On The Mirror's Edge
by Antique2rose
Summary: This story takes place after the Entrapment series and after the birth of Ealasaid. It involves two of the mirror dimensions from the 'Estrangement' story. Daniel is called upon to save the family from one mirror world and merge them into another mirror world. This is the story of the family's journey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, Please read - The early building blocks for this story may be seen as dark, containing loss, but not detailed.

I own no rights to the Ghost and Mrs. Muir Tv show.

Thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoy the adventure.

On the Mirror's Edge

Chapter 1

1 o'clock in the morning. Everyone in the Gregg Muir household lay asleep in their beds. Even the little one found sleep easily this night.

It was not so for Daniel Gregg. The sandman of his visiting human traits would not be seen this evening. Resuming his watchman position, the sea ghost captain paced the length of the widow's walk. Now with hands leaning on the railing, his eyes scanned the horizon. A clear onyx sky that shimmered with stars bid their nightly welcome to the seaman. But not even the soft ocean breeze could unwrinkle Captain Gregg's furrowed brow.

'_It's coming. I know it is. Any moment now…_' His palms that braced on the railing began to sweat liquid beads of guarded anticipation.

Every night for the last 6 nights, the same scenario unfolded. Daniel had not breathed a word to anyone about it. Not even his wife knew. He had managed to keep a few things hidden from their empathic link that connected the couple on an intimate level. Things that she need not be troubled with, he decided. They had already been through so much over the last several months with Muir, Vanessa and the Black Veil group. The seaman couldn't bare the thought of more drama seizing down on his family. He remained quiet, determined to handle matters on his own this time. If he did need help, the Samurai General would be there for him. Of this he was certain.

His deep set eyes kept a steady gaze on the ocean waves that swept themselves upon the nearby shore. Something was coming. With whispers of a deep masculine voice on the wind, it was moving closer.

'_There!_' Daniel leaned his corporeal body heavier against the railing that groaned with resentment. His thunder boomed in the darkening cloud line above the cottage.

"Come on, you! I've been waiting!" He roared with a curled fist that sliced through the chilled night air. His eyes changing over to white and red flames, the sea ghost loosed a deep throaty growl with a vehement promise to protect his family.

Thick fingers of misty fog stole across the ocean's surface, blotting away the lines that defined the horizon. Seeping their way to shore, the fog twisted and curled around trees and other obstacles before overtaking the sea side cottage. Hushed voices reverberated inside of the moist anomaly.

"**What do you want!?**" Daniel's voice raged, rattling the entire second floor of the home.

Prior to that night, the captain had not received a clear answer. Only one word had flashed through his spirit being. That word was, 'come!'

Increasing in velocity, winds buffeted the sea spirit causing him to stiffen his stance. Pushing deeper into the realm of the unseen, he heard the voice.

_'You must come here at once!'_

With one foot at an awkward angle, Captain Gregg stumbled backwards. Was he hearing correctly? The voice that carried through the wind, seeking his presence, was _his own. _Mind racing, he entertained the thought that it may be some kind of trick. Something of a scheme.

"Who are you!?" he demanded in a tone of equal aggression. "Show yourself!"

Swirls of fog came together then parted. The image left behind was rough and incomplete. Within moments, lines intertwined sharply to reveal a face.

Captain Gregg viewed the image and likened it to a whitened reflection of himself. The face was his. Only this face seemed time worn and sickly.

_'I am you! I am from the mirror world that held you captive. Come! I must speak with you at once. The Carolyn, Candy and Jonathan of this world are still alive… but barely.' _The face began to sag and loose stability.

From behind Captain Gregg, came a voice that trembled.

"You-you have to go. You have to help them, Daniel." Holding their young child, Carolyn entreated her husband. Her hands quivered and tears ran down without any attempts of restraint.

"Carolyn!" The sea captain rushed over to his wife and child.

"What are you doing up here? You brought Ealasaid with you?" He cupped the baby's head with his hand.

'_Please, you must come soon. If you do not help, my family will perish.' _The reflected image finished its plea and disintegrated along with the fog. The night air once more grew still, eerily still.

"That came from the mirror dimension, didn't it?" Carolyn sniffled and wiped her eyes. She held her child tighter to her chest with a resolve only a mother would know.

"It most certainly looks that way, my love. We should get you and Ealasaid back inside." Daniel placed his hand on her back, nudging them into the warmth of the cottage.

"You're going to help them aren't you, Daniel?" By instinct or by habit, Carolyn sat in the rocking chair and began to nurse their young daughter.

Captain Gregg nervously gave a tug to his ear. "If I can, Carolyn. If I can." His knee touched the floor next to the rocker, looking his wife in the eye. "I will return at the earliest convenience, my love." Daniel kissed his wife soundly and his child gently before vanishing.

Carolyn rocked the chair with a greater fervor. She felt her nerves on edge. On the edge of what, she couldn't be sure.

—-

He was back… again. Only this time, his reasons were different, if not altogether unknown. A rank gust of cold air hit Captain Gregg as he passed through the caverns of the former Black Veil compound. A place that he would not want to visit unless it were to see his good friend General Ito. Daniel had let the Samurai know of his arrival. Now he stood in front of the door that lead into the room of mirrored dimensions. Hundreds of mirrors, each containing a possible reality of the one viewing into them. Entering in, the sea ghost covered his ears. Interactions within the mirrors could still be heard and influence the hearer, if not entrance them altogether.

'_One broken mirror should be easy to find, should it?_' He consoled himself and levitated through the reflective maze.

Left to right, then up and down, he hunted for the one mirror that had trapped him in a world not his own. The one mirror that threatened his entire existence with his family. The one mirror that would have made him a casualty of one woman's price for vengeance. It was only by accident that he discovered a weakness in his prison in which he could capitalize on. With help from his friends, an escape was eventually achieved but not without cost.

Revisiting the memory, goose bumps shivered over the seaman's corporeal skin and then down his spine. A desolate and unforgiving place it was. Human and animal life no longer survived there, or so he was told. Only remnants of a prior life haunted that world. _'Ghost towns' _would be a correct term for it. Plant life and endless ghost towns of broken abandoned buildings and homes. Evidence of life that no longer existed. Even Gull Cottage had suffered damage and decay.

Now he stood before the world that almost became _his_ world.

"Captain Gregg!" Shouting his own name sounded chilling as it left his lips.

On the other side a loose human form came into sight. The image of this man spirit appeared tired, worn and ill. He looked older than he should have. The once blue eyes now dulled to a slate gray. His tall stance withered down at least an inch.

"Finally, you're here! Thank goodness! I couldn't be sure that you'd come," the reflection admitted, birthing a sigh of relief.

Even joy looked dismal in that world, Daniel noted quietly in his thoughts.

Having been trapped there for a time, he felt compelled to ask the question. "What happened in this place?"

"A nuclear holocaust decimated this world. Nothing here is alive except for the plants. Eventually, even spirits succumb to the radiation and are no more."

More than just dead air hung between the two spirits in their separate worlds. By the haggard appearance of the mirror captain, Daniel believed that his statement was true.

"When I realized what was happening, I was able to take Carolyn, Candy, and Jonathan into my spirit being and place them into the empathic link. There they are being held in a form of suspended animation. Their human bodies are hidden within my corporeal spirit body."

Opening himself up, the reflected seaman shown the attached three to his spirit body. The sight was more on the disturbing side, but the feat itself was impressive nonetheless.

"What is it that you want of me?" Captain Gregg pursued bleakly.

"I have used the last of my reserves to contact you. And what I seek from you is to be taken with utmost seriousness." The captain in the mirror cast an icy glare as if he were summing Daniel up for a perilous voyage.

"I want you to take my family and insert them into another world. One where they will live out their normal human lives. I cannot take them. This body has absorbed vast amounts of radiation and should not leave here."

"I do not understand. I never sensed your presence while I was trapped there." Daniel swallowed against the lump in his throat as the weight of this man's family sank on his shoulders.

"I have traveled this world over and over trying to find a place _not_ contaminated by the radiation. There is none." The spirit's expression darkened and fell. Thunder crashed and rain came down in glimmering sheets outside of the cottage. "It was only upon my return that I realized you had been here. Since then I have watched the other mirrors pass by. Other duplicates of ourselves in worlds that thrive. But there was only one that I saw where _that _Captain Gregg had indeed lost his family and grieves. That is the world where my family needs to be placed." He held his bearded chin higher.

Madness. What the mirror captain spoke of sounded like utter madness. Is there a way to take one family and move them into a different world? Is it even ethical to do so?

One sentence broke through into Daniel's critical thinking process. It guided his existence with his own family. Something he swore to uphold.

'_I will do what I must to keep my family safe.' _Daniel recalled the many times he had recited his code.

This_ c_aptain in the mirror was doing what he needed to. Keeping his family safe… no matter the cost.

Daniel's emotions mixed together like a soupy mess with no recipe for success.

'_Blast!' _He cringed.

"How am I to do such a thing?!" Daniel spat the question out like wine that had passed its prime.

"First you must speak with this _other_ Captain Gregg. See if he is willing to take my family into his world. If he is the man we are, then he will do so."

Daniel turned his face away and shut his eyes. "How will I find him?"

A malformed smile clung to his lips. "Look for the captain holding a baby and having a one-way conversation… in a cemetery. He goes often. I have seen him several times. If he hesitates to believe you, give him _this. _I dearly hope that it holds meaning for him."

A small perfume bottle sailed through the air from the mirror dimension, barely being caught into Daniel's lunging hand.

"I…I will see what I can do." A mask of uncertainty seem to cover his face. Daniel took one step back and stopped. Opening his mouth, hesitation captured his tongue. "They don't know, do they?" He glanced off at one of the mirrors to the side.

"Carolyn and the children?" Through the mirror, the other captain flinched, caving his shoulders forward. "No, there was no time. They should be kept asleep until after they have arrived in the other mirror world. Here is a box that I have prepared for Carolyn." He held it up for Daniel to see, but the seaman would not turn his face. "It contains some memories of happier times for us. I have also included a personal letter to her. Perhaps it will bring her a measure of… comfort. I must move into Eternity soon before this body fails."

With his back still turned, Daniel nodded his consent. He couldn't begrudge this captain any more than he could himself.

A new hunt commenced. One that Daniel held no desire to find.

—


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Blast!" Daniel barreled out with one hand to his forehead. A vein running through his temple pulsed to an agonizing beat.

Locating one particular mirror at a one decisive moment was proving more difficult than Captain Gregg had originally hoped. He kept his viewing to one mirror at a time, limiting his exposure as much as possible. Cupping his ears had only achieved finite success. The different smells that wafted through the air assaulted his nostrils. At its best, he caught whiffs from a BBQ grill and the scent of Carolyn's favorite perfume. At its worst reeked the odors of excrement and decaying flesh.

Tottering off to one side, Daniel welcomed the idea of removing himself from the area for a time to clear his mind. He ached for quiet after becoming overwhelmed from the endless parade of voices that encompassed the full range of an emotional scale. At varying volumes, each appeared insistent on capturing an audience all their own. Withdrawing into a corner, the sea captain sought to steady his thinking that seemed to slosh to and fro like the bow of a ship being tossed by ocean swells.

The concept of time became obscured in this foreboding place. Daniel had no idea whether he had been there for one hour, or perhaps worse, one year.

"I must find it!" He rose up with a renewed sense of duty driven determination. The search for the obscure hidden world continued through the tangle of vocalizations and lingering smells.

In a distant mirror, Daniel spotted… himself, carrying a very young child in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other. The cuffs on a button down shirt were rolled up to the man's elbows. A thin sheen of sweat on his brow suggested that the weather was warmer than expected. With heavy steps, this captain walked across a street and passed a black wrought iron fence that speckled spots of rust.

"Could this be him?" he wondered aloud, approaching the mirror.

The captain in the mirror indeed walked through a cemetery, stopping at one large grave stone that looked like freshly polished granite. Engraved in a most elegant font, the stone read three names and three sets of dates with an epitaph.

'_Beloved wife and children.'_

"The children were buried with her?" The words fell quietly from his quivering lip but carried the weight of a lead block. Daniel's throat felt as if he were being strangled by unseen hands, his stomach tied into the most complex of nautical knots. Lastly, water brimmed at the edge of his eyelids on the verge of an overflow.

"Blast!" Daniel tore his moist eyes from the scene. A nightmare he dared not ever entertain was playing out before him. Waves of nausea taunted him, threatening to usurp authority over his spirit body.

"I must focus…" he forced himself to return his gaze. Instead of the overall scene, he chose to watch the child whose head lay on this captain's shoulder.

Hints of auburn spiral locks bounced lightly on a breeze. Lace ran along the hem of the pink dress she wore with a smocked bodice and a small ruffled petticoat. Suckling noises were made from a tiny thumb securely apprehended in her mouth.

All at once, she stopped and raised her head. Large eyes as blue as his looked directly at Daniel. She beamed a tooth and gum smile at him.

"Can she see me? That's impossible without being in front of the other mirror!" The seaman declared mystified.

The captain in the mirror laid his roses at the base of the stone. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, he wiped away tears that drizzled down his beard. Rising to his feet, he held the child closer. The pair walked away and faded into thin air.

Moments later this captain and child appeared inside of Gull Cottage. Martha met him in the foyer and received the child into her arms.

"It's time for your lunch, little lady," she cooed to the baby, who in turn patted Martha's face with her little hands.

This _other_ captain popped upstairs into the master cabin. Taking in the salty sea air, he walked over to his binnacle to spy out the

coastline. At his feet a black cat padded over, curling her thick tail around his calves.

_'It's now or never,_' Daniel mumbled to himself.

"Captain Gregg!" he shouted, his voice sharp as a coral reef.

The other captain in the mirror gazed around the room. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

"Come over to the mirror, Captain Gregg! It is urgent!" Daniel called out still trying to facilitate words that didn't sound like a lunatic's rambling.

"I don't understand! Who are you?!" A sword from the wall was drawn into view.

The conversation sounded familiar to Daniel's hearing. He spoke to the image, "Come to the mirror and I will tell you!"

With a few steps closer, the other captain ran his fingertips over the mirror. A quizzical brow rose above his right eye.

"As ludicrous as this may sound, I am… you. I am just from a different world. A world that is partially connected by these mirrors." After inhaling a faux breath, air ballooned in Daniel's cheeks. He awaited a response.

"You are right. It does sound ludicrous." The other sea ghost replied. "Why should I believe you?" He narrowed blue eyes to the mirror that only revealed his own reflection.

"Because the lives of Carolyn, Candy, and Jonathan from a different world are dependent on you believing me! Here, I was told to give this to you as proof!" Daniel underhanded a toss of the perfume bottle through the mirror and onto the other side. Waiting quietly, he now lifted a prayer. He knew nothing of what the bottle could possibly mean.

The small bottle tumbled out of the dresser mirror that glimmered like a reflective puddle. Rolling onto the wood floor, the black cat padded her way over to investigate the object. Perhaps it was a toy that needed play.

Captain Gregg from the mirrored world stood as stiff as a ship's mast. His jaw became rigid. With a trembling hand, he picked the bottle up. Eyeing it closely, he clutched the glass vial to his breastbone. Silent tears found their way down his long face. "Let… let me see you." He trembled out the words in a low, pained sodden voice.

A wave of Daniel's hand produced a shimmer in the center of the portal. Ripples of liquid silver shards danced their way to the edges in silent procession, disappearing over the side like a waterfall.

"This is the best that I can achieve."

The captain from the other world turned wet eyes to the mirror. It was as if he were peering into water. Transparent, yet not entirely clear.

Like a stab through the heart, Daniel felt a sympathetic pain for the plight of this captain in the other world. Obviously, the bottle triggered a memory that sparked strong emotion, but with no time to spare for such feelings, he moved on.

"What stands behind me is a room of mirrors that lead to other… realities. Yours is one of many that are here." Daniel gestured his hand to the mirrors in the background.

"Tell me what I have to do with those of another world. What purpose is there in this?" Keeping his face hidden, the captain in the mirror now listened with more than just his ears. The unquenchable ache in his heart cried out to him over this other family that was not his own.

With a catch in his voice, Daniel explained all of it down to the last detail that he could recall. This _other_ world Captain Gregg needed to know exactly what he could expect in this bizarre twist of events.

A clock in the bedroom ticked away the seconds.

"Will you take…?" Daniel's question was cut short.

"Of course, I will take them in!" His hand swept through the air as he walked. "How could I do any less…?" The captain in the mirror world ran his fingers through the layers of waves and curls in his auburn hair. He was helpless to prevent the tragedy of losing his own family, but if he could save this one, then he would do it without hesitation.

The mirror spirit's gaze was still held captive by the knots in the wood floor.

"How will you bring them here?"

"I will bring them to you one by one," Daniel informed him.

"These portals are meant to only pass through one way. To enter your world from this side is easy, to escape is nearly impossible. Keep them asleep until you are ready for a windfall of questions and tears. It will be a most difficult time." Daniel's voice trailed off into a mere feather of a whisper.

"I understand," the mirror ghost replied. "I will inform Martha and we shall prepare immediately for their arrival." Ghost to ghost met eye to eye in a mutual understanding.

"I will return shortly, then." Daniel departed to ready the transfer.

—-

Cradling Jonathan in his arms, Captain Gregg searched for the mirror that he had marked in order to make its location simpler to find. Peering down at the child's sleeping face proved to be a mistake. The emotions were too strong, too overwhelming, tearing his heart like dry weatherbeaten sailing canvas. He stole his eyes away from the boy, making a solid decision not to view their faces amid the transfer process. Passing the children through the mirror, the duplicate Captain Gregg carried them over to an awaiting bed where Martha stood close. Her head and hands tremulous as new tears wet her face. Nearby, the baby slept peacefully in her crib unaware that her world was on the brink of change.

It was now Carolyn's time, or rather her duplicate's time, to join her children in their new world. Faltering in his decision, Daniel gazed at her face. Her peaceful eyes remained shut as her blonde hair fell softly against his collar bone. She looked every bit like his Carolyn. Daniel's throat felt tight once more while his stomach found new knots to tie. He longed to wake her and hold her closer, telling this Carolyn that it was going to be alright. Tears crowding his eyes for space, he brushed her cheek against his. "It… it will be alright darling. Find your place in this new world." After kissing her forehead, he passed her over to her new life, while reminding himself that _his_ Carolyn was safe at home.

"Is there anything else… sir?" The other Captain Gregg addressed Daniel with sad, tired eyes.

"One more thing," he said.

Daniel retrieved the box as promised.

"This box is for Carolyn. It is from _her _Daniel Gregg in the toxic mirror world. At the right time, please see that she gets it." The nausea returned for an encore visit.

"I will do ask you ask… Captain. I promise you." The seaman in the mirror took the box and slid it under the bed.

"Then I will take my leave of you, sir. At some point, I will return to check on all of you. Until then, you will be on your own. Take good care of them." Daniel instructed him.

"I understand. I believe with time, they will be fine. I will do all that I can to help them."

"Very well." With a snapped nod, Daniel closed the portal. It was now time to return to the toxic mirror with a last report.

—

"Your family has been safely delivered into… the other world. Martha is there as well. I am sure that her companionship and help will be comforting. I will periodically return to check on their well being." Daniel gulped hard, stifling back the threat of more tears.

"I thank you, Captain. You may or may not know how much this means to me. I will now pass on into eternity where my body will be restored to new life." The worn and ill Captain Gregg offered his hand to shake.

Daniel gripped the man's hand and shook it firmly. "I believe that at least to some degree, I understand how difficult this must have been for you."

"I believe that you do." With tears running down his face, the captain from the toxic world faded from view.

Daniel Gregg found himself alone in the room of mirrored dimensions. Scrunching his face, he covered his ears and made a hasty exit.

—

Arriving back in his _own_ real world, Daniel sought out his _own_ family. Speaking no words, he held them all in a massive group hug. Afterward, the seaman popped himself away as quickly as he had appeared.

"Gee, Mom, what was that all about?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah. Dad looked happy and sad at the same time?" Candy added.

"I… I think that your Dad is just happy to be home. He might be tired, too," Carolyn tried to reassure them and herself.

She walked over to Martha who was bringing in dry laundry from the clothesline.

"Martha? Can you take Ealasaid for me while I go check on Daniel."

"What?! Take this gorgeous little bundle of joy?" she joked. Martha snatched the baby from Carolyn's arms. "Of course I will, Mrs. Gregg."

Carolyn gave her housekeeper a warm smile. "Thank you."

Hard about and the ghost wife did a quick step into their master cabin. She found her husband reclined on their bed, nursing a newly opened bottle of rum and looking like he had just weathered a long battle with a tempest at sea.

"How long was I gone, Darling?" Daniel placed his forearm over his eyes which were feeling heavy.

"Almost 4 days, Daniel. You look exhausted. How did it go?"

Carolyn climbed on the bed and laid herself down against her husband's chest. She entered their empathic link and connected to him. The emotions of the ghost captain were running a jagged course through obstacles unknown. Her arm crossed over him where she held him tight.

"I will tell you, my love. Just not right now. Stay here with me a little while if you can." He closed his eyes.

"I can, Dear."

Her husband unexpectedly fell asleep. She kissed his forehead where the hairline receded. It would be another 5 days and two nightmares later before he shared with her what had taken place in the room of mirrored dimensions.

—-


	3. Chapter 3

**In the mirrored world.**

Her shoulders sagged, watching the trio who slept on the bed in front of her. Martha had been hit hard with the loss of the people that she considered her family. Now the look-alike family were here right before her eyes. A strange sense of joy mixed with her familiar sorrow, leaving the housekeeper perplexed and uncertain.

"So, what do we do, Captain?" Tears escaped around her lace hanky that she held to her cheek in a clenched hand that trembled.

Leaning his shoulder against the wood paneled wall, Captain Gregg tapped his chin with a balled fist. At a discreet distance, he contemplated how to best handle the situation that damned him if he did and damned him if he didn't. One thing he knew in the recesses of his mind was that there would be no easy way for this to be told. No easy way to inform the family that the world they knew, for all intents and purposes, was no more. No easy way to say to them that the people they loved were gone. That they were now in different world, different circumstances, and with a different family.

Daniel straightened his posture and moved closer to the housekeeper. It was time to get underway.

"I'll carry Jonathan and Candy into the other bedroom. Stay with them there. I'll wake Carolyn up and speak with her. She must know the truth first."

Lifting the the children one at a time, the ghost captain lay them in the nursery bedroom. Light blankets from a cedar chest whose finished shown wear levitated over to cover them.

"What about Ailwen?" Martha looked into the crib at the sleeping child who had scooted herself into one corner. Crumpled up under little frog legs her blanket protruded just enough to see the duckling pattern in the fabric.

"I will keep her here with me. Should we need your assistance, I'll let you know, Martha."

Daniel kept his eyes fixed on the woman sleeping in his bed. In the following minutes he'd have to communicate to her the news that would rip the peaceful expression from her beautiful face. Thunder rumbled outside the balcony window. Although it was not his, it might as well have been. Gloom had taken his mood and turned it one shade darker.

"Alright, then… Let me know if you need me… Captain." Reluctance weighed on her feet like a pair of cement filled shoes. Shuffling toward the nursery, Martha spotted the terrier. "Let's go Scruffy. You can keep me company." The wire-haired dog trotted beside her. Whimpers took the place of his barks. He, too, missed the other members of his family.

Standing over the woman in the bed, Daniel pressed his lips into a thin line. She was the spitting image of his wife. He found it ever so tempting to imagine that she _was_ his wife and kiss her away her slumber. A firm shake of his head and he dismissed the idiotic idea as another symptom of his grief.

Instead, Daniel sat by her side on the edge of the bed. His fingers found their way over to hold her hand in his. The warmth of her flesh became intoxicating to his senses. "_Carolyn. Wake up. It's… it's time to wake up, Carolyn._" The hypnotic voice of the sea ghost carried through the air, settling in her ears.

Carolyn's arms and legs reached out in a long stretch before her eyes flitted open. Her gaze fell upon the seaman and rested there like a ship settling into port.

"Daniel." Her voice was grated dry from lack of use.

He found a warm smile to greet her with. If the spirit were made of ice cream, he would surely have been melting.

The Rip Van Winkle woman flung reckless arms around the ghost captain's neck. Her lips collided with his, catching him off guard. Warm and moist was her mouth, as if being kissed by a summer rain after one had trudged miles through a dry dusty desert. Raw heat coursed through Daniel's corporeal body.

"How long did you let me sleep, Daniel? I don't even remember dozing off." She pulled him closer on the bed but found that he resisted. Taking both of her hands in his, Captain Gregg eased himself away. Fighting his instincts as a husband, he had to remind himself that this woman was not _his_ wife. A twist to his gut made him recall that he was not _her_ husband, either.

"Daniel? What's wrong?" Her face spread out like a jigsaw puzzle of too many pieces.

"I-I'm not who you think I am…" His eyes penetrated her so deeply that she shuddered.

"What are you talking about, Daniel?" She sheepishly laughed then bit her lip. Color fled from Carolyn's face, disappearing like water down a drain.

Captain Gregg crushed his eyes shut for a moment. "Carolyn. The world that you knew does not exist anymore. I am not the Daniel Gregg that you married. You are in a different place and I am a different Captain Gregg," he spoke in a hushed tone, but the words still tasted like dirt.

The air between them froze colder than the iciest winter in Maine. Carolyn blinked several times to fight off the onset of her tears. Unable to look her in the eye any longer, Daniel dropped his line of sight. This woman who was a doppelgänger for his wife still held power to crush him at any given moment. Captain Gregg never could stand to see a woman cry, let alone a woman that bore the image of his wife. A sense of dread rolled its way through the pit of his stomach.

"Why are you teasing me like this, Daniel? It… it's not funny." She shivered as cold drops of fear trickled down her spine.

"I'm sorry, Carolyn, but I am not teasing. You and the children _are _in a different world."

Daniel's Adam's apple felt as if it had doubled in size. Unbuttoning the collar of his shirt offered only minimal relief from the noose of words he had spoken.

Looking around, Carolyn now took notice of the bedroom where she lay. A dark wave plunged through her body. This wasn't the same master cabin that she knew. Not really at all. The couch along the wall was missing. Different furniture lined the room. Two dressers instead of one hugged the wall. Her eyes fell to one last thing. One ominous thing.

"A… a crib?" She pursed her lips together. Not just a crib, but a crib that held an occupant.

With weak muscles, Carolyn staggered along the bed. Grasping the crib railing with both hands, she stared at the sleeping child. Nausea roiled in her stomach.

"No, it can't be…" Her voice became brittle. Her battle against tears hopelessly lost.

"I don't understand any of this! It's a nightmare, right? I'm having a nightmare." Clenching her gut, she bent over and backed away, running into Martha who was entering the room.

"Martha?!" She spun around. "What is this?" Her eyes pleaded with the housekeeper for a reprieve that did not exist.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Muir… Gregg?" Martha's lip quivered before the weeping took her over.

The ghost wife fell to her knees. Her lungs felt the heaviness from this horror movie come to life. Clapping hands over her ears, Carolyn shook her head. "No…"

"We're going to help you and the children through this, Dear."

Martha wrapped her arms around her long-time friend and employer. Sitting on the floor, a pale shaking Carolyn leaned into the stout woman. Sobs formed in her throat making a gelatinous lump that refused to dislodge.

Standing next to the crib, Captain Gregg wrestled a lump of his own to swallow. Saving this family was the right thing to do, wasn't it? He couldn't just let them…no, he made the right decision. So why was he second-guessing himself?

—

"Please, Mrs. Gregg. You have to eat _something_!" Martha pushed another plate of food in front of the familiar looking guest. It was the third plate she had prepared, offered, and was politely turned down.

"I'm sorry, Martha. I really don't feel like eating." Carolyn stirred her cup of tea for the hundredth time but had not raised it to her lips once. She stared out of the kitchen window from the table to a world that appeared quite similar to her own but was not. Curling fingers into her palm, the ghost wife attempted to hide her trembling from view.

"Carolyn, you _need _to eat. We can work on telling the children in the morning." Captain Gregg held his daughter who was busy kicking her legs up and down while gnawing on a teether.

Carolyn silently stirred the tea until four black paws jumped on her lap. Turning her gaze downward, she looked into another set of green eyes. The black cat rubbed her whiskered face against Carolyn's hand.

"And this would be Bella," Daniel introduced.

"Hello, Bella," Carolyn spoke in an undertone and strolled her palm over soft smooth fur. A small 'meow' was emitted from the black ball that now curled in her lap.

Except for a babbling Ailwen, the remainder of the evening was steeped in quiet.

—

Tip-toeing into the room where the Candy and Jonathan lay sleeping, Carolyn gave them gentle hugs and kisses to their foreheads. Tomorrow would be another harrowing day for the broken family.

A retreating temper squall loomed in the distance outside of Gull Cottage. Being a well-known sound for Carolyn to hear, it did little to distract her. One foot after the other, Carolyn crept into the guest bedroom. An old hinge creaked as she twisted a glass knob to close the door. Gratefully, she noted that this room had remained virtually the same to the one that now needed to find a distant place in her memory. Carolyn's finger's fumbled the light switch on the wall before climbing into bed. There she allowed the windfall of tears to come. There she remembered the loved ones she'd lost. There she remembered the husband that she would have to assign a place in memory. The likelihood of capturing sleep this night was next to nil.

Gingerly leaning outside on the door with his back, Daniel was careful not to allow his weight to press on the antique wood which was prone to groaning. Carolyn's muffled sobs crawled underneath, then wafted through the stillness of the hallway. The seaman slid down to the floor, the waves in his hair resting flat against the door. Everything in him wanted to burst through and 'save the day', but there would be no more saving, this day.

Could he keep her company until she fell asleep? Propriety seemed to shout, 'no!' in a voice that would indicate the foolishness of such a question.

Heaving a strangled sigh, Daniel noticed a quiet trilling that sounded around his ankles. The black feline was back.

'_Hmmm…..I wonder…._' He rose to his feet and absentmindedly stroked his beard.

Dematerializing, he cracked open the door to Carolyn's room. A closed door was always Bella's incentive to investigate. The now opened door made it possible to satisfy her kitty curiosity.

On light paws, Bella made her stealthy entrance.

"Meoooow," Kitty's cry pierced the darkness of Carolyn's room.

"Bella? How did you get in here?" Carolyn wiped the tears with her hand and blew her nose into another tissue, adding it to the growing pile.

Black on black concealed the cat from being seen. Following the sounds of purring, Carolyn guessed that her earlier lap warmer was near. She patted her flattened palm on the bed. "Here, kitty, kitty."

One jump later and the purring black mass pawed her way along the edge of the bed. Bella's silhouette appeared against white moonlight and her long tail stood like a ship's mast with a curl at the end. The gentle motor drew closer to her new friend. Another meow and tiny white fangs could be seen.

"I haven't been very much of a cat person, you should know." Carolyn disclosed but managed a faint smile.

Green eyes blinked at her while jellybean padded paws walked up to Carolyn's tear stained face. A head-but to the woman's cheek and the feline laid down beside her with motor throttling away soft and steadily like white noise.

"Well… maybe just for tonight you can stay. I guess that I could use the company right now." Carolyn's fingers found their way to scratch behind kitty's ears. A little too close to the sensitive ear hairs and Bella rapidly shook her head.

Snooping around the door, Captain Gregg added in a sleep aid to the distressed woman who loosed a stray yawn. One way or another, he was determined for her to get a good night's rest. Tomorrow held challenges yet to be completely understood.

—

"Look, kids! I've made you some cinnamon toast for breakfast." Martha added the plate to an already large assortment of food presented on the table yet once more. Though she never tired of cooking, it would have helped if people were actually eating, but this mornings faces appeared to hold no appetite.

Carolyn stirred a black coffee that sat in front of her empty plate.

Candy and Jonathan stared with wet eyes at the baby Captain Gregg held. She squiggled and squirmed, staring back at the young new guests. Her little hands grasped the air in hopes of touching the newcomers.

"Candy. Jonathan. I want you to eat some breakfast. I-I know this is hard, but you still need to eat," Carolyn encouraged, though she herself could not be encouraged.

"_You're_ not eating anything, Mom," Candy pointed out with an edge on her tween voice.

Her mother raised a sharp eyebrow to her daughter who had pointed out the obvious. Taking a piece of toast, Carolyn took a chomp and let it fall on her plate.

Her children did likewise.

Taking a seat at the table, Captain Gregg placed the child on his lap. She smacked the table with small hands and reached for one of the plates.

"Martha, I believe that Ailwen is ready for breakfast."

"Getting her bowl right now, Captain." Scrambled eggs from a skillet on the stove were piled into a miniature bowl and passed to the seaman. "Let me get a bib", she added.

Daniel brought a tiny spoon of eggs to Ailwen's open and awaiting mouth. They vanished faster than a ghost could disappear. Grinning her tiny tooth grin, she reached for the bowl. More eggs on the spoon appeared. Again, they vanished into her mouth like feeding a little bottomless pit. At nine months old, Ailwen delighted in the adventure of exploring the world of solid foods. Daniel placed the scrambled eggs down in front of his daughter and held a false breath. With a squeal of delight, both hands grabbed the food and shoved it into her mouth, then onto her cheeks and finally smearing some into her hair. Ailwen giggled more, then puffed out her cheeks and made raspberries with button lips.

Breakfast entertainment like this not being their norm, Candy and Jonathan broke out into spontaneous laughter. It was only then the brother and sister began to eat. Jonathan weighed the idea of eggs in his hair too, but decided against it. That would be one step too far for a child of his age.

Carolyn smirked and ate as well. She recalled similar times with her children as they discovered the joys of solid food and all the places that it could go besides the mouth.

"I think that someone is going to need a bath," Martha said gliding a visual invitation Candy's way.

"Maybe I can help?" She not so subtly volunteered after swallowing a gulp of milk.

"I'm sure you can," the housekeeper held out a hand assisted by a confident smile. "She'll need a bottle, too, if you want to feed her."

"Yeah, I can do that!" she said. In her previous world, Candy had been taking an interest in the care of babies and very small children. With her teenage years just around the corner, the idea of babysitting could be seen on her horizon.

"Hey, what about me?!" Jonathan stood to his feet and raised his objection before realizing his volunteering was to help with baby.

"How about you help me give Scruffy a bath. Last month he found a skunk and hasn't been the same since!" Martha waved the skulking dog off, who whimpered and crawled under the table.

"Groovy! I can do that!" Jonathan nearly shouted, being grateful to be rescued from 'baby' duty. He would take a dog ripe with skunk over baby bathing any day.

A line creased one corner of Daniel's mouth that had turned upward. The lad sounded so much like the Jonathan from his own family, but that had not surprised him.

The egg decorated baby squeezed the last of her breakfast through small tight fists before awkwardly shoving it into her mouth.

Knuckles on her hips, Martha gave the baby a once over look. "You sure know how to make a mess, young lady."

Ailwen's big blue eyes scrunched into thin slits from her proud grin.

"Let's go get you a bath. Candy and Jonathan? Follow me." Picking up the child, bits of scrambled egg fell from Ailwen's lap.

"You did that on purpose didn't you, Captain?" Carolyn at last took a sip of her coffee and fixed her sight on the pot that sat warming on the stove. A snicker crossed her lips as she just noticed some of the scrambled egg in Captain Gregg's beard. The ghost seem completely unaware of its presence.

"Ailwen can be quite entertaining. She often captures the attention of anyone in the room." The ghost captain poured more milk from the pitcher into his tea. "Is there something that you find amusing, madame?" He hid a relaxed expression from the woman who was now trying to cover several snickers with her hand.

"You… you have egg on your face, Captain." She smiled for the first time since arriving.

"Do I?" Standing to his feet, he levitated a dish towel and brushed it over his face, but the egg was anchored in the hairs of his beard. "There. Is it gone?"

A chuckle now rolled up from Carolyn's throat. "No, here, let me get it out." Retrieving a washcloth from the sink, she went to work on dislodging the food.

With her being only inches from his face, heat rose in Daniel's belly radiating up through his cheeks. If it had not been for the cover of his beard, the woman may have caught him blushing.

"There you go, Captain. You are now egg-free." Strolling to the sink, she rinsed out the cloth.

"Thank you, my Dear," he expressed.

Carolyn turned and leaned against the sink and counter.

"Actually, Captain, I want to thank you for taking us in. Thank you for all of your help."

"You are most welcome, Madame. If you so desire, there are clothes in a box from _my_ Carolyn in the closet, if you would like to make use of them. The children's clothes are in there as well." He drank the remainder of tea.

"Thank you, Captain. Pardon me for asking, but where _is_ your family?"

If his heart were still beating, it would have abruptly stopped at that moment. "They are… no longer here." The ghost vanished before anything more could be said.

—

Little black paws scrambled their way up the stairs behind Carolyn, soon passing her by. Reaching the landing, kitty turned her head to catch a glimpse at the human who lagged behind.

"Oh, did you want to go first, Bella?" She bent over to give the cat a pet on her head. "By all means, lead on!" Carolyn swung a hand in front of her.

Stopping by the open bathroom door, she spotted a gathering of bubbles on the floor who looked to be making a break for the hallway. Ailwen had a different idea of where her bubble bath water should be, which was everywhere else besides her tub.

"Where's Jonathan?" Carolyn inquired.

"He took Scruffy outside to play ball." Candy gave chase to the escaping bubbles with a bath towel she slid over the floor.

"I think Captain Gregg is with him," Martha added. "We'll be done in here soon, Mrs. Gregg, if you would like to use the tub." Rising to her feet, Martha rubbed her right knee. Age wasn't slowly creeping up on her, it was sprinting most days.

Carolyn blew some hair from her forehead. '_A bath would be nice'_, she reasoned to herself. She needed to step away from her tragedy. A small amount of time where Carolyn could deny reality's increasing grip on her life. Immersing herself in warm waters, she could imagine that she was somewhere else entirely_._

"Thank you, Martha. Here, let me help you bring her out of the tub."

One soggy baby and three capable females. A sure recipe for success.

—-

"Get the ball, Scruffy! Good boy, now up!" Jonathan rattled off the commands to a dog he was not sure that he knew. This Scruffy responded and obeyed just as his dog had.

"You look like my Scruffy. You act like him too. How can it _not_ be you?" The boy asked the wire haired terrier who cocked his head to one side and whined.

"Perhaps in the most important ways, he still _is _your dog, Jonathan." Captain Gregg's disembodied voice floated through the air before appearing at the boy's side.

"Oh, hi, Captain." Jonathan's face dropped to look at the dog.

"You know, Lad, this Scruffy could use a friend, too. He doesn't have his Jonathan anymore." Daniel cleared his throat that began to thicken with emotion.

"He doesn't?"

The seaman shook his head.

"I guess that we both need a friend then, don't we?" Sad eyes drank in the tall sea ghost who was the duplicate of the dad he knew and loved.

"Yes, both of you could help each other. I'll try to be your friend too, son… lad." A minor slip-up was bound to happen to the sea farer sooner or later.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you, me, and Scruffy could take a walk on the shore later?" Jonathan picked up the slobber drenched ball with his finger and thumb.

"That would be fine as long as your mother approves, Jonathan." Daniel wiped away a few tears.

"Got something in your eye, Captain?"

"I suppose that I do, Lad. I suppose that I do."

—-


	4. Chapter 4

In the mirror world.

Dancing on clouds. In his arms, Carolyn was dancing on white wooly clouds. Around and around on a sea of what looked like freshly-picked Georgia cotton, the pair waltzed to music only they could hear. So handsome was Daniel in his blue dress uniform while Carolyn glistened in her pink and white gown from the Celestial Ball. Her blonde hair was held in a pink ribbon wrapped pony tail that swayed from side to side. Daniel waltzed so beautifully, so tall and yet so light on his feet. Every movement from her agile body glided in agreement. He had certainly swept her off of her feet. Carolyn's heart felt as light as the clouds of their airy dance floor.

Tap, tap, tap. It was the sound of knuckles gently rapping a on wood surface.

"Mrs. Gregg? How are you doing in there?" Martha asked from the other side of the bathroom door. A sense of uneasiness gripped her heart. She ran fingers over the clothing of her deceased friend that draped on one arm.

Carolyn awoke with a start, sending small waves through the sudsy water. Dozing off, her mind had spun a most pleasant dream. One that she wished would go on and on, but reality had a way of crashing the party of her dreams.

Sucking in her bottom lip, she tipped back her head to lean on the curved rim of the Victorian era bathtub. The large kind with ball and claw feet that gave you a feeling of pure opulence when you entered. Her head cranked to one side looking at the door. "One minute, Martha. I'll be right there." She stepped out and swung the robe around her shoulders, threaded her arms through the sleeves, and tied a loose belted knot around her waist.

"I just wanted to know if you would like the clothes that I pulled from the storage box. I can leave them here at the door."

Finding the pale yellow pants suit, Martha gave it another shake and sniff test. Paired with the matching scarf, it was perfect for the cool spring weather that they were currently experiencing.

"Martha! Wait. Can I speak with you privately?" Carolyn asked from the door she had cracked open, revealing her lovely green eyes. Water dripped down her legs where a puddle soon took shape around her feet and grew.

"Well, I suppose. Is there a problem?" Martha asked in a polite voice.

"No, no, Martha. Come in."

The housekeep minced her way through. "What would you like to talk about, Mrs… Gregg?" She dropped the name from a shaky lip and a dry mouth.

Carolyn inhaled a deep breath that gave way to a bewildered frown that fragmented. "Can you tell me what happened to Captain Gregg's family?"

"Ooooh… I see." Her eyes lowered and fixed on the white porcelain commode. With a flip of the silver handle, Martha would have liked to flush the question away. Her pause was long as she sat down on the lid.

Her head began to swim as she recalled the agonizing events of that day. Memories washed over her thoughts, pulling the housekeeper under an umbrella of sadness.

"The Captain's family died in a terrible car accident." Looking up at the other Carolyn, Martha fought the tears that were ready to spill over the dams of her eyelids. There was no shame in her grief, only tingles of regret that reflected in her face.

Carolyn's hand shot up to her throat with a gasp. Her eyes widened as big as melons.

"Oh, Martha! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

"It's alright, Mrs. Gregg. It had to come up at some time. It was about 6 months ago. Now… you know. Anything more should come from Captain Gregg." Out of habit, Martha wiped her hands repeatedly on the apron she wore as if they were forever wet or soiled.

Carolyn gave her a sympathetic shake of her head. "I really am sorry, Martha."

"I know, dear. It's… it's alright. Now, is there anything else that I can do for you?" She stood to her feet and straightened her apron and dress.

"N-no. Thank you…"

"Alright then. Here are some clothes for you to wear." Martha's eyebrows flattened and her lips turned down at the corners.

"Maybe we can get you some different clothes soon. I know that he wouldn't say anything but seeing you in _her_ clothes may make things more difficult for the captain."

"I agree, Martha, if it's not too much trouble." Carolyn's heart shot her a nervous jolt.

"No, no trouble. We'll go into town. It will be fine. I need to check on Candy with Ailwen. She's giving her a bottle." Her sadness lingered as the housekeeper exited, closing the door behind her.

Carolyn shut her eyes and brought her hand up to her forehead as if checking for a fever. Teary-eyed, she sat herself down and digested the new information of her circumstances. Both families had suffered terrible loses of loved ones.

—

The metal button at the waist still wouldn't find its way through the hole no matter how hard Jonathan tugged. "They're too small." Tucking in his chin, he could also see the bottoms of the pant legs that hung above his ankles.

"Mine don't fit either, Jonathan." Candy slumped her shoulders, remembering dresses that rode too high on her arms and legs.

"Hmm… It looks like a trip to the store for proper clothing is in order." Holding Ailwen, Captain Gregg stroked his beard, letting the tip of his thumb slide between his lips.

Carolyn noticed that the sea ghost was creating a jiggling motion meant to calm the baby who only wanted down. Once she reached the floor, everything was fair game if it was within grasp of her little hands. From there, items went into the baby's mouth.

Taking Ailwen from his arms, Martha placed her in a playpen. Rattles and plastic rings strewn the bottom, giving her much to explore. "What do you want to do, Captain?"

"Martha, can you stay with Ailwen while I take Carolyn and the children into town for clothes shopping?" Did he really just say that? Shopping for clothes?

"Yes, I can do that."

Captain Gregg removed a wallet from the pocket of his blue sport jacket. Daniel had shed his wool pea coat and other outdated clothes when he and _his _Carolyn had wed. There was some appeal and comfort in modern clothing, but he didn't care for the loud patterned garments that some men chose to wear. Keeping to modest styles and muted solid colors seemed to fit the bill for him.

After opening the wallet, he arrived to an obvious conclusion. "I will need to stop at the bank, however, and obtain more funds."

"Do you drive, Captain Gregg?" Candy's eyes lit up like a display window Christmas tree. She seemed more excited than anyone else at the thought of buying new clothes.

"Indeed I do, Candy, dear." Rocking on his heels, Daniel proudly pulled out his driver's license that showed off his suave smile. Even in this world, Captain Gregg's ego appeared quite healthy.

"Shall we go?" The seaman summoned a set of keys from the mantel below his portrait.

Raising an eyebrow, Carolyn acquiesced to the suggestion.

—

The list was long. Much longer than Carolyn was comfortable with. Starting over, her children needed virtually everything under the sun. She fumbled the pencil between her fingers and thumb. At this time, she had little choice. Her usual independent streak had to sit in the back seat today, shortening itself to an independent jot.

"I'm afraid they'll need an awful lot, Captain." She wedged the pencil between her teeth and turned a page on the spiral bound steno pad that listed more items.

"Children grow, Madame. I understand. I may even find an outfit or two for Ailwen. Babies seem to grow the most quickly, you know."

"Hey, Mom. Do you think that your baby would have looked like Ailwen?" Jonathan asked from the back seat. Candy's eyes grew wide as she thumped him hard on the chest with her hand.

"Ow!" He protested.

Captain Gregg shot a double take to the woman who looked like his wife. Carolyn bit dents into the wood pencil with her teeth. She froze and stared out of the window for endless seconds at ordinary fields of wild grasses, reliving a past event that played on the screen in her mind.

Aimlessly, the pencil in her mouth dropped into her lap."There's no way to know that, Jonathan," Carolyn mumbled, barely audible.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, the ghost tucked the mishap away into the back of his mind. When the time was right, he would pay it another visit. Now would not be that time.

His first destination in view, Daniel pulled the car into a Sears parking lot that crawled with other vehicles. The shopping trip began a day long hunt for items listed, along with some extras.

—-

Returning from a trip to load the car, Daniel found Carolyn browsing in the women's lingerie department thumbing through various garments and making decisions concerning colors and styles. His imagination carried him off into deep waters. Out of his depths and overly warm, the captain strode over to Carolyn, plunging his wallet into her hand.

"Get whatever you wish, Madame. The children and I will be in the furniture department trying out something called 'Lazyboys'." Sporting a light shade of red, Daniel Gregg ushered Candy and Jonathan away from the area.

A smirk on her lips and Carolyn continued to thumb through more essential female items.

—

Much later in the day, Daniel pulled his car up to the front of Gull Cottage. One overly excited Terrier rushed out of the front door, barking and wagging his tail. Grooming herself in the kitchen window, Bella preferred to wait inside for the family to make their entrance. Sharing the load, everyone hauled bags and department store boxes of clothes inside. Three trips later, the car was finally emptied. In the parlor it looked as though the four had raided every store in the vicinity. Bags, boxes, and clothes littered the floor with no place to step. Twinges of guilt pricked Carolyn as she realized the vast amount of items lining the room.

"It's about time you came home. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Gingerly stepping over bags and other items, Martha handed little Ailwen off to her father. She babbled her welcome and squeezed his beard in her hands.

"You three can peel the tags and labels off of the new clothes and I'll start washing them right away," the housekeeper continued, already anticipating the onslaught of laundry. Finding three empty clothes baskets, Martha left them in the parlor. Shaking her head, she could only guess how long it would take to wash and dry everything. "I'll be at this for a week!"

Captain Gregg fixed his gaze on Carolyn who held up a pair of beige slacks as if she were still deciding. Wrinkling her nose, she returned them to the shopping bag. "Madame, why don't you hold Ailwen and I'll help remove the tags off of the children's clothes?"

Running a few fingers through her shoulder length hair, Carolyn leaned further into the chair. "Oh, um, we're fine, thanks." she demurred.

"It's no trouble at all. Here, hold her and I'll take care of the tags and labels." He smiled in hopes of winning her over.

Moving through the maze of bags the ghost father held his child out to Carolyn. Little hands reached for her accompanied by gurgles and lip smacks.

"Oh, alright," she said, a fleeting shadow of dismay crossed her face before Carolyn could paste on a fake look of contentment.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Eyes sinking, her thoughts found no adequate words. Clutching the child to her chest, Carolyn walked over to the window like she had heard a car approaching. A few silent tears trailed down her pale cheek. Bulldozing her way through boxes and bags, Carolyn lowered the baby into the playpen and fled out of the front door.

A deep faux breath exhaled from the seaman. Pouring two glasses of Madeira, he stepped out to the porch. With her back to the door, Daniel could see her shoulders heave up and down.

"Why did you do that?!" Carolyn snapped while spinning to face him. Her eyes were moist with bitter tears and a tissue in her hand was already well used, crumpled into a ball.

Daniel offered her his handkerchief accompanied by a sympathetic glance that softened his chiseled features. "Tell me what happened."

Angry fingers jerked away the hanky. Tears veiled the smoldering sparks in her eyes. Another spin and her back was to the sea ghost.

"Tell me what happened… Mrs. Gregg." Daniel blanched.

Wagging her head, Carolyn lowered herself down to sit on the porch chair, fingers tightly clutching the arms. Daniel sat in a second chair. He placed the two goblets of wine on the table that stood between.

Seeing the wine, Carolyn swept the glass up and drank half in one swallow. The sea captain watched, but clung to his silence.

"I… I conceived a child with my husband. At five months, I miscarried the baby." After gulping the rest of the madeira down, Carolyn collected several extended breaths of the salty sea breeze that bounced locks of hair on her rosy cheeks.

"I see." Daniel lowered his eyes, drumming fingers on his wine glass. "And Ailwen is a constant reminder. I am deeply sorry for your loss, Madame." An ache in his heart to draw her into his arms festered like a wound left unattended. He would have to cast such feelings as this overboard.

"It's not _her _fault. She's a beautiful and amazing baby." Carolyn passed trembling fingers over her empty womb. "Listen, Captain, I want to thank you for everything that you have done for Jonathan, Candy and myself. It means a lot that you have taken us in."

"But…?" The ghost waited for the other shoe to fall, anxiety clawed the wind from his sails.

A slow ballerina-like turn and Carolyn met his gaze with red puffy eyes. "To live in your world, I'll need to _be_ someone else and at some point, _live_ somewhere else. We can't stay here."

"Balderdash!" His eyes flashed. Thunder boomed overhead while lightning gnashed through layers of graying clouds. "You can stay here for as long as you want! We'll tell Schooner Bay who you are and where you have come from. They will not give you any trouble, I assure you." He slugged down a swallow of the wine. Normally, he enjoyed his Madeira, but at this moment, the wine left a bittersweet taste in its wake.

Carolyn whirled about, disbelief enveloping her face. "That's insane! How can you even think such a thing?"

Brow furrowed, his manner grew brusque and his expression played up a smugness that made Carolyn contort her lips to one side. "This town and I have an _understanding_ of sorts. They know of my existence. My family and I were free to move about without any issues. They came to except us as part of the community. I, in turn have kept the town safe from hoodlums and criminals. When my family passed, they even rallied their support." Daniel swirled his wine in the glass before taking another slug.

"And that worked?" Carolyn searched his blue eyes, digging for the truth of his words like mining for gold.

"Quite well, in fact. I would not hesitate to inform them of the current circumstances. I will speak to the pastor of our church and organize a town meeting." He vanished before Carolyn could respond.

"I hate when he does that!" She clenched her teeth, almost nipping the tip of her tongue.

—-

That evening.

Making her way up the stairs, Carolyn balanced a book in one hand and two cookies with warm milk in the other. Two stair treads in the flight creaked under her slippered feet. The belt of her untied robe trailed behind her like a tail, catching the attention of a certain black cat whose pupils increased in size as she watched.

Poking her head inside the bedroom nursery before entering, Carolyn observed that Candy had fallen asleep. Jonathan already lay asleep in the guest room across the hall.

The black cat appeared at the door as before and followed her over to the bed where Carolyn clicked on a night light. Book, milk, and cookies, she snuggled under the sheet and blanket. Opening the book, she hoped to win the battle against the rush of memories from her former life. Leaping up to the bed, Bella would be another welcome distraction to aid Carolyn in this night's confrontation. But the victory would again be claimed by the life that she had previously lived and loved. Tears dotted the pages of her mystery that lay in her lap. Faithfully, Bella laid beside her, motor purring.

On the other side of the bedroom door, Daniel lightly pressed his palms and forehead against the wood. He need not use his ghostly powers to hear her soft sobs. Dematerializing, he hovered over her, embracing the role of 'sandman' for another night. Bella looked up at the spirit and blinked. She, like Scruffy, could sense his presence, visible or not.

—-

Two days later after a quiet church service, a dinner was held together with the meeting. A pot luck boasted dishes of lasagna, fried chicken, potato salad, and much more. Schooner Bay citizens gathered to see this mysterious new family that shared a home with their ghost.

Officiating the meeting himself, Captain Gregg explained the appearance of the new arrivals that paralleled his former family. Gasps were heard along with whispered oh's and ah's.

"I sincerely hope that you will show them the kindness and respect that you showed my own family," Daniel concluded.

Most of the town's population lined up for introductions. Some genuinely desired to meet them while others seem to ogle more than anything else.

"Let us know if there is anything that we can do to help you and the children," people said.

Shaking hands and offering a neighborly smile, Carolyn tried to cover her nervousness for people who were familiar and yet strangers at the same time.

Off to the side, Martha took care of baby Ailwen. Staying within a stone's throw distance of the new family, Daniel kept close vigil over them. Technically, they were not his family, but he couldn't shake the sensation that they would always be his family.

A few faces appeared after the meeting that Daniel didn't recognize. His eyes narrowing to slits, he watched them mingle with Carolyn and then the other town's folk. Drawing closer to the family, he made his unspoken presence known.

Deke Tuttle, Norrie Coolidge, and Ed Peavy approached Captain Gregg. "We want you to know that we'll do all that we can to help this family." Speaking for the three, Ed shook Daniel's hand. He could see that the sea ghost had become distracted. Following the captain's line of sight, Ed noticed the new faces that seem to come from nowhere and made themselves at home, heaping food on their plates and making small talk with some of the locals.

"You know, I could use another waitress at the Lobster House for the evening meal, Mrs. Gregg, if you'd be interested." Norrie informed her.

"What?" Captain Gregg swung his head to face the restaurant owner.

"Yes, Norrie, Thank you! I'd be very interested in waitressing for you. Let me see what I can work out with Martha and the Captain!" A smile spread itself wide on Carolyn's face.

"What?!" Daniel's face now pivoted to see Carolyn. The conversation ended before it really began and somehow he was left out.

Turning back in the other direction, Captain Gregg surveyed the room, looking for the 3 strangers. As quickly as they had appeared, now they were gone.

—-

Two blocks away, the 3 men entered a car.

"See, I told you if we acted like we knew people and were friendly, we'd get a free home cooked meal!" One man rubbed his tummy and growled out a belch.

"Yeah, yeah. Gotta admit it, that was good!" The second man said.

The third man lit a cigarette and stared at the road over the steering wheel in front of him. Shaking his head, he started the car, put it in gear, and drove them away.

—-

Later that day Daniel, Carolyn, and the children took a walk down the beach. Warmer weather had finally blossomed, inviting them to extend their walk. Picking up a sea shell partially buried in the sand, Carolyn traversed a path of thinking in her mind. Questions blotted her thoughts, but uncertainty advised her to approach with caution.

"Captain, I have something to ask you. Please let me know if you don't feel comfortable in answering." She fell silent, running a tongue inside of her cheek.

"Go ahead and ask, my dear." He tucked his hands behind his back, Captain Gregg stiffened as he mentally prepared.

"Is there anything that you can tell me about your wife that might help me in claiming a new identity? Since Candy and Jonathan were here, I can assume that she married Bobby Muir. Maybe I can take the Muir name back…" She tossed the idea around like a football between her hands.

"That would be ill-advised, Madame. You don't want to arouse suspicion from your former in-laws. It has not gone well with them in the past." Daniel ran a finger across the bridge of his nose.

Carolyn stopped and dug her toes into the warm sand. "Why? What happened?"

"After the passing of her husband, the Muir's sought custody of the children, saying that my Carolyn was… mentally and emotionally unstable. It was preposterous! Her first husband informed his parents that he thought she were _sleeping around_. It was actually _he_ that was unfaithful in the marriage, but his parents could not accept that," Daniel said, his mouth pulling to one side in a grimace.

Carolyn's tone fell flat as a pancake. "Well, it sounds like the same Bobby." She tasted his words, again. "Wait! Did you say _first_ husband? How many were there?"

"I was getting to that." His voice chilled with ice. "Because of the pressure from possibly losing her children, she gave in to a different pressure." The Captain stopped and contemplated the tangle in his line of thinking.

"G… gave in to a different pressure?" Cringing, Carolyn was almost afraid to ask.

Lines marched across Daniel's brow. "She married that Blair Thompson fellow!"

"Why on earth would I, er… she do that?!" Carolyn's palms flew up to her cheeks that turned rosy red as if she had actually committed the error herself.

Daniel's eyes briefly reflected red flames of the disgust that he hid inside. In a blink, they returned to their alluring blue.

"The pressure from him, the pressure from her parents to marry him, and the pressure from her in-laws over the children. All those ingredients lead her to a bad decision. After being imprisoned in a New York apartment for nine months, my Carolyn realized what a terrible mistake she had made and had the marriage annulled. She never truly loved the man. After the annulment, she moved away from everyone and into Gull Cottage where we met. The remainder is self evident." Still reining in his emotions, Daniel watched in the distance as Scruffy and the children played.

"Well, If I can't be Carolyn Gregg and I can't be Carolyn Muir, maybe I can still be Carolyn Thompson…divorced of course."

The thought made Daniel's stomach turn inside out. "You should take as much time as needed to make a proper decision. I have contacts that can help you when you are ready. And while we are on the subject, why are you considering being a 'barmaid'?"

"Barmaid? Doesn't Norrie's serve food?" She bent down to pick up a piece of driftwood that washed up at her feet.

Captain Gregg made a tug on his ear. "Yes, well, they serve both but also have a separate bar."

Carolyn turned the driftwood over in her hands, feeling the different textures against her skin.

"I can't be too picky right now. It will be money coming in, Captain. I don't see the problem."

"Madame, the problem is that _there is no money problem! _I have more than enough…" Exasperation blew through his cheeks.

"Therefore…?" Carolyn made circles with her hand over and over.

"Therefore, I can take care of you and the children! You have no need to work!" His voice was suddenly as hard as forged iron.

"Captain!" Carolyn turned to face him like she was preparing to go headlong into battle. "I can't continue to live off of you like that! I need to start making my own way and not having an official identity is working against me!"

"All the more reason to let me take care of this! Why must you be so stubborn?!" he snorted out.

"Why do you have to be so insistent?!" Her words shook with fury.

Candy and Jonathan stopped and stared. Scruffy sat down and whimpered.

"We need to table this conversation, Captain." Carolyn swept loose hair behind her ears and looked away down the shoreline.

"Agreed, for now." The ghost captain turned his sight to the open sea.

The walk back to Gull Cottage was bathed in silence. Waves washing up on the sand from the incoming tide was the only sound heard.

—-

Laying his hands on the crib railing, Captain Gregg watched his daughter. Her thumb bobbed inside Ailwen's mouth as she slept. Little toes curled and flexed under a cozy blanket.

Another long night waited impatiently for Captain Gregg's attention. Another long night of listening to his wife's duplicate weep into her pillow for a man that was not he. Another night that he would remind himself that it was no longer his place to comfort her. Another long night of her tears devouring his soul.

'_Blast!_' Becoming invisible, the _sandman_ would return.

—-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the mirror world:

Bacon, eggs, ham, and pancakes. Martha was back in her element. She had dearly missed cooking so much since the family had passed away. Now, she could cook to her heart's content. An iron skillet of sizzling bacon and eggs smiled back at her with an intentional arrangement of a happy face. The symbol had grown in popularity with the younger generation and it was an appropriate match for her bright mood.

The children were already downstairs and wolfing down pancakes. His eyes being bigger than his stomach, Jonathan piled high his plate, although it was unlikely he would be able to consume the entire stack. Still, Martha took it as a compliment to her cooking skills.

"Are you ready to eat, Mrs. Gregg?" she asked in a silvery voice.

"Were you expecting any army, Martha?" Carolyn chuckled as she took her seat.

"It just feels so good to be cooking again! Soon, I'll be cooking for Ed on a daily basis, too. We're getting married, you know." Her sing-song tone floated through the air on the wings of a promise.

Months earlier, Ed Peavy had just eaten a piece of Martha's cherry pie. Before returning the plate to her, he had placed the engagement ring among the very few crumbs he left behind. His eyes round as the whole cherry pie, he yelped when she accidentally washed the ring down the sink while rinsing the plate. Martha hadn't noticed the ring until it was too late. Good man that he was, Ed opened up the plumbing underneath and found the ring inside the water trap that kept sewer gas from coming into the house. Since that time, she had been quite diligent in keeping the ring safe.

"Martha, I had no idea! Congratulations! Do you have a ring?" Carolyn smiled and slid a fried egg onto her plate joined by a slice of toast.

"Yes, but I don't wear it when I'm cooking and cleaning. It's in my jewelry box. I'll have to show it to you later." With a flip of the spatula, more pancakes appeared on the table.

"When's the big day?"

"In two months, on September 10th. It's not going to be flashy, mind you, but you're all invited to come!" Being an expectant bride made Martha feel 10 years younger and she looked it. Pouring out some coffee, a slight quiver could be seen in her hand. "Look at me. I already have the jitters."

"I'm so happy for you and Mr. Peavy, Martha." Carolyn scooped up some fried egg on the corner of her toast and popped it into her mouth. In this world, Martha's talent remained intact. The woman was a wonderful cook.

"Thank you, Dear," Martha beamed while surveying her work on the table.

Captain Gregg and Ailwen faded into the kitchen.

"Good morning, everyone. My, Martha, it looks like you've outdone yourself on breakfast this morning." Captain Gregg visually inventoried the tasty dishes adorning the table. Maybe she was secretly celebrating something?

"Just one of those mornings where I felt like cooking, I guess." Coffee poured from the spout of the tall aluminum pot that sat faithfully on the stove. Steam rose as it topped off Carolyn's steadily depleting cup. She brought the captain a hot cup of English tea, chased with a dab of milk.

"Ailwen drank a bottle earlier, but she may still be hungry." He sat down next to Carolyn. "Perhaps we should use the high chair, this morning." He motioned it over to the table, the legs grunting their way across the floor.

"Would you like to feed Ailwen, Candy?" He pricked a special batch of tiny pancakes made especially for the baby with a fork. Into her small bowl, they bounced. A bottle of maple syrup volunteered a good dousing of the sweet gooey liquid.

"Sure!" Candy turned to face the baby who held a ready mouth open for her food.

Jonathan tossed his napkin over the remaining portion of his pancake stack. "Can I take Scruffy outside and play, Mom? I don't think that I can eat another bite," he asked.

"Yes, but don't go out of the yard. Stay around the house." Carolyn took another sip of coffee and smoothed out the hemline of her new pastel pink dress.

"Yes, ma'am. Let's go Scruffy!" Jonathan and his dog sped out the back door. Clicking from the dog's toenails skittered across the bare floor.

"She likes you, Candy." Captain Gregg didn't disguise his pleasure as he watched pieces of gooey pancake falling from little Ailwen's mouth.

Candy's eyes sparkled as well as her smile. "I like her, too! She's funny. She's like having a baby sister!"

"Candy!" Carolyn chastened. Talk like that made her fidget in the chair. The fingers on her left hand curled under her leg.

"Mom, she _is _like having a baby sister!" Candy hemmed, defending the feelings that she was experiencing. When she learned that her mother was pregnant with a third child, Candy's excitement soared to new heights. At her current age, she would be able to learn and appreciate the involvement of helping to raise a baby. Someday, she would have her own family to care for. After the miscarriage, anticipation came spiraling down with a crash.

"Let's move on, ladies." Captain Gregg implored and turned to Carolyn. "What can I do to help you with your new… endeavor?" He tried to conceal a cringe that hid behind a strained smile. After a night of rethinking their heated conversation on the beach, Captain Gregg relented. His vinegar approach would only make things worse. She would be more receptive if he used honey, instead.

"You mean my job at Norrie's?" She clarified.

"Yes, of course. What can I do to help, madame?" His straining continued.

"The only thing that I could really use is transportation. Can Candy and Jonathan stay here with you while I'm at Norrie's?" Carolyn crinkled her lips and raised both eyebrows.

"I suppose that we can accommodate them in your absence. I can also see to your transportation," the ghost captain conceded.

"Thank you, Captain! This means so much to me." She rose from the chair and kissed his forehead. "I'll phone Norrie and let him know that I can start tonight." Carolyn turned on her toes and flitted her way to the telephone, a bounce in her every step.

With a damp washcloth, Candy wiped the sticky syrup from Ailwen's face and hands. The stack of tiny pancakes had all vanished… into the baby's tummy.

"I'm going to go outside to see what Jonathan and Scruffy are up to," Candy said.

The smile of the ghost captain melted from sight. A low rumble of thunder rattled dishes on a shelf. His chin bowed to the table.

"You're making the right decision, Captain. Mrs. Gregg is going to do what she wants." The housekeeper began removing dishes from the sparsely populated breakfast table.

"It doesn't feel right, Martha." The sea captain picked up his babbling daughter and vanished.

—

"When I said transportation, this isn't quite what I had in mind, Captain." Tensing up, Carolyn prepared herself for the 'popping' of her and Captain Gregg to Norrie's Restaurant.

"My dear, this is the quickest most efficient way to get you back and forth." With a snap of his fingers, the ghost captain popped them over.

At 4:30 in the afternoon, the restaurant was preparing for the rush that accompanied the evening meal. Silverware clattered as it was being rolled into napkins while plates were neatly stacked and ready for use. Upside down drinking glasses and mugs waited patiently on trays for their time to refresh thirsty customers. A well stocked walk-in fridge held tubs of fresh meat, vegetables, fruits, and other necessary items from the menu. In the back of the fridge sat several high-calorie desserts covered in cellophane. The seafood was kept in a separate fridge and live lobsters sat in aerated salt water tanks.

Norrie had Carolyn's waitress uniform pressed and ready for her to wear. It was a simple black dress that sported a white apron overdress and zipped up the back. Low black heels finished the outfit for a professional appearance.

"Have you waitressed before, Mrs. Gregg?" Norrie inquired.

A shy smile sprang to Carolyn's face. "I have, but it's been a long time ago, Norrie. What about the alcohol? I don't have a license, yet." Carolyn tugged on the hem of the dress that she felt was a little too short for a woman her age.

"We can help with that until you get one. Why don't you take a few minutes and study the menu. Um… is the Captain gonna stay awhile, Mrs. Gregg?" He pointed to where the seaman stood.

'_Oh no,_' she muttered to herself.

"Let me talk to him, Norrie. Carolyn gritted her teeth together and approached the ghost captain who stood with hands behind his back watching customers come through the door.

"You can go now, Captain Gregg. Thank you for the… ride. Norrie said that I can leave around 9:00. You can pick me back up at that time."

Raising one eyebrow, Captain Gregg took a seat at a nearby table, resting his forearms on top. "Perhaps I will stay for a time and observe."

"You really shouldn't take up a table unless you plan on eating." Carolyn's patience was running thin as the thread that held the last of her nerves together.

"Very well. Maybe you will be so good as to give me a menu, then." A smug grin rested on his lips while vigorously rubbing his hands together as if he were preparing to arm wrestle.

After a few choice words under her breath, Carolyn stomped away and retrieved a menu from behind the hostess stand. On the inside, she found what she was looking for.

Returning to Captain Gregg, she handed him the open menu. "Here is tonight's special, sir. I'm sure that you'll find it to your liking," she said, frustrated. Her index finger pointed to a column of daily dinner specials.

"I would like a few minutes to decide, please." Captain Gregg chuckled and scrutinized his options, avoiding her sharpened green eyes.

Retreating to a corner next to the lobster tank, Carolyn slipped the extra menu out from under her arm. Bubbles gurgled up inside the tank where lobsters with banded claws awaited their fate.

"He's just here to annoy me!" she whispered to the tank as if the sea creatures could actually hear her.

Wagging her head, Carolyn opened the menu and tried to relax. On the back of her notepad, she scribbled down items marked as customer favorites along with the daily specials. Memorizing them would prove helpful in the coming days ahead when she worked the busiest evenings.

10 minutes later.

His eyes scoured the room for the new guest of Gull Cottage turned waitress. Captain Gregg slid a hand high in the room that was now caressed with the aroma of home cooked seafood.

In a walk that was tight with short steps, Carolyn made her way over to his table. Strokes of her pen etched tiny squiggles on the notepad.

"May I take your order… _sir_?" she said, doing little to conceal her irritation.

Undaunted, he spun out his order.

"Yes, I'll have a number 3, 4, and 7. Also, two bottles of your best ale," he said, his teeth glinting white as he focused on her obvious frown.

"Are you really going eat all of that?!" she quietly bit the words off and swiped up the menu.

"Excuse me, Madame?" He feigned a puzzled look, drawing a splayed hand to his chest. At this rate, he could tease her all night and enjoy every minute.

Norrie made rapid strides over to the table, concern splattered over his face.

"Is everything alright here, Captain?" His hospitable yet troubled voice stumbled through the air and jumped across the table.

"It's fine. The waitress was just taking my order," he confirmed in a calming tone that ran smooth as the maple syrup from breakfast.

"Good… good, Captain. Let me know if you need anything." Norrie strolled back into the kitchen dabbing a napkin over the trail of sweat that ran down his temple.

"Don't you dare get me in trouble, Captain!" she huffed, her lips carved into a grimace.

"Why, I wouldn't dream of such a thing." He tumbled out the statement of his innocence, but mischief danced in his eyes.

'_Annoying ghost_!' Carolyn turned in the food order with a slap of her hand.

Captain Gregg knew how to irritate the woman. Outwardly, that much could be seen. But the inside, he kept hidden, where prying eyes couldn't see… or could they? Could anyone see the affect that she had on him? Was it obvious that he wanted to be near her? Even if she were annoyed with him, he would still face her cannon fire if it meant that she would be close.

—

Out of the corner of her eye, Carolyn watched the seaman who indulged himself with two of the three dinners ordered. A take-out box held the third. Can a ghost really eat? Where does it go?

To pay for his food, Captain Gregg stuffed a single bill into Carolyn's hand, telling her to keep the change. He then vanished without another remark. Unfolding it, she gasped. He had given her a $100 dollar bill for food that added up to less than $40.

—-

Her first night back out in the real world alone. Maybe it was better said, in an _unknown_ world. Carolyn noticed the time on a neon lit clock that glowed on the wall of the bar. 8:50 P.M. The Captain would arrive shortly to take her home. A home that she would get used to. Familiar, yet… not. The Lobster House was different as well, but in a better way. Not like the casual place from her former world. This one would be considered more upscale. A tidy bar and restaurant with dancing on the weekends. A place that she could get a fair start to making some money. Tonight being a Friday, her tips were good.

'_Three or four nights a week and this may work.'_ A strategy swirled about in her mind, fingering the bills in her pocketbook.

Carolyn had changed her clothes back into the casual attire she had arrived in. A thin sleeveless pink sweater dress that displayed an accordion skirt. Shapely, but not overly so.

Right on time, as she expected, the sea ghost made his appearance.

"Are you ready to go, Madame?" He glanced off at pairs of men and women dancing in a room where the lights had been dimmed. Smooth easy jazz music played in the background, just right for couples desiring close proximity dancing. The slow solo of saxophone notes accompanied by a soft snare drum and piano pulled at the seaman like a fish eyeing his favorite food.

'_Unforgettable.' _Daniel recognized the song. Truly, it was… unforgettable.

"I'm ready, Captain." Oblivious, Carolyn shut her eyes and waited for the 'pop'. When no pop took place, she opened them.

There he stood at the front of the dance room in an area bathed by shadows. His focus captured by the couples who were dancing in one another's arms. A sadness overcame his eyes and the already long face seemed to extend even more.

"They would come at least once or twice a month for dinner and dancing." The voice came from behind Carolyn.

Norrie took a step closer. "The Captain and _his _Carolyn would have a nice dinner and dance until we closed. It's not easy for him to come here, you know. Today is the first time he's been around since she passed."

Carolyn leaned on one of the round white columns in front of her and watched the sea ghost. She clenched her eyes shut, fighting back her own tears. Initially, it was her intention to raise an objection to him for leaving her such a large tip, but now she was reconsidering. She raised a soft hand and placed it on his arm.

"I'm ready to go home, Captain." She gave a gentle squeeze.

"Yes… of course." He turned his face away, keeping it hidden in the shadows. Taking her small hand in his, the two vanished.

—

The pair materialized in the parlor at Gull Cottage. Except for Scruffy lounging on the sofa, the room was vacant. Carolyn turned to convey her thanks, but Daniel had already disappeared. She stared longingly up the steps to the second floor. Odds are, he was in the master cabin with his daughter, probably nursing his bereavement.

As much as she was aching from her loss, she would do well to remember that he was experiencing the same pain and grief that now gripped her. He could hide it well for the most part, but like her, certain moments collapsed the walls that they hid behind. It left both of them raw and exposed like having no protection in a sudden winter storm. Unforgiving gales of sadness could take them at any time. Grief could leave them buried in drifts of sorrow.

Carolyn sincerely desired to comfort the ghost captain, but it was all too fresh, too enveloping. She wrestled with her own grief that seesawed up and down. She was as vulnerable as was he. To seek comfort from each other would be tempting… and dangerous. It would be too easy to slip and rebound without taking in the consequences. Too easy to let his strong arms hold her close. Too easy to let his lips find hers. Too easy to let him…

One hand leaned against the fireplace hearth. Carolyn snapped back to the current moment of reality where this Daniel Gregg was all too real and so near. Her breath hot and heavy with unwelcome desire and her hands trembled for no apparent reason. All at once, the cottage felt too warm. With a deep breath, she fled out the front door and into the cooler evening air. Ocean breezes soothed her face that gleamed with tiny beads of sweat.

A silver white moon above shown brightly like a nightlight against a star lit sky. It beckoned her to come away, to find respite. She indulged the idea of a walk along the shore. With any luck, maybe it would clear her head of thoughts that were reluctant to release her.

—-

From the balcony, he watched her. In a quickened pace, she was heading for the beach, he could tell. What was she thinking? The ghost captain growled his annoyance through clenched teeth and disappeared.

He reappeared several feet behind her walking to fall in step with her.

"What do you think that you're doing out here by yourself?!" he rattled off in a gruff tone that echoed in a thunder clap.

Carolyn stopped in mid stride but allowed her foot to fall alongside the other. Knowing who it was, she kept her back to him. "I-I needed some fresh air." Her attempt at a calm appearance was admirable but wavered like the sea she watched.

His ever increasing steps decreased their distance. Daniel moved in front of Carolyn, instantly swallowing her up in his glare.

"You should know better than to walk out here by your… by yourself… Carolyn." His tone and demeanor shifted into calmer waters upon seeing her moist eyes.

"I-I just… just," her words stumbled out and she shook her head. Eyes that glistened in pools of green reached up to his gentle blue spheres.

His reasoning could play a wicked game of hide and seek. Easily, he could become lost in those green eyes, never finding his way out. It was imminent too, like being pulled out to sea by a rip tide, where control and choice are no longer yours to make.

Daniel ran his fingers over her moonlit silken bare shoulders. Inhaling sharply, a familiar warm tingle rippled through her body like a pebble dropped in water. Leaning down and guiding her shoulders forward, his warm lips pressed firmly but tenderly into hers. Carolyn's first thought was to resist, but her body countered with _respond._ Their kiss evolved as he devoured her mouth into his like a sweet candy store treat. Carolyn felt herself reciprocating, touching her tongue to his. When the kiss broke, he encircled her in his arms, feeling her heart beat hard against his chest. His own heart had frozen over at the loss of his family, but having her so near, the ice was beginning to thaw.

Breathless, Carolyn found her arms wrapping around him as if they had a mind of their own. But, like waking from a dream, she pushed him away. Fresh, but somber clarity doused her senses that were aflame with passion.

"We… we can't. I'm _not_ her," she said, her voice a bare whisper on the ocean breeze. Thick sobs bubbled up in her throat. Whirling about, Carolyn ran up the shoreline and back to the cottage.

Daniel stood alone on the beach like a discarded bottle that had washed up on the sand. His arms felt cold, empty, and displaced. His heart weighed down sick and heavy with longing.

"I know…Carolyn. I know."

—-


	6. Chapter 6

In the mirror world

Chapter 6

"My, you folks are awfully quiet this morning." Martha removed a hot waffle from the iron and added it to the growing stack. Not too soft but not too crispy either. She transferred them to the breakfast table where forks stabbed, claiming almost every one of them. Out of her reach, Ailwen spied a bowl of cooked rice cereal with mashed bananas. Her high chair sat between Daniel and Carolyn who behaved as if they were strangers on a bus.

"These are great, Martha!" Jonathan added more syrup and stuffed an over-sized bite into his mouth. Gooey syrup ran down his chin.

"They sure are, Martha," Candy agreed but shot her brother a look of displeasure at his lack of table manners.

"What?!" he complained and chugged down some milk.

Carolyn poked a fork at her waffle while Captain Gregg drank his tea and fed his daughter the warm rice cereal in silence.

—-

Later that day.

"I guess that I'll be driving you to Norrie's now, Mrs. Gregg." Martha snapped on the turn signal of her 1970 Pontiac and looked into the other lane of traffic.

"Are you picking me up too, Martha?"

"I don't really know. Someone will need to," the housekeeper ruminated.

Carolyn released a long breath that sounded more like a sigh. She fumbled fingers through her purse and retrieved a tube of lipstick. "Just tell Captain Gregg that I'll take a cab back, Martha. It will be fine. I appreciate all of the help, but it will be fine." She viewed her reflection in the mirror of her compact. A twist of her fingers and the lipstick rose to where Carolyn touched up the cherry red color to her mouth that had made an 'O' shape.

"After Ed and I are married, I'll be moving in with him." Martha's smile lit up across pearly white teeth. She was one day closer to walking down the aisle. At the end of the evening, Martha would mark a large 'X' on the calendar, indicating that another day had passed and she was one day closer to her wedding.

Carolyn's face dropped at the revelation that she should have known was ahead. "Naturally, of course you'll be moving out of Gull Cottage." She tried to sound happy, but her thoughts strayed in the direction of last night's encounter on the beach with Daniel. Saliva brimmed on the corners of her mouth when she recalled his kiss. Shivers swept down her shoulders as if his fingers still touched her. What would happen after Martha left? After the children all went to sleep for the night, her and Daniel would have the house to themselves… completely. Her heart galloped up to her throat faster than the horsepower in the car. Carolyn could venture a safe guess that they would ultimately fall all over each other like two love-starved teenagers. But a common ground of grief would prove to be a shaky foundation for a relationship. No, it was just too soon.

"I'll still work at Gull Cottage during the week but then go home in the late afternoon." Martha's voice pulled Carolyn back into the car and away from the ghost captain's embrace. "I can drop you off on my way, if that will help?" The housekeeper turned the car into the already crowded restaurant parking lot.

After two deep breaths, Carolyn still struggled to ground her thoughts to the present. She had to persevere and go on as if all were… normal? When has anything been normal at Gull Cottage?

Carolyn grasped her hands around the handles of her purse to conceal the trembling. Being vulnerable and fragile can't be allowed into her already complicated circumstances. Not now. Not when she had to start all over again. Focus. She needed to focus now more than ever. If she didn't, everything could topple like dominos. With a roll of her shoulders, she resumed course, starting with Martha.

"You could drop me off? That… that would be a great help, Martha. What does the Captain think of you moving out?" Her question pried, maybe a bit too much.

Rough edges formed around the housekeeper's expression. "Well, you know the captain. Not very happy about it at first, but he understands. You should go, dear," Martha gently reminded her.

"I… I should. Thanks, Martha. I'll see you later." Carolyn watched as Martha drove away. Her eyes traveled the parking lot. Open spaces were filling up fast. From the looks of it, tonight was going to be very busy. The faint sounds of music drifted through the lot, enticing guests to the lure of dancing the night away.

She stepped into the restaurant bustling with couples. In an instant the atmosphere changed from the business of the world outside into the promised getaway of whispered romance and heart pounding eye gazes all the while being held in the arms of your love interest as they led you in cheek-to-cheek dancing.

As quietly as possible, Carolyn stepped across the dance floor heading to a back room in order to change into her uniform. Try as she may, her heels still clacked over the wood floor where couples glided through, molding into one.

A sudden bump to her side caused Carolyn to stumble. Catching herself before falling, she stood upright to see what had happened.

"Oh no! We're so sorry. We didn't mean to run into you, Ma'am. I think we're still learning," the man chuckled and the girl at his side giggled.

A younger couple.

Speechless, Carolyn could only gape at them. The man was tall and sported a neatly trimmed mustache and beard in shades of auburn. The young lady was a pretty petite blonde that wore a cute red summer dress with spaghetti straps.

It was a dirty trick that her imagination played. For a moment Carolyn could visualize her and the Daniel of this world, dancing to the music. His arm curled around her waist drawing her closer, her head laying on his solid chest, his husky voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Carolyn slammed shut her eyes trying to evict the image that made her heart race.

'_Oh, Lord! Why this? Why now?_'

Carolyn offered the couple a simple smile and a swift nod before fleeing to the back.

—

"Take a cab? What do mean she's going to take a cab home, Martha?!" The ghost captain sprang to his feet like someone had left a spiny sea urchin on his chair. Captain Gregg had every intention of picking her up at the end of the evening. One might say that he looked forward to it.

"That's what she told me, Captain. I'm just relaying the information, so don't shoot the messenger." Raising both hands, Martha waved him off.

"But it's totally unnecessary and an utter waste of money!" Hands behind his back, Captain Gregg began to pace his familiar path of the room.

Small cries grew louder. Ailwen was getting fussy. Seeing her father's face, little hands reached up to him from the crib. His large meaty hands picked up the baby and held her close.

"Supper will be ready shortly, Captain. If I were you, I would check the diaper." Martha wrinkled her face and made a hasty departure.

Captain Gregg didn't need to check the diaper contents. The fumes were enough to tell him that a change was in order. The sooner, the better.

"How can something so small create something so pungent?"

Holding the baby at arm's length, he approached the changing table and laid her down. This was one of those times that Daniel missed his wife all-the-more. Not so much to change a rancid diaper, he could manage that without too much difficulty. No, what he missed was her encouragement, her affirmations, her reassuring presence.

Daniel removed the rubber pants that reeked of digested food and formula. He missed his wife's encouragement and her affirmations that he was a good father and a good… husband.

Unfastening one the diaper pins, he pricked his finger. "Blast!" A bitter memory rose to the top of his mind, again. No, it didn't just rise, it shot like a flare in the night sky, lighting up his failings. Being overwhelmed by the odor of baby feces, the seaman was turning green in the gills. Of course, remembering his failings also left him with a sick feeling that paraded around his stomach as an added reminder.

Careless words. Before they had wed, how many times had he hurt his wife with careless words that were fueled by his strong assertions?

With a swipe of his finger, the soiled diaper rolled into a ball. The balcony doors to the master cabin opened on their own. The soiled baby diaper floated out of the room and toward the sea.

One time in particular stood out. It occurred during the first year that the Muir's came to live at Gull Cottage. The subject of marriage came up in a conversation that they were having about Claymore. Adamantly, Daniel stated how much he abhorred marriage more than anything, except Claymore, and that marriage-minded women were the bane of his existence. Carolyn had then added the sentiment to his declaration of the best decision he had ever made was to remain a bachelor.

Though she had not let on, he would later learn how his words had knifed through her heart. Shifting to his other foot, Daniel snapped a fresh clean diaper from the shelf. Floating in the air, it folded into a triangle.

Not much later, he noticed the times of their conversations had declined. Their weekly appointments to share Madeira also declined until they became non existent. Fastening the diaper in place, he motioned a chest of drawers to open where clean outfits stood at attention for inspection.

The final blow. Men began to show up at Gull Cottage in hopes of kindling a romance with the young and beautiful widow. Much to Carolyn's aggravation, he would scare them off, one by one. But like a Greek mythology nightmare, he would scare off one and two more would show up to take their place.

His concentration lost by the memory, Daniel mismatched the snaps on baby's outfit. With a low growl, he unsnapped everything to start over.

His careless words. They almost cost him all that he desired. So many quarrels over persistent suitors. So many feeble excuses he had tried to give her that just sounded like… feeble excuses.

Ailwen was now changed and clean with scents of baby powder emitting from her clothes. Sitting on the bed, his hands under her armpits, Daniel stood the baby up on his knees. She was growing stronger everyday. In the not-too-distant future, she would take her first steps.

Two years of being a widow. Carolyn was ready to date and expressed a desire to remarry. Men would practically form a line in front of Gull Cottage as if she had opened a kissing booth. It forced his hand. It forced him to see the truth. It forced him to decide whether to honestly reveal his feelings for her or… let her go. One evening on the beach with his true confessions gained her attention. He swore that if she would have him, he would somehow find a way that they could really be together. Surprise erupted in his eyes when she attempted to throw her arms around him but passed right through. True to his word, he found a way. When it came to Carolyn, his pre-existing views of marriage became extinct.

Daniel's chest caved from the weight of his grief. For the sake of his daughter, he remained behind and planned to stay for however long she would want him around. He held Ailwen closer.

Standing to his feet, the seaman walked to the bedroom door, opened it and peered down the hall.

Voices from the kitchen. Candy and Jonathan from the new family. What part did this _new_ family play in his life? He had kissed this _other_ Carolyn on the beach last night. A kiss filled with passion. A kissed that she returned with equal fervor before pushing him away. Daniel found himself revisiting the moment often today, recalling the subtly sweet taste of her mouth in his.

Ailwen began to fuss once more. Martha had dinner ready by now and the baby was sure to be hungry. She had the appetite of a whale. Must have gotten it from him. A long faux inhale and Daniel proceeded down the steps to feed his daughter.

—-

Jonathan was already at the table waiting impatiently and filling his hungry eyes with the savory dishes. Candy sat opposite her brother, wondering if this would be a contest of 'he who grabs gets the most'. Captain Gregg placed his daughter in the high chair and sat next to her while Martha finished setting out more bowls of delectable hot entrees.

"Captain?" Martha rested knuckles on her hips with suspicion lurking pensively behind her eyes.

"Yes, Martha? What is it?" Captain Gregg kept his sight on Ailwen who anxiously awaited her meal.

"Where's the diaper, Captain?" Martha growled and pointed a wooden spoon at the ghost.

"It…it was beyond saving, Martha." He hedged, recalling the diapers destination. Captain Gregg suspected he would meet with the housekeeper's disapproval over the matter.

"You didn't…." The housekeeper paused.

"I did," he confessed without apology.

"You sent another dirty diaper out to sea?! You can't keep doing that, Captain! We'll have to buy cloth diapers by the truckload!" Martha scolded him. Looking at the wood spoon, she debated on thumping him in the head with it.

"Don't fret, Martha. I'm sure that some of them will come back with the tide once the contents has dissolved." Daniel tugged on his ear.

"Did you _really _send it out to the ocean, Captain?" Candy asked, laughter bouncing in her voice.

"Well, yes, I did." He tied a bib on Ailwen then scooped peas and mashed potatoes into her bowl.

Now Jonathan joined in his sister's laughter.

Martha herself couldn't help but laugh too.

'_It is so good to hear the laughter of family,_' Daniel thought to himself and smiled.

—-

Lights from a cab stabbed through the darkness, steering around the bend, and making their stop in front of Gull Cottage. One foot at a time, Carolyn stepped out. She was thankful for another evening of good tips from happy hungry weekenders. One good turn deserved another and she tipped her cabbie well before he left.

Strolling up the walkway, Carolyn had to remind herself that this was not really her home. But the reminders kept hitting a brick wall whose name was Daniel Gregg. Reaching for the doorknob, her heartbeat quickened to a pounding rate once again. Pulling her hand back, she filled her lungs with more air.

'_Easy, Carolyn. You can do this,_' she muttered under her breath.

Again, she reached for the door knob like it was a hot potato fresh out of the oven. For a moment, Carolyn wondered if anyone was even downstairs. Entering into the foyer, she caught the unmistakable giggles of her children in the parlor, then the chuckle of the sea captain.

"Are you going in, Mrs. Gregg?" Martha whispered coming up behind.

"Yes, of course!" Carolyn jumped up with a yelp. Did she really have a choice at this point?

The housekeeper laced arms with her. The two snuck into the parlor doorway. No one had noticed them. Good. Carolyn hoped to keep it that way.

Candy and Jonathan crouched down and patted their hands on the floor. On all fours, baby Ailwen crawled her way across the room. Babbling a string of words that couldn't be understood by anyone else, she climbed onto Candy's lap.

"Yay, she did it!" Jonathan thrusted both hands into the air.

Captain Gregg clapped his hands and snatched up his daughter hoisting her over his head.

"That's my girl!"

A creak in the wood floor alerted him to the two women standing in the parlor doorway. On a spur of the moment, Carolyn found new interest in her shoes. Blood rushed up to her cheeks, giving them a rosy pink appearance.

"Ah, you're home, madame. Did you see that? I believe that is the farthest I have seen Ailwen crawl."

"Oh, well, yes we did." She fixed a smile in place and pulled back on Martha's arm who retracted it a moment earlier.

Blowing saliva bubbles through her lips, the baby reached out her hands in the direction of the women. Good-natured Ailwen enjoyed the new guests and eagerly vied for their attention.

"She wants you, Mrs. Gregg." Martha managed to take one step back with the hopes of easing herself away.

"Me?" Carolyn resisted. "No, I can't." She quibbled, gluing arms down to her side.

Captain Gregg looked as hurt as a harpooned whale taking a final blow. Sad blue eyes spoke of his silent disappointment.

"Go on, dear. I need to take care of something in the kitchen." Martha scrounged together a little white lie and fled the scene.

"Come on, Mom. She wants you to hold her." Candy joined her sincerest pout with Daniel's sad eyes. A formidable combination.

Holding his child out, the seaman didn't have to say a word.

With eyes as blue as his, Ailwen reached for Carolyn. Her little fingers scrunched in and out.

Throwing up an invisible white flag of surrender, Carolyn gathered the child into trembling arms for the second time. Ailwen laid her head on the woman's shoulder repeating soft coo's into her ear.

"I'll be back in a minute." The captain popped out before an objection could be made. Remaining invisible, he stood by and watched. What would she do? Will she cry? He hoped not.

Carolyn's hand absentmindedly patted the baby's back as if by muscle memory. It was then that she caught that whiff. The undeniably unique smell that babies seem to carry. Not the diaper smell, but the _'baby' _smell. Something between fresh, new and innocent. Closing her eyes, Carolyn took a long whiff. She savored the aroma, laying her cheek on Ailwen's head. It had kicked her into _mother_ mode. Her hips began to sway back and forth like a weeping willow in the breeze.

The ghost captain fixed on his wife's duplicate with a stare. She, too, was a natural born mother, just like her double. It was all the seaman could do not to draw the two into his arms and hold them. Alternating waves of hope, fear, and guilt pounded against the rocky shore of his heart. All capable of pulling him under and rendering him helpless in a tide of a fool's emotions.

"She's gonna fall asleep on your shoulder, mom," Jonathan whispered.

"She is?" Carolyn stopped her movement. Her eyes darted around the room.

"She sure is, mom," Candy affirmed.

Kicking off her shoes, Carolyn tiptoed up the stairs to the master cabin. Carefully, she laid Ailwen down in the crib and covered her with a blanket. The dozing baby stirred at being moved. Carolyn placed a light hand on her back and rubbed circles.

"Shhhh…. It's alright. Go back to sleep," she crooned.

Popping a thumb in her mouth, the child settled back in. Rotating on the ball of her foot, Carolyn came into an unanticipated face-to-face encounter with the ghost captain.

"You're a natural with her, you know." The statement melted from his mouth.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she retorted. "Besides, I'm _not_ her mother." The words shot from her mouth with the strength of projectile vomit.

Captain Gregg raised a finger to his lips. "Shhhh, let's go out on the balcony."

The doors leading out opened on their own. Proceeding outside, Carolyn laid her arms on the ship's wheel.

"No, you are not her mother, and I am not your husband. These things are true. And yet, here we are." Daniel spread his arms wide, leaning on the railing. He observed her stance at the wheel and recognized it as the same one his wife had done so often in the past, especially when she was cross with him. The longing to hold this woman teased his thoughts at regular intervals making him more than simply _distracted_. She had only been at work for two nights. Two nights that he would watch the clock tick away the minutes that seemed to drag on for much longer.

"Why did you take a blasted cab home tonight? I was going to pick you up!" The question blurted out before the seaman could reel it back in. He was already tasting the regret.

'_Is he looking for a fight?_' she wondered.

"It's what I wanted to do. The less that I need to trouble you and Martha, the better."

"You are not troubling anyone, madame, except… yourself." His words formed barbs of ice that slipped precariously from his lips. Captain Gregg was sliding headlong into the deeper pit of regretful words. He needed to find the brakes and fast.

"I beg your pardon, but I am dependent on you and Martha for everything! I can't have that!" Carolyn crossed arms, jutting out her chin.

"What I mean to say is that it isn't wrong to accept a helping hand when you need it." Reining himself in, Daniel turned to face her from the opposite side of the wheel.

"This is more than just a '_helping hand_'! This is being utterly dependent upon… _strangers_!" Carolyn spilled hot angry tears. "Blast!" She was desperately trying not to cry, but the flood came, regardless.

"Is that it? Is it because of who we are or who we are _not_?" His voiced was laced with sadness on top of sadness.

Carolyn had the ship's wheel in a death grip of her white knuckled fingers.

"I… I don't know! One moment I'm with my husband and the kids, and the next moment, we're here! It's insane! I don't even know who I am any more, and now I have to become someone else?!"

She sank from knees that were buckling. The meltdown consumed every inch of her strength like an angry dragon of fate whose appetite could never be satisfied.

With the speed of lightning, Daniel caught her before she collapsed to the deck. He held her up. Held her close. Rubbing her back, she continued to weep against his chest. So many tears she had constrained, kept hidden inside, until now. The release was more than she expected. More than she could have imagined. Here she was, in the arms of a man who was so much like her husband, but was not.

Daniel stroked the back of her hair with his hand. It was every bit as soft as his wife's. He was sailing in dangerous waters. Keeping the two Carolyns separate proved difficult, but imperative.

"I can tell you exactly who you are." His voice hummed low overflowing with firmness and compassion. "You are Mrs. Carolyn Gregg. You will always be Mrs. Carolyn Gregg, even if you assume a different name. You cannot be anyone other than who you truly are. Now, be still and never forget who you are."

With great care, the ghost captain brought her into a state of sleep. Cradling her in his strong arms, he laid her on his bed. A wool blanket swept its way over her body tucking in around her curves, lulling her into a deeper slumber.

A few more steps and he was glancing into the crib. His daughter appeared undisturbed. Her mouth contorted to empty suckling motions from her thumb slipping its way free. The woven cane seat of the rocking chair stretched and squeaked as Daniel sat down. Drumming his fingers on the arm, he hadn't noticed himself rocking the chair.

Captain Gregg's heart and mind clashed for dominance, neither one willing to give up ground. Eyeing the woman in his bed, he weighed the longing to lay beside her as if it could be boxed and shoved away into the closet like the rest of his memories.

Fading from the room, he checked on the other family members. All were asleep. All, but him and the black cat who followed at his heels. Her every move was a silent symphony of her predator nature. Back in the master cabin, Bella leaped to the foot of the bed and crept up the widow. Her front paws kneaded the blanket before she turned in a circle and settled in for the night.

Daniel kept his new nightly vigil from a lonely rocking chair in the master cabin.

—-

Over the next several weeks, Carolyn worked the waitress job as much as she was allowed. Like a faithful chauffeur, Martha drove her to work while a cab would bring her home at night. No further mention was made about taking a taxi.

Her time during the day at Gull Cottage was occupied with Candy and Jonathan. Any walks on the beach with Captain Gregg were chaperoned by the children. Time alone with the seaman was avoided, if possible, much to the his frustration.

—-

"She's avoiding me, I tell you!" The ghost captain snarled and slammed down a palm on the kitchen table, startling his daughter in the high chair. Her bottom lip quivered as the tears began to spill from scrunching eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ailwen." He relented and picked the child up in his arms. Holding her close to his chest, he patted her back and rested his cheek on her head. The baby popped her thumb in her mouth and snuggled into his shirt.

"You had better watch that temper of yours, Captain," Martha advised while bringing him a cup of tea and a bottle for the baby.

"Yes, yes, I know. I just don't understand why Carolyn is avoiding me." Daniel angled the bottle down for baby to hold and suckle. Formula dotted her cheeks as she drank in the warm liquid comfort.

"You need to give her time and you need to give her space, Captain. She's grieving and confused. I'm afraid that you and the baby are reminders of that loss."

Martha plunked a pitcher of milk on table for his tea. Levitating above the the tea, milk plopped into the cup leaving white dabbles behind on the saucer.

Captain Gregg curled down the corners of his mouth. "I find that I must agree your assessment, Martha. This has been most difficult. Although I wish to be of comfort to her, I fear that it appears to make things worse." He watched his daughter gulp the last of the bottle.

Martha held up a dishtowel that floated over and laid on Daniel's shoulder. "Just be patient with her, Captain," she encouraged.

"It would seem that I have no choice." His hand moved between rubbing and patting Ailwen's back as she lay against his bobbing shoulder. Her trail of burps perforated the surrounding air of the antique kitchen.

"Impressive," Martha remarked.

—

New York City

On one of the top floors of a new building, sat a spacious office that flaunted the most contemporary of furnishings available. From a floor to ceiling window, one could see Central Park with a birds-eye view of the color transformation of autumn leaves. Sunshine spilled through deceptively, while chilly breezes caused breathes outside to come out in white puffs.

"I'm telling you, it was _her_!" The man in a gray suit said, his confident voice edged with a challenge to dispute.

"Right. You know that's impossible, don't you?" Golf club in hand, the other man, also in a suit, sank the putt from a good 12 feet away.

"It was _her_, Blair! I saw her at the church dinner and then at the restaurant," the first man insisted. He smashed the last of his cigarette into one of the self-standing ashtrays that stood in the corners of the room.

Raising himself up, Blair Thompson squinted both eyes. "Go back and check, again. It can't be her. It _can't_ be." This time, jittery hands putted the golf ball off to one side, missing the target.

—-


	7. Chapter 7

In the mirror world

Chapter 7

Rust flaked from old hinges of a tired and weather-worn mailbox whose door fell open without much prompting. The contents floated their way out to fly over the yard, to the porch, and into Captain Gregg's waiting hand. Waffling through two bills and an advertisement, he came across a large white envelope. Upon seeing the return stamp of the U.S. Navy, he was fairly confident of what lay inside. The envelope, in all likelihood, contained what he requested but not what he wanted. No, not really what he wanted at all.

Temptation sat on his shoulder like a demon urging him to incinerate the cursed white rectangle and be done with it. Why was he helping her to do the very thing that made his stomach twist into pretzel knots? Selfishness joined temptation and taunted the sea ghost, stretching his resistance to its limits.

_'Blast! Why am I even giving this any thought?_'

With long strides Daniel Gregg returned to the house, passing through the kitchen and onto the back porch. If he didn't hurry, he might change his mind. Then guilt would ride him relentlessly until it broke him into pieces of worthless bitter confessions. He studied Carolyn and Candy hanging clothes from the washer on ropes that stretched between two t-shaped poles in the back yard. Clothespins lined up like birds on a telephone wire holding various garments in their place.

The contents of the envelope could change the entire dynamic of the household, but if it made her happy, wasn't that what really mattered?

"Madame, I believe that this concerns you." He had the mail raised high enough in the air for her to see.

Carolyn rushed over, dropping clothespins like breadcrumbs. "Is that what I think it is?" She bit her bottom lip. At the time of their original discussion she wasn't convinced that the Captain was able to do what he claimed. She found her skepticism unavoidably obvious nor matter had many pleasant smiles she'd managed to paste on.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" He extended the envelope to her. Did she see the muscles in his neck drawing tight? Had she noticed the lump in his throat that resisted his swallow? Maybe she'll change her mind. Females often do.

Taking it in hand, she ripped a crooked line with her index finger and peeked inside. "It is. This is it! You did it! Thank you, Captain, thank you!" She gave him a quick loose hug like one might give to a distant relative from a Christmas card list.

"What is it, Mom?" Candy quizzed. She allowed a damp dress to fall back into the basket and joined her mother. Jonathan came over with Scruffy in tow. Since the boy's arrival, the dog attached himself as a pet shadow.

"It's the paperwork for our new identification!" Carolyn wove the documents above her head as if she were waving a victory flag.

Just as Captain Gregg dreaded. For her sake, he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Does that mean that we're not going to be 'Greggs' anymore?"

Blinking over and over again, Candy tried to shut off the production of her tear ducts. Jonathan looked down and hugged the wire haired terrier who whimpered and licked his face in consolation.

Carolyn dropped her hand with the weight of an anchor attached firmly to her heart. Her pleased expression was dissolving under the heaviness of her doubts. Not only had they lost the husband and father that they loved, but now they would be losing his name as well. Shortly after they were wed, _her_ Daniel had officially adopted the children as his own. What Carolyn first considered to be good news revealed a camouflaged truth under its surface.

"I'm…" She drew in a sharp breath. "I'm afraid not, kids. We _can't _be Greggs anymore. Not here. You know that." She gave her daughter and son a hug, looking over to Daniel with a plea for help, but he was fading out from her sight. Mother and children hung in each other's arms.

—-

"Are you sure about this, M-Mrs. Gregg?" Claymore twisted his lips into a frown but still managed to shove a fork into his mouth, savoring the taste of his no-cost dinner.

On her break, Carolyn sat down at a table across from Claymore Gregg. She invited him to the restaurant for a meal and meeting. Never one to pass on free food, Claymore was there 'with bells on'.

"Yes, Claymore. Quite sure. I would really appreciate your help." She reached over and gave his arm a squeeze. It felt to her like squeezing a tube of toothpaste with a popsicle stick stuck in the middle.

"But you haven't told the C-Captain, have you?" He stabbed another escargot on the fork, his beady eyes now wide open and blinking rapidly. It was a tough call for Claymore. He found himself torn between the fear of his spectral uncle and his fondness for the sound of more greenbacks crinkling in his money belt.

The smile Carolyn wore eroded. A conversation on this subject would have to be handled with a large amount of ego-stroking to the seaman, with no guarantees of success. She had yet to figure out any details to accomplish the task. Air puffed in her cheeks and released. "I'll take care of Captain Gregg, Claymore. Just see what you can do to help, please?"

"I-I'll try. Can I get more butter for these?" Claymore pointed down to one of his plates like something was missing. Something was always missing in his prepared dishes. A little of this, a pinch of that, but something more was always needed to please his finicky palate.

"Thank you, Claymore. I'll be right back… with more butter." She rose from the table and disappeared into the kitchen.

Holding the butter, she was making her way back when a strange hand came up behind her with a swat to her derriere. It was accompanied by a strange wink and grin from a tall man wearing a spare tire gut who reeked of alcohol. Carolyn jumped and yelped at the same time. The butter flipped from her hand and landed upside down on the floor.

"Uh-oh." Claymore swallowed with a loud gulp of his drink.

—

After dropping the pan of hot baked cupcakes on the stovetop, Martha ran to answer the ringing telephone. "Alright, hold your horses." It was almost as bad as when the phone rings while you're in the bathroom. Almost.

"Yes, Norrie, I'll get the captain. Hang on." Martha cupped her hand over the mouthpiece. "Captain, it's for you. Norrie's on the phone." She shouted into the parlor where he and the children were watching an episode of Star Trek. Captain Gregg was still digesting what a multitude of furry little trilling creatures had to do with this mighty spaceship Captain and crew.

In a moment the two switched places and Martha was in the parlor watching over all three of the children. The late dessert would need to wait a bit longer. At least the cupcakes were out of the oven.

"Yes, what is it?" A twinge of anxiety over Carolyn hung in Captain Gregg's voice.

The restaurant owner ran a hand over his forehead and through the few remaining hairs left on his balding head. "Captain Gregg? I sure hate to bother you, but I have a fella in here that can't keep his hands to himself. I don't know who he is, but he's bothering some of the waitresses, here. Hello?….Hello?"

Thunder rolled over the Lobster House. Captain Gregg materialized behind the owner.

"Where?!" he bellowed, eyes narrowing into coin slots.

Norrie pointed into the smoke thickened bar area where the smell of lit cigarettes waged war with the sweet aroma of aged liquor.

"He's that big guy over at the end of the bar. Gray plaid sports jacket. Just try to get him out of here, please!" Norrie pleaded, worry running laps over his face.

Captain Gregg popped himself in from behind, then took a step forward to confront the man whose breath reeked of too many vodkas.

"You need to leave." Car keys floated through the air and into the ghost's hand from the drinking customer's pants pocket. "But you're not driving." Keeping his glare fixed on the drunk, the Captain tossed the keys to the bartender.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Large feet hit the floor as the man shot up from his stool. The man's height rose a few inches taller than Daniel and his gut carried the extra girth to outweigh the sea captain.

The physical stature of the drunk had no effect on Captain Gregg. His face remained strong as steel."The same way that I am doing this!" Daniel grabbed the man by his shoulder. The two vanished.

"You gotta love having a ghost on call." Norrie felt himself relax.

—

Captain Gregg reappeared with the vodka-scented man in the parking lot. It was not the first time he had banished someone from the establishment, nor would it be his last. On occasion out-of-town visitors would pass through and have too much to drink, making a scene. Daniel had always made sure that their mistake was not repeated. Not in _his_ town, at least.

"Find your car and sleep it off! Get your keys in the morning and be gone!" the ghost commanded. "Leave the waitresses alone!" he added for good measure.

"You don't tell me what to do!" The man fired back, stumbling over a pebble.

Towns people gathered out in the parking lot like eggs lined up in a carton.

"This is my last warning. Sleep in your car and leave the women alone!" Lightning streaked across the increasingly dark sky followed by a deep roll of thunder that caused bottles in the bar to shudder.

"Make me!" The smell of stale vodka reached over and knifed through the Daniel's nose.

"I was hoping you would say that." The Captain's ghostly laughter echoed over the parking lot and down the block.

A fist lunged in his direction. Darting to the side, Daniel latched onto the man's wrist, twisting the whole arm around to the man's back. Using the twisted arm as leverage, the sea captain slammed the man's face onto a car trunk with his free hand.

"Now. Which car is yours?" He gritted his teeth and twisted the arm further. The cracking of bones would soon follow if the man would prove uncooperative.

"The g-green sedan. Back row. Owww!"

Guiding the man to his car, Captain Gregg landed a blow to knock him out before shoving him into the back seat. A hard shut to the door and it was over. Cheers and claps that rose from the crowd caught the seaman's attention. A gentleman's bow he gave them in return. Restaurant customers streamed back inside to their meal and dancing. Claymore Gregg stayed behind waiting to have a word with his Uncle.

"It's a good thing that you showed up, Captain," Claymore said in his sniveling voice.

"Why? What happened?" the captain asked.

"The guy was getting pretty _hands-on,_ you might say. He got Mrs. Gregg above and below decks, if you know-what-I-mean." Claymore gestured to his chest and buttocks.

Blue eyes bulged from the seaman. A low throaty growl rolled up from his vocal cords. Nostrils flared and face flushing, he spun back to the green sedan, crashing his balled fists on the hood. Car and ghost vanished.

"Well, that ought to be good," Claymore uttered in a hushed tone. "Wonder if I can get some escargot, to-go?" He twitted and re-entered to the lobster house.

—

The green sedan reappeared inside of a fenced auto graveyard that was guarded by 4 junkyard dogs… two states away… with no keys to the ignition.

—-

Back at Gull Cottage, one little baby finished a bottle and slept in her crib. One board game later with Jonathan and Candy, one tired waitress arrived home. One ghost captain dematerialized from the room.

"Hi, kids. Hi, Martha," Carolyn yawned.

"Care for a cupcake? Fresh baked tonight." Martha offered up a plate filled with fluffy frosted little confections.

"Thanks. I think I will." She plucked one up and sank her teeth in. "Really good, Martha." Carolyn licked frosting from her fingertips.

"Hi, Mom." Her children came in for a hug.

"Is Captain Gregg around? I want to thank him for his help at the restaurant tonight." She popped the last bite of cupcake into her mouth.

"He was right here, but now he's gone," Candy said.

"Oh. I'll see if he's upstairs." Carolyn rubbed her chin that wore a tiny goatee made of frosting.

—-

Her small feet quietly carried Carolyn into the master cabin toward the end of the hall. A small night light glowed dimly near Ailwen's crib, but the sea captain wasn't visible. She couldn't resist the motherly urge to peek into the crib. Carolyn laid her hands one on top of the other over the railing's edge. Tonight, she was able to look upon the baby and actually smile. Gradually over time, she was becoming less sensitive to the Ailwen's presence. Feeling reassured that the baby was fine, she ventured further into the room.

"Captain? Are you here, Captain?" she whispered.

The door to the balcony opened on its own. An outside light snapped on its ugly yellow hue so as to not attract unwanted insects during the warmer months.

Her silent invitation having been presented, Carolyn hugged herself and gingerly stepped outside.

"Are you out here, Captain Gregg?" Carolyn padded her way further onto the balcony under the soft glare of the yellow bulb.

"I am." Gritting his teeth and spinning the ship's wheel to one side, he appeared to be reenacting one of his many voyages. A brisk ocean breeze bounced a thick wave of hair on his forehead.

"I want to thank you for your help at the restaurant tonight, Captain."

His motions came to a dead stop."You're welcome, Mrs…_Thompson_. I… I should get used to using your new name properly." Daniel kept his back to her and dropped low his head.

Was that a _dig_? Her fingers curled into fists that trembled. Carolyn's mouth thinned to a straight line while tears flooded her eyes, spilling over.

"Do you think that I _want _to do this?! Do you think that this is easy for me?!" She pounded imaginary objects in the air with her fists while locks of her hair jolted out of place.

"No," he answered so softly Carolyn could scarcely hear him.

"Do you think that I want to take away the Gregg name from myself and my children?!" she choked under the weight of hot heavy tears. Her lungs heaved, gulping for air that wasn't enough.

Wheeling around, Daniel caught her by the elbows. His pained expression fracturing the remainder of her fragile heart.

"Then don't! Don't change your names! Keep the Gregg name and be who you truly are. Be… Carolyn Gregg." Daniel's voice trailed off to a cottony whisper. His fingertips lightly traced the edges of her jaw line wiping her fallen tears. Clasping her hands with one of his, he pressed them to his chest. With all of his might, he yearned in vain for his long stilled heart to start beating just one more time. A tenderness she had yet to see filled his eyes. Cupping her chin, he slowly claimed her lips with his. Long, passionate and full-bodied was their kiss.

Arms encircling around each other, they entered into the place of momentary abandon, where their realities fell away like the charred remains from a fire that scorched each heart. To be held in the other's arms felt as natural as breathing, sleeping or walking.

Brushing his lips over her cheek, Daniel spoke softly in her ear.

"I… I love you, Carolyn Gregg…" There. He said it. Now it was out in the open. Any reasons to conceal it would no longer matter. Whatever her response, whatever the consequences, Daniel would face them head-on like he did all storms. His unspoken love. The heaviest of all cargos to carry in a ship's hold of loneliness. Tears that he held at bay, ran down from the corners of dewy eyes. Clutching her body against his own, he could feel her warmth. A warmth capable of driving out the cold emptiness that had ravenously taken up residence within his heart.

Her eyes flew open wide. Carolyn shook her head while gradually pulling herself away. "N-no, you c-can't love me. You don't!" A thousand reasons beat on the door to her mind on why it could never work between them. What was he thinking? Why would he say that? Doesn't he see how difficult this has been already?

But he bypassed her verbal roadblocks. "Tell me that you don't feel _anything_ for me and I will let you go." His heart lay open before her. Could she accept it? Or would she sacrifice it on an alter of fear?

His arms outstretched, she was backing away. Inside of his mouth, a desert was forming from the dryness.

A lying smile contorted Carolyn's lips drawing her confusion to the surface. "I… I…" Both hands flew up to her face as she turned and fled the balcony, then the room, and finally the cottage itself.

Waves of nausea engulfed the pair like a spreading flu epidemic.

Carolyn stumbled her way down to the beach. Curling her torso over a large rock, she lost her cupcake.

Hidden from her sight, Captain Gregg silently kept watch over her until she returned. He still had no real answer from the woman. Maybe she didn't care for him at all. Maybe when looking at him, her heart only saw her husband. Like the fiasco with that Sean Callahan. The two looked identical but were completely different people. Grief and confusion gripped him like a plague that bore no remedy.

—

Rat-a-tat-tat. There it was, again. Rat-a-tat-tat. The annoying rhythm kept repeating over and over. Rat-a-tat-tat.

Captain Gregg's hands clenched the oak scrolled arms of the old rocking chair, before popping open heavy eyelids. Visually, he swept the bedroom to locate the source of the sound that drummed into his ears. That's when it dawned on him. Had he actually fallen asleep? When? The last thing that he remembered was changing Ailwen's diaper and giving her a bottle around 5 a.m. Now the ship's clock read 9:15. He scratched his scalp under a rogue wave of hair that for some odd reason tingled.

Even after the passing of his wife, Daniel still experienced visitations of his human traits from the bond that they had held to each other.

Rat-a-tat-tat. He followed the sound outside to see a hungry woodpecker drilling on the eaves under the second story overhang looking for a breakfast of fresh insects or larva. Suddenly appearing behind the bird with a shout was more than ample to send it into a flapping frenzy before flying away, leaving a few feathers in its frightened wake.

Returning to the room, Ailwen was trying to suckle the already empty bottle she had consumed earlier. Finding nothing in the bottle, she let it drop and spied her father who was approaching the crib. She sat on her rump, crinkled her face and looked between him and the bottle. He recognized her scowl as one he had often seen… in the mirror that reflected is own image. A small almost inaudible clap of thunder pierced the clear sunny sky outside. He raised one eyebrow knowing the thunder did not originate from him.

—

Captain Gregg popped into the kitchen with the restless baby squirming in his arms.

"What do you have for Ailwen this morning, Martha?" His tired eyes searched the table for something suitable for a baby. Even though the ghost rarely slept, he looked like he had pulled an all-nighter.

"How about a nice bowl of Farina?" Martha held it up for the seaman to take.

"That would be fine," he responded in a less than cheery tone. Placing the bowl on the table, he strapped his daughter into her high chair. Captain Gregg always had his bearings, but this morning he looked as if he were adrift in murky waters.

"Good morning, Captain," Candy and Jonathan gave greetings at almost the same time.

"Good morning to you as well, children." Daniel's voice held no detectable emotion. "Where's your mother?" Scanning the breakfast table, he found no evidence of her having been there.

Intercepting the question, Martha answered. "Mrs. Gregg left early to take care of something in town, she said. And yes, she took a taxi."

"I see." The words fell softly on everyone's ears. They each exchanged looks of curiosity except for the Captain. He paused, letting the spoon of cereal rest in the bowl. He had a hunch as to her destination.

"Say kids, when you're done eating, can you give Scruffy a good bath? It's that time again." The dog yipped and hid under a chair.

"Yeah, sure, Martha. We'll be done soon, won't we, Jonathan." Candy pressed. She and her brother had been eating the housekeeper's fluffy buttermilk hotcakes.

"But I want more pancakes," Jonathan insisted.

"I'll get you a paper plate and you can take them with you." The housekeeper rested knuckles on her hip bones, but stared at the captain who had resumed feeding his daughter.

"Let's go, Jonathan," Candy instructed.

The boy balanced a small pancake stack on the paper plate that was doused with syrup. Carefully, he followed her upstairs with the terrier close behind.

Once the children had left the kitchen, Martha set her eyes on a new target. The ghost captain was way too quiet and way too frazzled. After seeing Carolyn run from the cottage last night and now him appearing so quietly frazzled this morning? Oh yes. Something was up. She was certain.

"Alright, Captain, spill it. What did you say to Mrs. Gregg? I know that you said or did something, now let the cat out of the bag." Martha glared at the ghost with hooded eyes.

Bella, who was in the corner grooming, volunteered her meow.

"Whatever are you talking about, Martha?" The last shreds of the seaman's dignity hung in the balance and tottered off to one edge. He dare not look her in the eye. Another spoonful of cereal entered Ailwen's hungry mouth.

"C'mon Captain. What happened? You didn't do something silly like… like try and kiss her, did you?" The housekeeper half jokingly asked. Little did she know…

Captain Gregg fumbled the baby spoon, losing control as it hit the edge of Ailwen's tray and fell to the floor. In an attempt to retrieve it, he landed his elbow in her cereal and spilled it.

"Blast!" He rose to his feet, grabbing a dish cloth.

"Oh! You _did_ try to kiss her, didn't you?!" Martha hadn't been aiming for the bullseye, but hit it anyway.

Captain Gregg mopped up the mess, tossing the dish cloth into the sink. With one hand he leaned against the counter while the fingers of his other hand vigorously rubbed his forehead.

"I…I told her how I felt about her," he admitted.

"Let me guess, you used the 'L' word didn't you?" Martha scooped out another helping of warm cereal for baby. Now things were starting to make sense.

"Yes…."

Captain Gregg turned around and rested himself entirely against the sink, crossing arms over his chest. The cat was not only 'out of the bag', but it was half way across the room.

Sitting herself down in front of Ailwen, Martha assumed the feeding of baby.

"I guess that patience just isn't part of your vocabulary, Captain."

"Perhaps not," he agreed.

—-

Pen in hand, Carolyn stared at the document in front of her that seemed to stare back.

"What's wrong, honey? All you have to do is sign at the bottom so you can get on with life, Mrs. Thompson." The clerk at the courthouse looked puzzled from Carolyn's hesitation.

"I… I know." Carolyn breathed out a heavy sigh and held the pen in a death grip.

"Are you still thinking about the house fire? I'm so sorry that you and your family lost everything. It's gotta be hard." The clerk snapped her chewing gum and shook her head.

"I guess I am… still thinking about the fire, that is." Carolyn fabricated.

Signing the document would most certainly bring on a fire. All of her bridges to being a 'Gregg' would be burned. She would become a 'Thompson' from her duplicate's ex husband Blair Thompson.

'_You have to do this, Carolyn!_ _Just sign it and get it over with!_' she told herself.

Carolyn scribbled her new faux name and returned the document to the clerk.

"There. That wasn't so bad now was it, sweetie?" The clerk again snapped her gum and detached one of the copies. "Here you go. Just take that to the license branch and they'll print you a new ID card."

"Th-thank you," Carolyn managed to say before bursting into tears. The clerk just stared.

Fumbling for the tissues that lined the bottom of her pocketbook, Mrs. Carolyn Thompson walked down the steps of the courthouse. She watched as common ordinary everyday people went about their common ordinary everyday tasks. But for her, life would never be the same.

From this day out, she had to bury the Gregg name deep into the recesses of her memory knowing that it would never stay there.

Finally, a tissue to wipe her tears and runny nose. She winced at the paper in her hand. It gave her a new identity, a fresh start. Carolyn felt her throat tighten. She wanted to ball the paper up and throw it away, but it was already over with. She had agreed to assume the Thomson name. The paper that had meant to give her a fresh start, felt more like a prison sentence where parole could never be granted.

_What have I done? _

—-


	8. Chapter 8

In the mirror world

Chapter 8

"Mrs. Gregg?"

The voice sounded familiar to Carolyn. Keeping her pace, she continued on and offered no response. Her fingers still curled around a damp tissue, Carolyn was ill-prepared to speak with anyone. With any luck, they might go away… she hoped.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Gregg?"

She wiped her eyes with the tissue before deciding to look over her shoulder. _'So much for luck.'_

"It's… it's Thompson, now, Claymore. Carolyn Thompson. I have my new identity." She swallowed back hard, working to clear the thickened phlegm from her throat.

"Oh. I see. Very well. Thompson it is. I'm glad that I've run into you, _Mrs. Thompson_." Claymore hadn't needed to be a rocket scientist to notice the woman had been crying. Unless she volunteered her reasons, he believed that it would be more respectful simply not to ask.

Falling in step with her, the two walked steadily together down the city block passing pleasantly decorated store front windows that hoped to lure potential customers through their doors and inside to purchase goods.

The old county courthouse itself sat snuggly in the middle of town surrounded by small and not-so-small businesses. Some of the oldest brick buildings were starting to sag from missing mortar, begging for a face lift before the inevitable happened. Others had already been torn down with newer modern buildings erected in their place. Under graying clouds, seagulls flew overhead and screeched in code to one another while a variety of boats entered and exited the harbor.

"You're glad that you ran into me, Claymore? What can I do for you?"

"Well…" He adjusted the knot on his tie. "You know that 'help' that you were asking me for?"

"Yes." Carolyn stopped. The wind was picking up. She pulled the collar on the jacket tighter around her neck. Clouds began to drift in from the sea.

Claymore felt the increase of wind and clutched the umbrella that hung from his arm. "I had an idea and made a few phone calls. If you have time, we can drive out to take a look. I can tell you more about it on the way." A proud grin spread across Claymore's face, making the dimple on his chin more pronounced. The man was no doubt pleased with whatever he had accomplished.

"No time like the present." Mrs. Thompson feigned a faint smile.

"Let's go, then. Shall we?" Claymore offered Carolyn his arm, escorting her back to his car. Originally, he had intended on stopping by Norrie's to give her the news and maybe beg another free meal. It was only by chance that he had spotted her coming from the courthouse. At least this way Claymore wouldn't need to go to Gull Cottage to pick her up and get the 3rd degree from his Uncle. He may have lost out on a free meal, but at least he wouldn't be confronted by ole _Spookface_. In Claymore's eyes, it was a reasonable tradeoff.

—

Steam chugged from Claymore's antique auto as it climbed up the hill not far from town. He leaned forward on the steering wheel as if it would aid his car in the ascent.

"It's just around the bend and up the hill. Now remember, there's been no one living there for the last 2 years," Claymore reminded her.

Nodding, Carolyn pursed her lips together while trying not to smudge her freshly applied lipstick. He kept telling her about how long the home had been vacant. How bad did this place look? He did say that it looked a little sad, but how sad?

"Here we are, Mrs. Gr… Thompson!" he declared with exaggerated enthusiasm.

The 1920's craftsman bungalow wasn't quite what she was prepared for. Is he sure that this is the right place?

"Claymore, you said this house was a _little_ sad. It looks more like manic depression to me!" Climbing out of the car, Carolyn stood stark as she observed the condition. Broken shutters and windows along with peeling paint were only the beginning.

"Now, I did tell you that it hadn't been lived in for 2 years," Claymore reiterated. "The owners are older and now live in Florida. I've convinced them that repairs need to be made in order for it to sell. I have shown it, off and on, since it's been empty, but once people see what needs to be done, well, they tend to lose interest." For Claymore, showing the house over and over only to have possible buyers walk away was like money down the drain. That fact alone left him more than a little cranky.

"I can't imagine why," Carolyn mocked his lack of an accurate description. She ran fingers through her hair and continued to look if not gawk. Every place that her eye wandered said 'more work'.

Claymore bent his elbow and raised his index finger straight up in the air to make a point. "Now Mrs. Thompson, I've been able to strike a deal with the owners that you and the children may live here for a very low rent in exchange for helping with the repairs. It's close to town _and_ the school. Why, in nice weather, you could ride a bike to Norrie's for work. Will you please just take a look since we are already here?" he quibbled quite convincingly.

Carolyn tapped her foot on the cracked and separating concrete walkway. The home did have a lovely view. Close to town _and_ school? Maybe it had some kind of special charm underneath all of the work that it needed.

"Alright. What am I going to be expected to do?" Carolyn climbed the few steps onto the covered porch, trying to visualize a hanging bench swing and potted flowers.

Regaining his enthusiasm, Claymore hopped up on the porch to join her.

"Ed Peavy just put on a new roof, so that shouldn't be a problem. I think that most of it _is_ cosmetic. Scraping and painting the outside is going to be the biggest job, but only what you can reach without a ladder. Ed can do the rest." He plucked a chip of the old weathered peeling paint and snapped it in half between his fingers. Turning around, Claymore walked over to the home's entrance.

"Here. Let me get the door for you."

Carolyn walked into what would pass for a living room. She braced herself against the smell of moth balls that combined with the bungalow's age and the fact that it had been closed up for so long without a good airing out. The squeaking wood floors announced her presence, that she would have rather kept quiet. Looking down, Carolyn could see a well worn path on the wood that ran between the first three main rooms.

She spied the two doors that were positioned in the upper left corner of the living room. Both had been painted a muddy brown enamel that resembled stagnant waste water long forgotten.

"Where do these go?" she asked.

"This door goes into a hall that has the two bedrooms and a bath. The other door goes upstairs to a half story attic."

"Hmmm." She nodded. "I want to take a look. We really need a third bedroom.

Upon opening the door, the first thing she encountered were spiderwebs. Thick and stringy, they made the stairwell look like something from an Alfred Hitchcock movie, their occupants still lying in wait for careless insects to become the next meal. Carolyn could feel a multitude of legs marching over her skin. There was little doubt the arachnids would visit her dreams tonight. She cast a wary eye at the real estate broker.

"I should call an exterminator over and have that taken care of, Mrs. Thompson," he demurred, muscles going rigid. Claymore could also imagine the invasion of spiders in _his_ dreams this night.

She rolled her shoulders to try and release the tension that gripped her muscles. "That would be a good idea, Claymore." Carolyn closed the door to the attic of eight-legged little horrors.

She shifted her attention to the far end of the living room. A doorway with finger printed trim opened up into a dining room. In one corner was a built-in wood china cabinet that still displayed its original finish but had dulled over the years and looked grimy. A period light fixture with one broken light bulb hugged the ceiling and became a tomb for insects seeking warmth.

On the opposite end, but along the same wall as the cabinet stood a swinging door that lead into a small kitchen. After two hinges had become loose, the door now leaned open to one side. Walking in, Carolyn noticed a slope to the old linoleum floor that was peeling up in the corners. Dozens of runny brown grease spots blanketed the wall above an apartment size stove, while an older smudged refrigerator sat close by. A farmhouse style sink with a torn fabric apron stood below a window in the middle of the outside wall surrounded by metal cabinets that shouted with an assortment of colors it had seen over the decades. Keeping hands in her pockets, she decided it was best not to touch anything.

Carolyn noticed that every wall and ceiling so far held shadows of black that crawled over every inch of the surface. The sight brought back memories of a childhood friend's grandparent's house complete with a coal shoot to the basement and black rocks that sat in a large mound on the floor.

"Tell me this doesn't still have a coal burning furnace, does it?" She drew back and frowned. That would render all coats of new paint completely worthless, not to mention the need to shovel coal.

"Not anymore. It was converted to an oil furnace with radiators about 17 years ago. But, yes, all of the inside needs a fresh coat of paint," Claymore admitted.

"Do the stove and fridge work?"

"Ummm, I don't know," his eyes worked their way up the wall and onto the ceiling still focused on the climbing shadows that had no end.

A doorway on the left side of the kitchen lead to another hallway. On one end of the hallway were stairs that crept down into a tunnel of darkness.

"A basement?" Carolyn guessed. She had no interest in wandering down those steps to personally find out.

"A partial basement, mostly for storing canned goods as well as a place for the furnace boiler."

To the right side of the hall was an outside door that walked out to a back stoop. Across from her was another door. She stiffened slightly and opened it, half expecting to see yet another dirty, dilapidated sight. Her tension eased when it revealed a brighter— almost cheery—bedroom with 2 nice large windows.

"This bedroom actually has two doors that can be used to enter or exit." Claymore's voice carried a lilt like he was showing a room at the Taj Mahal. The man was a mediocre salesman but would have made a good actor.

Now Carolyn caught sight of the peeling wallpaper. It, too, was covered in the black soot shadows as a reminder back to the coal burning fuel. It would have to come down. She tried to imagine herself up on a ladder, with a scraper in one hand and a squirt bottle in the other. Her muscles were already complaining from lifting heavy trays of food.

"Let's see the other bedroom and bathroom," Carolyn requested.

He escorted her through the other door that lead to the long hallway. Back at the front of the house sat the other bedroom with a modest original bathroom being in the middle of the two.

"Does all of the plumbing work, Claymore?" Carolyn watched the hypnotic drip from the long legged bathroom sink. A ring of rust circled the drain. The faucet had been leaking for a good while.

"To the best of my knowledge, it does, Mrs. Thompson. The owners are willing to purchase the paint and supplies. You can pick the colors as long as they are neutral."

Plunging down the handle, she was relieved to see that the toilet indeed flushed.

"Replace the sink and fix the leak in here, Claymore. Make sure that the boiler and radiators are inspected and that it all works well."

"I'll send Mr. Peavy over and have him look into everyone of your concerns. Does… does that mean we have a deal, Mrs. Thompson?" Dollar signs lit up in his beady eyes while an ear-to-ear grin danced the tango on his face.

"Fill up the oil tank and replace all of the broken windows, too. Have the whole house inspected top to bottom. If it's all sound, then I'll consider it." Carolyn raised an eyebrow and questioned her sanity. How picky could she be on unpredictable waitress wages? Maybe she could start writing again in her spare time. If she moved into the house, spare time might be in the far future, though.

—-

With Claymore in an agreeable mood, he drove Carolyn back to Gull Cottage but didn't stay. Usually unable to keep calm around his Uncle, Claymore departed with utmost haste.

'_Now comes the hard part,_' Carolyn murmured. Her steps slowed until she reached the front porch where her feet felt as heavy as lead.

Gull Cottage loomed above her showering down invisible assaults of unconfirmed guilt. Why did the concrete lions look so angry now? Captain Gregg couldn't control their expressions, could he? Was she walking into the verbal jaws of death?

It was something that she didn't quite understand 100%. Eyes up to the clearing skies, Carolyn perched on the last two steps between the guardian-like stone carnivores. She shrugged off her jacket and soaked up the warming rays of sunshine. A few fluffy white puffs of clouds snailed their way over the cottage.

The connection between the ghost seaman and Gull Cottage. Did one reflect the other? A soft smile feathered up to her flushing cheeks. More like the cottage was an extension of the ghost. A somewhat living extension one might say. Not only the house but the contents as well. It was not until after they had become engaged did _her _Daniel begin to reveal the true depth of the connection to his home.

Upon returning from their honeymoon, Carolyn could sense some kind of change had taken place within her being concerning the house.

One night she entered the master cabin with Daniel's hands covering her eyes. She couldn't help but giggle. It was clear that he had something special in mind. Once they entered the room, his hands dropped and she drew in a gasp of air.

Candles outlined much of the area where their bed sat bathed in dancing shadows from flickering flames. The candles from their spirit wedding took a special place on the dresser as if to direct the other candles in an orchestra of light. On the bed, a blanket of velvety red rose petals lay with ribbons of white lace from their earthly wedding. Tweaking her head to one side, Carolyn caught sight of a small white silk bundle in the center of the bed that was tied at the top with a red bow.

Turning to her husband with fingertips delicately splayed on her chest, her eyes asked the obvious question. Romance glimmered with candle light in his own eyes as Daniel nodded. Carolyn plucked the silk bundle up in her fingers and pulled the bow. The silk hanky opened like a rose bud unfurling its petals to bloom. Another gasp from Carolyn and her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

Daniel rocked on his heels in pleasure, reassured he had made the right choice. In the silk hanky lay a bracelet with a set of earrings. Perfectly matched pearls. Just like the ones he had given to her, although through Claymore, the evening of her parent's renewal of marriage vows. Tears of joy pooled in her eyes while he fixed the bracelet to her wrist and clasped the earrings to her earlobes.

A moment later, Carolyn retrieved the pearl necklace and motioned Daniel to place it around her neck. Turning her back and bringing her hair up and out of the way, Daniel did just as she desired but then began to lay down kisses to the back of her neck while caressing her shoulders. Electricity shot though Carolyn igniting her already kindling passions. All at once, she pulled away and turned to face him. Her arm outstretched in front of her, she grinned and waved her index finger at him like he had been a naughty boy. A low primal growl rose from his throat while a smirk played on his face.

Carolyn's arm remained outstretched, keeping the seaman at bay. Slinking to the other side of the bed, she gazed at her husband with smokey eyes. Still, she gestured for him to remain where he was at the far side of the bed temporarily committing him to only observe. Slowly and seductively, she removed every stitch of clothing that clung to her body, piece by painstaking piece, except for her panties which she slipped off last.

Continuing to tease him, Carolyn placed the waistband over her pointed finger like a rubber band, snapping them in Daniel's direction. With a delectable grin, he snatched them in midair and tucked them into his pocket, causing her release another giggle. At the end of her mischievous play, she wore only the pearl necklace, earrings, and bracelet. By this time, Daniel's eyes were the size of saucers. A thin sheen of perspiration on his brow glistened in the warm light of the candles.

Belly down, Carolyn crawled her way onto the bed of rose petals and lace. Bending her knees in playful kicks and rising up to her elbows, she repeatedly curled and uncurled her index finger to her husband in an invitation for him to now join the festivities. All too eager, he obliged and indulged his wife. In her ear, she could hear him whisper the words "little minx" before devouring her lips with his.

After a night of intense love making, they lay in each other's arms in between the sheets. Rose petals and lace still dripped from the edges of the bed at random. Not only was it a night to remember, but one worth repeating. Neither would think of red rose petals, white lace, and pearls the same way again.

Silently and to himself, Daniel had contemplated what other jewelry would look enticing on his wife's nude body. In the end, he decided that _all _of them would and felt inclined to put his theory to the test.

In the bed, she dozed in and out. A sound began to tickle Carolyn's ear. Music. Softly it flowed from the walls of the master cabin. Inexplicable, but it was there all the same. Not words, but a melody of sorts. The cottage was singing…? When asked about the phenomena, Daniel tugged on his earlobe and sheepishly explained that the house's 'singing' was merely a manifestation of his own joy and contentment. Since they were married on the natural and spiritual planes, the two were bonded on the deepest of levels. From that time forth, similar manifestations occurred on a regular basis. She too, had become bonded to the house and contents through her husband.

Unfortunately, at this moment, in front of a _different_ Gull Cottage, Carolyn heard and felt nothing. A chill slithered down her spine as her mind spun further back onto a darkened path down memory lane.

If only she had known. If only she had realized. Carolyn grimaced, recoiling at the memory of the time she had Daniel's furniture removed from the alcove and hauled away like unwanted trash. She had threatened to leave if he did not acquiesce to her demands. Pure selfishness. That's what it really was. To her, it was just unsightly furniture. Something Carolyn considered disposable. To him, it was a part of who he was. But the ghost would rather sever his spiritual appendages rather than risk seeing her leave. Carolyn dotted her eyes with a tissue yet another time that morning. Her remorse cut deeper with each visit to the remembered incident, unable to forgive herself for the injustice she had inflicted on the ghost she had come to love.

"Mom's home!" Jonathan called out. "Are you hungry, Mom? Martha's making lunch."

Her hunched body jolting upright, Carolyn snapped out of the self-induced trance. Behind her, Jonathan stood in the doorway of the cottage, none-the-wiser to her thoughts.

"Sure… sure, honey. Maybe we can help her out."

Drawing in a ragged breath, she took her son's hand and headed into the cottage. At the last minute, Carolyn slapped on a fake smile. It was something that she was becoming accustomed to doing and was getting good at the practice. Very good.

—-


	9. Chapter 9

In the mirror world

Chapter 9

Utilitarian mixing bowls were lined up and spread out across the kitchen island like Russian nesting dolls. Reaching over, Martha's elbow passed too close to the smaller pink and blue striped bowl with the square bottom, knocking it over. Four hard boiled eggs wobbled over the island surface, looking like albino penguins with no place to go.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Martha's fingers skittered over chasing two eggs that decided to extend their journey.

Entering the kitchen, Carolyn had one hand draped on the shoulder of her son.

"What can we do to help, Martha?"

With eyes still bloodshot from her earlier tears, Carolyn abstained from looking the housekeeper in the face. For the first time that Carolyn could recall, Martha appeared to be out-of-sorts. The center work island was littered with broken egg shells, soiled bowls, and bread slices that no longer stood in a straight and orderly line.

"With the wedding this weekend, I've been distracted and then got behind. Do you want to set the table?" she asked, pointing a mayonnaise dabbed finger to the blue and white dishes that rested on a shelf.

"You heard her, Jonathan. I'll grab some plates and glasses while you get the silverware."

Captain Gregg carried Ailwen into the kitchen. Seeing her high chair, the baby squealed her anticipation of being fed and began to kick. Candy followed after them fluffing the bottom of one of her new dresses.

Completing her concoction, Martha assembled egg salad sandwiches and stacked them attractively on a plate before dispensing them to the table. A pitcher of icy lemonade sloshed as it was hurried in front of waiting glasses. A bowl heavy with fruit salad quickly joined in for the lunchtime rush. Finally, she shuffled warm jars of baby food in front of the highchair where Ailwen gurgled and slapped her tray.

"Where did you go this morning, Mom?" Candy asked as she brought a bag of potato chips over to the table. Struggling to pull both sides of the chip bag apart at once, it opened with a pop, causing a few chips to become airborne and fall to the floor. Scruffy instantly responded as clean-up crew.

Carolyn sipped her lemonade, then sat the glass down, sliding her fingers over the rim nervously.

"I was down at the county courthouse. It's… it's done. Our name has been… changed," she said, a tinge of apprehension that she was unable to hide slid through unfiltered in her voice.

The room stilled. For a moment, no one moved or spoke a word.

Bella silently padded her way over to the table with a hope of being fed a few scraps from willing hands like her canine friend.

It has been said that children can adapt quickly to changing circumstances, but this theory could not be proven by observing Candy and Jonathan. Empty stares and blank expressions confirmed a sadness that dwelled just below the surface of their young faces.

Nearby, Martha folded her hands, looking like she had just lost her best friend… again.

Captain Gregg's shoulder's became rigid. He returned to spoon feeding his daughter some kind of pureed baby food that defied any sort of appetizing description.

Determined not to cry any more, Carolyn raised up her chin. She sifted her words like grains of ocean sand, trying to lessen the blow of losing one name only to gain another that essentially held no meaning for the family.

"Come on, everyone. In our hearts, we'll always be Greggs. People will just be referring to us… with a different… name." Her voice choked. The words fell carelessly.

With her apron, Martha wiped away a few tears. "Your mother's right. It's only a name change, not a heart change."

But sullenness had taken the room hostage where the ransom was both non-negotiable _and_ unattainable.

"I don't want to be a Thompson! I'm a Gregg! Can't you just adopt me, Captain, like my other Captain did?" Jonathan erupted, his objections shooting up lava from his heated sentiments.

"Jonathan!" Carolyn shouted, leaping to her feet. Why was she so surprised by his outburst? Jonathan speaking his mind was nothing new, but at this particular moment Carolyn experienced the feeling of heat rushing up to her cheeks.

Captain Gregg clenched his jaw but said nothing. The boy couldn't know how much he _did_ want to adopt the lad. He wouldn't hesitate to adopt both of the children if they would have him.

Arms hugging her stomach, Carolyn winced. What was she expecting? A hallelujah chorus? A hardy Marine 'hoorah'? Fireworks? No, none of the above.

With glassy eyes, Carolyn left the kitchen, making a beeline out to the front porch to resume her previous place between her two new concrete friends.

"Alright kids, finish eating your lunch," Martha ordered. Times like this, she was usually the glue that helped Carolyn keep things together, but right now Martha felt more like silly putty rather than glue.

"I'm not hungry." A spoon from the fruit salad clinked from being dropped on Candy's plate. A hint of future teen rebellion darkened her eyes.

"Besides, Mom didn't finish, either," Jonathan tattled about the half sandwich and broken potato chips left abandoned on his mother's plate.

"I'll save your mother's sandwich. I'm sure she'll eat it later." Martha hoped that she wasn't lying. At least not on purpose.

Captain Gregg laid his large hand gently on the boy's shoulder. While not in complete agreement with her choice, it was painfully obvious that Carolyn needed his help whether she voiced it or not.

"Come, now. Your mother's right. In our hearts, you will always be Greggs. She has had to make a very hard decision and we should support her. All of… us." Out of the four of them, the Captain was the one most in need to absorb his own advice but found it a difficult pill to swallow.

"Yes, sir," the children answered.

"I'll tell you what." Scooting his chair around, Captain Gregg faced Candy and Jonathan. An adventurer like her father, Ailwen took advantage of the moment and began a tactile exploration of her baby food jar.

"How about this afternoon when Ailwen is napping, we take the kite down to the beach and see how high we can fly her?"

Gradually, the children's frowns broke loose their hold.

"Promise?!" the boy asked.

"Yes. After she eats, I'll give her a bottle. That usually puts her right to sleep. Why don't you both finish your lunches, then go check the kite in the attic. See if she's ready to fly."

The pair consumed the food with renewed fervor. After being excused, they rushed to the attic where the kite kept company with the dust bunnies and cobwebs.

"Can you prepare a bottle for Ailwen, Martha?" Daniel inquired.

"Already on it, Captain." Looking his way, Martha smirked, then chuckled. Moving to the sink, she rinsed a dish cloth and tossed it over to the seaman.

Raising his eyebrow and releasing a sigh, it was only then that the Captain realized Ailwen was wearing a finger painted baby food mask on her face. One that she thoroughly enjoyed applying.

—-

The half-eaten egg salad sandwich sat in a plate on the table with a glass of watery lemonade. Pieces of drying hard boiled egg protruded from all sides and the air exposed bread and chips were growing stale over the last hour.

Carolyn Thompson quietly slipped into a kitchen void of occupants except for Martha who was washing the last of soiled lunch dishes.

She fingered the dry edges of the sandwich before bringing it to her lips. Wasting food had never set well with Carolyn, even if she wasn't hungry. After all, children were starving in China. Or was it India?

"Are you ready for the wedding, Martha?" Carolyn asked between bites in an awkward search to interrupt the soundlessness of the silence filled room.

"Yes," she answered while rinsing the last bowl. "Now, if you'll pardon my asking… Do you love him?" Martha turned around from washing dishes and dried her hands on a towel that was already damp.

Carolyn sputtered and choked on a swallow of the room temperature lemonade.

"What? W… who?" She coughed, dribbling lemonade in her hair that beautifully framed the features of her face.

"You know good and well _who_, Mrs. Thompson. Do-you-love-him?" Knuckles on her hips, Martha resisted the urge to tap her impatient foot.

It was that eclipsed moment of hesitation. That crippling moment of being caught off guard, dulling the senses and blurring the mind while trying to grasp onto certainties that dwindled like the passing of time.

"Oh, Martha! I-I don't know!" All at once, hands cupped over her eyes that now filled with the tears of conflicted feelings over the Daniel who was her husband and the Daniel that existed in this world, whose confession of love only stirred her pot of confusion all-the-more. Sitting in a chair, the unseen dam that held everything back, shattered into the shards of those things previously kept under strong lock and key.

Abashed, the housekeeper rushed to Carolyn's side. Taking the trembling hand in hers, Martha tried to console the woman who secretly fought a war on two fronts of her life.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Thompson. I… I shouldn't have pried." Martha clenched shut her eyes and chided herself for interfering.

"No, no, Martha. It's alright." Carolyn groped for the box of tissues on the window ledge. "I need someone to talk to and I can't think of anyone better than you. Everything has happened so fast. I don't know if I can trust my own decisions right now." She yanked tissues out by the gobs and blew her nose.

"You poor dear. You hide it so well, I… I hadn't realized everything you must be going through. I'm so sorry." Guilty on all charges! Martha handed down her own verdict. She was judge, jury, and executioner with no attempt to plea bargain.

"I can't stay here, Martha," Carolyn shook her head back and forth. "I have to leave or I'll never be sure if the decisions that I'm making are right." Carolyn leveled a bleary red-eyed gaze at the woman. Disheveled hair poked at odd angles around her shaking chin and shoulders.

Falling back in her chair, Martha's mouth gaped open. "You can't. Where would you go, Mrs. Thompson?"

"I have some money saved and Claymore may have found a house that I can rent for a low price." Carolyn sniffed and tweaked a corner of her mouth upward.

"Claymore? Claymore found you a place for low rent? It must be a rat hole!" Martha scowled, darting her eyes over the floor as if looking for a rodent.

"Well, it is in need of repairs. That's where the low rent comes in. I can make cosmetic repairs to the place and still live there, paying a low rent. It will give me a place where I can really think about everything, Martha."

The housekeeper sank further into the chair. Carolyn Thompson was not only serious, but she had a plan in place. A plan that the Captain was probably not aware of. "Just exactly where is this rental, Mrs. Thompson?"

Carolyn blinked back more tears. "It's… it's a red 1920's bungalow just outside of town…"

"The old Sullivan house?!" Wide-eyed, the hefty housekeeper sprang to her feet.

"I think that's their name… the owners, that is." Perplexed, Carolyn wondered what other mysteries Claymore may have neglected to mention about the bungalow. Filth, spiders, coal residue, repairs… what else could there be? Bodies buried in the basement?

"Why that place has been abandoned for the last two years! I'm right, it is a rat hole! Wait a minute. I wouldn't even let a _rat_ live there!" Martha clamored, swinging her arms in the air.

"Now, now, Martha. I told Claymore that I would only move in if the entire house was thoroughly inspected and everything worked well. If it's not, he'll either have to make repairs or I don't move in." Bodies buried in the basement?

"That makes me feel a little better," she hemmed.

"Mr. Peavy has just put on a new roof, too." Carolyn pursed her lips and hoped for the best. Bodies buried in the basement? Time to expel that thought from her mind before it took root and kept her out the basement.

"I wish Ed were doing the whole house, Mrs. Gregg… Thompson! Sorry." Martha tsk'd and fidgeted with a tissue in her lap. "Have you told Captain Gregg, yet?" she added with eyebrows arched high.

"I… I just saw the house this morning. I haven't told anyone except you, Martha." Now Carolyn was fidgeting with the accumulated pile of tissues in her own lap. "Please don't say anything, Martha. I'll tell him after the wedding… if I get the house."

"I… I won't. Scout's honor." The housekeeper held up her first three fingers side by side. Maybe with the upcoming wedding, Captain Gregg would attribute her nervousness to that of being a bride, she hoped.

—-

Pieces of rice were landing in all of the wrong places, as Martha would find out later. Handfuls bombarded the newly wedded couple as they exited the church. Martha Grant became Martha Peavy just a few short minutes ago.

It was a small wedding, to be sure, but several single women lined up on the sidewalk to be the possible receiver of the tossed bridal bouquet. Upon seeing the excited expectant women, Martha walked up to Carolyn and shoved the bouquet into her hands.

"Oh, look who caught the bouquet!" she exclaimed while giving her friend the eye that said just play along!

Carolyn's mouth gaped open wide producing an oval. "I wasn't even in line for this, Martha!" she hedged then forced a smile.

"Just show those pearly whites for the camera, Dear." Martha pulled her in close while flashbulbs popped in their eyes.

—-

Tin cans tied to the bumper rattled and jumped as the new couple drove away. A week in Niagara Falls was the predetermined honeymoon destination. The long anticipated marital get-away was finally here.

Captain Gregg, Carolyn and the children watched and waved as the couple drove away. Daniel held his daughter who avidly practiced her babbling skills. Her first string of broken words would come along, soon, no doubt.

After the commotion had died down, Deke waddled his way over to Daniel and Carolyn. The elderly man was well known for dealing in used and antique furniture. He was also well known for applying his own unique _antiquing_ methods to furniture believing it would increase his selling price.

Deke tipped his hat and nodded. "Afternoon, Captain. Mrs. Thompson. Just thought that I would let you know, Mrs. Thompson, that if you needed a truck to haul furniture to that new rental of yours, I'd be willing to lend you a hand."

Carolyn's eyes grew wide as she shot an open palm up to her cherry red face. With the ever curious Captain Gregg standing beside her, Carolyn had little doubt that he picked up on everything that Deke said. Somewhere close, she thought, a storm _must_ be brewing.

"Th-thank you, Deke. I'll keep that in mind," she said dryly.

The half withered man nodded once more and waddled on his way.

Autumn leaves swirled in a cyclone from a sudden surge of wind. Thunder boomed above the church accompanied by a stormy expression taking over Captain Gregg's face.

Glaring down at Carolyn, his voice took on a caustic tone. "Madame, what does he mean, _that new rental of yours_?" Ailwen mimicked his expression but thought that it was all in fun.

Carolyn looked like a little girl who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I… I was going to tell you… after Martha's wedding." Not able to look him in the eye, she spied the bits of rice on the ground in front of her pale ivory heels.

"Martha is now _officially _married. Would you care to tell me what the devil is going on?" Daniel puffed his chest out as if he were still aboard ship and addressing one of his crew.

"Not here," she responded from out of the side of her mouth.

"Very well. Are you ready to go back ho… back to Gull Cottage?" He swallowed back hard to clear the lump forming in his throat.

"Candy. Jonathan. Let's go. We're leaving." The pair had wandered over to where other kids were playing and other tweens had gathered.

The drive back to Gull Cottage in Daniel's sedan was quiet except for the intermittent rumbles of thunder despite the sunny skies. Jonathan and Candy looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders and exchanging whispers. Carolyn focused on the changing colors of Autumn trees as they came and left her range of view. If it were not for her heeled shoes, she may have simply walked back to Gull Cottage.

—-

After arriving back at the cottage, Carolyn changed out of her Maid of Honor dress and into a simple, comfortable pants suit. Hurrying into the kitchen, she prepared a bottle for sleepy Ailwen who was becoming fussy. A warm bottle of formula given in a rocking chair and she was sure go down without any trouble.

Captain Gregg changed his clothes with a snap of his fingers. Dungarees and a turtleneck suited him well. However, Ailwen's dress outfit took longer with him having to wrestle the wiggly baby out of her tights that stretched further with his every pull of the legs. It became more like a tug-of-war. In the end, he managed to place her into a sleeper. She laid on his shoulder as they appeared in the kitchen. Given more time to think, the seaman's demeanor had softened into something less… ferocious.

"Her bottle is almost ready, Captain." Carolyn stiffened, moving about the kitchen like she had received her orders as the new ship's cook.

"We… we should talk, Madame." Captain Gregg hesitated. He shifted his daughter to the other shoulder. Fussing more, Ailwen reached for her bottle when it came into view.

"Here you go, sweetie." Carolyn handed the bottle over to her grasping little hands.

Captain Gregg cradled the child in his arms as she drank. The three of them stood together in quiet simplicity. The long forgotten feeling of family returned for a fleeting glimpse.

"Look, Daniel. Can we talk later? Maybe have a glass of Madeira on the porch?" Carolyn stared into his blue eyes and gave his arm a squeeze. Melting like cotton candy, he formed a smile just as soft and sweet. "Very well. If that is what you wish."

"Thank you," she said in a hushed voice while still holding him captive with her emerald gaze.

Jonathan and Candy bounded into the kitchen begging for snacks from their mother and breaking what small magic had occurred.

Daniel stood alone with his child while Carolyn ushered her children out of the kitchen, shushing their moans and groans of disappointment.

She had not used the ghost's first name since the day she awoke and thought him to be her husband. Daniel had dearly missed hearing it from her. Carolyn's honeyed voice speaking his first name would hold a place in his heart like no other. It gave him hope in a world where hope had been torn from his grasp and buried in the cold hard ground. But this new development kept hope just beyond his reach. He could already guess what was coming next. A possibility that he loathed to entertain. Little by little, she was easing herself away from Gull Cottage. Away from him.

—

Tonight, Carolyn had made spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Martha had meals in the freezer, but Carolyn wanted the chance to cook. And cook, she did much to Daniel's surprise.

—-

"Candy, Jonathan. Ailwen is in her playpen. Be sure to keep an eye on her while the Captain and I are on the porch." Looking at Candy face-to-face, she dropped a nod and felt confident that the young lady could look after the baby in a protected setting.

She snatched a warm jacket and threaded her arms through the sleeves before zipping up the front. Autumn weather could be brisk, but tolerable.

—

Carolyn and Daniel each held a goblet of the Madeira when they walked out to the porch. Once she had occupied a seat, Carolyn took a sip of the wine and contemplated further how she would address the news that her and the children would be moving out. Keeping his eyes on the sea, Captain Gregg remained standing, leaning on a porch post. Carolyn watched him as their distance increased.

"Let me just say, Captain… um, Daniel," she started out.

"When are you leaving?" he abruptly cut-in.

"Excuse me? I wanted to explain why…" she began once again, only this time with a razor edge to her voice.

"Just tell me when you're leaving…" Daniel walked down the steps and laid his hand on one of the concrete lions. Still, he would not look at her. He couldn't. He simply couldn't look her in the eye. If he dared to try, surely the thin veil allowing him to remain stoic would disintegrate leaving his heart unprotected for her to see. For anyone to see.

Carolyn blew out her cheeks, then slugged down a large swallow of the wine. "It's not quite ready, yet. One, maybe two weeks." She sneered and rose to her feet. The heels of her shoes deliberately thudded loudly on the wood floor of the porch as she approached him.

"I see…" Daniel's words trailed off into the quiet of the night. Without waiting for her response, he vanished just as a fog fingered its way over the wall of the front yard where crickets had ceased singing their evening serenades.

Carolyn halted her steps with a jerk. "What!? Don't you dare disappear on me, Daniel Gregg!" Before she could think, the goblet of Madeira flew from her hand, shattering against the concrete lion where he had stood. The wine ran down like blood as if the stone cat had been wounded. In a strange sense, perhaps it was.

Burning tears stung at Carolyn's eyes. Her lungs heaved short and choppy breaths. Her face flushed red with a hot anger she rarely experienced. She slid a hurried hand through her hair, pushing it behind one ear.

The seaman didn't return.

"Oh, no, you don't! Not this time!" Spinning on the ball of her foot, Carolyn marched back into the house, stomping up the stairs, mumbling verbal threats under her breath as she went.

"Are they at it, again?" Jonathan asked as he watched a rerun of Lassie.

"Uh-huh," Candy answered as she checked on Aliwen. The baby had fallen asleep. Her little arms and legs twitched as she entered into a deeper slumber. Picking up the baby's blanket, Candy laid it over the child.

"Think they'll come back down?" Jonathan munched a cookie that he had swiped earlier.

"I dunno? Maybe." Candy sat down next to her brother and gave him a shove. The boy produced another cookie which she gladly accepted.

—

Upon entering the master cabin, Carolyn slammed the door so hard that the lock rattled.

"How dare you!?" Her finger wagged in the air, pulse pounding in her throat.

"You wanted to know if I had any feelings for you!? I was _trying_ to tell you, trying to explain! How can I tell you _anything_ when you cut me off and vanish?!" Carolyn's hands waved about, blinding tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You can tell me by **not **leaving Gull Cottage!" Daniel's disembodied voice sailed through the room with a resounding clap of thunder.

All at once, he reappeared, standing only inches from her face.

"_Stay…_" he spoke so soft and tenderly like mourning dove wings fluttering to flight.

With the back of his hand, he brushed her cheek.

"_Stay with me_." His sad blue eyes beseeched as such she had never seen until now.

With great care, Daniel slid his hands beneath the hair that fell on her face. He kissed away each of her tears until he worked his way down to her lips. Pulling Carolyn into his arms, he drew her mouth into his, tasting each word that she was unable to say. In a haze of dizzying heat, she wrapped her arms around him, searching the strength of his sea sculpted muscles with her fingers. A tip of her head and he linked a chain of long moist kisses down her neck to the hallow of her throat. Muffled rolls of his thunder caressed the room in suggestive sensual waves. Carolyn recognized _this_ thunder, that came not from anger, but from passion. _His _passion that was as raw and unbridled as the sea itself, sweeping her away.

"Wait! Stop, Daniel!" She shoved him back, keeping her extended arm between them while gasping for her next breath.

"What? I don't understand." Bending over, he was trying to inhale breaths that appeared real.

"This is why I _can't_ stay, Daniel." Carolyn slid down to the floor on her quaking knees. Her blouse. He had already untucked her blouse from the pants and she hadn't noticed?

"I still don't understand." He sat on the floor opposite her and ran hands through the waves of his hair.

"It would be so easy to… you know…" She gave him a lopsided smile.

"And that is a problem? Technically speaking, we could still be considered… married." Tugging his ear, Daniel would have to admit that it was a huge stretch, if not record breaking.

Carolyn quietly laughed and shook her head. He was so much like _her_ Daniel at times. On hands and knees she crawled closer to the sea captain and clasped his hand in both of hers. Why couldn't it be that simple?

"It's because you're here, right in front of me. Gull Cottage is right here. It's all right here. Right in front of my eyes. The good and the bad. Daniel, I haven't been able to separate my feelings for my husband and my feelings for you. Living here, I can't trust that my decisions are right. My emotions are unreliable. I… I have to be on my own and away from Gull Cottage or I'll always be second guessing myself. If we are going to be together, you want me to be sure, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," he groaned.

He laid himself back against the coolness of the bare floor, drawing his hands up to his face. She was indeed moving out and Daniel had no idea how he could change her mind. It also seemed unlikely that she would stay of her volition. No. Carolyn Thompson was setting a new course. A new course that would leave him and his daughter behind.

"I won't be far. I'll be closer to town and closer to the school," she said, as if that could make a difference in how the seaman was feeling.

"Where _are_ you moving, Carolyn?"

"Umm… I think that it's the old Sullivan house on the hill," she recalled.

In a flash, the seaman sat up straight. "What!? The old Sullivan house?! That rat hole?!" Daniel ranted.


	10. Chapter 10

In the mirror world

Chapter 10

Standing in front of the older red bungalow, Daniel tried to recall the year that the house was erected. Almost 5 decades had passed and the home had degraded into a state of neglect and disrepair. Bits of broken glass mottled the floor of the porch from the jagged edges of a window that cried out for a new pane. Chips of paint had bubbled and flaked from the exterior's board siding that appeared to wave and bow in sections. Out of the corner of his eye, the sea captain spotted a mouse darting into one of the holes that appeared from where water had collected and rotted the wood, making it an easy target for small gnawing teeth. No doubt there would be more rodents seeking shelter from the coming winter months that was just around the seasonal corner.

On his shoulder, a sleeping Ailwen stirred. Poking her head up, she rubbed tired eyes and repositioned her head for more nap time. Captain Gregg adjusted her blanket, keeping the child covered as much as possible.

"Well, kids, this is it! We're going to live here and fix it up!" Carolyn had managed to conjure up a fair amount of mock enthusiasm for the long and difficult project that lay ahead of them. If she could display enough excitement, maybe it would catch on with the kids. _Maybe_.

Mouths dropping open, Candy and Jonathan gawked at their soon-to-be residence. Nothing like their home at Gull Cottage, this place was not only smaller, it was… _creepy, _like the bungalow was screaming in agony or something, they thought.

"Is it safe?" Candy gulped, turning one more shade of pale.

The boy eyed his sister and she eyed him back."I don't wanna live here, Mom! Why can't we just stay at Gull Cottage with Captain Gregg?" Jonathan's characteristic blunt honesty went unappreciated by his mother who folded her arms across her chest, twisting a corner of her mouth.

Captain Gregg turned his face away to hide the smirk that stretched from edge to edge across his bearded face. He couldn't agree with the lad more.

"Give it a chance, kids. It-It'll be fun. C'mon, we need a place of our own. Let's go in." Carolyn held the door open for her skeptical unconvinced crew. "They still have a couple of things to fix and then we can move in." She encouraged them… and herself. '_No bodies in the basement.' _

"Whew!" The odor hit them with a slap upon crossing the threshold of the front door. "What's that smell?" Candy pinched her nose closed, waving a hand in front of her face. The smell of urine stung her eyes.

"Mostly moth balls and mustiness. Maybe some… pee. Don't worry. We'll give the house a good airing out and scrubbing down. It'll be fine. Why don't you two go and pick out your bedrooms." Carolyn shooed them into the hallway.

"So, you're really determined to go through with this, aren't you?" Captain Gregg formed an image in his mind of Carolyn's first encounter with invading mice. Not a pleasant image at all.

"Yes, I have to… for both our sakes." Carolyn lowered her head and ran her shoe over the painted wood floor that was scuffed from many years of foot traffic. She wondered how many layers of paint had been applied over the life of the house. One more coat couldn't make it any worse. Maybe one of those braided area rugs would help, too?

"Then I shall assist you every step of the way." Daniel had been mentally assessing the home, compiling a list of what needed to be done where and in what order. A good cleaning was first and foremost at the top.

Carolyn reached over and laid her fingertips on his arm. Appreciation softened her face. He cared for her so much. Even from the first day of their arrival, Daniel treated her and the children like family instead of the strangers that in all aspects, they were.

"No, no you can't, Daniel. I'm sorry, but that would defeat the purpose. I need to do this myself. And I need to sort through my feelings. If you're here, I can't do that." She smiled, but tears glistened in her eyes.

"Must I not see you at all?" he said, dejected.

"Silly." Her hand cupped his cheek, feeling the soft bristles in his beard. "We can see each other. Just not very often."

"Then I shall cherish whatever time we have," he conceded, but his eyes still pled for a reprieve.

"Hey, Mom!" the girl's voice called out from the hall before reemerging into the living room.

"There's only two bedrooms. Are we going to share a room, Mom?" Candy asked. With just a short time before her 13th birthday, she was less than thrilled to share a room with her Mother. But this was different. If it was what her Mom needed to do, then Candy would help her. Still, she was missing Gull Cottage already and wondered what kind of noises this house made at night. Maybe Mom sharing the room wasn't such a bad idea.

"It's what we'll have to do, Candy, at least until the attic can be finished into another bedroom." Carolyn ran fingers through her daughter's hair that had started to grow out in length. Maybe she could let it grow longer now. With Candy's desire for more dresses, Carolyn wondered if the girl was coming out of her tomboy stage.

—-

Back at the office in New York City.

"So you still think that it's her?" Sitting at a walnut desk, Blair leaned back in his leather chair whose springs squeaked for oil.

"I'd bet a hundred bucks it's her!" The other man stood in front of the desk and snipped the end of a cigar before lighting it. "You need to go to Schooner Bay, Blair. You need to find her before _they_ do. I haven't said anything, but you realize they have eyes everywhere."

"I-I know. I know." Blair Thompson removed the locket from a drawer in the desk. Triggering the latch, he opened it to reveal two faces. One of himself and one of his ex wife, Carolyn. The black and white picture was older. He touched a light finger over her face and remembered their younger days together. Squeezing his eyes shut, Blair snapped the locket closed, shoving it back to its prior place.

Out of the same drawer, he removed a small packet of medicine. Tearing it open, he dropped the two wafers into a half glass of water and watched it fizz to life. The feeling in his stomach was akin to an old fashioned churn actively pounding away to transform cream into butter.

There was no possible way she could be… alive? Blair had to find out for himself. If somehow she was alive, the woman could be in danger. Holding his breath, he downed the glass of seltzer water then studied the white residue remaining in the bottom. Turning his head sharply, he burped and shoved the leather chair away, standing as tall as his short stature would allow.

"Make the arrangements! I'll pack a bag and leave on the next flight out."

—

Taking a deep breath that felt real, Captain Gregg stood on the edge of the porch and watched as Martha and Ed Peavy drove away. The car held the last of Martha's personal belongings from Gull Cottage. A new life was waiting for her as well as a new kitchen. The couple had just returned from their honeymoon in Niagara Falls a few days earlier.

_A week to remember, _Martha had said, with dreamy eyes.

Holding his daughter, he wondered how well it would go when Carolyn takes her own leap of faith and leaves Gull Cottage behind. Soon, the 1920's red bungalow she was renting would be ready for occupancy. At least the gas stove was replaced with a newer, larger model. When possible, Carolyn was at the property getting a head start on the needed outside scraping and painting of the exterior. After a number of encounters with spongy wood, she would inform her landlord that certain rotted boards needed to be replaced. In the long run, it would make her job easier, as it only required primer and paint. Examining her clothes, Carolyn was glad that her house painting was a one-time deal and not a career choice.

Captain Gregg had offered to help but Carolyn kindly refused as she has previously determined. It added more building blocks to the seaman's already existing structure of sadness and frustration. Now that Martha had returned, she could babysit Ailwen while he invisibly oversaw Carolyn work and keep her safe. With just days left until she moved, Daniel had given up hope of changing her mind. Muscles in his face and neck pulled tighter as he contemplated the thought of her leaving, perhaps for good.

Almost as if she could sense the impending changes, Ailwen had become more fussy over the past week. There was also the possibility of a new tooth on the verge of erupting in the baby's mouth. He would rub her gums with his finger and find out for sure.

Returning to the inside of Gull Cottage, the ghost proceeded into the kitchen to prepare a bottle of formula for his daughter. He entered and found Carolyn, who had become familiar with Ailwen's schedule, had beaten him to the punch. A few drops from the bottle trickled on the wrist letting her know that the temperature was appropriate.

"Here you go, Captain. It's all ready." Carolyn adjusted the nipple and handed over the bottle where their fingers touched for the briefest of moments.

"Thank you," he replied with all of the giddiness of Eeyore the donkey. "Would you please call me by my given name, madame?"

"Of course… Daniel." Her smile hinted at the odd but mild discomfort that also caused her heart to jump at the same time. "You can call me _Carolyn_." She demurred, shyly and headed to the clothes dryer that had buzzed its end of cycle.

"Do you have a list of items that you need for the house?" Facing the window, Daniel stood, an empty stare occupied his face as he fed his daughter. Up until now, his words to her that week had been few and guarded, not wanting to make waves for either of them.

"Um, yes." Clothes basket in hand, she re-entered the kitchen then passed on through to the parlor where Carolyn sat on the sofa to fold laundry. The Captain followed behind and laid Ailwen in her playpen. Holding the bottle on her own, the baby continued to drink until her drowsy eyes began to close, allowing the bottle to fall away. Gently, he turned the baby on her side.

"It looks like Norrie has most of the items that I need for cooking and serving. Things that he doesn't use anymore from the restaurant," she reflected.

Dragging a towel from the basket, Carolyn folded it in half and pondered more about her list. "I need to go to Goodwill and see if they have any beds in right now." She dropped the towel and nibbled the cuticle on her thumb where a hangnail had formed.

Captain Gregg whisked around from the playpen to face her, wrinkling his entire expression looking full of disdain.

"Carolyn! Beds are something that you should not purchase second hand. Who knows what has been on the mattresses… or _in_ them for that matter." Bedbugs, lice, fleas and other parasitic creatures crawled out from his memory. He recalled several encounters both on and off ship that left his skin crawling.

He moved to join her on the sofa, reaching for her hand. "My dear, let me do this one thing for you. I can purchase the beds, mattresses, sheets, everything!"

"Will it make you happy if I let you, Daniel?" she said, tongue in cheek.

"Indeed, it will."

"Alright, then. We can order them from the Sears catalog," Carolyn acquiesced. "Thank you."

Appreciative, he brought both of her hands up to his lips and kissed them while gazing deep into her pools of green that betrayed her attempt to disguise the need and hunger she felt for him as it forced its way to the surface.

Realizing her mistake, Carolyn blushed and lowered her head, hoping that he had not seen what she concealed behind pale emerald eyes.

Daniel, being an astute observer, had not missed a single aspect of her unspoken emotions.

Without thinking, he anchored his hands around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Her face was so close. Carolyn's breath, heavy with desire, passed hotly over his lips causing heat to race through him into places best kept for the dark. She brought trembling hands up to his face, skimming her fingers over the fine circles in his beard.

Without further delay, Daniel took possession of her mouth. Parting his lips, he kissed her over and over. With each kiss, he pressed firmer and delved deeper into her luscious sweet pool.

"I love you so much, Carolyn," passionately, he whispered into her ear.

"Oh, Daniel," she moaned, as his hands navigated her curves conforming themselves tightly to her shape.

With longing fingers, Carolyn firmly stroked the hills and valleys of muscles that laced his arms, shoulders, and back.

Once again Daniel released his thunder of passions, caressing the room. Waves containing his ardor seeped through her clothing, sensitizing her skin to his touch even more than she remembered it could.

Driven by the intensity of their affections, they never heard the approach of footsteps.

"See, Jonathan. I told you that one day we would catch them making out," Candy announced proudly, standing beside her brother.

Carolyn and Daniel leaped from the sofa, hurrying to straighten their disheveled clothes, almost tripping over the laundry basket. Stepping in front of Carolyn, he whispered 'buttons' in her direction as he preened unruly waves in his hair. Peering down, she realized that Daniel had undone many of the buttons running the length of her blouse. How had she not noticed… again? Carolyn pursed her lips and quickly remedied the awkward circumstances.

Jonathan thinned his eyes. "If you guys are making out, does that mean we don't have to move out of Gull Cottage?"

—-

In the shallow glow of a 5 watt nightlight in the master cabin, Captain Gregg carefully laid his daughter down in the crib. A baby blanket dotted with tiny balls of fuzz moved on its own to cover her small twitching torso. Thumb bobbing in her mouth, it was well past the child's usual bedtime. A third attempt to hold Carolyn back in his arms had failed with her keeping the ghost at arm's length. Ailwen had finished her bottle, becoming quite sleepy and cranky, so Daniel retreated upstairs with her for the night.

Since that afternoon when they had been caught 'making out', Carolyn remained quiet for the remainder of the day. She only spoke when needed and even then her sentences were choppy or merely splintered with information. Despite everything, she made it clear that the plans to move out had not changed. Not one bit. They were still leaving.

Headlights from a passing car illuminated the outside deck of the second floor bedroom casting their glare through the balcony doors. Daniel watched as the car faded back into the darkness, taking the narrow beams of light along with it. The scene paralleled the unpredictably fragile relationship that he held with Carolyn. At times, Daniel was certain that whatever she felt for him was bright, promising and moving closer. Then however, it would fade away like the lights of a passing vehicle, back into the darkness, leaving no trace behind.

In the shadow of another nights disappointment, he rehearsed the days events over once again in his thoughts, hoping to glean something to which he could cling. Some clue, some hint, something… anything that may suggest what his aching heart longed to know.

She was eternally female. Carolyn Gregg…Thompson was as mysterious as any woman he had ever known. Deeply passionate with him one minute, then elusive and withdrawn the next. Positively maddening, it was. Martha was accurate in her assessment. Carolyn needed time, and patience was not a part of Daniel's make-up. The two being as opposite as hot and cold.

Bending at the knees, he squatted down and warmed his hands in front of the crackling hearth. Orange red flames flickered and danced before him when he heard the ship's clock bell ring at the 11th hour.

The tail of the ebony cat curled around one of his ankles. Bella spoke to him in a language that only another cat would actually understand and yet her meows seemed insistent as if she had an earth shattering secret that couldn't wait another minute.

"And what seems to be the problem, Bella?" A quizzical brow arched above his right eye.

Another meow squeaked out from her inverted 'm' shaped mouth as she sauntered over to the bed and sat down.

"Loose another toy under the bed, have we? Let's take a look."

Not desiring to awaken his sleeping daughter, Daniel dismissed the idea of levitating the bed. On hands and knees he bent down.

"Oh no," he closed his eyes and tried to think. "Blast! How could I have forgotten that!?" Tossing the catnip mouse to Bella, the seaman knelt down on the antique floor. Reaching back underneath the bed he slid the box out, drawing in a deep unnatural breath.

This was the box that Carolyn's late husband had sent with her and the children when they first arrived in his world. The _only_ world the dying Captain Gregg had chosen for his family.

Daniel peeled apart the memory of that day and the promise that he had given a man who trusted him with the future and safety of what was most precious to him. Brushing his hand over the top of the box, blame constricted his throat while a harpoon of guilt gored his stomach. Each twist of the barb accused him of being derelict in his duties. Wasn't he the one who told Carolyn '_an appointment not kept is a promise broken'? _What's a little more crow to eat when you've already consumed an entire flock?

Taking an unexpected turn, he remembered when Carolyn first awoke on the very bed on which he now sat. She had smiled, said his name and kissed him with foolhardy passionate abandon. It was at that moment that Daniel knew his fate was sealed. It was at that moment he realized that he would always fall in love with Carolyn Muir. No matter her last name. No matter where she had come from. It would always be her and only her that he would seek as a lifelong and beyond mate.

Clutching the box with calloused hands, he experienced the stab of bitter contrition braided together with pangs of green-eyed jealousy that waged war with one another. They were as unrelenting as the insistent black cat. The contents, the memories that resided in this box would surely draw her further away from him. But a man is only as good as his word. Captain Gregg was not a man to go back on his promise, nor was he a man to withhold something that was entrusted to him.

His shoulders slouched, curling forward over his chest. Somehow, Daniel would apologize to Carolyn for his oversight and find a way to discretely present the box to her in private. When and how was still a matter to be determined.

—

The following evening.

A car door slammed shut. The thundering sound of hard rain pelting the metal of automobile hoods and trunks was becoming deafening loud. A northerly wind whined through the parking lot of Norrie's Lobster House, causing a pair of rubber galoshes to hurriedly stomp through puddles of water toward inviting lights and smells emanating from the restaurant and bar.

An employee who stood waiting, opened the door ushering in yet another customer who sought refuge from the chilled stormy night, ready to consume hot food and drink.

"Not a fit night out for man nor beast, is it, sir," the employee said. He took the man's dark trench overcoat and hat to a room where other dripping outerwear created small pools of water on the floor.

"No, it isn't!" The man responded. "I don't even think _Godzilla_ would come out on a night like this."

Both chuckled before moving in separate directions.

A young lady hostessing approached the man who was now straightening his tie and shaking off excess rain.

"Are you dining with us tonight, sir? We have room in the bar or the main dining area," she offered, pulling a menu from the stand.

"I think that I'll take a booth in the bar area, if you have one available."

"We do. It was just bussed, sir," she smiled, leading him into the bar area that was notably darker than the place where others were dining.

She planted a menu in front of the man after he slid into the booth where a small candle flicked in a glass bulb. "Your server will be with you shortly, sir."

"Thank you," he said.

Blair Thompson wondered again what in the world he was doing in Schooner Bay, and on such an awful night like this. Opening the menu, he scanned the entrees to determine how he wanted his lobster prepared.

There was absolutely no way that Carolyn was here, let alone working as a waitress. She and the kids were gone and that was the end of it.

Blair's mouth flattened into a straight line. He would eat, give a quick look around, then drive back to his hotel room up in Keystone, embarrassed that he had considered the possibility at all in the first place.

A woman's voice rang out slightly above the clammer at the bar as men and women packed side-by-side looking like a book of matches, ordered drinks, ate bar nuts and smoked cigarettes.

"Hey, Charlie, I'll take a bourbon on the rocks, a glass of Chardonnay, and a Coke. Thanks. Be right back."

"Comin up, Carolyn," Charlie, the bartender answered.

Wide eyes peered above the menu in Blair Thompson's tremulous hands.

Carolyn scurried back up to the bar with an empty serving tray, placing the drinks on top. "Thanks, Charlie," she said with a smile, scurrying back out to the dining room floor.

"Anytime, Carolyn," the bartender said.

Blair gaped. In shock, it was all he could do. Here was the woman who he thought had died in a car crash over 9 months ago… and now she was serving drinks and food?

Another waitress approached his booth. "Can I start you off with something to drink, sir?"

"Y-yes. I'll take a scotch on the rocks. Make it a double, please," he stammered, swallowing hard at the imaginary question mark lodged in his throat.

—

The drive back to Keystone seemed to Blair that it was taking much longer than it should have, but at this point, everything was becoming a blur to the man. Windshield wipers screeched and drug their way over the dry glass. When had it stop raining? Being so preoccupied, Blair hadn't even noticed until the wipers had become so loud that they could no longer be overlooked.

Now that he knew she was alive, where would he start? Private investigators, best friends, known colleagues? He certainly didn't walk up to the woman and ask. No, he kept his presence unknown to her, watching and listening from the dark booth as he ate his boiled lobster in butter sauce, quickly fleeing into the night once he was finished.

Blotting sweat from his face, Blair found a place to park his rental car in the hotel's lot. His short legs took exaggerated strides through the marbled floor lobby of the hotel, unintentionally ignoring the doorman who gave him greeting by name. Into an elevator that stopped at every floor, he became increasing agitated, gritting his teeth. He fumbled for the room key and upon entering, shed his hat and coat on the floor, reaching for the phone waiting on the nightstand. It was late, but Blair Thompson needed to makes some calls… and fast.

—-


	11. Chapter 11

_In the mirror world_

Chapter 11

It was hard to admit, but then, it was always hard to admit when Captain Gregg was right. Maybe some things didn't change from world-to-world, Carolyn pondered as she observed new mattresses and box springs being unloaded off of a Sears delivery truck and into the bungalow to be assembled. In times past, they had had such different viewpoints on many matters. However, in this instance, he had been right. New beds had been the right choice.

Into the bedrooms, she followed the delivery men as they ripped away plastic from the mattresses and boxsprings, setting them on awaiting bed frames. Inhaling deep, Carolyn caught the unusual factory smell that accompanied the sets from being brand new. Not as nice as a new car smell, but not unpleasant either. Over time it would dissipate, so Carolyn opened a window and gave it no further thought.

Brushing her fingertips over the bed linens, she felt the softness of the 400 thread count sheets and pillowcases that Martha had washed the other day along with mattress pads. Gratitude enveloped Carolyn, thankful that Daniel had made the purchase for them. He insisted on buying the higher thread count, dictating that anything less would feel scratchy against their skin.

She was grateful for all that he had done for her and the children. Carolyn was certain that the seaman would do much more if she allowed it, but her independent streak and conflicted emotions would once more stand up and raise an objection. A line had to be drawn somewhere, didn't it?

"Alright, Ma'am, it looks like everything is done. If you will sign here, we'll be on our way." The tall lanky delivery driver handed Carolyn a clipboard. Scribbling her name, she still cringed whenever she needed to write 'Thompson'.

—

Looking at her watch, she expected the seaman anytime now. Whatever belongings the children had accumulated in their short time at Gull Cottage were to be loaded into Daniel's car for the move. Later in the day, he planned to take her to the local grocery to pick up the necessary food and household related supplies. Her list was long, yet it seemed incomplete. Flipping through once, then twice, her focus faltered. Hands dropped limp into her lap. Her thoughts turned anxious as she tucked a stubborn lock of hair behind her ear again. Watching out of the window that showed a dusty film, she looked for Daniel to pull in the drive. Where was he? It was only a matter of time before he arrived with the kids, so why was she restless? Tearing her list from the pad, Carolyn crushed it into a ball before pitching the useless thing into an empty paper bag that was a poor substitute for a waste can.

Martha had dropped her off early that morning at the bungalow. The delivery truck from Sears was expected sometime between 9 and 11. There would be so much to do, Carolyn had no concerns of being bored while she waited for the seaman, so why was she spending her time watching out the window? Why was this the third time that she crumpled pending grocery lists? Why did _he_ occupy her thoughts so much when she needed to concentrate on other priorities?

Sitting in a folding chair at the window, Carolyn shrank down, slouching in her seat. How could she have such strong feelings for 2 versions of the same man… or ghost? When she felt warmth and attraction to the Daniel Gregg of this world, guilt was waiting to shake an accusatory finger at her for daring to care for him as if her husband were so easily replaceable. Guilt could jerk her from his arms like the snapping of a rubber band, sending her ricocheting into a lonely barren corner for some form of self punishment. Carolyn had personally known other woman whose lives had been orchestrated solely by the guilt that fed on them, but had never imagined that she would be locked in its grip. Wasn't she allowed to love, again, even if it were to the same man of a different world?

Closing her eyes, Carolyn rubbed fingers over her forehead. A headache was gaining the upper hand. Reaching into her purse, she retrieved the last two aspirin from the bottle. With a groan, list number 4 began.

—-

Just before lunch, Daniel drove his car up two parallel gravel paths that passed for a driveway, creating small clouds of dust behind his wheels. Picnic basket in tow, Jonathan and Candy brought in a lunch compliments of Martha's kitchen handy work. Carolyn snapped a crisp bedsheet to attention then laid it on the floor for their indoor picnic lunch while Captain Gregg unloaded his car.

"Have they been here to deliver and set up the beds yet?" he asked.

"Yes, they have." Her voice shook slightly.

"Very good. Where do these boxes go?" Boxes floating in midair awaited their instructions.

Carolyn searched the basket for paper plates and plastic silverware. "The ones marked for Jonathan go in the back bedroom. The ones for Candy and I go in the front bedroom."

"Right, then. Off, you go." Splitting themselves up, the group of boxes levitated in opposite directions. "What else can I do?" He asked in a voice that lacked any notable emotion.

"Why don't you just sit down and join us for something to eat?" She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, but I have no need to eat." Hands behind his back, he answered somberly.

"I… I know, but why don't you join us anyway," she said with a shrug and a laugh that tickled the home's dreary atmosphere.

He raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Very well." Tugging up his sleeves, Daniel propped himself on one elbow and extended his long legs over the floor, lounging on his side.

Carolyn took notice of how attractive he looked in his blue jeans and favorite gray turtleneck before giving in to the aroma of Martha-made fried chicken. Her husband had reclined similarly, Carolyn remembered. She would lay on her back beside him while he read her poetry or told stories of his sea faring days, battling pirates or inclement storms.

"I think that Scruffy should be here with you, Jonathan, if it's alright with your mother." Daniel stole a questioning glance at Carolyn breaking the silent cycle of her daydream.

"Mom?! Can I!?" Jonathan asked; he was ready to burst like an overfilled balloon.

A trembling chuckle escaped through her lips. "I suppose that would be nice. Are you sure?" She returned his glance with velvet soft eyes.

"Yes, quite sure. We have Bella and… she keeps us good company." He nodded. Did she just flirt with him or was he imagining it? Scratching his head, he couldn't decide. In the end, Daniel was leaning toward optimism.

"Yay!" The kids jumped up.

"Okay, you two," Carolyn reasoned. "We need to eat and get back to work."

Eyes filled with adventure, Jonathan asked, "Can you tell us one of your stories while we eat, Captain?"

Flattered, Daniel looked at Carolyn, waiting for some type of indication whether to proceed or not. Her trace of a smile and a nod gave the answer he required—or rather—he _hoped_ for.

Changing his position on the floor, Daniel folded his legs into an Indian style. Leaning in toward the children, his eyes squinted thin.

"Would you like to hear about the time that I captured a German U-boat during the 2nd World War?"

Mouths that were chewing stopped.

"You were in World War 2?!" The boy gasped.

A sly grin appeared. "Aye, I was indeed, Lad."

"How?!" Surprising herself, Carolyn maneuvered into the conversation, with a mouth full of buttered biscuit. She laid a hand over her lips and grew new interest in the painted floor while she finished her bite. "Excuse me, but how were you involved in WW2?"

"That is a story for another time, Dear Lady." His gaze lingered on her, swelling with thoughtfulness.

The sincerity in his voice warmed her. His eyes drank her in like a favorite vintage wine. Carolyn pressed hands to her cheeks in embarrassment and wiggled a coy grin.

Hope, fresh as the new day, billowed in Daniel's sails. Perhaps not for this day, but for the next, or the next, or the next. However long it would take for her to return his love, Daniel vowed to himself that he would wait.

Tantalized, Jonathan pursued. "Tell us how you captured a submarine, Captain!"

Captain Gregg returned his sight to Jonathan and Candy who listened with wide open eyes and rapt attention.

Story telling. This was Captain Gregg's personal stage where he could play up the drama, captivate his audience and stroke his ego all at the same time.

"Late in the year 1941, under a new name and a new officer's commission with the US Navy, I was aboard the USS Destroyer Columbia. We were one of 4 destroyers cruising the Atlantic under missions as escorts to merchant ships. In the area, German U-boats mercilessly attacked and sank the ships who were transporting much needed supplies for the war effort. The U-boats struck only at night, using their periscope to target the ships on the surface and launching torpedoes at their intended victims before diving below to return to the cover of… _darkness_. We were given orders to locate and disable the subs before they could strike, taking countless supplies and men's lives to the bottom of the sea.

"One brutally cold night in particular, south of Iceland, we had been escorting a large convoy of merchant ships through icy Atlantic waters. Heavy seas tossed the Columbia and other ships like toys in a bathtub. They often ran drills, preparing for the inevitable encounter with one or more of Germany's deadly submarines. I stayed on the bridge where only a few choice officers knew who and what I was. Once coordinates were given to me from the sonar room, I would dematerialize and locate the source. At times it turned out to be a sunken ship while other times I would find submerged German U-boats. This night it was indeed a sub, and she was making ready to fire torpedos at any ship in her range!"

Sounds of explosions erupted from Daniel's mouth causing his listeners to jump.

"There was no time to report back! Having to act quickly, I appeared in the torpedo room of the the sub, allowing the German crew to see me! Not knowing what else to do, they drew their guns and fired. Of course, the bullets simply passed on through me. I laughed and rattled chains at them, making sure it echoed throughout the submarine, which turned their faces a ghastly shade of white. It was when I passed through machinery and bulkheads that the screaming started. At that point the crew realized they had a genuine ghost aboard and it became every man for himself! Alarms sounding, the sub shot to the surface where the crew bailed out into the frigid sea and surrendered. The destroyers had arrived and plucked the terrified crew out of the water. Navy interpreters laughed when the German crew claimed that the U-boat was… _haunted_.

"Thus, the Americans had their first German U-boat completely in tact. After that, I was given several lone missions in espionage and as a saboteur."

"Wooooooow!" Stars sparkled in Jonathan's eyes.

Candy snickered at her brother's renewed hero worship.

Carolyn still felt her heart pounding against her ribcage, though the ghost had not been in any real danger. He seemed so alive, all the same.

"I'm curious. What new name did you have?" she asked.

Daniel paused to finger the bell of his ear. "Well, Instead of Captain Daniel Gregg, I became Captain Daniel _Craig_."

"Captain _Craig_?" A glimmer of amusement rose in her voice.

"Yes, Captain _Craig_. Spy, saboteur, and all-around good guy, you might say. My bank account still reflects that name, but the Schooner Bay bank knows my real identity."

"I see, so you earned a commission during that time under your alias?" She smiled and chomped a stalk of cream cheese stuffed celery.

"Yes, the Navy insisted on it."

"Hey, Mom, Mr. Peavy and Mr. Tuttle are here." Leaving the front door ajar, Candy and Jonathan jogged outside to greet them. One of them was also likely to be carrying a pack of chewing gum, they hoped.

An autumn sun that had crested only a short time ago now committed its gradual decent to the west. It was after lunch when Ed Peavy and Deke Tuttle arrived with their pick-ups. Gently used furniture from an estate sale crowded the truck beds. A sleeper sofa, chairs, dining table and chairs, dressers, night stands, lamps, and other various pieces floated their way off of the trucks. A wave of Daniel's hand and the furniture formed a tidy single line and marched into the house. Under Carolyn's direction, he arranged the living room once and then twice. A third time laid out a pattern that made the best use of the available space. With help from the kids, Ed and Deke found Martha's pie in the picnic basket.

It was late in the afternoon when the pick-up trucks departed from the bungalow. Ed Peavy checked the fuse box and appliances, making sure that all was in working order before leaving for the day.

Carolyn and the children snacked on the abundance of Martha's left-over fried chicken with some potato salad before all piled into Daniel's car for the grocery. An hour later with a trunk load of goods, they were on their way back to the house. From the rear view mirror, Daniel could see yawns being birthed from the kids in the back seat.

Back at the bungalow, the front door opened on its own for the family carting in many grocery bags to fill cabinets that, for the last 2 years, had been void of any contents. In relief, Carolyn was glad that she had taken the time, prior to moving day, to scrub the kitchen and bathroom down. She found the amount of mouse droppings very disturbing and purchased a few traps just in case any rodents were still in residence.

The night was winding down like the ticking of an alarm clock. Candy and Jonathan were finishing their beds, adding blankets and stuffing pillows into cases. In the kitchen, Daniel and Carolyn whittled away at the many bags of groceries, loading up the empty cabinets.

On his last bag, the seaman slowed his progress."I should go soon." The words seemed to drag themselves from Daniel's throat.

Carolyn opened a drawer, catching the distinct whiff from the remains of the disinfectant cleaner. "I… I know."

"I'll say my good nights to the children now." He turned, his voice sounding as empty as a freshly dug tomb.

Carolyn swiped the knuckle of her finger under her eyes to remove the tears before following him in.

"Candy and Jonathan. It is time for me to say good night. I'll ask Martha to drop off Scruffy and his food here tomorrow on her way home. Now, be good and do what your mother says." He squatted down and opened his arms to them.

The two barreled their way into the seaman, nearly knocking him down with their hugs. Daniel held the pair close. He didn't need for his heart to beat in order for it to break.

"When will we see you, again, Captain?" Candy squeaked, her cheeks moist with tears.

"Soon enough, I expect. Your mother and I will put something together."

Holding back his own tears, Jonathan brushed a strand of his blonde hair from his frowning forehead. "Is this what it feels like when a family gets divorced?"

Captain Gregg's eyebrows arched high.

Candy gave a rough nudge to her brother, grinding his name through clenched teeth, sounding much like her mother.

"_Jonathan_!"

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Carolyn darted from the room. Sobs billowed in her throat.

Authoritatively, Daniel raised his index finger. "Now, we'll have none of that, lad," he instructed. "I'm sure that all will work out for the best. It's late. The two of you should ready yourselves for bed. I'll see to your mother." One more hug and he withdrew into the hallway.

A search of the 2nd bedroom, kitchen, living, and dining rooms yielded no Carolyn. Dematerializing, he passed through the ceiling and into the attic, but still she was not to be found.

Massaging his bearded jaw, Daniel considered the last area of the house. The basement. Carolyn had expressed certain concerns that lead him to believe it was't very likely at all that he would indeed find her down there... in the dark.

Closing the door, he regarded the back stoop. Trotting down the steps, Daniel swept his face from side to side, scanning the property's rear for any sign of the woman. A tiny circle that glowed red seemingly hovered in the air a short distance up the drive. In front of a single-car dilapidated garage that came with the house, the faint image of a petite woman could be seen.

As Daniel came nearer, the condition of the garage stood out like a sore thumb. The door was missing and it became obvious that its present purpose was to act as a make-shift shelter for storage. Boxes, broken furniture and older appliances collected years of gravel dust and dirt inside the building that had seen better years, same as the house. A weathered trellis, missing slats, leaned precariously against one side where a wilting vine still clung for its life.

Swirling a glass of red wine in one hand, Carolyn gulped down a large swallow then set it on a rickety table that was short one leg. Embers glowed from a lit cigarette in her other hand. Flicking off the accumulated gray ash, she took another puff.

"I'm sure the boy meant no harm in what he said." His voice caressed her ears in deep soft tones.

"I know he didn't. I just needed a few minutes. That's all." Carolyn took a last drag from the cigarette before grounding it into the dirt with the sole of her slip on shoe.

Daniel connected the dots. Even children who can count could connect the dots to understand the bigger picture. "I see," he lamented. "Perhaps, I should take my leave now…" Maybe she really didn't need him after all. Maybe not… ever.

"Oh, Daniel," she said, eyes burning with grief, she stumbled toward him.

His open arms caught her just in time. She buried her face against his warm chest and wept. Holding her in his embrace, Daniel buried his own face in her hair, constraining his emotions that weren't entirely sure which direction they should go.

"I-I don't understand," he said, keeping his voice low.

"I know," she tsk'd. "Just hold me for few minutes… please?"

"Of course." He pressed his lips to her forehead where he left a tender kiss. Maybe… maybe she _did _need him. One arm coiled around the small of her back. The other glided around to cup her far shoulder.

Resting her hands on his chest, Carolyn relaxed into his corporeal form, closing her eyes and desiring for time to stand still.

_The box. _Was this the right time to give Carolyn the box from her husband? Would there ever really be a _right_ time to bring the subject up?

Looking back, Daniel remembered learning how to swim with the other young boys in the village where he grew up. Along the edge of a tall dock, fathers lined up behind their sons who were bare chested, bare foot, and wore old breeches. All of them knew what came next. You couldn't live in a seaside village and not know how to swim. He could still recall the sound of waves lapping on the wood hulls of surrounding ships, the shrieking of sea gulls overhead waiting for scraps of food to be brought topside and the words that his father spoke to him that day when the ocean seemed so threatening.

_'Daniel, me boy, if ever there be anything that ye must do, get it done quickly, Lad. The faster it's over with, the better. Ye ken do it!'_

Gently squeezing Daniel's shoulders, his father backed away and winked. Other fathers shoved their sons off the dock and into the chilly Atlantic. Loose curls bouncing in the sea breeze, Daniel glanced back at his father, winked, and jumped off.

Literally, the memory was a lifetime ago. Since that day, he never viewed the ocean in the same manner, again. Yes, the sea was alive and dangerous, but after that day, he grew the confidence that made him into a ship's captain, and at no time did he ever look back with regret.

Resting his cheek atop Carolyn's head, Daniel knew of a certainty what he must do. It was as clear as the star studded sky above him. Voluntarily, he would jump off of this dock too.

Finding the north star above, he winked and wondered if his father were watching him.

"Carolyn? I have something important to discuss with you." Stepping back, Daniel cupped her shoulders in his hands.

"What is it?" she said, a tremor shook her lips.

"I… I offer my sincerest apologies, my dear. I made a promise that I would give something to you, but it honestly slipped my mind. Recently, I happened upon it which brought the promise back to my remembrance."

"What's this about, Daniel? You're starting to scare me." Carolyn drew in a ragged breath.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Carolyn. I should show you what I'm talking about. Come, I have it with me."

Taking her hand in his, she was led to his car, where he opened the trunk. Under an old tattered blanket lay a thick heavy cardboard box with Carolyn's name written on the top, using her former name of Gregg and written in the handsome script of her late husband. Here sat the box that contained her past life. The box that made Daniel Gregg feel as if he were jumping off a cliff instead of a mere dock.

"My dear, when you and the children were brought to this world through the portal, this box came with you. It's from…" Daniel broke off, scrunching the blanket in his curled fingers, he closed his eyes.

Her spine stiffened. "It's from my husband, isn't it?" Carolyn's mouth went dry.

"Yes…" The word tumbled softly from his lips and seemed to puddle at her feet.

At first, she simply stared at the box that held pieces of a broken life she was trying to leave behind. Anxiety crowded her mind for space and riddled her heart with unanswered questions.

"B… bring it inside, would you, please?" she asked, her voice more tremulous than before. Carolyn brought fingers to her mouth that quivered.

Daniel only nodded. Picking up the box, he followed her into the house.

"Um… lay it down anywhere in here and I'll open it when the kids are asleep." Suddenly weary, she lead him into the dining room where he placed it on the table.

Concern etched lines into Daniel's forehead. "Are you going to be alright, Carolyn?" The woman was shaking head to toe, he saw.

Without a word, she shook her head, then waved him off. "Yes… I should be fine… at some point." She shrugged her shoulders and stared out into the darkness from a window that still needed a curtain. Carolyn offered a smile that struggled to hold its form. Fresh pools of tears formed in her eyes.

Reaching out, Daniel pulled her back into his arms. "I'll call Martha. I'm sure that she won't mind spending the night and watching Ailwen."

"No, you don't have to do that." Drawn like a magnet to steel, she leaned into his chest. "You-you should go home. Your daughter needs you. I'll be fine, really." Mulish, she pulled away, wiping tears with her hand.

"Go home, Daniel." Carolyn tore open the box of tissues and removed several, balling them into her hand. "I'll be okay, go on. I need to do this… by myself." She folded arms across her chest in a vain attempt to appear brave in the face of another emotion upheaval.

Dropping his eyes to half mast, Daniel thrusted hands into the pockets of his jeans, recognizing when the woman had made up her mind. Any opposition said from here would prove to be confrontational, therefore non-beneficial to either of them.

"As you wish," he concluded. "Don't hesitate to call if you need me."

"Thank you, Daniel. I mean that." Lightly, she touched his hand.

"You're welcome." Their fingers slipping apart, he vanished, reappearing in his car.

Division rending his soul, Daniel gripped the steering of his Riviera with much more force than was necessary. Who needed him more at this moment, his young daughter or his wife's duplicate? With all of his powers, he was still but _one_ spirit and that fact would not change.

Carolyn watched as the seaman drove away. Her resolve seemed as frail as the paper heart that masked what lay buried deep inside. Giving herself a tight hug, Carolyn buried the notion of finding solace in her Captain's arms.

Still choking on her own stubbornness and pride that would see her through another empty night, she spied the box on the table as if it held something both great and terrible inside. In all likelihood, it did.

—

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to make you sad. Sometimes, I guess I just say stuff and it comes out wrong," Jonathan quietly mumbled from underneath the blankets of his new bed.

Carolyn smiled, assuringly, sweeping the bangs of his hair to one side. She would be sure to trim his bangs once she found some scissors.

"I know, sweetie. It happens to everyone sometimes." She kissed his brow. "You go to sleep now, and don't worry about it."

Bringing fingertips to her lips, Carolyn blew her son a kiss before closing the door to his room for the night.

On tiptoes, she cracked open the door to her and Candy's room. The hinges groaned a creak that would remind her to purchase a small can of oil at her next opportunity. Her daughter lay asleep from their exhausting first day in the rental home.

Closing the door, Carolyn wandered back into the living room like a lost child, eyes searching the room. Her feet took her back into the dining room.

It was all starting to come together. Or was it? Carolyn did a double-take around the dining room, but her attention kept drawing itself back to the mysterious box that sat on the table. The box that her husband packed and sent with her and the children to their newly assigned lives. Part of her was grateful that the kids had another chance to live. Another part fought against the anger that still brewed inside at not being able to decide for herself. Secretly, the war raged on in her heart.

"You didn't give me a say on any of this, Daniel!" She almost shouted, staring at the box as it lay inanimate before her. Carolyn lowered her voice, not wanting to wake the children. Hands rushed up to cover her eyes as the tears once more returned for an encore. Exasperated and bags under her eyes, Carolyn sank into one of the chairs that sat at the table.

All at once, she seized the tape that sealed the box. With a hard yank, Carolyn ripped it away, popping the flaps open. With one hand, fingers found their way inside, removing the two envelopes on top. One addressed to her. The other addressed to the Daniel Gregg of this mirror world. Both were sealed with her husband's wax and personal stamp.

Heart aching with grief, her hands fumbled the envelope bearing her name. Fingers touching her throat, Carolyn imagined the she must have one of those jumbo jaw breakers lodged inside.

Swallowing back rivers of sorrow, she broke the wax seal, pulling the tri-folded paper free. Seeing her hand tremble like the autumn leaves, she unfolded a letter written in her late husband's familiar script. Carolyn's eyes combed over each paragraph, stripping every emotion down to its last raw nerve.

'_Carolyn, My Love, _

_If you are reading this, then I can only assume that you are now part of a different world. One in which you and the children will be able to live your lives. _

_My Dearest, I understand that you must be quite upset with me. I want you to know that I did not come to this decision easily. On the contrary, sending you and the children away has been the most difficult thing that I have ever had to do. This world has died, my love. For you and the children to remain would mean your demise. I could not allow that to happen._

_Please forgive me, my love. I have found no other way. The Captain Gregg of this new world has agreed to aid you and the children all that he can. Let him help you, my Dear. Having lost his own family, he understands your grief._

_In the box, I have given you two things, Carolyn. One is a cedar chest containing valuables that you may sell to obtain currency as needed. The other are precious memories of our lives together. _

_Be strong, Carolyn! Rebuild your life, my love! _

_Should you develop feelings for this Daniel Gregg, don't be afraid to act on them my Darling, nor feel guilt for having them. The two of you may indeed need each other. He appears to be a good fellow, but always follow your heart and you won't go wrong. _

_My spirit body is failing from the poison of my world and I cannot leave. Soon, I will pass into eternity where I may acquire a new body. One that doesn't grow old or ever sees death._

_Again, I encourage you to be strong, my love! _

_One day, we will see each other again. _

_Your loving husband,_

_Daniel_

At first, nausea gripped the muscles of Carolyn's stomach, but then the sickly feeling melted away.

Carolyn read the words, again.

_'Should you find that you develop feelings for this Daniel Gregg, don't be afraid to act on them my Darling, nor feel guilt for having them'._

A bud of hope began to open her heart in a warmth that swelled. Tears ran down her face to greet a faint smile on Carolyn's pink cheeks.

All at once, Carolyn's eyelids felt heavy as if weights were somehow attached. Slumping over the table, she fell fast asleep.

Stepping out from the shadows Captain Gregg released a long sigh. Tightly bundled in a blanket, Ailwen lay on his shoulder, also fast asleep.

Carefully, he laid the child on the sofa. Just as carefully, Daniel picked Carolyn up, cradling her in his arms. Walking to the bedroom, he laid her down and brought blankets up to cover her. He gave pause before softly placing a kiss on her lips.

"Sleep well, my love," he whispered.

Returning to the living room, he gave a wave of his hand bringing all in the home into a deep sleep. Picking Ailwen up, he laid her back on his shoulder.

Daniel felt like the needles of a cactus were sticking in his clothes and pricking him when he entered the dining room where temptation gnawed at him in the form of the box on the table from Carolyn's husband. Flaps opened, he traced his fingers along its edges battling the desire to look inside. With a growl, he jerked his hand back and slammed shut his eyes. When he opened them, Daniel spied the open letter on the table addressed to Carolyn. His eyes swept the room as if someone might be watching. Plucking the letter up, he read it, mouthing each word in silence. Gently, he laid it back down and stood quietly for a moment. Inhaling a large faux breath, Daniel Gregg arched an eyebrow and vanished from the home.

—


	12. Chapter 12

In the Mirror world

Chapter 12

Another shift in the wind and the canvas sails above Daniel's head snapped and billowed in response.

"Easy, Mr. Dover. Steady as she goes," Captain Gregg instructed.

"Aye aye, Captain."

His new first officer held the ship's wheel with ease not typical of a greenhorn, confirming Captain Gregg's belief this was not the first time the junior officer had brought a tall ship into port.

Daniel stood to one side of the ship's wheel, allowing the sea winds to breeze through his white cotton shirt and give some relief to the heat of a warm spring day.

The _Virginia_ glided her way smoothly parallel to the coastline where high wooden piers came into view. Dockworkers, appearing the size of lead toy soldiers, bustled about in preparation for the tall ship's arrival.

Along the shore, Daniel spied a lady fair to the eyes. His hopes rose as a ship lifted to meet an approaching wave. Her hair long with loose curls was as light as the sunshine. The long dress she wore was a warm vanilla with a square neckline and tiers of red silk roses draped gracefully around the skirt. In her hands, she lightly spun a matching parasol that offered just the right amount of shade to shelter her ivory complexion. High in the air, she waved a gloved hand to him and smiled.

He waved and smiled in return for Daniel knew this fair lady. She was Carolyn. His betrothed and soon-to-be wife.

Over the distance between the ship and shore, the two exchanged longing looks, excited to at last be reunited. This past time of separation had been longer and more difficult than the previous and both anxiously awaited that first moment where they would embrace each other once again.

Carolyn curled her toes in the ivory leather shoes and felt a stirring in the sand below. Puzzled, she watched intently. All at once, grasping hands burst forth from under the sand, encircling her completely. Daniel watched in horror while tearing the boots from his feet, caring not if his skin came off with it.

The ten hands became twenty, then fifty, and then too numerous to count, each gabbing at her from stubbed arms that claimed no body.

Carolyn screaming his name, he dove overboard fighting against the sudden swells that had determined to keep him tethered out to the sea with ropes unseen.

Hands that grasped at Carolyn climbed one over the other, reaching her shoulders and pulling her down. Arms out in front of her, she clawed at the sand in the desperate hope of finding something to which she could cling. Like struggling in quicksand, she was being swallowed up from the hands with no visible owners. Continuing to scream, she fought a battle doomed not to be won.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Daniel swam with all that he had. Arm over arm and feet kicking, the ocean became more viscous with every stroke as if turning into molasses beneath his fingertips.

Dripping seawater and heaving for breath, he slogged onto the beach to the void left in the sand where Carolyn had stood. Dropping to his knees, his hands dug furiously, reaching deeper and deeper beneath the sand's surface.

"No!" he bellowed. "I cannot lose her again. I can't!"

A hand clamped hard on his shoulder with the grip of a vice.

"Wake up, Captain! Wake up!"

Eyes fluttering open, Daniel focused on Martha standing before him holding his daughter who reached out for him with a bucket full of smiles.

He came to his feet and brought the child into his arms. Her skin warmed his cheek and he pulled her closer.

"I-I must have been dreaming," he said, still half in a daze.

Martha pulled a clean outfit from the drawer of a nearby bureau, giving it a closer inspection. "I'll say you were! And you were thrashing around like a fish out of water."

Daniel plunged two fingers on the inside of his collar, working his way around to loosen its fit that felt too warm and too snug. On his brow, a trace of sweat glimmered from the morning sun that sent rays of light through the balcony windows.

Since the passing of his wife, Daniel could sense their bond had been dissipating. No longer were they able to meet within the empathic link that enabled their unique connection and the exchanging of each other's planes of existence. Many of the human traits that he recovered from the link were fading. The little that remain seem to be his ability to be corporeal and for some odd reason, the random need to sleep for which he had no control over. And when Daniel slept… he dreamt.

* * *

Fingers curling around the satin edge of the blanket, Carolyn rolled over in the twin bed. She cracked one eye open to view a clock on the nightstand whose hands and numbers glowed light green. 5:10 A.M.

Flopping on her back, she softly muttered, "5 more minutes."

In the dark, a nightlight fanned above on the wall bringing a peculiar sight to Carolyn's eyes. One she had not seen in the daylight. Hiking herself up on elbows, she squinted and tilted her head sideways. On the wall directly above the radiator, she spied a strange image. It held no borders, but clearly, a frowning face seemed to be looking at her. A simple set of black shadowed eyes and a downward turned line for a mouth. The eyes cried black tears that ran down the face and the mouth drooled runny black saliva all against a background of a storm that rained black droplets. For a minute she found herself mesmerized by the peculiar scene. Taking a guess, Carolyn wondered if an excess amount of steam from the radiator spewed a geyser up the soot-covered wall and caused the image to appear. It made her feel as if she were being watched, and Carolyn cringed with apprehension that she harbored inside the closet of her thoughts.

Unable to fall back asleep, she threw back the bed covers and quietly eased out of the bed to give Candy more time to slumber. Both children would shortly be rising and getting ready to catch the bus for school. Carolyn raised a little prayer that they may do well trying to integrate themselves into the new yet familiar facility.

Heading to the bathroom, she stubbed her toe on the nightstand.

"Blast!" She ground the word out in a whisper.

Hopping on one foot, Carolyn looked around the narrow bedroom. It became clear that fitting 2 beds, 2 dressers, and 2 nightstands had turned the room into an obstacle course. In the dark, she was sure to experience more than one stubbed toe attempting to navigate a clear path.

Once in the bathroom, she flipped a light switch on. Carolyn heaved her chest in a flattened sigh when she realized yesterday's clothes still clung to her body in a wrinkled mess. She removed the clothes and gingerly tested the water with her toe before climbing into the hot shower.

There were only 2 possible reasons that she would sleep in her clothes. The first would be if she were too drunk to change, which had not happened since college, or two, that a well-meaning ghost had played sandman last night and put her to bed. It was the second reason.

* * *

Hot water streamed down her face and warmed her soul. She inhaled mild scents of floral bouquets when lathering up and remarked, "That feels so much better!" After she rinsed, Carolyn extended her hand and turned off the faucets. Liberally, she worked a new lotion referred to as _Rose milk_ into her skin which left if feeling silky soft. "I wonder if Daniel will like it?" Her lips smiled slowly in amusement.

Suppressing the thought, Carolyn dressed in a fresh outfit and dried her hair.

She ventured into the dining room, suddenly remembering the box from her husband on the dining room table. It lay unmoved and she felt herself growing pale with each step that was taken closer. Opening the flaps, she removed a divider. Carolyn found a large shoebox and the cedar chest at the bottom. Removing the lid from the shoebox, she fingered through faded photographs, poetry, ticket stubs, and a pearl necklace among many other items, all whispering the traces of a love left behind.

Wrapped in a plastic bag, Carolyn found a dry sprig of lavender, which she brought out before replacing the box lid. Closing her eyes, she brushed it against her cheek, still catching the faint calming scent. Carolyn's husband had given it to her for the many mornings she had been ill from her pregnancy. So old-fashioned he was, but she loved his care and the aroma did calm her, so she kept it.

Her eyes drifted down to the old ornate cedar chest. She hefted it out with both hands and observed the carvings of scrolls, swirls, and roses. An antique lock held the lid closed. On the bottom, she discovered a key that had been taped there.

A turn of the key and the lock clicked. Upon cracking open the lid, the smell of cedar, pungent and old, rose in the air. Carolyn threw back the lid to view the contents. She caught a sharp breath, stumbled a few steps backward, and slapped a finger spread hand against her breastbone.

Riches. Mostly diamonds, gold jewelry, and precious stones. An abundance of wealth had been contained in a chest no larger than a bread box. The previous day, Carolyn barely had enough money to scrape by, but now all that was about to change.

Her pulse raced with reverent disbelief. Carolyn dipped her hand inside of the chest, lifting several pieces in her palm. From her hand, loose stones of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires spilled over the spaces between her fingers. She rolled the loose stones in her palm under a delicate fingertip, watching the light play games of color with each precisely cut facet.

'_Oh Daniel._' She smiled, but the unshed tears in her eyes were not easy to conceal. She blinked several times until her tears came under control.

'_How ironic,_' Carolyn thought, to miss her husband so much and yet desire comfort in the arms of another Daniel Gregg. One who knew her so well and understood her grief so personally.

Carolyn shook her head as if the thoughts could be flung from her mind, swept into a dustpan and cast into the trash.

She tipped her hand down and, like a priceless rainbow waterfall, the jewels tumbled back into the chest. She closed the lid where her hand remained still on the top.

Her eye ran back across the table to glimpse the envelope with this world's _Captain Gregg_ written on the front. Drawing her lower lip in between her teeth, she picked it up.

'_What did my husband have to say to this Daniel Gregg?_' She wondered, with more curiosity than she should have.

Taking a sharp knife from a kitchen drawer, she eased it between the wax seal and parchment paper. Peering around as if someone were watching, she pulled a second trifold letter out. Only _this_ letter was also sealed with the wax and stamp. Reading the words written above the seal, Carolyn knit her eyebrows together, shoving the letter back into the envelope. Mumbling expletives under her breath, she warmed the knife and haphazardly resealed the envelope.

Except for the letters from her husband, Carolyn slid the box under her bed and prepared to help her children who would raise sleepy eyes from their pillows soon preparing for school.

* * *

Two brand new lunchboxes rested on the dining room table of the rental house. Inside were favorite sandwiches, a bag of chips and an apple. Cold milk would be provided at the school cafeteria. The school season had just begun. Candy and Jonathan were nearly a week behind the rest of the students. Now it was time to play catch-up, and the two were scrambling to establish a routine. If not ready soon, they would miss the bus.

"Candy. Jonathan. Let's go! You can't miss the bus on your first day at school. I don't have a car," she reminded them.

'_At least not yet_,' she thought to herself. Making a mental list of what she should purchase, a car came in at first place. Carolyn has missed and taken for granted automobile ownership. Utilizing the valuables left to her by her husband, she had more than enough to make the purchase. The only problem was where to sell the items. A pawn shop may be her only option, though they would offer only a fraction of the value. She would need to ask Captain Gregg if he had any ideas.

Amongst all of the commotion, a solid knock rapped on the door.

'_Who could that be this early?_' Carolyn pondered, quickening her steps to the front door.

The door scraped open on dry cranky hinges. Something else for Mr. Peavy to fix. Little things that had been easily missed earlier took center stage now in a mock play entitled 'Fix Me'. Swollen sticky drawers debuted, followed by a second act of the flickering porch light coupled with a clogged sink drain. Carolyn huffed a sharp breath and wondered if the dry hinge would be the end of the production. She had her doubts.

A wag of her head and Carolyn put the matter aside. She lifted her face, where a small grin stole across her lips.

"Good morning, Captain. Good morning, Scruffy." She gave the terrier scratches on his wiry head.

Wearing a pair of casual dark trousers and a deep beige turtleneck shirt, Captain Gregg stood in the doorway. Although he felt not the morning chill, Daniel wore a navy blue sports jacket. In his arms, Scruffy let out a bark and squirmed to be free.

His smile was gracious as always, but today it leaned to the shy side and he gave her a bow.

"I… I know it's early," he said and released the dog on the floor. "I hope that you don't mind, but I thought that seeing Scruffy here might make the children's first day at school a little easier." He told her one of the little white lies that Carolyn could see right through and she snickered.

"And… maybe you were a little bit concerned for us? After all, you were going to ask Martha to drop him off. Remember?" She inquired in her most demure voice while gesturing with a hand to come in.

"Perhaps just a bit." He pulled on his ear, looking off to the side.

Bounding into the living room, the kids slid their knees to the floor and hugged their 4-legged best friend. The dog's appearance was unexpected but well-received.

"Scruffy!"

"The bus will be here any minute, Candy, Jonathan. Get your lunches and keep watch. You can play with Scruffy while you're waiting on the porch."

"Let's go, boy!" Jonathan coaxed him outside. Candy followed close behind, pulling on a coat.

Leaving the front door open, a crisp breeze swept through the screen door and into the house. Pulling a red sweater from a box, Carolyn tossed it around her shoulders.

"Care to join me on the porch while the kids wait for the bus?" She swiped a fresh mug of coffee from the table.

"Aye, certainly," he agreed.

* * *

Outside, they had entered nature's symphony of a crystal fall ballad. Measures of ice, tiny and white in the form of a hard frost lay in a rhythm of sheets conforming themselves to the landscape. Carolyn pressed warm fingers on the porch railing leaving her trail of whole notes behind.

But the sun was rising and soon the orchestra of ice would dissolve her instruments and wait for another night of cold damp air to sing her seasonal songs once more.

* * *

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Captain Gregg. Thanks for bringing Scruffy!"

"You're quite welcome, children," Captain Gregg responded, appearing an inch or so taller. His hunch was correct whether it was birthed from fabrication or not, and he reveled in that truth.

The school bus drove away, puffing its vapors from a tailpipe into the cool morning air.

"See you this afternoon, kids," Carolyn shouted and waved, standing closer to the Captain. The sleeve of her sweater brushed against him, and she placed her hand on the inside of this bent elbow.

Soft and alluring, Daniel caught the distinct scent of roses pleasantly wafting in his direction. Leaning in closer, he inhaled a cautious yet expansive whiff and savored the intoxicating fragrance, becoming lost in images that drove to him to distraction.

Carolyn shivered from the morning chill. Her voice broke into his thoughts, "Brrr… It's cold out here. Time to go in. Would you like some tea?"

'_Oh, if only she knew … If she could understand …'_ he thought, dreamily.

"Daniel?"

Clearing his mind, the ghost squared his shoulders, giving himself a more stately dignified appearance. "Fine, my dear."

He breathed out a sigh and his eyes fell upon her in cascades of blue compassion."How are you doing, Carolyn?" Daniel's brows drew close together in question. Waves of sincerity rolled off of him as deep as the sea itself. A tinge of resignation was felt as he waited for her to answer.

She retracted her hand. Folding arms across her chest, Carolyn spied the overhang where one board was still warped and shook her head. "This porch really needs a swing." Her breath was shrouded in clouds of white. A thread of steam rose from her coffee when she took a sip.

"You're avoiding the question, Carolyn," Daniel gently pursued.

She lowered her eyes. "I-I have… something… to show you." Carolyn choked the words out and whisked past him into the house.

Scruffy managed to slip inside before the screen door shut. Jumping on the couch, he made himself at home in the new surroundings.

Worry marred Daniel's handsome features. His stomach in a knot, he followed her back inside and shoved the door closed behind him.

Carolyn's steps landed heavy on the bare and painted floor. She brought out the cedar chest into the living room and dropped it on an end table with a solid thud.

"Go ahead. Open it," she instructed. Her slippered feet stepped back and she nibbled her thumbnail. _Hold it together, Carolyn._

The seaman reached over a careful hand, flipping open the hinged top. Shafts of sunbeams flooding through an eastern window captured the contents, which sparkled and glistened beyond what most people could imagine even on their best day.

"Good heavens! Did this come out of the box that I gave you last night?" His eyes popped wide.

Strangled sobs rose too close to the surface. Choking them back, Carolyn held a loose hand over her mouth. "Yes."

Daniel sank back into one the living room chairs that had become color faded from years of direct sunlight. A squeak pierced the air as he leaned back and brought tented fingers to his lips. "My dear, it's not safe to keep all of that _here_. I would strongly advise you to allow me to move the majority of it to Gull Cottage for safekeeping. You may have access to it anytime you like." Running one hand through his hair, he leaned forward causing another squeak to be heard.

"I… know." She pulled more tissues from the container, balling them into her palm before sweeping a concerted gaze to him. "Before we do that, I want to sell some and buy a car… along with other things."

"Of course. We will figure this out and place a tidy sum into your bank account." Daniel shifted his weight in the chair that had not been accustomed to people of his height. "I may know of someone that can help. If you like, I can take you there."

"When can we go?"

The ghost captain stood to his feet, bringing hands behind his back. "Have you had breakfast yet, my dear?"

"No, not yet." She frowned. Fatigue reached up and slapped her cheeks reminding Carolyn that she had awoken too early, not eaten anything and that more coffee was indeed calling her name from the kitchen.

Without warning, her eyes flew open wide and she whipped her head around in the direction of the bedroom. "I forgot something!" Coming to her feet, Carolyn retreated into the hallway.

A mouse, small and brown scurried under a closet door.

Captain Gregg eyed the terrier lounging on the couch.

"I believe that mice are your department, Scruffy unless we need to bring a feline friend into the household."

The pooch whimpered and flattened his ears.

"No, Scruffy," the Captain said. "Bella stays at Gull Cottage."

Her heart pounding, Carolyn trotted back into the room, extending a shaky envelope from her hand.

"We both received letters from my husband," Carolyn said. Her tongue dried up and with it, she felt a pasty film form in her mouth like the kind that you get first thing in the morning.

Slowly, the seaman took the envelope, turning it over in his fingers. Strangely, the letter left him with the unease of a child receiving a written reprimand from an unhappy teacher.

As he took notice of the faulty wax seal he said, "Carolyn, the seal has been broken on this envelope." A twinge of exasperation flashed across his face.

"Has it…?" she questioned and hot-footed it into the kitchen.

Stepping out onto the porch, Daniel opened the mysterious envelope and pulled the folded letter. Noticing the additional seal, he read the words above it aloud.

"_This letter is not for your eyes, Carolyn. Now, put it back in the envelope, darling."_

Captain Gregg's bearded smile grew wide across his face and a loud chuckle erupted from his lips. "_That_ Daniel Gregg knew his wife well."

* * *

The red wax seal pulled easily away from the parchment in Daniel's hands. He studied it with piercing scrutiny. What could this man, this duplicate of himself, have to say to him? Battalions marched in waves along his nerve endings. Daniel closed his eyes and summoned a faux breath while the letter unfolded in his hands.

The man wrote in a script that was both neat and bold. Daniel thought to himself that he would have done the same thing.

In a voice barely above a whisper, he read the letter.

'_To Captain Daniel Gregg, _

_First, I would like to offer my most heartfelt condolences on the loss of your family. This is a most difficult time for you. I am very grateful to you for your willingness to take my family into your world. For Carolyn and the children, it is also a very difficult time.'_

Daniel blinked back a silent tear.

'_I have given Carolyn a box of valuables to use in your world to exchange for currency. Not knowing your financial situation, I have no desire to burden you any more than necessary. Quite the contrary, considering what I have already asked of you._

_If she will allow you, help her to set a new course in your world. Under the circumstances, her decisions may not be the most sound at this time. Let your guidance be gentle and she will receive it._

_If you and I are indeed similar, Captain, then you are experiencing your own mix of emotions that may prove confusing at this time. However, if what you may feel for my Carolyn to be true, then I ask one thing; _

_Do not try and board her vessel the minute she comes into port._

_Be patient and give the woman time. I assure that she is well worth the wait._

_Take good care of her, Captain._

_With sincere regards, _

_Captain Daniel Gregg'_

How did this other Captain know him so well? Were they so similar? The letter from himself was the most uncomfortable message that he had ever read. Needles of guilt prickled his conscience like a limb that falls asleep and suddenly wakes up.

Folding the letter, Daniel returned it to the envelope and tucked it inside of his breast pocket. Later, at Gull Cottage, he would read it once more. Perhaps twice.

"I'm ready." A screen door, bowed and ripped at the bottom, creaked opened. Carolyn spied the tear, then stepped onto the porch. With winter approaching, she would add a storm door to her list for Mr. Peavy.

"What did you decide to sell, Carolyn?" They walked over cracked and broken flagstone that heaved upward at uneven angles and holding the door open for her, she climbed inside of his car.

Settling into the seat, she straightened her skirt and without obvious emotion inhaled Daniel's unique scent that permeated the air throughout his vehicle. "I brought some of the loose stones with me."

"Very good." The seaman started the engine of his Buick Riviera, backed out of the drive then headed down the road.

Shuffling fingers inside her purse, Carolyn lifted out a plain white envelope and proceeded to rattle the stones inside. "I brought twelve of the larger diamonds," she announced quite innocently.

"What!? Twelve!? You brought twelve!?" He swerved the car to the side, almost jumping a curb. What did he expect when specifics had been neglected? Selling, bartering, buying, and trading were everyday aspects of the Captain's previous life, but Carolyn would have no such experiences to reflect on. She was sailing uncharted seas.

Storms were brewing in her eyes when she said, "What's wrong with twelve? I want to make sure that I have enough money to buy a car and new bicycles for the kids at the very least."

Daniel cleared his throat and pulled his Riviera over off the road. He placed the car in park and turned a serious yet sympathetic eye to Carolyn's questioning face.

"There's something that you should understand, Carolyn. If we try to sell more than a few diamonds at one time, it will draw attention and unwanted questions. The gentleman that I know will give us a good price, but he has no desire to be involved in what _could _be seen as stolen property," he explained.

Carolyn pouted her mouth at him. "I… see your point. What do we do, then?"

A look of relief washed over the sea captain's face like a welcoming tide. "Once we arrive, leave it all up to me, my dear. You just stay out here in the car."

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, Carolyn glimpsed the ticking face on her wristwatch. Only 2 minutes had passed since she had previously viewed the time. Her hand touched the door pull of the car that would release her from confinement. She felt the cold metal in her fingers and desired to yank the door open. She wanted to walk inside and see for herself what was taking place. She wanted control over what was hers.

Catching a sharp breath, Carolyn released the handle, gripping her purse instead. The vinyl scrunched in her clutched fingers. The waiting minutes continued to drag.

* * *

Carolyn's head tipped up as she saw Daniel coming around the corner. He walked with power and authority as if he were walking the bridge of a ship. Tall and commanding was his gate and she watched with appreciation in each step that he took.

Her mind began to wander into places where she had forbidden it to go. Places that caused a warmth to flush her cheeks. Carolyn lowered her eyes and fumbled for imaginary objects in her purse.

'_I love you, Carolyn Gregg._'

Like the ghost he was, so were the words he spoke that haunted her thoughts. Effortlessly, they could drift into her dreams and, in the lull of early morning where one was neither asleep nor awake, his declaration of love softly beckoned her heart.

Her fingers, once frantic inside of the purse, stilled. She could almost feel the pleasant pressure of Daniel's lips against hers like sipping the sweetness of a fine Moscato wine. The sensation of his arms holding her so close sent goosebumps over her flesh. Again, she felt helpless as the flood swept her away. Was she feeling guilty? Or was she feeling guilty for _not_ feeling guilty? Carolyn sank deeper into the seat.

A sudden pop of the heavy car door gave her a start, reeling her focus back into the parking lot of a less than busy city block of a town she didn't recognize.

"Success, my dear. You have more than what you need, I assure you. Hold out your hand." He directed with an assertive flare, sliding his tall frame into the driver's seat of the Riviera.

She complied but continued to stare straight ahead at a sign advertising a 24-hour donut shop with hot coffee.

A glint of pride sparked in Captain Gregg's eyes and he pressed the overstuffed envelope into her hand. The fullness of it was enough to capture her attention and disrupt her thoughts.

Carolyn's jaw dropped as her eyes drank in the many one hundred dollar bills that rested in her hand. Some fell away and floated into her lap. Under a soft breath, she counted every one.

"There are over four thousand dollars here, Daniel! I've never held this much money before. Thank you! I wasn't sure how to even go about this." She smiled so wide, it almost hurt.

"Shall we take a look at cars then, while we're out?"

Carolyn dropped full hands into her lap and asked, "I should probably get a driver's license, first, shouldn't I?

"Hmmmm…" With his index finger and thumb, Daniel stroked his beard and arched an eyebrow.

* * *

A trip to the county license branch was in order and Carolyn was doing her best to explain the house fire fabrication with fingers crossed behind her back. She hated to lie.

Standing a good distance away from her, Daniel kept within earshot to hear if she could convince them to give her what she asked.

_The woman could charm the bone from a starving dog if she had to, _he thought.

A compromise was reached when she agreed to take a driving test and passed without any problems. Carolyn was overjoyed until she read the last name of _Thompson_ on her license. Back in Daniel's car, she became quiet and seem to sulk.

At his suggestion, they dined at a nice local restaurant for lunch and discussed what kind of car she might like and if it should be new or used.

A few times Daniel found that he needed to _bite his tongue_ and allow Carolyn to decide for herself. Old habits were indeed hard to break and making decisions for women was one of them.

Carolyn laid her chin on the laced fingers of her hands and gazed out from the booth's window as autumn leaves danced and swirled inside the whirlwind that rose on the sidewalk outside. An older man walking a small poodle pressed his hat to his head in the stiff breeze and littered paper danced a jig in front of a city trash receptacle.

"If we can find a good station wagon, I'll probably get another one of those. They're easy to drive and have lots of room for the kids and me."

Daniel nodded with no outward emotion and said, "Very good. If that is what you wish, then that is what we shall look for."

As she smiled in return, their waitress appeared, balancing a serving tray on her palm. The girl was young and presented Carolyn with a plate first. A fresh Caesar salad with a bowl of ham and bean soup off to the side. Perfect for a cool fall day, she thought.

Carolyn was aware that Daniel did not need to eat, but she convinced him to try something called a Philly Cheese Steak sandwich.

Combining meat and cheese with bread, he thought? One could hardly go wrong.

In a big bite, the sandwich entered the cavernous opening of his mouth, with juices drizzling down his fingers. Pleasure rang like a dinner bell in his expression as he chewed.

Carolyn rushed a white napkin to her lips trying to stifle a laugh that demanded its release. Grinning, she shook her head and pointed an index finger to his face.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes thinned as she continued to grin, motioning with her hand for him to lean over the table. Carolyn took her napkin and gently removed a piece of melted cheese from his beard. His eyes softened, and he let out a chuckle, thanking her. He would not be opposed to the idea of more cheese lodging in his beard if it should happen again.

* * *

After lunch, the pair sought out various car lots where salesmen came from every direction as piranha at a feeding frenzy all offering to give Carolyn the _best_ deal on a car. Many were overcome with the sudden urge to go take a nap.

Line after line of cars spread out under small brightly colored triangle flags on a line that waved in the breeze above their heads. A rainbow of helium balloons gently swayed and bobbed at the end of their strings that were anchored to radio antennas. More salesmen staggered away in need of an afternoon siesta. It was not until a kindly middle age gentleman, whose name tag read Edward, approached them with a simple offer of help did Carolyn display any interest. He seemed much more like a fatherly figure than the vampire type salesmen that they had previously encountered.

In the end, Carolyn drove away in a gently used teal blue 1968 Buick Sport Wagon with wood-look side panels and low miles. Daniel's approval turned out to be the icing on the cake that sealed the deal.

The salesman, Edward, shook their hands, smiled, and viewed the showroom that was void his coworkers, "I-I don't know what to make of it, really. My fellow salesman all seem to be asleep in the lounge."

Daniel released a hearty laugh remarking, "Perhaps that is our good fortune, then."

Carolyn turned her face and snickered.

"And mine as well," replied Edward.

* * *

Carolyn flipped her wrist and looked at her watch. She pursed her lips and returned her sight to the traffic light that was still as red as it was 15 seconds ago.

"Come on!" She grimaced.

She drew in a deep breath and forced her facial muscles to relax. Carolyn was going to be late and the school bus would arrive at the bungalow at any time. Daniel would be there by now waiting for the children, so she didn't need to worry.

On the way home, Carolyn had made a side stop to Sears to pick up a three-speed bike for Candy and then swung by her bank. Daniel volunteered to go on ahead to her rental and wait for the kids. After viewing the different colors of bikes, she picked out a red one with white accents and a basket on the front. She reasoned that if Candy didn't like it, then Carolyn would keep it for herself and her daughter could pick out what she wanted at another time.

* * *

When Captain Gregg arrived at the house, he plodded up the steps and put his hands on his hips. The work needed on the porch alone was enough to make his muscles tense. Collapsing a faux breath in his lungs, he dematerialized and reappeared on the inside of the home where Scruffy waited anxiously at the door.

"Need to go out, do we Scruffy?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Opening the door, he let the dog out to do his business.

Carolyn had much of the outside painted on the old bungalow. A pleasant cape cod blue with white trim was much easier on the eyes than the stark red had been.

Massaging his beard, Daniel looked from corner to dreary corner in the living room. Maybe, just maybe he could do some minor things inside before anyone came home that perhaps Carolyn wouldn't notice. Before he could give it more consideration, though, Candy, Jonathan, and Scruffy barreled through the door, nearly tackling him to the floor in their excitement.

"Hey, you're here!" Jonathan shouted.

"That's great! What are you doing here, Dad… um, Captain?" Candy asked, covering her mouth with a hand.

His throat felt tight as he gripped his hands behind his back.

"Your mother and I have been out today, and she is coming home with a surprise."

"Oh boy! What is it!?" Jonathan asked.

"If he told us, it wouldn't be a surprise, Jonathan!" His sister nudged him.

"I know. I Just wanted to ask," he said.

Captain Gregg rubbed his hands together. "Why don't we see about getting you two some snacks from the kitchen."

Candy shrugged. "Okay. Sure."

The three proceeded into the kitchen. The wind whistled through a loose corner of a windowpane.

"One moment, children," Daniel instructed.

With his index finger, the seaman motioned to the cabinet doors under the sink and they opened obediently. A dishcloth along with a bottle of 409 levitated into the air and paused in front of him.

"I want you to go about the house and wash away any grimy fingerprints that you find. Now off with you!"

Floating through the air, they obeyed.

Candy and Jonathan searched the cabinets with downcast eyes.

"Mom hasn't had time yet to make anything and Martha isn't here," Jonathan said, a whine in his voice.

Candy's eyes grew wide and her smile stretched from one end of her face to the other.

"I know! Why don't we bake some chocolate chip cookies ourselves and surprise Mom?"

"That's a great idea, sis!"

Daniel leaned his torso away from them as if he were a palm tree in a contrary wind. "What do you mean, _we_?"

Both looked at him with pleading eyes.

Daniel heaved his chest. "Very well."

* * *

It seemed to Carolyn that she must have hit every red light in the county before she pulled into the gravel drive of her rented bungalow.

Skittering up the steps, she opened the door and immediately had to dodge the bottle of 409 and dishcloth that zipped past her heading into the hallway. Tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears, she realized what the cleaning pair were up to and shook her head.

Carolyn inhaled the warm semi-sweet chocolate aroma that surrounded her and took her senses captive. A smile teased at her lips as she strolled into the dining room and laid her purse on the table.

"Mom's home!" Candy announced, standing in the doorway to the dining room, licking a doughy beater and wearing one of her aprons.

"Yay! Look what we're doing, mom." Jonathan stood next to his sister, licking the other beater and wearing one of her aprons too.

Walking into the kitchen, Carolyn started to laugh out loud. Daniel was licking a large mixing spoon, also wearing one of her aprons and leaning one hand on the counter. She found the sight most endearing and put her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest. He responded in like and offered her the spoon.

"Can I take it that you approve?" He asked in a soft voice that emphasized his baritone qualities.

"I do," she said, taking the spoon into her mouth and giving him a look of longing.

A feeling of warmth spread through his corporeal body like a fire consuming coals and he growled.

The dial on a timer rotated one space more, setting off a single loud ping of a bell and everyone turned their heads.

Candy snatched an oven mitt from the over-crowded counter.

"The last trays of cookies are done!" Opening the oven door, the smell of warm chocolate reasserted its dominance over the cramped kitchen and the young teen slid the hot cookie sheets out, resting them on the stovetop.

In the dining room, a small wooden bird emerged from behind a little arched door and cuckooed 4 times, the current hour from a clock on which it was perched.

Jonathan swung his head from side to side saying, "What was that?"

"It's a cuckoo clock," Carolyn said. She guided the kids into the dining room and held her arm out straight in the direction of the clock as if to make an introduction. "I found it up in the attic and brought it down. It cuckoos every hour according to the time."

Scratching his chin, Captain Gregg walked closer to the clock, scrutinizing the details.

"This looks to be one of the Black Forest clocks made in Germany. Many were brought over to America after World War 2 you know."

Jonathan ratcheted his head up to the sea ghost. "Can you tell us one of your stories from the war, Captain?"

Daniel's face softened. "Another time, lad. I should take my leave, now. Martha will be going home, soon and I miss Ailwen." He untied the apron, slinging it over a dining room chair. "I have not seen her since this morning, so it will be good to have some time with my daughter."

"And besides," Carolyn interjected, "I have a surprise out in the driveway. Put your coats on and have a look."

Coats half on, they raced outside in a flurry of flapping fabric.

"A car? Captain Gregg bought you a car, Mom?!" Candy's voice rose higher with each word.

Daniel squirmed from the tight muscles that pulled at his shoulders. "No, Candy dear. She would not allow me to do that."

"_I_ bought it, kids! Get in and look around." Carolyn rocked back on her heels with pride. Jonathan climbed back and forth and around like a monkey exploring a new playground. Candy ran fingers over the seats and fiddled with knobs, buttons, and switches.

Weighty footsteps approached from behind, pressing loose gravel tighter into the earth. "When will I see you, again?" Long light fingers reached down and touched her left shoulder.

"Why don't you _and _Ailwen come back after supper tonight. Maybe around 7? Do you want to help us put bicycles together?" Carolyn toyed with a smudge of chocolate on his shirt.

Thoughtfully, Daniel tugged his earlobe and the sleeves of his turtleneck. "If that is what you wish, then we can oblige you."

On her tiptoes, Carolyn rose to give the seaman a peck on the cheek, but he half turned and she caught the edge of his mouth leaving a smear of lipstick in the corner. He ran two fingers over the spot and made a sly grin.

Still smiling, he stepped over to his car and laid one hand on the hood. All at once, both car and ghost vanished.

'_Is he gone?' _Carolyn had to be sure and waited for another minute.

"Okay, kids help me get this bicycle box into the house! We don't have much time!" She hustled to the back of the station wagon and began to pull on the large box.

Candy and her brother joined their mom, pulling and shoving the box. "What's going on, Mom. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'll explain once we're on our way out. Let me grab my purse and lock up. Then we can leave. Do you have much homework?" Carolyn snapped her head back to the pair as they shoved the box up the porch.

"I did my homework at lunch, Mom, but I can help Jonathan with his," Candy said, her chin tilted higher in the air.

"Yeah, okay. I got homework," Jonathan groaned.

High pitch scratches screeched across the bare living room floor as they slid the box inside and Carolyn winced at the sound they made. "Maybe you can help Jonathan with his homework in the car while we run a couple of errands, Candy."

"Sure, Mom," she replied. "Where to first?"

"K-mart, honey. We're going to K-mart."

With a twist of her hand, Carolyn locked the door and hustled her children into the car. She was becoming more familiar with this particular Schooner Bay, making mental notes on anything new or in a different location than the one she had known. This would be her new town, now, and she would need to memorize it inside out, ideally, before the sun would set this evening.

* * *

Arriving back at the bungalow, Carolyn, Candy, and Jonathan had squeezed into the front of the station wagon sharing the seat with paper bags whose items peaked out from the top. The back seat was laid flat and more long boxes had been piled one on top of another making the inside review mirror of little to no use to Carolyn.

Candy turned her reddened face to Carolyn. "I really am sorry about the bike, Mom, but the red one with the basket on the front just looks like something that an old lady would ride. I like the purple one that we found a lot better."

Carolyn wrapped a lock of hair around two of her fingers. Would the bike make _her_ look like an old lady if _she_ rode it? She wasn't old, was she?

"It's alright, Candy. Maybe if we take the basket off, I can ride it. Let's get the car unloaded except for the bikes. Captain Gregg can help us with those."

* * *

Everything had been brought into the house. Rumbling tummies sat at the dining room table where small white paper bags contained hamburgers and french fries that had been prepared fast for people on-the-go. Carolyn would be glad for the day that she could slow down and cook a good meal for her family, but today called for improvisation.

Jonathan belched after the meal and Carolyn was quick to correct him. He and Candy took grocery sacks into the kitchen and loaded more into the cabinets that were already well-stocked.

Carolyn hummed a catchy tune that played earlier on the car radio and proceeded into the bathroom to stack new items on the shelf.

Strolling into the bedroom, Carolyn billowed her cheeks with air and then released it. She laid her purse on the dresser and noticed her husband's final letter to her. With one hand, Carolyn clutched it to her heart and whispered, "No guilt."

* * *

It took everyone pulling on the large item that laid in one of the flat boxes before it finally gave up and slid out. Carolyn set it up on the floor and spread a vinyl mattress over the bottom. Candy and Jonathan unboxed toys and tossed them inside right before the doorbell rang a sickly tone that someone had arrived.

"Do you think that he'll like it?!" Jonathan clamored.

Carolyn's heart raced and she grinned. "We're about to find out! Stay here!"

She slipped into the cool outside of the evening, careful not to let Captain Gregg, inside. Chill bumps tickled the skin under her light chiffon blouse paired with a rich blue skirt that rested just above the knee. Daniel had changed his earlier attire into a soft button-down ivory shirt and a comfortable pair of Levis.

"You need to close your eyes before you come in, Daniel. We have a little surprise."

Daniel smiled graciously. "For me?" He said and brought a splayed hand to his chest.

"For Ailwen, too," Carolyn responded. "I'll guide you inside."

Obediently, Daniel closed his eyes and Carolyn took his arm and guided him indoors. Ailwen giggled and squirmed inside of a one-piece coat that looked rather big, sagging over her face. The kids helped Ailwen out of her coat and Candy placed the baby on her hip, moving closer to her mother.

"Okay. Over here, Daniel. Just a little closer." She tried to further guide him, but twice he stumbled.

"Open your eyes now, Daniel."

Everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Opening his eyes, Daniel gazed down at the new playpen in front of him. Candy placed Ailwen inside. In an instant, she grabbed for the new baby toys that shown with soft pastel colors. In her delight, she squealed loudly.

Captain Gregg stroked his chin, the smile waned from his face.

"I-I think that we have one of these at Gull Cottage, Carolyn, dear."

Candy and Jonathan laughed.

"Silly goose!" Candy said. "It's for when you come here to visit **us**! You can bring Ailwen with you! Come and see what else we have!"

Grabbing Daniel's hand, she led him into the kitchen. He looked back at Carolyn who brought a hand to her mouth as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"See?" Candy continued and opened a cabinet. "We bought baby food, formula, bibs, bottles, everything she needs."

"Really?" He remarked.

"Yeah, and look at this!" Jonathan took over, clasping the seaman's hand tightly in his own, becoming an escort and walked him into the bathroom.

Again, Daniel looked at Carolyn on his way through, a puzzled look drew over his face. Carolyn leaned over Ailwen in the playpen to cover her smirk.

"Here in the bathroom, Mom has diapers, cream, baby soap, baby shampoo, and extra clothes. You can stay all night, if you want, Captain. We can play games, eat popcorn, watch TV and have a sleepover!"

"Can we, now?" Daniel pulled himself up to his full stature. "We'll have to see what your mother says."

Overhearing their conversation, Carolyn was unable to contain herself. She hugged her sides and loosed a string of guffaws. Tears rolled down her cheeks when Jonathan and Captain Gregg reentered the living room.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's not you. It's what Jonathan said."

Carolyn sat down on the sofa, wiping tears from her face. She blew her nose in a tissue, then scrambled into the kitchen to brew some coffee.

After Daniel checked on his daughter, who was mouthing a plastic ring, he followed Carolyn into the kitchen. Over at the sink, she filled a coffee pot with water and grounds, then placed it on the open flame of the gas stovetop.

Arms crossed over his chest, Captain Gregg leaned his back against the kitchen sink.

A shy smile inched across Carolyn's face. "Did you like your surprise?"

He regarded her affectionately. "More than I can express, dear lady." Moving closer from behind, Daniel curled his arms around her waist.

She turned to meet his gaze. "Such as it is, I want you and Ailwen to feel at home, here."

"Aye, I'm sure we will." He tilted his head down and closed the distance between their faces, their lips only a few inches apart.

The kitchen door swung open with Candy and Jonathan bounding their way inside.

"Are you ready to put our bicycles together, Captain?" Jonathan asked, indifferent to the romantic moment being interrupted.

Daniel sighed and Carolyn snickered. "I'll bring in some coffee and tea."

Embarrassment wrapped Candy in a cloak of red and she fled the kitchen.

"Better hurry up, Captain, it's gonna take a while," Jonathan said.

"Really?" He inquired. "What makes you say that?"

Carolyn held up three fingers on her right hand. "Because there are 3 bikes, but mine doesn't need to be done, tonight. I can wait." She poured black coffee into a mug.

"I should get started, then. Let's go, lad." A hand to the boy's back and Daniel walked Jonathan back into the living room.

* * *

Grimacing, Captain Gregg could hear the repeating cuckoos of the clock in the dining room that again reminded him of the time that it was taking to complete his work. While there were bicycles in his own time, these modern monstrosities with graduating gears and hand brakes proved quite the challenge contrary to the instructions that stated it was _easy_ to assemble. Jonathan's bicycle had been quicker to assemble with one gear and back pedal brakes. The bike was considered a stingray and able to withstand the rigors of boy ownership. Daniel could see Jonathan putting that statement to the test. The lad was sure to push the limits of what the bike could withstand before breaking altogether.

* * *

The children had just gone to bed, for they had school in the morning and were not allowed to stay up late. Ailwen was sleeping peacefully under a blanket in her new playpen, sucking her thumb.

On the sofa, Carolyn sipped her coffee and watched Daniel's frustration grow.

Placing the cup on an end table, she walked over to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you wait until tomorrow to finish Candy's bike. I have something to show you that I think you'll like."

Daniel turned his head to one side and laid down the wrench. He stood to his feet, secretly grateful to be temporarily released from his quandary.

"What would you like to show me, my dear?"

Her hand glided into Daniel's so effortlessly, as it seemed to belong there and always had.

"It's upstairs in the attic." Her warm smile encouraged him and he reflected it back to her, clasping his fingers around hers.

With each step up to the attic, soft creaks from worn wood stair treads alluded to their old age. A bare 40-watt bulb that protruded from the stairway wall poorly lit the narrow path.

Reaching the top, Carolyn raised her hand high and groped in the air for a string so thin that it could have passed for quilting thread. Giving it a hard pull, the socket clicked on with a bulb only slightly brighter than the one in the stairwell. Shadows grew like large fingers and fists up the walls from storage items resting on the floor.

Carolyn led him over toward one of the two windows that stood at each end of the gables in the attic. She flashed a grin and whisked away a dusty sheet from a bulky object that lay on the floor. "Look what I found!"

Fanning the dust saturated air with his hands, Daniel knelt and studied the item in the dim light. He turned his face to Carolyn where her form took a dark appearance against the light behind her.

"You found a porch swing, my dear." His face seemed to glow and he smiled affectionately. But it quickly vanished. "I'm afraid that it's getting too late in the season to make use of it, now, though. The winds are chilly and winter will be arriving shortly."

Undaunted, Carolyn jiggled in her place like a fidgety child whose excitement could not be quelled.

She shook her head. "Look above us, Daniel, in the rafters." Carolyn pointed upward.

In the lack of light, they were barely visible. Two eyebolts had been anchored, parallel to each other, in the wood rafters above them. Captain Gregg glanced at the eyebolts and then back to the swing. Bringing a hand to his mouth, he chuckled and nodded. In front of the swing and eyebolts, the long window held a view of the seashore from a short distance away.

Breaking the silence Carolyn asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

His smile widened once more and small lines appeared in the outer corners of his eyes. "I believe so."

"Wonderful!" She said, visualizing the cozy scene in her mind's eye. "I'll get us some wine if you can hang the swing."

Captain Gregg gave her a bow and Carolyn scurried down the stairs. She quickly returned with a bottle and two well-utilized wine glasses from Norries before heading back down the steps once more.

Using both hands, Daniel brought them low and turned his palms upward. Gradually, he raised his hands and the chains of the swing followed along in like manner. Daniel's hands rose above his head. The chains reached the eyebolts and with the help of 'S' hooks, latched on. The swing hung about 2 feet from the floor and Daniel dusted it off with his handkerchief. Gingerly, he sat himself down and heard the inevitable squeak of his weight on the wood slats.

Carolyn appeared. In her hands, she held a tray of crackers, sliced cheeses and little sausages that hugged the edge of a saucer. Off to the side, a dessert bowl containing pimento-stuffed green olives diligently watched over the cheese and crackers. She handed him the tray and brought the wine over, glasses clinking together. She sat down next to him, bending her legs underneath, and they traded. Carolyn held the snack tray on her lap and Daniel poured them wine.

Gracefully, the swing glided back and forth in a soothing rhythm. Together, they sipped wine, nibbled snacks and watched out the window as a blueish moon rose over the sea that glistened white in the lunar light. Finishing the snacks and wine, Carolyn snuggled into Daniel's arms as he continued to keep the swing in motion. They watched the bright moon whose light danced on the surface of the sea like silvery birds that bobbed up and down on peaks of small waves.

The couple that owned the house must have had this very idea in mind when they attached the eyebolts to the rafters. He had never imagined that the Sullivans were a romantic couple, but now he was having second thoughts for Daniel himself was most certainly becoming drunk with thoughts of romance and love.

Pulling Carolyn closer, he brushed his lips over her temple and down the side of her face, leaving little kisses on her jawline. Carolyn sighed and moved her mouth to intercept. Lips parting, their kisses became full-bodied and full of appetites yet to be satisfied.

With steady hands, Carolyn unbuttoned his shirt and wrapped them around his midship. Daniel groaned and then tightened, stifling a laugh, as her fingers found the sensitive area along his ribs. She retracted her fingers so he could refocus and instead, ran her hands up his bare chest. The room seemed to swim and with each exchange of their tongues, Daniel pulled another section of her blouse free from the skirt.

Panting, Carolyn broke the kiss and took Daniel's hand back into her own. "Come with me," she whispered and rose from the swing. Without a word, he followed her.

Giggling, she said, "Wait a minute."

Releasing his hand, she knelt and struck a match. Carolyn removed the globe from a kerosene lamp and lit the oil-soaked wick. She adjusted the brightness and replaced the globe bringing into sight a thin full-sized mattress dressed in bedclothes and a blanket, with pillows on top. Everything lay on the floor as if she were camping out for the night.

Legs folded under her, Carolyn leaned on one hand and said, "Turn off the light."

Overzealous, the bulb went out with a _pop_ and Daniel exclaimed in a hushed voice, "Blast!"

Giggling again, Carolyn pulled him down on the sheets where open mouth kisses resumed with new fervor.

This time, it was Daniel who paused the kiss and panted real breaths that were warm against her cheek. "Are you sure about this, Carolyn? Really sure?" He asked in a low voice, bringing his palm up to cup her face.

Breathily, she responded, "Yes."

He enveloped her mouth into his and then paused once more.

"One last thing," he whispered.

Daniel stretched forth his arm, extended his hand, and guided it just above the width of the attic room. Power exploded from his palm and whooshed over the entire floor.

Curious, Carolyn asked, "What did you just do?"

Leaning forward, Daniel kissed her mouth. "I have laid down a soundproof barrier where we can hear them downstairs, but they cannot hear us up here."

Carolyn's eyes darted from side to side. "Good idea," she said, tugging away his shirt.

* * *

The attic was dark, dusty, and filled with discarded items. Newspapers, old, yellow and tattered, littered the floor. Sheets spreading over stored items bred dust bunnies like live rabbits. An empty wine bottle now rolled to the edge of a wall and stopped next to the two wine glasses.

It was a place where one would not invite guests, but this night, Daniel and Carolyn deemed it… _perfect_.

Perfect for the Daniel Gregg of this world to make love to the Carolyn Gregg brought from a distant world in which he had had no previous knowledge of or contact. Perfect for him to temporarily halt time for a few precious hours so that they may give themselves one to another without interruption. Perfect for longing to blossom into tenderness taking the form of moans and sighs.

His thunder of passion rolled softly through the room, seeping deep into Carolyn, penetrating every cell in her body and heightening her desire for him that was already aflame.

With slow hands, he caressed every inch of her smooth and supple skin, like recovering a beloved trail once lost to the overgrown forests of those who had passed on. Attentive to her responses, he wandered her hills and valleys to discoveries that left him both lost and found, elated and sad, fixed and yet… broken.

Carolyn found what she longed for most in the Daniel of this world, though she had denied such knowledge to herself in the seemingly endless pools of guilt where he alone came to her as a relentless life preserver. Now, those pools of guilt were receding, steadily drained of her tears. And with joy, she invited him to plow her unattended fields with his love, leaving his seeds in her fallow ground.

* * *

Eyes closed, Carolyn lay with her back against the mattress. On one elbow, Daniel propped himself up next to her, stroking her hair with his fingertips and staring into the peaceful features of her face. He leaned over and kissed her lips.

Taking her hand in his, he whispered, "Marry me."

Sleepily, Carolyn opened her eyes and gazed at her handsome ghost captain. Her mouth opened, but before she could say a word, Daniel gently drew a meaty thumb over her moist lips and kissed her forehead.

"Don't give me an answer yet," he whispered. "I know that you want your independence, so I am not alluding to _right now_. Wait and think about it, Carolyn, but I want to make my intentions clear to you."

Daniel inhaled a ragged breath, clutching her hand tighter, and laying it on the sea of soft chestnut curls that grew bushy over his chest.

"Carolyn Thompson." He swallowed back hard and winced at the name she had chosen to take as her own. "I want to marry you and bring you and the children back to Gull Cottage, where you belong. Don't say anything, please. Just nod that you've understood what I have said."

Carolyn released a sigh and toyed with a fallen curly lock on his forehead. She nodded, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Good." He smiled and kissed her hand. "Close your eyes and get some sleep now, darling."

Daniel rolled on his back, taking her in his arms. Carolyn stretched an arm over his chest and snuggled closer. She shivered and he realized the attic had grown cold. Raising the temperature of his own body, he pulled the sheet and blanket around them both. Carolyn relaxed and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Earlier that same evening in New York.

The door quickly opened to a luxury apartment in Manhattan and slammed shut just as fast. Water dripped steadily on a mat from an overcoat that was flung on a rack standing empty near the door.

Albert, or Red as he was usually addressed, slogged over into a bathroom and shed his cold wet clothes, donning a thick terrycloth robe from behind the door along with a pair of pajama bottoms. He toweled off the course red hair on his head and silently debated on whether to take a hot shower or not.

Slipping on his house shoes, Red walked back into the living room and poured himself a glass of aged Kentucky bourbon then sank his lean frame back onto a leather couch and drank. He deemed it better to warm the inside, first.

Red's eyes drifted shut. The chill that had gripped him in the cold rain was beginning to loosen its hold. The warmth of the liquor seeped into his cold bones and relaxed his muscles. So much so, that when the phone next to him rang, Red jumped with a start. With his free hand, he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"It's about time you got home, Red. Late night at the office?" Blake Thompson sat on the hotel bed next to the nightstand and laid the phone cradle next to him.

"Yeah. Later than I wanted," Red stated, smiling. His glass was empty and he reached over for the crystal decanter that contained his liquid warmth. "What about you? Are you up in Maine, now?

"Yeah, my flight came in a few hours ago. I'm at the hotel around Keystone."

Obtaining the decanter, Red poured out more bourbon. "Have you been back up to Schooner Bay, yet?"

Blair tapped out a cigarette from the pack and lit the end. "I just drove back from there. Carolyn must not be working tonight. I didn't see her when I ate at the restaurant. I'll go back tomorrow night. Maybe she'll be there, then."

"And if she is, what will you do?"

"I don't have much choice, Red. I'll have to wait and make my move when it's dark and she's alone." Blair sat back on the bed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"You've got your hands full, Blair. I hope that it all goes as you want." Red slugged down the last of his second bourbon, grateful to be warm and in his apartment.

Blair smashed down half of his cigarette into an ashtray.

"You don't know the half of it, Red. You just don't know… "

—


	13. Chapter 13

In the mirror world.

Chapter 13

"As every wave rose and fell with a thunderous crash, my crew and I pressed through the squall until we could reach safe harbor," Daniel embellished. Heaped with warm baby cereal, he was using the spoon to mimic his ship in peril. Her mouth open, Ailwen waited to be fed her breakfast, but Captain Gregg was thoroughly engrossed in his tale. Her patience dwindled and she grabbed the spoon to heave it into her mouth, making a mess in the process.

Captain Gregg's fingers dripped with rice cereal. "Ailwen," he remarked with a smile, summoning a dishtowel. "One day I will teach you about how young ladies conduct themselves at the dining table."

Jostling a hot pop tart between two hands, Candy snickered at the baby's antics then sank teeth into her breakfast. She loved the toaster pastry with its swirled white frosted top and sweet gooey filling inside. Out of all of the flavors, blueberry was her favorite and she took another big bite. She chased it down with a swallow of cold milk and closed the latches on her lunchbox.

"Hey, Jonathan!" She called out into the adjoining room. "Do you want a pop tart?"

Scruffy was on the boy's heels barking and growling at an imaginary object, making it difficult for him to slip his other shoe on. He laughed, stumbling into the dining room.

"Yeah, I'll take one. Thanks."

Captain Gregg snapped his fingers and the dog sat down.

"Good boy, Scruffy. Jonathan must prepare for school, now. Best to leave him be."

* * *

In the attic, light swelled in the room from a gable window. Carolyn heard the sound of a click. Warm air kissed her cheeks and she snuggled deeper under the blanket. She could imagine herself lounging on a beach where warm tropical breezes whispered over the fine hairs of her skin. She opened one eye and saw a milkhouse heater angled in her direction and smirked. Inhaling deeply, Carolyn closed her eyes and recalled her sea captain.

"_I'm going downstairs to check on Ailwen and the children. You may stay up here and rest, my dear._"

A telling smile brushed Carolyn's face. Her lips tingled remembering his tender kiss. He was so wonderful, she thought. The essence of the night before still fresh in her mind, Carolyn reached over and hoped that he had returned, but still being busy with the children, only disappointment was found in his stead. She rolled on her back, sweetly drifting back into the memory. An impish grin stole across her face and she fought back a girlish giggle.

Carolyn stretched her arms, yawned, and opened both eyes. Instantly, the color drained from her face. She screamed as cold terror ripped through her body. It pierced the entire house, causing Candy and Jonathan to jump from their chairs.

Captain Gregg handed his daughter to Candy saying, "Stay here!" The scream tore through the raw places in his heart and he vanished without another word.

Daniel reappeared in the attic to discover a shaky Carolyn on her feet with a blanket wrapped carelessly around her waist. Full and large were her pupils, becoming the very embodiment of fear itself. He pulled her into his arms, hoping to absorb the tremors that rippled off of her in waves. Acting on impulse, empathically he tried to will her to be calm as he had done with his first wife, but the attempt fell to the ground like a wingless bird desperate to achieve flight fails and falls miserably.

Frustration seized his emotions and in a tight voice, he asked, "What is it? What happened, Carolyn? Tell me."

She pointed a quivering finger in the direction where she had slept. The sheet was mussed and the pillows were strewn from one end to the other.

Her eyes grew wider. "A f-face. I-I saw a face… staring at me."

Daniel held her at arm's length but kept a grip on her shoulders that continued to tremble in his hands. His eyes penetrated hers. "Where did you see a face?"

"There, where we slept." Carolyn tried to swallow, but her throat had become parched. "A face… in the air… right above me," she choked out.

Captain Gregg closed his eyes to focus. The air in the attic grew colder and he knew.

"Come out at once!" He ordered. "I know you're here, now show yourself!"

A grizzly form, human-like with grayish features and blurred borders hovered over sheet covered storage boxes.

Carolyn stood behind Daniel. The blanket fell and her fingers tightened on his arm.

His eyes blazed and he growled, "Complete… your… form."

With effort, the borders sharpened, details emerged and the image stood before them. A girl, 11 or 12 years old, with long tangled hair wearing a ragged dress from the turn of the century openly frowned at them. From her dark eyes, defiance stabbed at them like daggers.

Carolyn craned her neck around Daniel. A long oval shaped her lips.

"Lily? Lily, is that you?" Smiling, she stepped out from behind Daniel who was eyeing the girl askance.

The child blinked and the daggers fell away. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" She asked.

Her smile fading, Carolyn dropped to one knee. "You don't know me, do you?"

The spirit squinted then shook her head. Knots that resembled rats nests swayed from side-to-side. Solemn brown eyes gazed up at the pair holding a puzzled look.

Captain Gregg breathed a small faux sigh willing away some of his tension. He spied her torn soiled dress, matted brown hair, and her hollowed cheeks that he surmised came from malnutrition. Pity lined creases in his brow. Whoever this young female spirit was, she had had a hard life at the time of her passing.

"Do you know this child, Carolyn?"

Carolyn stood to her feet. Her tongue, feeling thick as peanut butter, said, "From my world, yes. Her name was Lily and my family adored her."

Daniel curled his arm around Carolyn's waist. "I am sorry, my dear." She leaned into him.

The young spirit huffed. "I don't know either of you! Why are you in _my_ house?"

"_Your_ house?" Carolyn cocked her head and staved off a chuckle.

Footsteps that brimmed with caution fell lightly on stair treads in the background. Upon reaching the attic, Candy and Jonathan peered inside. Their eyes alight, they looked at one another with eager grins.

Unable to suppress their joy they shouted, "Lily!" and lunged to embrace her.

A slender arm in an oversized shirt jutted in their path, holding them at bay.

Her expression revealing little emotion, Carolyn fixed her eyes on the spirit girl who appeared to be in a snit and behaving rather mulishly. "Lily doesn't know us, kids," she said, deflated. It was another reminder that this world would have its differences for Carolyn and her children. Sometimes, it made her want to scream and cry. Sometimes, she gave in to those impulses and would clutch a pillow to her face. If it were not for Daniel and Martha, Carolyn feared she might go mad.

A horn honked loudly just outside the house. Squeaking brakes from a school bus announced its arrival conveying the sense that the children should hurry.

"Better go, kids. We'll talk about this later." Carolyn pivoted and hustled them down the stairs. Incomplete questions crowded her thoughts, swimming in circles as a school of fish might do in a frenzy.

Candy stopped and turned to her mother. "Umm, Mom?" She pointed to Carolyn's bare legs where Daniel's shirt stopped above the knee.

"Right!" Carolyn said, her eyes wide and her cheeks pink. "I need my robe."

She was wearing Daniel's button-down shirt from the previous night, the buttons now misaligned and the cuffs hung over her small hands. If it had not been for her scream, he would have found the sight of her most enchanting.

Daniel snickered into his balled fist and his high cheekbones were slightly red. He recalled the romance of their previous evening together. Enamored, he had held his shirt up for Carolyn as she threaded tired arms through the sleeves. They curled up on the sofa bed mattress and Daniel believed his shirt felt much softer against Carolyn's ivory skin.

* * *

Drawing her arms through the robe, Carolyn kissed and hugged her children good-bye. Ailwen was perched on all fours in her playpen and Carolyn planted a kiss on her auburn locks as she passed by. Instinctively, she was like a bloodhound catching a scent, and headed for the kitchen, following after the aroma of freshly brewed coffee that Daniel must have made.

"Thank you," Carolyn whispered as she grabbed the steaming pot.

* * *

Carolyn, Daniel, and Lily all stood in the living room. Daniel watched the spirit girl furtively. Little trickles of irritation seem to be eating away at him. Carolyn nursed her coffee eagerly and gave introductions before briefly explaining to Lily how she knew the young spirit.

The girl volleyed between belief, doubt, and amazement. Whether she believed Carolyn or not, there was no denying that the woman knew her name and that she had passed away at the sanitarium under horrific circumstances. Lily gasped that the woman also knew about her parasitic twin sister. However crazy it sounded, she had to know that on some level, this woman was speaking the truth.

"I-I think that I believe you, ma'am. Do you say that your children and I were friends? I wish that to be true. I think that I would like a … friend." In a burst of shyness, Lily's gaze dropped to her worn and tired lace-up boots.

The corner of Carolyn's mouth curled upward. "Maybe you can get to know them. I think that Candy and Jonathan could use a new friend in this world."

"Hmm… " The idea enveloped Lily like the aroma of a freshly baked pie that takes over a room in a house. It was food for thought and the girl was secretly eager for a taste.

Carolyn understood the girl's body language. She downed the last gulp of her second cup of coffee and headed for the bedroom, first. With a clean outfit draped over her arm, Carolyn zipped into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'm sure that you two _spirits_ will have a lot to talk about," Carolyn said with a tease in her voice.

Inside the playpen, Ailwen pulled herself up to a wobbly stand along the pen's netting. "Ba-ba." She looked at Daniel who was still studying Lily with an all to healthy amount of uncertainty. Raising his daughter from the playpen, Daniel held his gaze at spirit girl. He recognized a glaring streak of stubbornness in this young ghost, much like one that resided in another certain female that he knew.

"Come with me," he said, tipping his head toward the kitchen. "Perhaps you can tell me why you believe this to be _your_ house."

The girl rested knuckles on her waist and narrowed her dark eyes. "It _is_ my house." Her claim had been made and Lily was going to defend that it.

The three faded into the chilly kitchen. The wind still whistled through a chipped corner of a windowpane and Daniel grimaced. Materials assembled by themselves and soon a bottle filled with formula warmed in a double boiler on the stove.

Arms crossed over her chest, Lily stated her claims on the bungalow. Her voice remained calm, but the Captain was wise enough to know that a storm gathered inside of this child. Lily maintained the fact that though she had been absent from the old home for some time, she had quietly occupied the place for many years prior and had always planned to return. The seaman continued to listen all the while dabbing formula on his wrist to ensure a correct temperature before giving it to his daughter who sat on his knee. Ailwen drank down the formula greedily. The empty bottle floated over to the enameled farmhouse sink where chips dotted the surface like spots on a dogs back. She let out a hearty burp without the need for her father's assistance and proudly grinned.

"Carolyn and her family are here temporarily," Captain Gregg assured her. "She has signed a lease that permits her to occupy the dwelling at this time. However, the house is owned by humans and will be sold to whoever desires to make the purchase. I believe that from that point, your choices will be limited. You may choose to live peacefully with the new owners, try to scare them away or perhaps consider relocating."

"I see," she said.

He then vanished and reappeared back into the living room. Sunlight flooded in through dingy windows revealing tiny wisps of dust that peppered the air.

Squirming in his arms, Ailwen wanted down and Daniel sat on the floor with his daughter in his lap. At once, she climbed out on all fours, crawling away to explore her surroundings. Like her father, Ailwen had a thirst for adventure that could not be suppressed… at least not for very long.

Watching his daughter closely, Captain Gregg pondered how women managed to raise their families, keep the house and prepare meals if they did not have servants or nannies. Day by day, Ailwen herself was proving to be quite the handful, he thought, even with Martha's help.

She crawled her way to the dining room table, grabbed a dowel turned leg with both hands and pulled herself up to an unsteady stand. Turning to look at her father, Ailwen drew her face together tightly and blew wet raspberries through her lips.

Captain Gregg arched an eyebrow and said, "Yes, I see you, young lady and you are far too inquisitive for your good."

"Daa-da-da-da," She babbled.

Daniel's face warmed and he wondered if Ailwen understood what she was saying.

"Come here, little one," he coaxed her with a sly grin.

Captain Gregg curled his index finger into a hook and tugged it down through mid-air. Ailwen dropped to the floor on her rump and squealed. The seaman pulled his curled finger through the air horizontally towards himself. On her diapered buttocks, she slid backward over the bare floor and began to cackle. When she was within Daniel's reach, he grabbed her with both hands and she squealed louder.

He brought her close to his face and uncovered her belly. Lips pursed together, the Captain blew a series of raspberries over the area. Loudly, Ailwen cackled her delight.

Daniel chuckled, heartily. "Had enough little one?"

He repeated the same action and more cackles bubbled to the surface of her mouth. With both hands, Daniel raised his daughter above his head and brought her down to touch his bearded face. Smiling, a low toned snicker escaped his lips.

Carolyn, in the hallway, covertly spied the entire scene. She felt as if she were watching a tender scene from a chick flick at the movie theater. A smile tugged her lips and tears brimmed her eyes.

In the kitchen doorway, Lily had also watched. She stood completely still and stared, unabashed, at the interaction between father and daughter. She bridged the gap between herself and the Captain.

"Is-is this truly your daughter?" She asked, marveling.

"Yes!" He blurted out and scowled. "Can you not see the resemblance?" He held Ailwen close to his face. Her hair and eyes echoed his features, perfectly. The baby scowled, making the resemblance unquestionable.

Carolyn snorted and drew a hand to her mouth. She ambled into the living room, folded her hands and looked at Lily.

"I can assure you, Lily, they _are_ father and daughter."

The spirit girl drew herself back causing a tear in the neckline of her dress to gape. "How can that be? Are you not a spirit… Captain?"

"That, Miss Lily," Daniel glowered. "Is a most personal question that I am _not_ inclined to answer." Ailwen sat in his lap, puffed her cheeks, and blew saliva bubbles.

Laughing, Carolyn interjected. "Daniel, she's only asking a question that I'm sure everyone in Schooner Bay has wondered."

Daniel, not the least bit appeased, retorted, "Perhaps so, but Miss Lily is the first to _ask_ such a question."

The ghost girl stiffened her posture and tipped her head forward. "I beg your pardon, sir. Forgive me."

"Of course," Daniel grunted, softly.

Lily retreated to the sofa and sat down. Ladylike, she tugged at the hem of her dress and smoothed it. Lily's appearance was ramshackle, yet her manners were nearly impeccable. An odd combination, to be sure.

Carolyn smirked and shook her head. "I need to get started." She gave Daniel a tender kiss on his lips. "I have work tonight."

Wide-eyed, Captain Gregg stood to his feet and lowered Ailwen into the playpen.

"Are you still planning on going to work when you now have plenty of money? My dear, you don't _have _to work!" Daniel asked, his eyes pleading for her to agree.

Carolyn seized a spray bottle of water and spritzed the air in front of Daniel's face. "I most certainly am… for the moment." She blinked and fingered through a musty junk draw in the dining room cabinet, pulling out a putty knife.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Captain Gregg followed Carolyn into Jonathan's bedroom. A 6-foot step ladder was unfolded and already perched in the corner. Carolyn's footfalls pounded on each step. She shot the peeling wallpaper with sprays of water as if she were shooting a gun with the intent to do bodily harm.

"I want to keep my job, for now." She sprayed an excess of water causing trails to run down the wall in a race to reach the baseboard. "When I do want to leave, I'll give Norrie two weeks' notice. It's only fair." Carolyn tried to sound congenial. The putty knife in her hand jumped, scooted and skipped as she tried to remove the aged wallpaper that was proving to be as stubborn and unmovable as she was. The irony had not gone unnoticed to Carolyn as she sprayed even more water.

"My darling," Daniel's voice gently spoke. "Your independence. I know that it is important to you. Let us not quarrel."

Her vigorous scraping came to an abrupt halt. Carolyn eased herself quietly down the ladder. "I will quit, Daniel. Just give me some time to think and plan."

"I'm being selfish, I know. I want you all to myself." Daniel pulled her into his embrace.

On tiptoes, Carolyn snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him fervently. "How about if I drop down to 2 nights a week? Would that make you content?"

"Perhaps." He stole a kiss from her warm lips. "I would be more content if you would allow me to help you with this home renovation. Deal?" Daniel swept in for another kiss.

Carolyn dropped a nod from her chin and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Deal."

Suddenly, the wallpaper peeled from the wall in large curls, coming to rest on the bare floor at their feet.

Captain Gregg leaned his forehead against Carolyn's. "See how much easier the work is when you let me help?"

"You're incorrigible Daniel Gregg!" She laughed, thumping his chest with her hand.

He added his laugh to hers and picked Carolyn up by her waist. Daniel spun in a tight circle then kissed her thoroughly.

* * *

Three times the small bird slid out from his wooden dwelling in the clock and cuckooed. It was also the third time that Carolyn swung her head around to check the time. The kids will be home from school shortly, she thought.

For much of the day, Carolyn busied herself with picking up the house and cooking a decent meal for her family in the slow cooker. She tidied up the attic from the previous night, gathering up glasses and tossing the bedclothes into the washer and dryer. Carolyn fed, bathed and played with Ailwen while Daniel tackled the rooms of peeling wallpaper and the accompanying mess. Wheelbarrows of curled vintage wallpaper rolled themselves outside, emptying into a large pile in the back yard and looking like some kind of post-modern paper-mache' teepee. More than once Carolyn hugged the hallway wall with her back, allowing the wheelbarrow to continue on its way, unobstructed and grateful that she wasn't the one pushing it.

Closing her eyes, Carolyn winced and chided herself, again. The stubborn independent streak was not _always_ needed but would rise as surely as the sun each morning. _Trust issues_, Carolyn ruminated. Could they ever get better? Between her parents, the controlling marriage with Bobby Muir and then his parents, her capacity to trust had become dashed upon the rocky shores of life. Manipulation was the name of the game and whoever could get Carolyn to think and do what they wanted would win even when she herself lost. Her husband Daniel had to exercise great patience with her before she would allow herself to completely trust him.

Lily tended to stay with Carolyn and helped where she could. It bemused the girl how this woman was not fearful of her at all. Not only was the woman unafraid, but she was kind as well to Lily. This was foreign to the girl, even in her days among the living. Through no fault of her own, the parasitic twin protruding from her side caused no end of people's jeers, ogling and overall malcontent with her. The spirit world granted her some graces, but many ghosts still gave her a wide birth, so Lily spent many of her days in isolation. She had a few fellow spirit friends at the sanitarium, outcasts like herself looking for some companionship, but the sanitarium was not a pleasant place for one to inhabit, be they alive or dead.

Now, humans were living in her house. The children were close to her age and didn't seem to fear her. Dare she entertain the possibility of making friends with them? Was it too good to be true? Lily would wait and see what these new children were like.

* * *

Martha parked her car in the front of the bungalow just as the school bus pulled away leaving the distinct odor of burned diesel fuel in its wake. Annoyed, she waved a hand in front of her face and coughed.

Martha, Candy, and Jonathan entered the front door, now painted white, and peeled off in different directions. Martha traipsed into the living room looking for Carolyn. Candy and Jonathan made a b-line to their rooms and dropped the book bags on their beds before noticing the change.

All of the old yellowing wallpaper was gone along with layers of black soot. Each room was crisp, white, and the walls gleamed like freshly brushed teeth. In Candy's room, the drippy frowning face above the radiator was gone where white now shined on every surface.

"Wow!" She said, flashing a smile. "It looks so much bigger and brighter in here."

Candy went to Jonathan's room and found him turning in circles, eyes wide.

"Sure looks a lot better, doesn't it?"

Jonathan stopped and gawked. "Yeah, it sure does. Ready to get a snack?"

"Let's go," Candy said summoning her brother. "We baked cookies yesterday and I want some."

"H-hello?" A voice as soft as field fresh cotton spoke. Lily's arm curled cautiously around a corner in the hallway. Her skin ashen and the bags under her eyes were as dark as a raven's feather.

Jonathan beamed in surprise. "Hey, it's Lily!"

"Hello." Candy said, inching closer to the apparition while pressing down the excitement rising within her. "I'm Candice, but my family and friends call me Candy. It's nice to meet you."

For a moment, Lily's eyes grew large, then returned to normal. "Y-yes. I-I'm Lily. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I do not frighten you?"

Jonathan laughed. "Heck no! We've been around ghosts for a few years, haven't we, Candy."

"He's right," amused, Candy smiled. "We've known ghosts for a while. Our Mom married the Captain Gregg from a different place. It's hard to explain."

Lily bit her bottom lip. "She told me something about it this morning. It _does_ sound hard to explain."

"We're going to get a snack and probably play outside for a little while." Candy stretched out a beckoning hand. "Do you want to play ball or hopscotch with us?"

Light glowed in Lily's deep brown eyes like a firefly in the night and she smiled contentedly.

* * *

Martha dropped her handbag on the sofa and peeked into the playpen where Ailwen lay sleeping inside. Her nose twitched as she leaned into the pen. The room still carried the faint smell of mothballs that mingled with the scent of lemon ammonia cleaner.

"I haven't seen you all day, missy," she whispered, hoarsely, and straightened out the baby's blanket that had crinkled at the child's feet. "I'll bet that you've been here all day."

"Aye, she has," Daniel said, an unashamed smile clung to his lips.

"Maybe I should come here instead of Gull Cottage," Martha smirked. "This must be where all the action is!"

Captain Gregg couldn't tell if his housekeeper was teasing or not, so he held his tongue all-the-same.

* * *

Carolyn pulled an onyx sweater over her head to match the red and black pleated plaid skirt that she wore. Low heeled black shoes slid on her feet as she prepared to go into Norrie's for work that evening. A soft bristle brush glided through her blonde hair that swept over her shoulders and curled at the ends. She slipped into the living room and snagged her coat from the closet.

"Daniel?" She called back over her shoulder to him."Have you told Martha about the new house guest?"

His mouth contorted slightly, no hint of a smile, but nor was there an obvious frown, either. "I was just getting around to that, Carolyn. Come have a look for yourself, Martha."

Guiding her to the window, the housekeeper glared outside. Even viewing through dingy panes, Martha could see Jonathan and Candy. The third small person was a mystery and looked like a nightmare from an abandoned orphanage. Her eyes thinned to slits and she stared at the strange sight.

"Who and what is that?"

Carolyn snuggled up to her Captain who was captivated by her lovely appearance.

"Her name is Lily," she explained. "The girl is a ghost and claims ownership to this house. The kids and I knew her from our old world, but she doesn't know who we are in this place."

Silence ruled and all looked back outside to see two girls playing hopscotch while Jonathan played ball with Scruffy.

Martha deadpanned and candidly said, "I'm sorry I asked."

* * *

"Yes, I'm sure, Daniel," Carolyn said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Take Ailwen home tonight. I should go to work now. Martha will watch the kids for me. You can call me in the morning and we'll put something together."

She threw a glance at the cuckoo clock and Captain Gregg tried in earnest not to look too displeased, but the attempt was in vain. She knew him too well, especially when he was likely to pout.

He studied her face and groaned, "Very well. At least let me walk you to your car."

Carolyn smiled most flirtatiously at him. "Why thank you, my Captain."

Daniel held her coat up and she threaded her arms through the woven wool sleeves. The coat buttoned on its own and Carolyn took her seaman's hand. He walked her to the station wagon and the door opened with a squeak. He kissed her soundly and held her in his embrace.

"Are you sure, Carolyn?" he whispered his warm faux breath against her temple.

A shiver raced over her skin. "You're trying to cheat, Daniel Gregg."

"Am I?" A ghost of a smile quirked his mouth.

"Hey, wait for us!"

Jonathan and Candy scrambled over to the pair and joined in the hug. For the first time in a long time, the group felt like a family once more.

* * *

Carolyn drove away and Daniel Gregg solemnly waved good-bye. He and the kids entered the bungalow with Lily close behind. Candy introduced Martha to the spirit girl and vise versa. One looked as uncertain as to the other.

Throwing up her hands, Martha went into the kitchen to finish preparing the slow cooker meal.

"Looks like this will be a night to remember," she remarked.

It would be much later that Martha would realize how much her words were on target.

Daniel wrestled with the kids until Ailwen awoke from her nap and when she did, it was on the wrong side of the bed. Refusing to be soothed, she cried on and on.

"I'll bet she's teething again," Martha decided.

Recalling her last emerging tooth, Daniel winced. "I should take her home, now."

Somberly, everyone said their good-nights before father and daughter vanished from the home.

* * *

A soup ladle fell to the floor with a noisy clang, causing Carolyn to react with a start.

'_How could a Thursday night be so busy_?' She quibbled, picking up an order of mussels off of the hot table.

Carolyn had telephoned Martha and said she would be home later than usual. An unexpected busload of people had arrived for a late-night dinner and drinks.

"Carolyn," the hostess informed her in passing. "I've just seated a guest at your last open table. Better hurry up. This guy looks impatient."

"Got it," she smiled outwardly. "Thanks." Inwardly, Carolyn was ready to call it a night. Maybe Daniel was right. Maybe she should just quit. Carolyn shook head and then dismissed the thought altogether.

Her pen and pad in hand, Carolyn hightailed it over to her most recent seated table.

"May I take your drink order, sir?"

"I'll take a martini, dry with two olives… _Carolyn_." He answered in a dangerous voice.

"Sir?" Carolyn peered down her nose at him.

"It _is_ you, isn't it, Carolyn. I… I thought that you died." The man tried to smile, but pain marred his face.

Anxiety reached up and stole her breath. She knew this man, though it had been a long time ago.

"Blair?" she muttered, her pulse pounding in her throat. Cold adrenaline coursed through Carolyn's veins. Blood pooling in her feet, made them feel like lead.

The menu dropped to the table. "What are you doing here, Carolyn? How? Why?" He shook his head.

"I-I'll turn in your drink order, sir." Carolyn feigned a look of bewilderment before attempting to dart off.

His hand caught hard her elbow, holding her fast to the spot.

"Let me go, you're hurting me!" Panic and dread pitched her voice to a level equaling that of a scream verging on hysteria. Silence apprehended the room as heads turned and stared.

* * *

It was at that very moment Captain Gregg felt the hair rise on the nape of his neck while nonexistent fingers of ice glided unscrupulously down his spine.

Grabbing ahold of the crib railing, he shot a look inside. Making suckling motions with her mouth, the baby lay fast asleep. All was well with her despite the teething.

The seaman clenched his jaw, repeatedly. Something was wrong. He could feel it with every fiber of his spirit being, but Gull Cottage remained quiet. Too quiet.

* * *

Rising to his feet and viewing the sea of eyes upon him, the man released Carolyn from his grip. Gasping for air, she rushed to get away. Hot tears flooded her eyes and nausea made itself at home in her stomach as a permanent guest.

Norrie constrained his anger to the best of his ability and marched up to the stranger whose face was as red as the grenadine at the bar.

"Sir, I believe that it's best if you leave my establishment before I call the police. I'll be more than happy to escort you to your car!"

"That… that won't be necessary," Blair shrank back, not daring to turn his face to the owner. "I'll be on my way. I'm sorry." Lowering a hat over his eyes, he left the restaurant numb from his shattered nerves.

In the kitchen, Carolyn sat on a chair, her body shaking from the encounter. '_Where did he come from_?' Her head was still spinning and Carolyn could barely think straight.

Norrie shook his head fiercely and made a beeline to his waitress and friend. "Are you alright?" He stooped down and gently squeezed her arm.

Carolyn tried to keep her voice steady. "I'll… be… fine, shortly. Is he still out there?" She asked, weakness drifting in her voice.

"No, he's gone, but I think that you're done for tonight," Norrie stated in a strong yet protective manner.

"No, Norrie. I'm fine... really. Just give me a few minutes to collect myself and I'll be back on the floor.

"No, you're not," her employer instructed. "It's already late and you don't need to stay. Go home, Carolyn. I can call Captain Gregg if you want."

Carolyn sprang from her chair like a jack-the-box. "No! You don't need to call Daniel. I'll… go home."

Knuckles resting on his hips, Norrie set his lips in a grim line and nodded.

* * *

Reclining in one of the wingback chairs in front of the fireplace, Captain Gregg continued his attempts at reading a book that he peeled from the shelf. Thanks to Martha and her feather duster, the book was as clean as the day that it was placed. Unable to concentrate though, he laid it aside. Gull Cottage felt as cold and empty as it did before the arrival of the Muir family several years earlier. Perhaps if he called Carolyn at home, she could put his unrest to ease. It was after 10:30, so she must surely be home, he thought.

* * *

After the third ring, a drowsy Martha picked up the phone.

"Hello? Thompson residence." She yawned and blinked her eyes that felt heavy for she was ready to doze off in the chair when the telephone rang.

"Martha?" Daniel questioned, shaking his head in disbelief. "Is that you? Where's Carolyn?"

"Yes, it's me." The housekeeper said. "Carolyn called and said that they had a busload of people show up at the restaurant unexpectedly. She said that she was going to be late, but didn't know how long. I sure hope that she gets home, soon. I'm beat and she probably is, too."

"As do I, Martha. Call me if something comes up. Good-night." Daniel hung up the phone and tugged his ear. He picked the receiver back up and with his index finger, he dialed the rotary phone.

The background noise was heavy with conversation when someone answered saying, "Norrie's Lobster House. Can I help you?"

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck that tingled with prickles like needles from a cactus. "Yes. Is Carolyn Thompson there?"

"Oh hi, Captain Gregg," the attendant said cheerfully. "This is Bill. Carolyn just left. It's been a really crazy night here, but she should be home real soon."

"I-I see," he stammered, suddenly awkward with his tongue. Thank you, uh… Bill." Slowly, Captain Gregg returned the phone to its cradle and stroked the whiskers in his beard. He brought a scrolled silver flask to his lips. Rum gurgled, sliding neatly down his gullet and warmed him from the inside out.

Carolyn was on her way home. So why did his restlessness remain?

A low thunder rolled above Gull Cottage. Daniel motioned another log onto the glowing embers in the hearth and eased himself back into the chair. In the darkness, fingers of searing flame rose from the firewood and reflected in the seaman's eyes.

* * *

Walking through the restaurant parking lot, Carolyn retrieved the keys to her station wagon from her pocketbook. The metal touching her fingers felt icy and she picked up her pace. Rained had swept through earlier leaving the air a damp, bone-chilling cold. Her breaths came out in small white puffs against the black of the night. She unlocked the car and slipped inside. The keys were resting in the ignition and Carolyn was finding her gloves when the car door opened suddenly. Hips shoved their way into the driver's seat moving Carolyn out of the way. She was about to scream when a hand came over her mouth.

"Shhh… Carolyn! It's me, Blair. I'm not going to hurt you!"

Slowly he removed his hand. Carolyn's mouth still agape, she glared at him with red hot pokers.

"What do you want, Blair?!" she growled.

He turned the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

She grabbed his arm and sunk her fingernails into his trench coat. "What do you think that you're doing?!"

He shifted the car into drive and eyed her intently. "I'm trying to save your life, Carolyn! That's what I'm doing!" His foot to the pedal, Blair Thompson punched the accelerator and her car sped off into the darkness.

—


	14. Chapter 14

In the mirror world

Chapter 14

In the station wagon that Carolyn had just purchased, Blair's lead foot was heavy on the gas pedal intent on making a hasty exit from Schooner Bay and into the night on a highway mostly void of other travelers.

Fingers tightly balled into fists, Carolyn left indents in her palms from neatly manicured nails. She closed her eyes and tried to collect her thoughts into some kind of rational order but they jumped about like trying to collect fleas off of a stray dog.

"Carolyn?" Blair started to shake his head but then hesitated. "You have to believe me. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Really, Blair?! Safe?!" Carolyn glowered back at him. "I don't know what you think that you're doing, but I don't feel _safe_ with you." She jerked the hair our of her eyes and wished that she had a cigarette. No, that wasn't right. She wished that she were home in Daniel's arms. It was there that Carolyn felt safe and nowhere else.

Sharply, the station wagon rounded a corner. The tires shrieked with resistance and Carolyn's purse dumped over on the floor while she clung to the door. Haphazardly, with one hand, she shoved items back inside her pocketbook. All except for a tube of lipstick that Carolyn palmed in her right hand.

Curtly, she asked, "Where are we going, Blair? What do you want with me?"

He cleared his throat and his laugh sounded strangled. "Me? I don't want anything from you except to know the truth. We have to have a _long_ talk, Carolyn, and we can't do that here."

Carolyn hung her head. She felt cold, dirty, and… alone.

* * *

3:00 A.M. Gull Cottage

_It has been said that no two are exactly alike, _Daniel thought as he held out a single finger. Tiny and fragile, a snowflake rested on his fingertip. He lowered the temperature of his body to accommodate its presence and give a closer study.

Overcast skies had turned everything cold and dreary. When a fitful wind rose up, the snowflakes began their descent and Captain Gregg stood on the balcony. Cold whipped through the waves of hair on his forehead leaving behind frozen white specks of precipitation. His hand lifted in the air and the winds became almost still, allowing the snowflake to rest in its present place.

Perhaps on another day, he would give the curiosity of snowflakes a second view, but at this time nothing could distract him from the nagging sensation that something was terribly wrong somehow and somewhere.

Daniel Gregg was staring into a starless snow dotted night sky when it struck. A pain so intense within him, he was brought to his knees. Clenching his gut and sides, he found himself writhing in agony on the snow-dusted balcony of his home. At the core of his spirit, a cord, silver and unseen to the human realm, grew brittle and irreconcilably shattered beyond his belief and in his heart, he knew what had taken place.

In shock and lying flat on his back, the unthinkable had happened. His corporeal connection to the world of the living was… no… more.

* * *

As quietly as possible, Carolyn drew in a deep breath, feeling the cold sweat seeping into her undergarments. It was just as she suspected and in the dark night, she had lost track of where they were. His eyes staring straight ahead, Blair was driving and she had no idea of the destination that he had in mind.

The tube of lipstick was still pressed into the palm of her hand and Carolyn lowered it to the seat next to her thigh. Silently, she managed to remove the cap. She rolled the tube in her fingertips and the lipstick rose. Clenching her teeth behind pursed lips, Carolyn blindly scribbled with her make-shift writing implement. It was just in time.

Blair Thompson guided the station wagon to the rear of an abandoned shopping center and parked the car. Under the building's outside lights an old rusty trash dumpster, dented and covered in layers of profane graffiti lead Carolyn to believe that they were not in a _nice_ neighborhood. Like a prolific virus, the graffiti had spread to the doors, walls and loading docks in the building's rear where at one time employees parked and retail goods were delivered. The entire area added one more element of danger to her already fearful circumstances.

"C'mon," Blair urged grabbing her wrist. "We need to go Carolyn! Now!"

She had no choice, Carolyn told herself. It all seem to happen so fast. Her wrist twisted as he drug her across the seat. Carolyn dropped the lipstick and snatched the handle of her purse, the contents flying through mid-air. She resisted and her stockings tore on a metal bur of the car door and a thin line of blood ran down her leg.

Blair pulled her into a blue car that had been waiting in the shadows. A weeping willow tree, quite mature in age, draped long spindly branches over the vehicle looking like nature's rendition of the fairy tale, Rapunzel. In his hurry, her shoe fell off just outside the blue sedan's passenger door.

"My shoe!" she cried out.

"Leave it," he answered hotly. "I'll buy you more."

The engine to Blair's car turned over with a squealing fan belt and they were on their way, again. Carolyn worked to swallow a lump in her throat and failed. Her mouth was too dry to produce the needed saliva to accomplish the task.

She could smell the odor of stale cigarettes and ask, "Do you have a smoke? My nerves are shot."

"Yeah," Blair looked at her with no discernible expression. "There's a pack in the glovebox. Help yourself."

Carolyn did just that. The lighter in the car popped out and she looked at the red hot coil before lighting her cigarette. Savoring the taste, she held the smoke in her cheeks before exhaling a cloud in Blair's face.

He coughed and waved away the smoke with his hand.

"Look," he said, annoyed. "I know that you're angry, Carolyn, but I just couldn't think of a better way to do this."

"So kidnapping was your best plan?!" she blurted out, tears stinging her eyes. "Why not just ask me?"

Snowflakes began to fall. Blair adjusted the fan to deliver more heat. "I wish it were that simple, but hey, I can try." The man shrugged his shoulders. "Tell me, Carolyn, why did you do it? Explain it to me."

"Do what?" She shot him a quizzical look and dabbed a tissue to the blood on her leg.

He snapped down hard on Carolyn's face with his glare. "You know what I'm talking about."

She remained silent, just staring at him blankly while chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Do I really have to spell it out?" Blair asked and lit a cigarette for himself. "Why did you fake your own death, Carolyn? Are the kids alive, too?"

Carolyn froze, eyes wide, and the truth struck her like the anvil hits the coyote on the kids' cartoon show.

"_Oh No! He thinks I'm _**_her_**_. Blair thinks that I'm his ex! Daniel's deceased wife!_"

* * *

5:00 AM at the bungalow

Her footfalls were slow and deliberate coming down from the attic. One more look out of the window and Martha shook her head from side-to-side. She just woke up and realized that she was still at Carolyn's house. Her brow furrowed, she brought the telephone up to her ear and dialed the number she had memorized by heart years ago.

The phone rang at Gull Cottage. After the second ring, Captain Gregg answered it in his room where Ailwen lie sleeping, rolled up in her blanket.

"Hello?" His voice came low from his throat.

Absentmindedly, Martha fiddled with the phone cord. "Captain Gregg?" she asked. "I don't mean to seem like a busy-body, but did Carolyn spend the night at Gull Cottage last evening?"

Worry, unseen by the housekeeper, pinned his eyebrows together. "No, of course, she's not here, Martha. Why? Are you saying that she isn't at the bungalow, either?"

An invisible hand of fear crawled out from the gap left by Martha's silence and clutched at Daniel's heart, squeezing tighter with each moment that passed within the void.

"Carolyn didn't come home last night." Martha's voice began to crack with emotion. "I've checked the whole house, Captain, and she just hasn't been here. I'm… I'm worried."

The receiver on the other end clicked in Martha's ear and she flinched.

Captain Gregg snatched another blanket from the closet and wrapped his daughter up snuggly inside. They vanished from the bedroom, reappearing in the living room of the bungalow, which startled the housekeeper witless.

"Tell me everything you know from the time Carolyn left for work, yesterday," he demanded, placing his sleepy daughter in the playpen.

She shushed him with her finger and relayed all of the information she could recall from the previous evening but they were details that he already knew. A frown darkened his face and he turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"After I spoke with you last night, Martha, I called Norrie's and they said that Carolyn had just left to come home."

"But that means she may be missing since last night at 10:30," she gasped collapsing back into the chair. "Have you looked for her car between here and the restaurant?"

"I have," he winced. The light in his blue eyes dulled, leaving them a murky shade of slate gray.

"I'll go and wake up Norrie to see what he knows. Please stay here, Martha, and look after the children. I'll be back when I can, and call that husband of yours and tell him what has taken place."

"But what do I tell Candy and Jonathan?"

"I don't know, Martha, but I'm sure you'll think of something," Captain Gregg responded then faded from the room.

"Thanks," Martha droned, rubbing fingers over her forehead.

* * *

Captain Gregg appeared in the restaurant owner's home and also scared _him_ witless. Norrie had been sleeping soundly after finally being able to close his establishment at around 1:00 AM.

Still drowsy, he stood before the Captain in his pajamas, trying to understand what the agitated seaman was talking about. When Norrie understood that Carolyn and her car were missing, his adrenals opened a floodgate and he became wide awake.

"When I last saw Carolyn, she was walking through the parking lot to her car. I was pulled back inside when a _friendly_ game of cards between customers turned not-so-friendly," Norrie explained.

"So you didn't actually see her get into her car, then?"

"No," Norrie responded and rubbed the back of his neck. "It took a few minutes to break up the argument inside and by the time I looked back out, Carolyn and her car were gone. I assumed that she got in and left, Captain Gregg."

"Blast!" Daniel exclaimed.

A light suddenly dawned in Norrie's eyes. "Oh no." His face fell into his hands and a knot twisted in his gut.

"Norrie, what is it? What's wrong?!"

"There was a guy here last night," the restaurant owner started to say. "He asked to be seated at one of Carolyn's tables. It's, it's not uncommon."

"And?!" The Captain barked, frustration twisting his face.

"He grabbed her by the elbow when she tried to walk away from him. Geez, she was so scared." Norrie mopped his brow with a napkin. "Carolyn ran into the back and I told the guy to leave or I would call the police. Anyway, he apologized and left. It made a big scene. Carolyn wanted to get back to work, but I told her to go home or I was going to call you. She didn't want that and agreed to go home. She left and I watched her walk through the lot until I was called back."

Clouds, dark and gray gathered above, rolling and churning with great claps of thunder. Sticks of lightning split the sky, with one striking a tree, setting it ablaze.

Walking over to a window, Daniel's fists balled up like angry stones. He watched as shades of yellow, orange, and pink blended and spread over the glistening horizon. A new day was dawning, reminding him how long Carolyn had been missing. He rolled a shoulder and glanced at a clock on the wall that had lobster claws for hands.

Drawing a faux breath he said to Norrie, "Tell Ed Peavy what you just told me and give him a description of this man. I'll keep looking for Carolyn's car."

Without so much as a return look, the seaman faded from the room.

* * *

Another bump in the road and Carolyn awoke from a fitful sleep, recalling that she was still in the front seat of her own car, on a journey to who-knows-where as a coerced passenger. Blair was driving, but the lengthy trip was taking a toll on the man. To say that he looked tired was being kind. He looked dogged to the bone from so much time behind the wheel. His eyes were drawn out and a shadow of stubble darkened his jaw.

Endless trees, tall and devoid of many of their leaves, rose toward the night sky on both sides of the lonely road they had traveled for miles reminding Carolyn of the Biblical story where Moses parted the Red Sea. The woods were thick and darkness hung heavy on it like a cloak whose edges ran beyond what could be seen. Blair turned the car onto a narrow gravel road that wound into a deeper yet wooded area until they arrived at what seems to be a dwelling. Carolyn could see nothing about the house except that the front held long window panes of unusual geometric shaped glass.

"Finally," Blair said as he helped Carolyn out of the car and up a walkway lit by a single lamp post. She was hobbling on one foot from missing the shoe left behind.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice frigid.

Blair unlocked the door and flipped on the lights that seem overly bright for their eyes. "Way out where no one should be able to find us. Let's get that leg cleaned up, Carolyn. I've got some different clothes and shoes that you can use also."

"I'm fine," she snarled. "I can clean up my leg by myself, thanks. Just point me to the bathroom."

He stretched his arms and yawned. "Suit yourself. It's at the end of the hallway. Bandaids are in the medicine cabinet and there's a brand new toothbrush that you can use."

Carolyn hobbled down the hall and into the bathroom where an aqua blue sink, tub, and toilet rested on the white small tiled floor. She tripped the switch, immediately noting that the room had no window. "Great," she frowned and removed her ruined hosiery.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Carolyn had cleaned both herself and her wound. Her legs were bare, cold, and the nude colored bandaids looked almost tan against her ivory skin.

"What now, Blair?" she asked as if tasting something extraordinarily bland on her tongue.

The man had removed his tie and unbuttoned the collar of his white dress shirt. "We get some sleep, that's what. Here, use this bedroom."

He escorted her into a basic bedroom that was nearly empty except for a bed, dresser, nightstand and a small sofa. The walls were bare as well and their color an icy white.

"Take off your coat and climb under the covers, Carolyn." He then put his hands in the air as if to surrender. "Don't worry. I'm sleeping on the sofa."

Her mouth twisted and she did as he instructed. In a split second, Blair pulled out a set of handcuffs and cuffed her ankle to the metal footboard. "Sorry. Can't have you running away, Carolyn. I really am trying to protect you."

"Blair! What the… ?! Who do you think you need to protect me from?!" she shouted.

"You know _who_, Carolyn! And don't pretend that you don't!" He shook his index finger in her face then rubbed a hand over the stubble on his jaw. "I'll be on the sofa if you need anything. Get some sleep. In the morning, we'll have a good breakfast and a _good_ talk. I want the truth, Carolyn and you're not leaving here until I get it!" In the closet, Blair grabbed a pillow and a blanket, then shut the light off before heading for the sofa.

Carolyn growled her contempt, smashed her head into a flat pillow and shut her eyes.

* * *

In the kitchen, Martha smoothed her wrinkled apron and listened to the ticking of her minute timer. She tapped her foot on the floor, repeatedly. Once the timer rang, she opened the iron and stabbed another perfect cinnamon waffle, bringing it to a plate before taking the stack into the dining room and setting it down.

"Let's go, kids. Breakfast is ready," she shouted into the hallway.

Moments later Candy, Jonathan, and Lily trotted to the table. The human children sat down to eat while the spirit girl stood close by.

"I think that I should like to go with you to school, today. I may find it quite interesting, you know," Lily grinned, rocking on the heels of her boots.

Candy swallowed a bite of waffle saying, "Just make sure you stay invisible and don't get into any mischief or Mom might get mad."

"Hey, Martha!"Jonathan asked. "Where did you say Mom was?"

"I didn't," Martha answered, chugging her cup of black coffee and feeding tiny bites of waffle to the baby. "I just know that she's busy this morning." The housekeeper didn't like to lie, but she didn't want the children to worry either. The truth was that Martha was doing enough worrying for 10 people but hid it well.

Candy smirked. Martha had the same dress on from last night and her make-up looked smudged. She wondered if her mother had spent the night with a certain sea captain ghost.

* * *

The search for Carolyn Thompson was quiet, proceeding slowly and carefully. County law enforcement had been brought in along with search dogs and local volunteers combing Schooner Bay and the surrounding area for clues to the woman's disappearance.

It was close to midmorning and Captain Gregg had searched every possible place that he could think of where a car might have gone. He checked every county road, ditches, the cliffs and shoreline, parking lots, garages, storage builds, woods, fields, anyplace the station wagon could have fit into, he checked. Now, the Captain was sure. Carolyn's car was not in Schooner Bay at all.

* * *

A biting wind blasted in from the ocean, making searchers draw their coats tighter together around their torsos. A few inches of snow blanketed the area overnight only slightly hampering efforts but made the cold no less bearable. Norrie used the restaurant as a home base supplying law enforcement and volunteers with endless cups of coffee, hot soups and use of the facilities.

Area maps were spread over tables like wrinkled dining linens. The men in charge grunted, grumbled and pointed fingers to map locations and theorized possible scenarios.

Captain Gregg clenched his teeth, curled his fists and prepared to go out once again to search on his own. He had had enough of theories, scenarios, and dogs with cold noses that had yet to turn-up anything concrete to go on. Just as he was ready to leave, Ed Peavy burst in the door.

"Her car's been found!" He huffed from being out of breath. "It's been found!"

"Where?!" Captain Gregg demanded anxiously.

Peavy trotted over to the sprawl of maps where the Captain met him. He ran his finger along a line so the spirit could along.

"Here. In the back of a vacant shopping center off of this highway in Keystone. I'll join you ASAP, Captain."

Daniel clipped him a nod and vanished.

Peavy swung his stick-figure physique to Norrie who was manning the beverage dispensers and passing out hot coffee as if it were free money.

"Give me a black coffee to go, Norrie. I need to get on the radio and warn the officers on the scene that if a tall angry man with a beard shows up, not to get his way."

* * *

The warning over the police radio had been taken into consideration… and carelessly disregarded.

Indeed Captain Gregg materialized in a few short minutes and he was quick to spot the station wagon, the driver's door left wide open. Like many a ship he had seen on the ocean, his heart sank into a similar abyss.

He approached the 'DO NOT CROSS LINE' tape and was met by an antsy young officer on the other side. A _new_ recruit, Daniel thought to himself.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go beyond this line. This is a police investigation."

Daniel felt a mild ping of empathy for the young policeman whose hands were trembling, so he decided not to bellow at the boy. After all, the lad could wet his trousers. It would not be the first time that such a thing had taken place. Instead, the Captain glared intently at the young man, eyes ablaze, and clenched the yellow tape in his hand which lit with fire and consumed the entire barrier.

The young officer shuttered and soiled his uniform pants nonetheless.

Captain Gregg stepped past him, surveying more men who crawled over the scene like ants. They held notepads, pens, took photos and talked amongst themselves. The seaman walked over to them in his original ship's captain wool pants and pea coat which had been his default set of clothes when he simply did not care how he appeared.

"What have you found?" he inquired with his usual air of authority.

Officers and detectives stopped what they were doing and stared. "Who are you?" One of them questioned.

Daniel arched a quizzical eyebrow, clasping his hands behind his back.

A siren pierced the air from a vehicle careening around the building's corner, coming to a screeching halt. A man on scissor legs emerged from the driver's seat, waving a badge, bounding toward the other officers and announced, "Constable Ed Peavy, Schooner Bay Police Department. That man is with me. He's part of the investigative team." Ed arrived at the Captain's side once again huffing from being out of breath.

"Good of you to join us, Constable Peavy." The men shook hands.

One of the detectives squinted at Captain Gregg. "But isn't that man a civilian?"

"Not quite." A glint shown in Daniel's eyes and thunder rolled overhead.

Ed Peavy poked a toothpick into his mouth. "The Captain's retired military and has helped Schooner Bay Police on a number of occasions. Pay the man the respect he's due."

The detective pulled Peavy aside privately and kept his voice low. "But why is this guy dressed so weird having an accent and all? He looks like he should be in Hollywood acting in an old movie or something."

"Haven't you ever watched Charlie Chan or Sherlock Holmes?" Peavy pointed out. "_Help_ comes in all sorts of shapes, sizes, nationalities… and clothes!"

"Gentlemen!" The Captain boomed above the other voices. "I say that we should get back to business. What have you found out so far?" His patience was wearing thinner than their Law Enforcement degrees.

A detective with a wart on his chin and caterpillar eyebrows stepped up. "We're still investigating, but the car is as we found it. Looks like there may have been a struggle. There are several items on the front seat that look like they came from a woman's purse."

There was a twist to Daniel's mouth. "Let me see. You have touched nothing, correct?"

"No." An officer, middle-aged affirmed. "We waited for the detectives to arrive."

"Have all of the photographs been taken?" Daniel added, his tone sharp.

"Yes," came an unseen voice from the back of the group holding a camera above heads.

The door to the driver's side of the station wagon had been open as wide as it would go and Daniel carefully knelt down facing the side of the front seat. If he had been alone, the Captain simply would have passed through the car itself to examine the evidence, but having an audience called for extra precautions in order that no one would stumble onto his state of non-corporeal existence.

"The seat has not been adjusted to fit another driver," he remarked. "So either Mrs. Thompson was driving or someone else of similar stature was. She herself is perhaps only 5' 2 or 3" tall."

The detectives, who were shadowing Daniel, agreed and scribbled notes on their pads.

Captain Gregg leaned his tall frame into the vehicle, managing to slightly hover over the seat, unnoticed. A pocket of Carolyn's perfume lifted through the air and found its way into the seaman's nostrils making it even more difficult for him to conduct his investigation without emotional distraction.

Piece by piece, with a gloved hand, the Captain lifted each item from the seat to examine what lay underneath. A mirrored compact sat nestled in tissues. It was assuredly Carolyn's and images of her powdering her face played in his mind. Nausea curdled within him like soured milk. A pen, a small brush, sunglasses, and other items confirmed to Daniel that these things were indeed from Carolyn's purse. As he lifted the last of the tissues from the bench seat, his eyes widened with a pained stare.

Quickly, he backed his way out of the car. "I need to take a few minutes. You may see this for yourself."

One of the detectives looked through the passenger window. On the edge of the seat, an open tube of lipstick with the tip mashed lay next to a word written in haste. 'HELP' was smeared in a subtle shade of red.

The Captain found himself pacing in the snow that already held multiple footprints with multiple sole patterns. In a short time, he had worn himself a path between two points. At times, he would stop and fixate on Carolyn's station wagon, but allowed law enforcement to continue their assessment, uninterrupted.

"Captain?" Ed Peavy approached with tweezers in one hand and a small plastic bag in the other. "We found this on a sharp edge of the inside door panel. I wanted you to take a look before we send it off to the lab to be analyzed."

Captain Gregg gaped at the fibers held in the pinching grip of the tweezers. A flashback kicked his memory with the force of an angry mule and he saw all of it in his mind's eye. It was the night that they were in the attic, alone with the heat of romance thick in the air. Carolyn was giggling like a teenager as she lay back on the mattress. Her blouse had been removed, wadded up and tossed to the side. Bare-chested, Daniel was leaning over her applying breathless kisses to her mouth. She stroked his beard then squeezed his broad shoulders. He growled and his hands found their way under Carolyn's skirt. Gently and playfully he caressed her legs and thighs that were cocooned in the smooth sheer fabric of her hosiery. So much pleasure and so much torment from the soft light fabric that kept an exciting barrier between his large hands and her supple bare skin. At last, inch by inch he brought the silky apparel down until they lay alone, puddled at the end of the mattress.

"Captain?" Peavy's voice broke the trance that kept Daniel's eyes in a silent blank stare.

He turned a scrunched face to the Constable. "You'll find that those fibers are from woman's hosiery. Probably… Carolyn's…" his voice trailed off.

* * *

Under the emerging sunlight, Daniel saw that the snow was starting to melt. The wind periodically heaved gusts and when it did, the thin branches of the willow swayed to one side.

"Has this area been searched, detective?" Daniel asked.

"I don't believe so," he responded. We're almost done with the car, though.

Captain Gregg was not obliged to wait and passed through the veil of dangling willow branches, genuinely hoping that no one saw. The older asphalt, cracked and mottled with holes, was wet and dotted with small mounds of snow fallen from the overhanging tree. Inside one of the holes in the asphalt, something unusual caught the seaman's eye and he called Constable Peavy over. The two squatted down for a closer look. Daniel's countenance fell further than he thought possible. Upside down and in the hole was a woman's black low-heeled slip-on shoe. Not just any woman's shoe, but Carolyn's shoe. One that she wore to work while waitressing, Daniel was certain.

Ed Peavy called the detectives over with officers and photographers close on their heels. Flashbulbs lit the scene of the lonely shoe had become surrounded by a posse of law enforcement.

Sickly and stricken with grief, Captain Gregg turned his attention to a puddle he had discovered not far from the shoe. Touching it with his fingers, the consistency felt a bit thick and slimy when he rubbed it over his thumb. A sniff to his nose and the Captain had no doubt. "Motor oil," he muttered.

Peavy made one long stride over to Captain Gregg. "What have you found?"

"Motor oil, Mr. Peavy. Motor oil." Daniel stood to his feet. "There was a car here very recently, Constable. This was the place of transfer. From what we have seen today, I would say that Carolyn was abducted by someone and driven here in her own car. Her message on the passenger side of the seat and the dropped contents of her purse tells us that she was taken against her will and probably forced into the car that was waiting here where her shoe was found."

In his palm, the Captain held a pocket watch hidden inside of his pea coat. He was checking and rechecking the time often. His thoughts skipped from one terror-filled scenario to the next that could almost be seen by the anguish resonating in his eyes. Ed Peavy scrubbed a hand over his now pale features and felt the bile rise in the back of his throat. The man on scissor legs was ready to vomit.


	15. Chapter 15

In the mirror world

Chapter 15

Scrunching her face, Carolyn half smiled in her sleep. It all seemed real and in her mind, she perceived it so. Daniel had kissed her on the nose, taken her by hand, and led her along the shore in front of Gull Cottage. Tiny shell fragments dotted the beach and seagulls were gliding over their heads like animated kites. Then, as if he had had a better idea, Daniel slid his hand around the nape of her neck and gently pulled her toward him. The kiss was tender, slow, and devastatingly wonderful. It was a better idea, she thought to herself. Carolyn circled her arms around his waist and leaned in closer, resting her head on his chest.

Still asleep on the bed, she rolled over and clutched a pillow to her bosom, but when her body responded with its natural inclination to follow, the chain of the handcuffs snapped taunt, shooting pain through her ankle. Her eyes flew open the width of saucers.

"Owww! Carolyn cried out, her hands cupping around the sore joint.

The pain in her voice swept through the hall and carried into the other living areas where Blair had been frying bacon and eggs in the kitchen. He dropped the spatula on the counter, shut off the stove and jogged to her bedside.

"What happened? What did you do to your ankle?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. "Oh. I… I should get you some ice."

"What did _I _do?!" she yelled then winced from the throbbing pain. "It was your stupid handcuffs that did it, Blair!"

Carolyn could hear the sounds of a gradual squeak, then a hard crack as frozen cubes broke free from the mold of an aluminum ice tray.

Blair's shoes brushed over a well-worn path in what was once a shag carpet. He had wrapped several of the shattered cubes in a dishcloth. "You weren't supposed to be doing gymnastics in bed, Carolyn," he responded. "Hold still now. Let me put ice on it."

"Take off the handcuffs, first! I'm not going anywhere if you hadn't noticed!

He frowned and propped pillows against the headboard. Fetching the key from his pocket, Blair opened the cuffs and slipped her ankle free. "I'm sorry. I had no idea something like this would happen."

Carefully, Carolyn pushed herself up against the pillow and snatched the ice from his hands. "Do you have any aspirin?" she asked bitterly.

"Not buffered. You need to eat, anyway," he answered and studied her petite frame. "How about you put your arms around my neck, and I'll carry you to the living room sofa? I'll serve you some breakfast and coffee. We can elevate your ankle and keep ice on it."

The glare from her green eyes pierced his calm demeanor with the fierceness of an ice pick making hard contact with a frozen block. "How about I give you a black eye and we'll call it even?"

"I said that I was sorry, Carolyn." The man's sincerity seemed to be authentic and coffee _did_ sound enticing, she thought.

"I can carry you to the living room, serve you bacon, eggs, coffee, and you can see the beautiful view." He suggested again.

"I can hop on one foot and you can get me to the sofa. I'll settle for that, Blair."

He responded with a smile that also seemed genuine. At least for someone who had kidnapped her… maybe. She really had no idea who this particular Blair was in this mirror world. How would he differ from the one she had known in her previous world? Carolyn would have to feel her way along and try to figure him out as she went, so she exercised a great deal of caution.

* * *

Carolyn was sipping her second cup of coffee, reclining on the sofa and gazing out of a floor-to-ceiling window that framed a picturesque view of a lake from atop a high hill where the A-frame cabin had been built. Slopes of trees, thick and bright with Autumn colors enclosed the lake that lay nestled in the center like hands cupping water. Floating leaves of red, yellow, orange, and tan crowded together on calm shores while others wafted and spun in the breeze until they, too, found rest upon the water's edge.

A slice of bacon in her fingers, Carolyn privately imagined that Daniel was here instead of Blair and that the couple had taken a weekend getaway into the countryside for some private time of romance and quiet solitude.

"Can we talk now, Carolyn?" Blair asked, interrupting her daydream. He had showered, shaved, and ravenously consumed his breakfast long before Carolyn awoke and now he sat across from her in a floral-patterned chair of earth tone colors.

"I don't know where to start," she said shaking her head and brought the coffee back to her lips. She thought more about Candy and Jonathan, wondering how they were doing. How she missed them! And Daniel. Oh, Daniel. He must be out searching for her, by now. Hope ballooned in her heart, then instantly popped. But would he be able to find her? And how? Blair had driven them for hours before arriving here.

"Insurance?" He narrowed his gaze at her and almost grinned.

Carolyn blinked, clearing her mind of the seaman and children. "No, Blair. It's not what you think. Not at _all_ what you may think."

Her thoughts began to race. How could she tell this man the truth without sounding utterly ridiculous? Even if she left parts out, it would still sound like a lunatic's ramblings. Did she even have a choice at this point? And why is he so convinced that she was in danger? No, Carolyn didn't really see a clear choice to make, but she made one anyway and prayed that it was not a mistake.

"Blair?" She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Have you ever heard the saying that truth is stranger than fiction?"

"Yeah. What about it?" He smiled as if her secret were a juicy steak that he could bite into. "Is _your _truth stranger than fiction, Carolyn?"

"Actually, Blair. Yes, it is and it starts like this. I'm not the Carolyn Muir that you knew from this world… "

* * *

Although she remained invisible, Lily had thoroughly enjoyed following Candy and Jonathan through their morning school routine. And, for the first time, she had found mathematics fun and easier to learn than in her short time of being taught by sanitarium staff who had not been trained in the field of education.

Back and forth between their rooms, she discovered different and interesting subjects that in her time, had not been offered, though Jonathan looked bored for most of them except for something called 'recess'.

The morning evaporated into lunch with Candy and Jonathan eating the meal with their friends and peers. While Lily herself had been a tomboy, she was still a girl and with that had come the desire to associate more with Candy, who was coming into her teenage years, confronting all of those things related to that age group.

For Lily, the morning activities had become such a fun adventure that she decided to poke around in some of the other classrooms and even the different offices at the entrance to the building. When had schooling children become such a priority, she wondered? In her own time, children were to be seen, but not heard, let alone be well educated, unless one was of a certain higher social status.

In the sanitarium, Lily had encountered one saving grace and they were the nuns that often visited her and a few other girls. The nuns taught that although their living accommodations were less than ideal, a young lady should always be honest, polite, respectful, and very well-mannered. Under their gentle guidance, Lily excelled.

It was in the main office that Lily became intrigued by something called an intercom system. The woman in the office, whose name was Doris, could speak to any classroom with the flick of the appropriate switches. As she watched, Doris was interrupted by two men that had entered the building wearing suits, ties, and fake charm to the nines. They were stocky and looked more adept at working farm fields rather than a place of business. Quickly, they flashed the woman their badges of silver that shined like polished chrome. Paperwork was produced and the office woman seemed to be perplexed.

"I-I don't know," she said. "Usually the Principal or Vice-Principal makes these decisions, but one is out of town and the other is sick." The woman was older and wore a modest dress that buttoned up her elongated neck also fitting in with her elongated chin. "You want Candy and Jonathan Thompson? Their mother was in an accident? Oh, dear!"

"It's not serious, ma'am," one of the men assured her. "Mrs. Thompson asked that we pick the children up and bring them to the Social Services agency in Portland where she's in the hospital. I'm sure that you'll find our paperwork is in order."

"What do you think, Rita?" Doris asked the school nurse who was counting tongue depressors crowding a jar.

"Oh, I don't know, Doris. I suppose as long as the paperwork is in order, it should be okay, shouldn't it?" But Rita looked just as uncertain as Doris.

The authorization papers crinkled in Doris's boney fingers as she tried to decipher one page from another.

The driver of the car leaned his large hands on her desk. He tilted his head and gave her a big smile. "Has anyone ever told you that you have lovely blue eyes?"

Blushing, Doris slid her hand to one cheek, turned her eyes away and giggled.

In the end, Candy and Jonathan exited the school with the two men in suits and everyone climbed into the black sedan parked in the school lot.

"Just relax kids, your mom is okay," the front seat passenger, whose name was Al, said, "It's going to take a while to drive to Portland, so you should get comfortable."

But Candy felt nervous and Jonathan knew it which made him nervous, too. They sat close together and for the first time in years, brother and sister held hands.

* * *

The investigation behind the vacant shopping center where Carolyn's car had been found was winding down with officers leaving the scene in their patrol cars. A tow truck with a blown muffler chugged to a halt parking in back of the station wagon. Chains rattled as the pot-bellied driver in greasy coveralls prepared to raise the rear of the car and bring the vehicle to the police station as evidence.

Somberly, Captain Gregg watched as it departed into the distance. He had already planned to visit her car later that night in private and use his ghostly skills to possibly uncover more clues to Carolyn's disappearance. As thoroughly as he was able, the Captain scoured the area in the rear of the shopping center inch by inch but had found no additional information. Without knowing much of anything about the second vehicle, other than an oil leak, he had little to nothing to go on as far as a search was concerned.

The Captain drew his mouth into a straight line. He perceived the hunt for Carolyn as being worse than trying to find a needle in a haystack. Much worse.

Daniel resumed his pacing with hands clasped behind his back. Questions for her safety bombarded him like cannon fire from an enemy ship. Who had taken Carolyn? Was it more than one person? Did she know them or was it random? Was she hurt? Or… worse. His determination to find her grew by leaps and bounds with each passing hour, but all-in-all, the Captain was unable to overcome the feeling of utter helplessness at the task. It was a sensation that he rarely experienced and was now constricting around his throat when Constable Peavy appeared behind him.

"There's nothing more we can do here, Captain. I think that we should head back to Schooner Bay," he said quietly and evenly.

Captain Gregg snapped his head around with fire blazing wild in his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Peavy, I think that _you_ should be on your way as quickly as possible! I, however, have one thing left here to do!"

Eyes wide and brows shooting to the sky, the Constable recognized the look on the ghost's face. He knew, if provoked, the Captain could loose a volatile tantrum with unimaginable consequences. Under the circumstances with Carolyn missing, Peavy had been surprised, if not impressed, that the spirit had not already vented his anger and frustration. The Constable turned his thoughts to Mount Vesuvius and the destruction of Pompeii. Under such pressure, as he was, the seaman was bound to erupt at any given moment. Pondering such knowledge, Ed Peavy opted for a quick get-away.

All alone, the spirit of Captain Daniel Gregg raised his clenched fists in the air, shaking them violently as he rose above the string of vacant derelict buildings. His raging voice thundered in the earth below and all at once the entire shopping center fell to the ground in a mighty crash of concrete and rubble.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed since Candy and Jonathan entered the back seat of the sedan along with the men in suits up front who were consulting a road map and speaking in shadowed voices. They were being chauffeured down a highway, bustling with vehicles, to a place where their Mother would be near, or so they were told. Invisibly, Lily levitated above the car and kept pace with it. The children looked distressed, so Lily appeared to them in the car where only _they_ could see her.

When she came into view, their eyes enlarged with just a hint of a smile on their lips, but the pair appeared frozen in their seats.

"Candy and Jonathan," she said. "Are you frightened?"

Their heads quivered up and down in response.

"Are you frightened of these men?" Lily asked.

Again, their heads quivered a positive response.

Lily twisted her pale lips. She cupped her hand to Candy's ear and whispered.

Out of the blue, Candy piped up, "I have to use the bathroom!"

The two men in the front seat exchanged looks and shrugged their broad shoulders.

"Alright. I'll stop at a gas station," the driver said.

Al, a passenger in the front seat, escorted Candy to a service station bathroom where she was positive that she didn't want to touch anything. She edged just inside the door that was peppered with a long line of grimy finger smudges around the knob. Flies, beetles and other mummified insects, long dead, carpeted the grubby linoleum floor's border and the sill of a high rectangular window. Scum, of undetermined age, layered the surface of the basic enameled sink and a murky film splattered a path halfway up on the mirror above. A sloven lonely commode with its lid and seat raised had been repeatedly dotted with the yellow evidence of mechanics who either had poor aim or bad eyesight. Only a cardboard core remained on what had been a holder for a roll of toilet paper.

The ghost girl appeared with a sly grin that dissolved instantly as she assessed the condition of the room. "How appalling!" she exclaimed cringing, holding arms tightly across her middle.

"Lily!" Candy said with equal amounts of excitement and relief. "Go find Captain Gregg! Tell him about the men taking us from school and that we were told that Mom's in a hospital in the Portland area. Remember the license plate number of the car and give it to Captain Gregg, too. Can you do all of that, Lily?"

"Yes. Yes, I think so. But what about you and Jonathan? Shouldn't I stay with you?"

"No. You have to find Captain Gregg and tell him what I told you. It's important, Lily. I-I have to go now." Candy pursed her lips and crossed fingers on both hands.

"Very well, Candy. I will do as you have asked. Good luck, then!"

She gave Lily a curt nod and went to leave the bathroom but hesitated to touch the door. Using her abilities, Lily opened the door for her new friend. Candy's face lit with a small smile in return and mouthed a silent 'thank you.'

* * *

"You can't really expect me to believe all that nonsense, do you, Carolyn?"

Blair Thompson walked the length of the living room back and forth waving hands expressively above his head with a cigarette pressed between his fingers. Carolyn heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. Watching Blair move about the room reminded her of mimes that one would occasionally see performing in small theaters or on street corners and if the man would shut his mouth, he would be a dead ringer for the speechless performers.

"You're talking Twilight… land… Zone stuff. And you! You're from a different world? That's nuts! Prove it to me, Carolyn. If you can prove it, I'll believe you."

Carolyn moved her make-shift ice pack from her ankle to her head which at the moment ached more. "I don't know how to prove it you, Blair. If Captain Gregg were here, he would be glad to scare the living daylights out of you, I'm sure."

"He's the ghost, right? Unbelievable." Blair sat in the chair opposite Carolyn and ran hands through his pomade slicked hair. "So, you're not the Carolyn that I married, right?"

Eyes still closed, Carolyn wagged her head.

The man continued. "You say that in the world you're from, you never married me. Right, again?"

"Right."

"Okay, Carolyn. Take off your sweater." Blair instructed.

Eyes narrowing, she glared back at him. "I beg your pardon!"

"I mean it," he said. "The woman I married has a scar on her back from an accident on my yacht. She slipped on the deck and fell into some fishing gear. Left a nasty gash that needed stitches I'm afraid. Now take off your sweater so I can see if you have the scar."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, Carolyn. Now let me see if you have that scar." Blair persisted.

Carolyn lifted only the back of her sweater up. "I never married you and I was never injured on your boat," she growled.

"Yacht," he corrected.

Carolyn rolled her eyes, giving him a view of her back and muttered unladylike words under her breath. Lightly, Blair moved his fingertips along the edge of her bra. Then he looked under the strap and Carolyn tsk her tongue.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Blair ignored her comment and looked closer. "I don't understand this. There's no scar, no mark, no anything." His mouth hung open and fingers scratched his scalp.

"I told you, Blair. I'm not her. I never married you and I didn't injure myself on your boat." Carolyn tugged her sweater back into place.

"Yacht," he corrected her, again and slowly eased back down into the chair. "So if you never married me, then you have no idea of our short time together as husband and wife."

"No. How could I?" she said in a shaky voice, her posture stiffening at the idea.

"The children are with you, then?" Blair's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

Carolyn saw the man's nervousness. "Well, yes, of course, they are. What's going on, Blair? What aren't you telling me?

Blair Thompson stood to his feet and loosened his collar. "I'm sorry, Carolyn. You're not going to like this."

Before the words could form on his lips, a man burst through the front door and another four men followed. All wore dark suits and trench coats with hats that shielded their eyes. The lead man held a revolver in his hand and the hat he wore exaggerated his already tall height. The man's nose was large and exhibited a pronounced bend to one side leading one to believe that at some point, it may have been broken.

A scream tore from Carolyn's throat. Her heart hammering, she raised open hands to the height of her shoulder.

Jumping to his feet, Blair faced the men, offering his hands up in front of him. "There's no need for violence, here."

"You're right, Blair. There's no need for violence," Rick, the man with the crooked nose said. "So don't do anything foolish."

From behind the sofa a hand, with piano length fingers firmly curled a folded handkerchief around Carolyn's mouth and nose.

A muffled scream and her eyelids fluttered until they lay closed, her body going limp.

"You didn't need to do that!" Blair fumed, his hand slicing through the air. "I had everything under control."

Rick tucked his gun away inside the suit jacket and retrieved a pack of cigarettes. "Yeah, well you're not callin' the shots here, Thompson. I do what the boss tells me and he says to bring the lady in." He gave a nod to the man behind the couch and lit the cigarette, leaving it hanging from his lips.

The man behind the sofa nodded his understanding. He wasn't tall but had a build like a circus strongman. "Got a blanket?" The man asked.

Still smoldering his indignation, Blair fetched one from the bedroom and brought it out. "Let me do it," he said.

Gingerly, he wrapped Carolyn in the blanket, then shot back into the bedroom, stuffing clothes into a bag along with her coat.

"Ready, Meatball?" The man with the cigarette chuckled.

Blair Thompson thinned his eyes. "Don't call me that."

The strongman cradled Carolyn in his arms and everyone filed out in a line to the two waiting cars. Giving up his car keys, Blair slid into the back seat and held a swaddled Carolyn close. Knowing what was to come, he shook his head and tasted the bitter regret in his mouth.

One of the other men honked his car horn and Rick said, "Let's get outta here."

* * *

The dying hum of an upright vacuum brought the dreadful noise to a halt and the living room fell quiet. Knuckles on her hips, Martha surveyed her handy work before unplugging the machine and stowing it back in the closet. She had kept busy most of the day either tidying up, cooking or taking care of Captain Gregg's young daughter, Ailwen. The child lay napping in her playpen there at the bungalow. Martha had moved the pen into a bedroom so the baby could sleep undisturbed.

Cooking and cleaning were the housekeeper's home remedy for an anxious heart and now the little bungalow was spotless, with a beef stew simmering on the stove. The familiar term 'waiting on pins and needles' took on a whole new meaning for Martha as she waited for word on her friend Carolyn who had vanished along with her car overnight. It was mid-afternoon with no update, yet, so she decided to make her third pot of coffee.

Captain Gregg faded into the room, hoping not the startle the woman who he realized was probably on edge already. This time he appeared to be successful as she strode into the room with her beverage in hand.

"Captain! There you are!" Martha said, anticipation tickling her voice. "Have you found Carolyn?"

"No, Martha," he frowned in frustration. "Her car has been found, but Carolyn's whereabouts remains unknown."

"Where was it found?"

"In Keystone." Daniel took a seat on the sofa and rested tented fingers under his chin. "Her car was found behind the vacant shopping center off the highway."

"That's a rough part of town, Captain. I wonder why it was there of all places?"

Keeping the details to a minimal, Daniel felt reluctant to ad further worry to the woman, so a change of subject was in order.

"Are the children home from school, yet?" He asked. "Where's Ailwen?" His eyes now scanned the room for his daughter.

"The children should be home any moment now and the baby is sleeping in the bedroom. Is there something you don't want me to know, Caaaaptain?" She extended the title quite deliberately which caught the attention of his rapt blue eyes that often veiled words he deemed left better unspoken for reasons he kept to himself.

A swirl of gray vapor propelled itself seamlessly through the wall of the living room, circled once and set foot in front of Captain Gregg, resuming her form of the girl, Lily.

Martha shrieked and jumped in her seat, the coffee cup wobbling in place on the saucer.

Alarmed, Lily said, "Captain Gregg! I have a most urgent message to tell you from Candy."

"From Candy?" He sat bolt upright. "Tell me, child!"

The spirit girl started from the beginning, of accompanying Candy and Jonathan to school, the arrival of the two men, then the children being taken by them to an agency in Portland where their mother was in a hospital from a minor car accident.

Daniel's blue eyes grew larger as she gave a compilation of the events on that September afternoon. His brow presented with more furrows than a freshly plowed field in planting season. The longer Lily spoke, you couldn't help but think of the television show Dragnet-where Joe Friday would say, 'just the facts, ma'am. Just the facts'. But the spirit girl had the gift of gab and no detail was left out of her deliberation, including the service station bathroom squalor which she could have perhaps built a murder mystery around had there been the presence of blood.

A shake of his head and the seaman sprang to his feet. "Martha! Call all of the hospitals in the Portland area and see if Carolyn was admitted into one of them!"

A telephone book in her hand, the housekeeper spilled through its pages to locate the section for Portland. "Already on it, Captain. Let me see what I can find."

His facial features strained, teetering on the edge of whatever ran between additional layers of fear and the lightness of possible relief from knowing Carolyn's whereabouts. Fingertips massaged his temples and if he had been alive, there would surely have been a headache angrily banging away in the area.

In the background, the seaman could hear Martha proposing questions over the phone. He turned to look at her and as he did, she rolled her eyes to the ceiling and spoke into the receiver, "Yes, I can hold a minute."

Captain Gregg was also able to hear the distinct gurgles of his daughter Ailwen coming from the bedroom. Peering around the corner, he observed her leaning palms against the netting of the playpen listening to Lily jibber-jabber baby talk. The spirit girl had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, but to Daniel, the matted result looked more like a squirrel's bushy tail after a downpour.

"You know that you can alter your appearance, don't you?" He asked candidly. "You do not need to remain in the same likeness of your passing. In fact, I would recommend a more well-kept appearance if you wish to continue in the presence of the living."

"Very well," she crooned, sardonically.

With her hands, Lily smoothed over her face, hair, dress, and limbs. Her transformation was nothing short of remarkable. Her skin becoming the color of healthy flesh, Lily looked clean. Falling past her shoulders, her brown hair lay dead straight and glistened in the light. The torn, dirty dress was freshly laundered, mended and for the first time in many years, the tiny white flowers showed brightly against the solid maroon cotton fabric. Her time-worn period boots with broken laces now shined with perfectly tied bows and could pass for brand new.

She raised an eyebrow and gestured with open hands. "Better?"

"Much," he responded lifting his daughter from the confines of her pen.

She patted his beard with both hands and said, "Da."

Smiling, he pressed a kiss to her plump cheek and whispered, "My girl."

"Captain?" Martha called out. She was wringing her hands when Captain Gregg and Lily returned to the living room. Her eyes sank to the painted wood floor.

"Mrs. Thompson isn't registered at any of the hospitals in Portland, Captain."

Thunder boomed over the bungalow and a torrent of rain beat against the windows with tiny bits of hail pinging the panes.

"I was afraid that might be the case, Martha," his voice cold and harsh. "Have Mr. Peavy run the license plate number Miss Lily gave us from the car transporting Candy and Jonathan. See what he finds out."

"I'll see about getting word to him, Captain," the housekeeper said.

"Miss Lily? Please stay and help Martha with Ailwen, will you? I have an important matter that needs my attention and shall return as quickly as I can. I may know of someone who can help us."

The spirit girl nodded her head and curtsied. Daniel bowed in return and vanished from the room.

* * *

"Okay, kids. This is where you'll be staying until we can take you to your mom," the driver of the car explained giving Candy and Jonathan a nudge to the older home that sat by itself on a large manicured lot.

"But we don't have any clothes," Candy said stiffly, not bothering to look him in the eye.

"They have plenty of clothes here and will take care of all your little needs," he smirked.

The men escorted them into the house and introduced the pair to a set of three ladies. Sisters as a matter of fact. Spinsters all with the last name of 'Smith'. Women with pinched faces and ramrod straight postures wore long skirts that hung down from protruding waistlines like curtains from a stage.

"Just do what they tell you and everything will be fine."

Jonathan swallowed back hard and reached for his sister's hand.

—-


	16. Chapter 16

In the mirror world

Chapter 16

Mildew and mold. A smell so unlike anything else, Carolyn thought. It was sharp like the bitterest of coffees. Enough to get your attention, but not enough to wet the eyes. Head pounding, she cracked open her lids just a sliver to confirm her suspicions. A basement. Such a perfect environment for spores to settle and multiply their numbers, she thought.

A thread of saliva hung from the corner of her dry lips and an invasion of cobwebs swathed what little clarity of mind she had, then denied her access. Carolyn tilted her chin down to see her hands and feet bound in coils of rough twine that was cutting into her tender flesh. A scream rose from her throat but was instantly stifled by a handkerchief tied over her mouth. Adrenalin flooding her veins and hot tears welling in her eyes, Carolyn inhaled deep breaths, forcing herself to be calm. She rolled on her back and felt the support of the canvas cot that cradled her petite body. Above her, a small incandescent light bulb dangled from a crooked wire stapled to a board supporting the main floor. Vintage curtains covered rusty windows in wells. A washer and dryer huddled together in a corner being kept company by drainage tubs for wastewater. Footfalls rumbled overhead like bowling balls thrown carelessly down the lane. Voices, low in tone, argued with one another until one reached a mighty crescendo bringing silence to the rest.

A door at the top of a painted wood stairwell opened and a plump golden skin woman with dark hair and eyes gazed down at her.

"Oh, señora!" she exclaimed, lightly trilling the 'r'. "You are awake! I will let them know." The woman's bulky heeled shoes clomped back up the stairs and made Carolyn's already aching head feel worse.

A rapid mix of Spanish and English spilled from the woman's lips to the gathering upstairs. Blair's loafers thudded hard against the wood, barreling his way into the basement. Kneeling beside the cot, he eased her to a sitting position while expletives exploded from Carolyn's mouth, which was muffled by the restricting handkerchief.

"I-I know, Carolyn. The worst is over. I am _so_ sorry. Please believe me," he pleaded.

Blair's arms encircled her despite Carolyn's rigid torso and knifing glare. A tangle of fragmented words shrieked ineffectively from behind her gagged mouth.

"Listen, Carolyn," he started to say. "I'm going to remove the handkerchief from your mouth. D-don't scream or anything. I'll try and help you understand everything." Blair exhaled a weighty sigh, raking his eyes over the gray basement floor. "Heaven knows you deserve some sort of explanation."

Carolyn held her glare as he slid the handkerchief down over her chin. She yanked her face from his hand, diminishing the man with judging eyes.

In the strength of her clenched jaw, she said, "Tell-me-what-is-going-on-here, Blair! Cut-me-loose!"

His heart felt clogged with the sludge of guilt that he could no longer avoid. He held her at arm's length. "I can't. Not yet, at least. Just tell me what you remember, Carolyn."

She blinked as recognition slapped her in the face like a well-aimed hand. Her tongue seized up, the words frozen in place. A lock of blond hair fell forward and covered one eye.

"Helpless," she muttered. Carolyn's eyes reached past Blair and fell on a dry crack in the basement's foundation. "I felt helpless," she repeated. "I thought that it was a bad dream, at first, but it wasn't."

"Go on," Blair encouraged.

Carolyn studied the crack with its adjoining fissures with new-found interest.

"The lights were so bright, I had to turn away. Men stood in the shadow of the lights. I couldn't see their faces. They… they were asking me questions, but I felt… like I was drunk. I don't remember what I said."

Blair wrinkled his forehead and twisted his lips. He dragged a curled fist along his mouth, then nodded before he spoke.

"Carolyn," Blair groaned and massaged his throbbing temples with pressed fingertips. "You were given sodium pentothal, you know, truth serum. They asked you the same questions that I asked you back at the cabin."

A sob welled in Carolyn's throat. "Who are _they_, Blair?" she asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

Out of nowhere, a telephone sitting on a corner table upstairs rang and an infant in a far bedroom wailed its discontent.

An icy dread spread through his veins and Blair crushed his eyes shut.

"The Mob, Carolyn. _They_ are the Mob."

—

Captain Gregg stood outside the old white clapboard country church, his eyes full of memory, his heart a cluster of tears.

Scenes and images replayed themselves in the center of his mind, and emotions buried at sea floated their way to the surface.

Wildflowers tucked into her palm, his first wife, Carolyn, skipped through the fields surrounding the clapboard churchyard and poked little daisies into her hair. Her long gauze dress, creamy ivory, trailed behind her like a gown from an era where Kings and Queens reigned in castles of stone.

He caught up with her and she tumbled onto a bed of tall grass. Laughing and falling by her side, Daniel proposed to her with the 'spiritual' wedding in mind. His intermittent corporal state of being would stabilize, he was told, and they could share the intimacies of marriage through this unique bond. After their nuptials, the union was all that they hoped for and so much more.

A crow black as tar perched on the steeple and cawed three times, snapping Daniel Gregg back into the present. The field once bursting with wildflowers lay dry and dying from the first of many northern winds to come.

An ancient wood door, starved of varnish, groaned open against rust-coated hinges. Standing in the doorway, a portly spirit man stood in unadorned pastoral robes. A gentle smile rested on his translucent face.

"Haven't you been standing outside long enough, my son?" he asked while holding the door open. "Come, I've been expecting you, Captain."

Daniel eyed the spirit intently. "Have you now, Edmond?" he stated, nonchalantly.

A temperamental wind spun a dust devil up between the two silent spirits as if deliberately desiring their continued separation.

"Indeed, I have been expecting you, Daniel. Come, let us reason. There is much to say." With his free hand, Edmond motioned the seaman to enter.

Reluctance momentarily gripped the Captain's heart, but his need being greater marched his long legs inside.

It all still seemed the same, Daniel thought, peering from one side to the other. Candles stood in rows much like a glowing parade on the altar's border where a crucifixion cross and Bible resided in the center. Creaking pews, cold from the absence of parishioners, were flocked in spider webs and lined up one behind the other in a sanctuary fit for a country-sized congregation. A wormwood lectern stood off to one side ready to hold notes for the day's message to be given. In the rear of the church, a grotto-like area had been provided with more candles for those desiring a time of personal prayer. Today, an elderly woman spirit lit her candles, kneeled, and prayed with a Rosary draped neatly over her gnarled fingers.

His hands clasped neatly together, Pastor Edmund said to Captain Gregg, "Tell me what brings you to my door, today, friend."

The Captain continued to stare at the altar before him and Edmond. The sun began its daily descent casting long shadows on the wall that danced behind flickering candle flames. Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel watched the cleric and raised an eyebrow.

"Edmond?" he said crossing arms over his broad chest. "I find myself in a place of dire straits and need your help."

"I see," Edmond replied, tightening the cord around his robe. "What is it that you believe I can do for you?"

Anguish twisted Daniel's face as he thought afresh of Carolyn and her children. In his mind, he had let them down and now all three were missing and he alone bore the despair of their fate, whatever that had been.

"Are you aware," he said to Edmond in a voice that belied his pain, "that the link I once had to the realm of living has been severed?"

With his chin tucked in, the cleric answered, "I am, my son, and you cannot tell me that it takes you by surprise."

"No, of course, it does not. When my wife passed, I believed it to be only a matter of time before," he paused, "the inevitable would take place and I would return to the same state that I have been for 100 years."

Together, they watched shadows elongate as tails of dim sunlight reached through old leaded glass windows. Softened by the glow of candlelight, the altar took on a more ethereal feel in the closing of the day.

"Carolyn and her children, from the other world," the Captain went on, "are missing. Abducted, I believe."

"And you would like for me to help you find them, I gather?"

Daniel tugged on his earlobe and mildly coughed into his balled fist. "Yes, Edmond. I need my link re-established through this Carolyn that I may locate them most expediently."

Astonishment opened the pastor's eyes wider than offering plates and if he had had blood in his veins, it would have drained to the tips of his toes.

"You-you know I can't do that, Daniel! It-it takes a consecrated ceremony," Edmond huffed and spun his portly belly to face the seaman. "It is a special marriage that makes the bond between you and a living human possible. I… I… I…" he sputtered like a motorboat with its choke stuck open.

Hands, large and meaty, gripped the spirit pastor's shoulders and the two locked eyes.

After a minute, the Captain said, "What _can_ you do, Edmond?! I must find them!"

Flinging hands above his head, Edmond spat, "I don't know! I-I need to think, Daniel, now let me be."

Captain Gregg sank his tall frame slowly into one of the front row pews and observed the pastor pace back and forth in front of him as if the man were a plump Thanksgiving turkey and he a famished bird of prey.

Pudgy as he was, the spirit cleric was quick and deliberate with his steps. His chunky hands whirled about as if the man were deep in conversation with a presence unseen and he mumbled words too soft to be heard. After several minutes of this repeated action, Edmond turned his flushed cheeks to Captain Gregg who was pulling on the cuffs of his jacket and earnestly trying to reel in his impatience.

"Daniel, my son," he addressed. Meet me back here in… say about 24 hours? There is someone that I need to see."

"24 hours?!" A single thunder clapped above the church causing the old timber roof to groan and dirt, ancient as the timbers themselves rained down on empty pews. "That's absurd, Edmond! Much too long!" Daniel roared.

Through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes, the portly Pastor drew strength and shot back, "You ask no small thing of me, Captain! Once I have some kind of answer for you, I anticipate that myself and a collective of Warrior Angels will have to fight our way back through the principalities. It could very well take longer than 24 hours."

Eyes blazing with flames, Daniel retorted, "Then take me with you! I will fight those hounds of hell myself!"

Edmond grunted and collected his wits to bring back his normally gentle disposition. "No… no, your presence will only draw the demons attention. _You_ must stay here and continue to look for the family while I am away."

And with those last words, he vanished from sight before the Captain could respond.

—

"Here's your supper," one of the Smith sisters said after doling out four TV dinners to the children seated at a card table with a torn surface. "Eat up and don't make a mess."

The woman, Dorothy, was average in height and had dark brown hair that she wore rolled tight and pinned onto her head in a bun. Her pinched facial features seemed to suggest she was always in a sour mood and if she wasn't, there was no outward indication to the contrary. Dorothy retreated back into the living room where her sisters were already seated, sipping tea, nibbling dessert wafers and watching the evening news.

Seated at the card table with them were 2 other kids that they did not know. Candy ignored their presence for the moment and viewed the dining area that was part of a larger kitchen. Cabinets, painted white, lined a wall with a double sink in the center. Above the sink, a window had been cracked open and in the distance Candy could hear the screeches of seagulls. It was as she suspected. They could not be far from the ocean.

She peeled back the warm foil from her dinner and immediately noticed that the dinner had been overcooked. The slices of meat were crisp on the edges and the instant potatoes were dry and held almost no gravy. She glanced at the deathly pale peas and carrots one time before deciding to abort the idea of tasting them at all. Jonathan, usually ravenous, poked his fork at the dried-up edges and sighed. "I hate burned food," he said.

Using her knife to cut away the crisp edges of meat, Candy looked at the other two children and moaned, "What is this place?"

The boy and girl with empty eyes looked at Candy and shook their heads. The girl was young, very shy and was absent-mindedly spinning her finger in the hem of her outdated dress. The boy, on the other hand, was closer to Jonathan's age and wore a look of defiance that appeared to be natural to his face. He said that his name was Richard and that he, and his sister, Maggie had just arrived 2 days earlier and they were waiting to hear from their parents. Candy and Jonathan introduced themselves as their mother would have wanted.

Candy chewed her piece of meat that reminded her more of the rawhide bones that they would give to Scruffy. She gulped her water from the aluminum tumbler to chase away the aftertaste and started on her cold potatoes.

Squinting both of his eyes, Richard leaned in Candy's direction.

"I can tell you this much," he said in a serious tone. "Whatever you do, do _not_ make a mess! Not ever!"

—-

"The Mafia?!" Carolyn lashed back at Blair. "You can't be serious! What does the Mafia have to do with _any _of this?!"

Blair rested his hands back on Carolyn's shoulders where his fingers remembered her skin with a long-forgotten familiarity.

"Calm down, Carolyn. Let me explain."

And as he did, Carolyn regarded his thumbs that were caressing small circles on the top of her shoulders in a way she felt was meant to be comforting and not creepy.

"Listen, Carolyn," he said with a soothing tone. "When I got into your car the other night and drove you down here…"

In a cool voice, she interrupted and said, "You mean _kidnapped_ me, Blair?"

"Oh, well. I-I guess so. Anyway, I was hoping to keep you safe from them, but they must have already known about you. My family has been part of this _group_ for a number of years. It's where we've obtained most of our wealth and… well, once you're born into it, there is little choice to be made."

Shadows of grief and discontent fell across his face and Blair's mind appeared to somewhere else other than in a stinky basement with Carolyn.

"When the Carolyn of this world married me, she had not known of my connections and… I thought that she knew, but I was wrong. Since we weren't married long and she was not around any of the dealings, the _boys _let her go. Now, they think that you faked your death and will turn over some kind of state's evidence, so that becomes a problem."

Color drained from Carolyn's face and her hands began to tremble.

"Are they going to kill me, Blair?" she asked in a low shaky voice.

"No," he answered and turned his troubled blue eyes to one side. "But I had to cut a deal, so I'm afraid it's much worse."

Carolyn screwed her eyes and asked, "Worse? What could be worse than being murdered?"

Blair bit his lip and with a wry smile, he said, "You're going to have to marry me, Carolyn… again."

—-


	17. Chapter 17

In the mirror world

Chapter 17

It had been close to a week that Carolyn had been taken one night and her children the following day. Agitation wore on Captain Gregg's face like an old friend or an old enemy depending on his mood for that particular day.

He had been waiting above the old clapboard church over three days for the return of his cleric friend and by now Daniel was ready to overturn all of the principalities of hell _himself_. In those three days, the squall that he summoned grew worse with each passing hour and, no doubt had neighboring homes wondering if the localized tantrum would ever be pacified.

Leather straps, old and yet smooth as a young maiden's skin, wrapped tightly around his fist and he reined in a muscular black ghost horse with fierce blood-red eyes. It whinnied and pulled against the guidance of its master who gently patted his neck.

"Easy boy," Daniel said in a low soothing tone. "You'll get your chance, I promise you."

In response, the horse snorted its impatience, which the seaman shared in equal or greater measure. Captain Gregg himself had grown most impatient and commandeered his long-dead riding companion from his days in the military and now stood at the ready near the edge of the principalities from which earthbound spirits were prohibited with few exceptions. Under his breath, he prayed—no—he _begged_ to be allowed into the forbidden realm where demons swarmed like angry locusts ready to devour the crop of mankind by way of their fallen nature. Lies, murder, hate and the like seethed through every orifice of their twisted masses veiled in whispers, seeking after those who they could easily devour.

Daniel had been keenly aware of the demon strongholds on the earth for many a century where men bowed their consents to dark powers unseen, granting them entire groups, cultures, and nations to spread evil like the black plague.

If it had not been for the staying hand of the Holy One, the evil would have entirely consumed and destroyed mankind in an act of revenge against its banishment from Heaven. One day, Daniel surmised, these will all perish for good in the Lake of Fire. The thought brought him comfort that was short-lived as again he pleaded with the Heavenly Host to allow him entrance into a battle in which he had had no prior experience. It had never stopped him before and he would not let it stop him now.

From the fray of the battle inside, a Warrior Angel, tall and broad-chested, emerged in front of Daniel's steed. With a blade that glistened brightly as The Son, he rent an opening and clipped a nod to Captain Gregg.

A sparkle in his eye and a glint in his smile, Daniel shouted his battle cry and drew in his right hand a cold sharpened sword of his time period. The horse, who was aptly named 'Storm', reared up on hind legs and screeched his own battle cry from the depths of his elongated throat. A bolt of lightning fingered through the night sky and together horse and rider plunged into a fate unknown to both.

—-

Clouds of dull gray lumbered in a sky filled with the promise of cold dreary rain to come and Carolyn stepped away from the balcony window of a high-rise New York apartment. On her trembling hand, she eyed the single karat diamond ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. She swallowed hard again, the thick lump in her throat refusing to dislodge.

"I can't do this," she muttered, feeling the tears swell in her eyes. "But what choice do I have?"

In her mind, Carolyn revisited the events of the last week as she did every day since that night in Norrie's parking lot where Blair had taken her. His intentions may have been good, maybe even considered honorable, but the result had become nothing short of disastrous and now she was being forced into an arranged marriage, not of her own choosing.

Her initial response, as she recalled, was out loud laughter followed most closely by the grinding stone of shock and disbelief. Blair had the misfortune of telling Carolyn that the mob had taken Candy and Jonathan into their custody and held them hostage until the unifying ceremony had been completed. Her hands still bound and bleeding from the twine, she back-slapped the man, leaving behind a tender bruised eye that must have surely stung to the touch.

Blair's only remark for such a strike to him was, "I know I deserved that."

With a switchblade, he had cut her bonds and raised the weeping woman to her feet. Gently, Blair guided her up the stairs while blotting her wounds with one of his monogrammed handkerchiefs.

In a teary-eyed daze, Carolyn was brought before a man whose girth rivaled the reputation of the nefarious group he represented. Everyone else in the room referred to this man as 'the Boss' and walked around him as if he made of gold and was meant to be worshiped.

The boss was assessing her figure; Carolyn could see that and the thought made her skin crawl. He grabbed her hand and, by sheer instinct of repulsion, she yanked it back. With fat hands, the boss pulled a cigar from a humidor in the living room that was already stale from smoke, clipped the end, and pointed it at her like she were a misbehaving child.

"You better learn to get in line, lady. You're gettin' married soon."

He then turned to Blair, shoved the wedding rings into his hand, and said, "The boys will see you two home. And put a steak on that eye, Thompson!" he added and laughed.

Carolyn had been allowed to speak on the phone with Candy and Jonathan. She knew the two must have been frightened, but they were doing their best not to let it be heard in their voices, although Candy's tone touched more on anger than fright. She assured them that they would be reunited soon, but when they asked about Captain Gregg, Carolyn lost her composure and broke into sobs.

Now, on this day, Carolyn stood in front of a full-length mirror wearing a heavily beaded white satin sheath that fell a few inches above her knee. She pulled on the matching short jacket and felt the tugging in her arms that told her it was just a bit too snug. The dress was inappropriate for a woman of her age, she thought, and just as inappropriate as the marriage itself. As a bride, she should have been thrilled at what this afternoon would bring, but the reverse was true and now her bottom lip trembled from the sure onset of more tears.

Since the night Carolyn had been taken, she had wrapped herself in a blanket of hope that somehow her ghost Captain would find her and set things right as only _he_ could. But as each day passed, her blanket of hope was coming unraveled until only mere threads remained. If he did not appear soon, she would be forced to become 'Mrs. Blair Thompson'.

—-

The change was unmistakable, Captain Gregg thought as he passed into the demon realm. Was his spirit body adapting to the environment? His skin had turned a blueish white, with the paleness of a winter's moon and his hair reflected a muted silver like a much-circulated half dollar. The steed that he rode reflected the same and the once blood-red eyes became a steely gray.

Upon entering this forbidden place, the Angel touched his sword to Daniel's in a transfer of power where white flames danced in unison on the blade. Then he touched the sword to the Captain's forehead and all at once, the seaman was not only in sync with all of the other Angels, but he instinctively knew how to proceed against the demon hoard that hurled itself in his direction with a whirlwind of gnashing teeth and long curved talons.

One more savage cry and Captain Gregg, on horseback, leaped at the hoard, sweeping his sword from side-to-side, cutting his enemy down without mercy. The few that had escaped his sword were trodden under the hoofs of the mighty beast he rode.

Bone-chilling screams filled the expanse and in the distance, he spotted Edmond facing off a pack of demon dogs that had no fur, only bleached bone, and a scattering of sinew and gristle flesh. For a portly older spirit, Edmond lunged, dove and ducked like someone half his age and size. Fixed to a golden sash that the spirit pastor wore was a sealed flask of alabaster that he was clearly defending.

More Angels were drawn into the battle; whether or not it was to help Edmond, Daniel could not know for certain, so he dug his heels into the sides of his horse and yelled, "Hya, Storm! Go!"

Razor talons dug and tore at Daniel's calves as Storm soared his muscled haunches over the seething fury of hell's creatures.

"Back!" he bellowed. "You devil's blight! It will take more than that and I still will not yield!"

And for the first time since Captain Gregg's wife had passed, he was experiencing physical pain. Searing pain, to be more precise. Scaling his calves and into his knees ran pain as if he were stabbed from white-hot irons and with it came a liquid that oozed from his wounds, saturating the shredded legs of his trousers. Ignoring the injuries he had ensued, Daniel focused his energies on reaching Edmond who looked like he may have been backed into a corner with no escape in sight.

—-

"C'mon, Jonathan!" Candy said with a strained but quiet voice. "We're not staying!"

Her brother was keeping watch at the bedroom door while Candy was tying sheets together and lowering them out of a second-story window.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned, scratching the untamed cowlick in his blonde hair.

"Yes. Mom's in trouble and she doesn't know where the Captain is."

She was tying the last sheet to the frame of a bed she had slept in the previous night. It was evening once again and this time the young teen felt she could no longer stand aside and do nothing when her family needed her. It was a risk, that much was sure, but weighing her options Candy grew more frustrated and the place that they were staying only made her want to leave all the more.

After throwing two sleeping bags from a closet out of the window first, Candy shimmied down the contraption of three sheets and one thin bedspread, finally reaching the bottom and there she fell into a garden of spent bearded iris.

"Hurry, Jonathan," she urged.

His hands wrapped around the sheets, Jonathan slid down with ease much as a fireman would slide down the fire pole and Candy suspected that this must not be the first time that her brother had done something such as this.

Candy rubbed her sore posterior from where she fell and told Jonathan, "Okay, let's go."

Earlier, the pair managed to stuff extra clothes and some food into the sleeping bags. They each carried one and set off on their way.

"Where to now?" Jonathan asked.

A look of smugness lit his sister's face. "This way." She motioned with her hand. "We'll walk along the ocean shore for a while and pick up driftwood to make a fire."

Her brother shrugged his shoulders loosely and the two did exactly what Candy had expected. Being an ingenious girl, she was planning their escape from the second day at the strange home with the three even stranger spinster sisters. Candy went around the house and quietly pocketed items that she thought would come in handy for when they would run away. She found a lighter, a compass, some change, a pocket knife, and had also been able to smuggle out a flashlight. In a small, hidden cove, they made a fire, ate pop tarts, and slept in the sleeping bags.

Before shutting his eyes for the night, Jonathan asked his sister, "So, how are we supposed to find Mom?"

"I have an idea," she responded, "but we'll need to get away from this town first. When they find out that we're gone, they'll probably start looking for us, so we should leave."

Candy was not going to sleep well that night for she finally admitted if only to herself, that she was scared. Very scared.

—

In a final leap, Daniel's horse exploded overhead and landing in close proximity to the demon dogs that had corned Edmond, he skewered three upon his sword before himself taking a blow that left a jagged gash over one eyebrow and down the temple of his face.

Without another thought, Captain Gregg reached out a hand to the cleric and hoisted the spirit upon his horse. Swords gripped in their hands, Daniel and Edmond rallied against the onslaught of the enemy hoards.

Within the communion of Angels, the seaman heard a voice that said, "This way." When he turned, Daniel saw that a battalion of Angels had cleared a path where the pair could press their way through. He yanked at the reins to make a hard right and Storm stomped his heavy hoofs in that direction.

Just as Daniel was almost clear of the hoard, a sudden cold shudder engulfed him from head to toe causing him to make a lurch forward onto the neck of his steed. He gasped a false breath and in his mind raced the phrase where one might say, '_Someone has just walked over my grave.' _

In that very same moment on the earth stood Carolyn Gregg-Thompson in the company of six onlookers. All eyes were on her so that her heart beat hard against her ribs. A quiver shook her lips and in a breaking voice she squeaked out the words, "I do."

—


	18. Chapter 18

In the mirror world

Chapter 18

Overhead, swooping and diving, a seagull screeched an impassioned plea to a small crew of an early morning fishing boat sorting and gutting their latest bounty. Watching from the shore, Candy found herself oddly engaged with the scene and it reminded her of times when she and Jonathan would toss peanuts to the elephants at the zoo. Those were uncomplicated days when family life flowed seamlessly together like the fingers of rivers emptying into the sea. Even though her _dad_ was in all aspects a 'ghost', his love for them reached beyond reason and redefined the word _family _into something they could all embrace with great affection. Everything was well until the day their previous world exercised its right to self-annihilation. Now, in this new world, their lives were finally coming back together into what could be seen as the making of a new family with familiar faces. However, with the recent disappearance of their mother, Candy could see the tapestry of this new family unraveling the threads of its delicate weaving.

Presently, this morning, the weight of her decision to run away from their keepers pressed heavier on her shoulders that were sagging in agreement.

The night had been colder than she had anticipated. When the firewood became depleted, so did the fire and by 2 in the morning, both she and Jonathan shivered in their sleeping bags. It would not do well to sleep outdoors again tonight, so Candy was formulating a new plan to prepare for the evening ahead.

Without the convenience of a mirror, she combed her hair and instructed her brother to do the same. Looks were not important to Jonathan, yet, so he yawned and hurried through his grooming, not giving any attention to the cowlick that unfailingly stuck out from his hair.

Collecting more driftwood, they made a fire and sat sullenly on its edges eating more pop tarts.

"Hey," Jonathan said while pulling an object from his pockets. "Look what I found." He turned the burnished piece in his fingers then offered it to his sister. "It's sea glass."

Squinting, Candy examined it closer and shook her head. "It's from a beer bottle. Those don't count."

"Yes, they do!" he shot back in an angry tone.

She shook her head more insistently this time. "Maybe wine bottle pieces count, but not beer bottles. There's too many of them." She stood and brushed sand from her pants and coat. "Besides, we need to pack up and get out of here. They'll probably be looking for us pretty soon."

Not deterred, Jonathan frowned and shoving the piece back into his pocket he said, "Yeah, whatever."

They sloshed seawater into cups from a trash can and poured them on the fire that hissed its last dying breath at them.

Looking down to the dangling thread of where a button once protruded from his coat, Jonathan fingered his pockets for the lost object. "Where are we going, sis?" He asked.

Her face moved from the watery sherbet-colored horizon back to where the town lay just over a sandy dune. "We'll get a map and walk to another town."

Shuffling through the sand, they scaled the small dune and arrived at the top. Candy stiffened. It wasn't until then that she realized an additional error in her plan. Across the road, they spied yellow buses spilling out of a parking lot and onto the frost-lined road. Eyes wide, she muttered one word. "School…" Jonathan's eyes flew open wide, too. "We're supposed to be in school!" he blurted out.

—-

In New York, the sun rose gradually and flooded through the long balcony windows of a high-rise apartment casting shadows and shafts of long, pale light among the candlesticks adorning a modern dining table in an adjoining room.

Carolyn lay in the bed and watched the scene unfold with blood-shot eyes and a parched, tacky mouth. She punched the pillow one more time, then gazed at the empty champagne bottle resting on the nightstand. Reality clung to her like the ugly hangover that fogged her pounding head. She was the newly wed Mrs. Carolyn Thompson. The thought sickened her stomach and twice she almost vomited.

Blair had risen from the bed earlier and was fumbling in the kitchen while whistling a little ditty from a commercial but kept getting the last note wrong, she noticed. That was just like Blair. Try as he may, the man always seemed to do well until the bottom would ultimately fall through. He could never quite get things 100% correct. This _forced_ marriage would be the most recent to add to his list of trying hard but always falling short of the target.

Still in bed and with both hands, Carolyn pulled the covers up over her head. Every person, she thought, had an image or memory that they held secret while treading the dark days that try men's souls. One that they unwrapped, like a piece of hidden candy. For Carolyn, that image was the ghost of a man whose name was Daniel Gregg. A man unlike any she had ever known. A unique ethereal mix of handsome bravery, virility, strength, and pride doused in the tenderest of love for her and her two children. At times, over-bearing, he could smother her, and often did, with his strong male prowess that was still firmly anchored to his life in the 19th century. With patience, quiet guidance, and a helpful glass of Madeira… or rum, Carolyn could steer his vessel into the 20th century to a familiar island known as _compromise._

His voice cheerful as a red robin on a spring morning, Blair glided into the bedroom carrying a breakfast tray in his hands.

_"_Heads up, sunshine," he said. "I have something for that hangover I know you have. Plop, plop. Fizz, fizz!"

Carolyn opened her eyes, peered over the blanket, and asked, "Have you, now?"

"Yes, I do. I also have some scrambled eggs if your stomach is a little upset."

"Thank you," she murmured.

Thompson, in his pajamas and robe, sat on the edge of the king-sized bed, and Carolyn thought that he may have been blushing.

"I… I want to thank you for last night, Carolyn. Its… its been a long time since… well… you know what I mean."

She didn't answer and only blinked her green eyes.

"Let me get you some coffee," Blair said as he dipped his chin then left the room.

—

The shouts and the dull clangs of metal on bone no longer drowned his hearing. On all four muscled legs, the creature stood before Captain Gregg, snarling. Five-inch fangs dripped with an acidic mucus and shredding teeth lined up in rows behind. The beast raised a bone and stone skull above a heaving massive rib cage that stank of rotting meat. Loosely wrapping the torso was a series of long twisted barbs running along razor-sharp wire alive with flames. Three times larger than the demon dogs, this creature could likely take down a horse.

_A jackeldone_, Daniel thought. _It has to be_! Now and then Captain Gregg had heard the name whispered in certain inner military circles but had never encountered one before personally, not even after his death. It was said to be part bone, part rock, and part dead flesh with a dying wish only to please its master. Now the beast was crouched in front of him preparing to take a leap and the seaman was leaning on his mount's thick neck in a vulnerable position.

The jackeldone sprang to flight, teeth-baring, and claws extended. There was no time to angle his cutlass frontward into a thrust, so Daniel brought his forearm up to block the worst of the attack and dealt a glancing blow to the beast's head. His sword hit the stoney place of the animal's skull and he felt the reverberation down to his hand. The creature landed on its feet and leaped into another frontal attack. Releasing the reins from his free hand, Captain Gregg lunged his open fist at its throat and latched on. Both fell to the ground, but Daniel kept his grip. The jackeldone was on top of him, pinning him down, but with his knees up and elbow locked, the seaman held the gaping jaws at bay. It scratched and pawed at his chest, leaving rips in his sweater and gray bloodless gashes underneath.

_The belly is always soft,_ he told himself. _Always!_

He erected his cutlass and plunged the blade into its soft underbelly, then twisted it around and plunged a second time even deeper than the first. It snarled and yipped before becoming limp on his chest. After heaving the animal off, Daniel rolled over and stood on unsteady feet. Had it been over a century since he had engaged in such a deadly fight like this? For the first time as a spirit, he felt genuinely spent.

"And this is why," Edmond stressed with a taut smile, "It can take some time to receive an answer to prayer."

—

On a bright sunny day, the first idea that comes to mind may be to have a picnic or something similar. Indeed the day _was_ bright and the sun _was_ shining, but a picnic this was not, no matter how much it may have looked like one.

In the backyard of a vacant house on a dead-end road, Candy and Jonathan sat together at an old, warped picnic table eating their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on stale bread. No refrigeration was needed, and that made the sandwiches ideal for the sake of travel. Jonathan had stuffed a bag of potato chips into his sleeping bag and now after pulling them out, he came to the realization that most of the chips had been crushed by the four cans of soda, so that put a further damper on the meal.

Barely 50 degrees outside, the two had spotted the 'For Sale' at the end of the short road and trampled through knee-high grass to find the dilapidated table in the back yard where they were eating. The pair had never skipped school before and decided to stay out of sight for much of day being fearful that a truant officer must surely be close-by or perhaps even watching them at this very moment. That thought alone made Jonathan nervous and he repeatedly kicked one of the table legs, which in turn made Candy annoyed.

"Jonathan!" she spat, her voice full of prickles. "Stop it! I'm trying to think."

"Oh yeah? About what?" he asked sardonically and kicked the table with more aggression. "Your stupid plan isn't working, Candy."

She shoved more chips into her mouth and took a swig of pop.

"I'm making a new plan, so just be quiet. I have an idea."

Candy's eyes twinkled with a newfound light. Her smile grew wider and smears of peanut butter shown on the curl of her lips.

"Do you remember that Kmart we passed on the way here?"

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "What about it?"

She sat up straight and said, "That's where we're sleeping tonight."

—

_There it is,_ Carolyn thought to herself, stepping out onto the sun-lit terrace of Blair's apartment. _The rhythm of New York._ She eased the grunting sliding glass door shut, quieted her steps, and listened again. An endless serenade of car horns, sirens, and angry shouts were heard not too far in the distance. Her muscles tensed. She yearned for the soothing sounds of the ocean waves rolling over Gull Cottage's sandy beach. She dearly missed her sea captain. Every smile, every knowing glance he had given her, every kiss that touched his lips to hers replayed over and over in her mind's eye.

"Where are you, Daniel?" she spoke under her breath.

Another week had slipped passed Carolyn like the shadows that slip away from the corner of your eye when you turn to look and nothing is there. Time became elusive as one day blended into the next. A cool breeze whistled through the air, ruffling the curled edges of her hair. Closing her eyes, she brought the cup of coffee to her nose and breathed in its heady aroma. A solitary pigeon walked the terrace ledge, bobbed its head, and pecked at the breadcrumbs that she had left earlier.

"Blair said _today_," Carolyn reminded herself. "Today I will get my children back.

The grunt of the sliding glass door returned. She turned to see Blair. His chin hung down and his Adam's apple bobbed with every moistureless swallow. His eyes were hooded and dark with something she didn't recognize but felt a sudden chill in her stomach. Carolyn took a step closer.

"The kids," Blair said, trying his best to avoid her eyes, "are gone, Carolyn. They ran away and no one has seen them."

—

The fighting had been fierce. No quarter asked and none was given. Angels bowed their heads in thanksgiving. Demons lay in piles, some still snarling their last while others were still and silent as the graves they occupied.

Captain Gregg wiped his sword, slammed it into the sheath, then stroked the mane of his steed.

"Good boy, Storm. It is time we leave this hell hole."

Edmond smoothed back what little hair he had, patted the alabaster flask with his hand, and nodded to an Angel who rent an opening for the two spirits to pass through. Once they arrived back into the human physical realm, all evidence of any injuries suffered, peacefully disappeared from their spirit bodies and all was as it had been before.

Night swelled over the land in rich hues of ebony. Hungry coyotes howled their cries in anticipation of the nightly hunt and owls hooted to each other from the tops of swaying tree branches. In the meadow, lit candles dotted wavy glass windows sills inside of Edmond's little country church and the great door of entry squeaked open upon their arrival. Timid field mice scurried back to the hidden recesses within the cracked brittle walls and decaying wood floors of the ancient chapel where their beady glowing eyes watched with curiosity.

Inside, a match ignited on its own. The flame traveled from candle to candle, chasing away the darkness, and gradually the light dominated over the night.

Edmond removed the alabaster flask from his sash and placed it on the dusty but meticulously ordered altar at the front of the sanctuary.

Created by the candlelight, shadows danced with merriment over the features of Captain Gregg, accentuating the magnificence of his roman nose, prominent bearded chin, and the calm authority in his mysterious blue eyes. He picked up the flask and on closer examination, he calmly asked the cleric, "What is the next step, Edmond?"

After a moment in deep thought, the pastor edged closer, removed the flask, and placed it back on the altar. "We wait, son."

Indignant, Daniel responded, "Wait!? What on earth for!?" His hands clenched open and closed. A word of profanity hung on his lips but then died.

Edmond was stifling a chuckle and snorted. "Captain, it is 3 AM. Do you wish to wake the woman from a sound sleep? For the task ahead, she will need strength. She and her children are unharmed. I suggest that we wait until morning."

Restrained, but clearly annoyed Daniel said, "Very well. I will see my daughter and return in the morning."

Unceremoniously, Edmond replied, "We'll proceed when you arrive back, then." Pausing, he added, "Be a good fellow, Daniel, and bring me a bag of potato chips when you return."

—-

Evening was beginning to sweep over the horizon with elongating shadows and shade that grew with each passing minute until all became swallowed into the fullness of night.

It was near the end of the day that Candy and Jonathan made their way into a local Kmart and pursued a predetermined plan to hopefully be overlooked when tired employees cast their thoughts into the ocean of after-work activities and the night ahead.

In the store's bathrooms, they turned off the lights and stood silently on top of the commode seats. The manager dipped his head into the dark restroom and decided that no one was in there, for certainly if someone was, the lights would have been on.

After a time, Candy jumped down, turned her flashlight on, and retrieved her brother. Hungry and tired, they made their way through the store and picked up various food items which included making two submarine sandwiches from a refrigerated unit that an employee would sell to hungry customers. Much to Jonathan's delight, they discovered that the frozen coke machine was operational and helped themselves to 2 cups each.

Candy found a pad of paper and a pencil. As Jonathan watched TV in the employee's lounge, she made of record of the items that they had purloined in case her mother wanted to make restitution once they were reunited. In the lounge was a sofa that they shared when the night grew long and sleep fell heavy on their lids.

In the morning, the pair did the same process, but in reverse. Utilizing the available facilities and store washcloths, they cleaned up as best as they could and before they left the store tagging behind a family, Candy said to her brother, "Did you put clean underwear on, Jonathan?"

He was not happy.

—

Without waking the household, Captain Gregg appeared in the bedroom where his young daughter from his late wife lay asleep in the crib. Gently, he picked her up the blanket and all, sat in the rocking chair and laid her on his chest.

When Carolyn and her children had vanished, Martha volunteered to stay on at Gull Cottage while Daniel searched for the missing family. Martha's unwavering loyalty and steadfastness continued to amaze him and he could not come close to fathoming what he would do without this stalwart housekeeper who stayed quietly in the background and kept everyday life humming along seamlessly. She was an extraordinary woman in her own right.

With any luck, Captain Gregg hoped to locate Carolyn and her children, and bring them home with utmost expediency. As for this Blair Thompson fellow, Daniel could only imagine why the man had abducted her, but would certainly give him good reason to relinquish his claim on his beloved.

An antique clock in the room chimed the beginning of the new hour. Captain Gregg lightly padded Ailwen's back and his mind drifted away to the evening before Carolyn disappeared. The attic, the wine, and the tenderness of touching and being touched both physically and emotionally intoxicated him afresh. Daniel's intentions were to marry her as soon as she would have him. A wedding on the spirit plane first where they could truly begin the bonding process and then follow up with a second wedding on the human plane, one in which Carolyn could do anything that pleased her.

He was the ghost, but it was Carolyn who haunted his days and nights. In the remnants of this dark morning just before dawn, he pondered their reunion and grieved that they would not share touch until they could be properly wed.

Captain Gregg wrapped strong arms closer around his little girl. He had been relieved to find out that he was able to hold his daughter and surmised that it must be the fact that she came from him, that he was able to touch her at all. Was she half ghost? Was she starting to show hints of ghostly powers? He planted a tender kiss on her hair and rose to his feet. Dawn was breaking and his desire was to observe at the balcony doors. Shoulders back and his chin held high, Daniel's heart lifted in silent song with the rising sun. This day was full of promise for him and for his daughter. The start of a new family was in his reach and he could see nothing that would stop him.

—

Carolyn awoke early with a plan circling around in her mind like a revolving door in constant use. Over and over, she rehearsed it. Pursing her lips, she went over it for a final time.

When Blair informed Carolyn that her children were missing, she was close to giving him another bruised eye, but that would attract unwanted attention so she balled her fists and clenched her jaw. By lunchtime, she had convinced him to contrive a plan with her for an escape where she could search for her kids. Tongue-tied, he informed her of the location where her children had been kept.

A guard stood stiffly at the hallway entrance to the apartment. The man was obviously chosen for his brawn. He had thick arms and a stern jaw. No one was going to get past Bruno very easily.

Blair was in place, ready to open the door and engage the brute in conversation. Carolyn fingered the car keys in her pocket. She felt her heart pounding fast in her throat.

This was it. The time to act was now.

Blair opened another button on his wrinkled shirt and ruffled his hair. Opening the door, he slipped outside where the guard eyed him warily.

"I-I think that I should tell you," he stated, "My wife has that bad flu that's been going around. You know, the one where people have a fever, body aches, chills, and vomiting? So much vomiting! Yeah, I think that's what she has. I'm trying to take care of her."

Conveniently, Blair feigned a sneeze into the air and the guard backed up a step.

"I haven't had much sleep, Bruno. That's your name, right? I've been up all night with her in the bathroom. It's such a mess, you know."

Blair blew his nose into a handkerchief and coughed.

"I think that I might be coming down with it, too."

Another well-aimed fake sneeze and Blair spewed spittle into Bruno's face. Repulsed, the guard jumped back and wiped open hands down his eyes and cheeks. He blinked and stared at his wet palms.

Aghast, Bruno tensed the muscles in his face and said to Blair, "Get back in your apartment, Mr. Thompson! I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes! Don't leave! I'll be back shortly. Maybe I can get you and the Mrs. some 7-up or something."

"That would be great, Bruno," Blair sniffed loudly through his nose and smiled. "Oh, thanks! That will be just fine."

Bruno disappeared down the hall and into an elevator.

With a suitcase clutched in her hand, Carolyn slipped through the open door. She turned to Blair and wanted to give him an Emmy for his performance.

"Be careful, Carolyn," he instructed. "I'll keep up the act on this end. Go and find your kids."

She half smiled and kissed his cheek then scampered down the hall and vanished into the stairwell.

—-

At 7:30 in the morning, Ailwen was awake and squealed at seeing her father. Her bright blue eyes mirrored his own. Riding in his arms, she kicked her legs and squealed more when Captain Gregg trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. Martha heard the deep voice of Captain Gregg earlier and set off for the kitchen to prepare the child's breakfast. His optimism being contagious, Daniel updated the housekeeper with hopes of bringing Carolyn and her children home in the very near future, and Martha, ever the cook, started to entertain the idea of what cake she would bake to celebrate their return.

Once the seaman fed his daughter, he hugged and kissed her then bidding his housekeeper a pleasant good-bye, he ventured on to the country church where Pastor Edmond was waiting.

The sunshine that greeted him as he lifted into the air was full, fair, and cast enough warmth that he could almost swear to feeling it penetrate his spirit body.

A cardinal of vivid red feathers flew passed him, unaware of the ghost's presence. Darting higher into the sky, Captain Gregg spied the church drawing closer and shook his head. Edmond was standing outside with breadcrumbs in hand that he was tossing to his only living congregation which consisted of a variety of songbirds that gathered at the chapel on every agreeable morning possible. In Daniel's wake, a potato chip bag followed obediently and both descended into the churchyard. Edmond's smile exploded with delight and he reached up and took hold of his salty carbohydrate addiction. A perverse but mild enjoyment danced in the Captain's eyes when he entertained the idea that perhaps he was feeding a bird of his own. A portly pigeon to be precise that wore sashes of gold and a crucifix hung around his neck.

Amiably, the pair retreated into the age and weather-worn House of God. On the altar lay the alabaster flask and Edmond spun his portly girth around to face Daniel, giving him proper instructions on how to proceed.

"Remove your boots first, Captain," he said, "And then lay on the altar."

Daniel responded with a cocked eyebrow.

Edmond handed him a gracious smile.

"What are you going to do, Edmond?" The Captain inquired at the same time he complied with the cleric's request.

"This," he pointed to the flask, "Is a special anointing oil containing Carolyn's DNA which will absorb into your spirit body and temporarily merge with your DNA to create a variation of what you both experienced in your previous marriages."

Daniel inhaled a faux breath and Edmond broke the neck of the flask. Quietly he hummed a hymn and poured the oil over the seaman's forehead, down both of his cheeks and across his collarbone.

"Now lay there and rest, my son. Let the oil soak in. You should feel different soon enough."

"Edmond?"

"Yes, son?"

Daniel's voice was gruff when he asked, "Why is it necessary for me to lay on the altar? What purpose is it serving?"

"Oh, that?" Edmond flitted his sausage-like fingers. "It serves no practical purpose except to amuse me."

—-

Freckles of rain appeared on the windshield of the borrowed car Carolyn Thompson was driving. As part of the plan for her to search for her children, Blair had given her the keys to his car, all of the cash that he carried, and one credit card where she was an authorized user.

He gave her the name of a town in the Portland, Maine area to begin her search and now was making the drive north from New York. He had advised her not to seek help from the police, stating that the mob had their fingers of influence stretching all along the east coast and that many members of local and state police had found their way into the nefarious group's pocket. She would be on her own and Blair would continue the act of her being ill back in the apartment.

Inwardly, Carolyn hoped that somehow her ghost captain would find her, and together they could search for Jonathan and Candy, but she reconciled the fact that that would open the door to an entirely new issue she was ill-prepared to face. Her marriage to Daniel's late wife's ex-husband.

—

"Your strange sense of humor does little to amuse _me_, Edmond," Daniel grated. "You would do well to remind yourself of that from time-to-time." In his thoughts, Daniel wondered how well cayenne pepper powder would stick to potato chips.

Edmond only snickered and checked the saturation of the anointing oil. Such was their relationship and the cleric rarely passed up an opportunity to better his spirit-captain friend who seemed to take most matters all too seriously in the pastor's opinion.

"Stand up, now, my son. Focus on Carolyn as you would do if you two were married."

Daniel complied, closed his eyes, and raised tented fingers to his lips. "I'm in the place, Edmond, but something is not… right."

"No? Show me, Captain."

The two gripped each other's hand and Daniel brought Edmond inside the empathic network that could join him to Carolyn. They stood on a mysterious cliff overlooking an expanse of sea that bubbled with a strange man's voice.

Edmond's jaw went slack. He brought up a hand to cover his mouth and sweat beaded on his forehead.

Daniel noted that the cleric had never sweat the entire time that he had known him as a spirit. "What is it, man!? Tell me!"

They emerged from the empathic link. Edmond was twisting his hands and pacing the aisle of the church.

"Well?!" Daniel bellowed.

Pastor Edmond weakly shrugged his shoulders saying, "I-I'm sorry, my son. Your Carolyn has wed another man."


	19. Chapter 19

In the mirror world

Chapter 19

Carolyn wed another man!?

The face of Captain Daniel Gregg emanated a deep tone of red. The muscles and veins in his neck and head strained against his skin. His blue eyes narrowing, he glared at Edmond roaring the words, "Married?! If this is one of your jests… "

"Of course it's not, Daniel!" Returning the glare, Edmond interrupted. "I would never jest about something so serious!"

"Then you are mistaken! Carolyn would not simply just marry another man! She has freely given herself to me," Daniel confessed. "Just before she was taken, we spent the night together and I asked her to marry me."

The cleric closed his eyes and laced fingers on top of his head. "You think that I don't already know about that, Daniel? I tell you, I do!" Hands dropping from his head, Edmond offered them, palms up to the Captain. "There has been no mistake, son. Your Carolyn is _yours no more_! She belongs to another man."

Sitting on a crooked pew in the front row, Daniel ran the fingers of both hands through his wavy locks and groaned out loud.

"I will _not_ believe it until I hear the words from her own mouth."

Edmond harrumphed and cast his stubborn friend a crooked smile.

Shaking his head, Edmond was saying, "You're always the skeptical one, aren't you Captain," when he noticed something unusual about the seaman. "Stand up and look at me, son."

Standing to his feet, and hands behind his back, Captain Gregg shifted his expression into one of neutrality, hiked one eyebrow and narrowed his gaze to the cleric.

The knuckles on the pastor's hand rested on his hip. The other hand scratched a spot on his chin where a goatee may have resided at one time and suddenly he grinned a chuckle, then uttered, "You're breathing air, Daniel."

—

Her shoe fell to the green sculpted carpeting, landing on its side. Carolyn's tongue braced against the roof of her mouth and inhaling a sharp breath, she rubbed her sore feet. Both of them hurt. One was growing a blister on her heel. She knew it. She should have never worn heels to walk around searching for her children. "Blasted shoes," she mumbled.

Carolyn had spent much of her day driving up to Portland, Maine. At least the sun had stayed in sight and not hid behind any clouds. She was thankful for small favors. Even more thankful when the Holiday Inn she stopped at said that they had a room available. Price per night? Carolyn never asked and didn't care. Blair's credit card would cover it. She thought that it was unlikely that he would complain since he had inadvertently turned her life upside down even to point where she was forced to wed the man.

When Carolyn had checked in, she immediately made a phone call to Gull Cottage. No one answered. She pressed her lips into a thin line and hanging up, decided to look for Jonathan and Candy. There was lots of ground to cover and sunlight was in limited quantity. Carolyn would call, again, once she returned to her room.

Rummaging through her luggage, she pulled out some cheap house slippers and a pair of tennis shoes. On a green and blue paisley bedspread, Carolyn sat, put the slippers on and propped pillows up to the headboard before she leaned back. Time to try calling Gull cottage again. She took a sip of ice water that left a white ring on the nightstand next to the bed.

After a hard cold swallow and she dialed the telephone. On the other end, the phone rang. Someone picked up and a familiar voice was heard.

"Hello? Gregg residence. Can I help you?"

Carolyn gasped. "Martha? Martha is that you?!"

Gull Cottage's housekeeper fell back into a chair that almost tipped over.

"Mrs. Gregg? No, Thompson? Muir? Ooooh! Carolyn is that you?!"

"It's me, Martha!" Her tears began to fall.

"A-are you alright? Where are you? I have to tell Captain Gregg!"

Carolyn dabbed her teary eyes and sniffed into the tissue.

"I'm… I'm not hurt, Martha. I'm in Portland." Carolyn said, candidly. She couldn't say 'fine'. She wasn't fine and wouldn't be fine until she was reunited with her ghost and children. "Martha, is Captain Gregg there?"

Martha held a hanky to her cheek. If she wasn't careful, she might start blubbering into the phone.

"No. No, he's not. He has been out looking for you and the children day and night," she sniffed rather loudly. "The Captain and his potato chip eating pastor friend have come up with some kind of plan to find you." She slumped against the back of the chair. "He hasn't found you, has he?"

Carolyn twisted the phone cord around her slender fingers and sighed. "No, Martha. I haven't heard from him at all."

—

Fingers splayed over his chest, Captain Gregg expanded his lungs. Air filled and released. "So I am, Edmond. So I am." He did it a second time.

The portly pastor prodded a plump finger on Daniel's chest. "I don't understand it," he admitted. "With Carolyn being married to someone else, you shouldn't be able to connect with her, but somehow you have. Your body is drawing life from her being on the human plane and you're breathing." Edmond scrunched his face and fed himself another chip. "You shouldn't be able to do this, you know."

"It's simple, Edmond." With an extra-large breath, Daniel puffed his chest, knit his eyebrows, and using his most authoritative voice said, "You've made a mistake. She has _not_ married another man."

Their eyes met. Hands behind his back, Captain Gregg cocked an eyebrow. Pastor Edmond rested knuckles on his hip bones and narrowed his gaze. Testosterone filled the space and lightning could have zapped between the two. But when an unexpected string of noisy flatulence floated through, both men looked away before erupting in a roar of laughter. The only thing missing now was a cask of ale.

—

"Do you think anyone noticed?" Another loud slurp and Jonathan finished off his second frozen Coke at the Kmart, smacked his lips, then placed the plastic cup back under the spigot for a refill of the delicious icy drink.

Drops of irritation eating away her patience, Candy glared at her brother and growled, "Don't get anymore, Jonathan, or they'll be sure to notice!" She snatched the cup away then dumped it back into the machine. "Here." Tiny chunks of ice quickly spilled from the dispenser and overflowed his cup. She filled it with soda, thrust it into his chest, and said, "Just drink this."

"Fine."

Stars dotted the clear, crisp night sky. Candy and Jonathan repeated their performance of the previous evening and were once again inside the Kmart store ambling down an aisle that lead back into an employee break room.

Jonathan snapped the television on, sat cross-wise in a chair, and swung the leg of his jeans over a tattered arm. A tired smile played on his lips and sleep tugged his eyelids.

On the couch, Candy sat down, rested her chin on an open palm, and stared at the telephone on an end table. Something important tugged at the hem of her memory.

_If you need help, find a phone and call the house._

But her Mom wasn't home. That was the problem. The rental was empty, wasn't it? Or… was it.

Candy rifled through her purse and lifted a folded piece of paper from a zippered pocket. She scooped up the receiver, sent up a prayer, and dialed. The phone rang. Standing to her feet, Candy tapped an impatient foot on the worn tiled floor.

"C'mon, somebody be there!" Her voice was cool, tempered, but carried an edge.

In the house that was void of life, the ringing phone sounded hollow, empty, and lonesome. Ribbons of a chilled breeze seeped through a crack and lifted the ends of a long lock of hair. A pair of amber-brown eyes watched the telephone. Curiosity was calling her name. In a swoop of her hand, she held the receiver to her ear and spoke the typical greeting, "Hello?"

Adrenaline raced through Candy's veins and with warmth rushing to her cheeks, she squealed, "Lily!"

—-

A breeze, soft, warm and scented with roses, touched his cheeks then faded. Captain Gregg stood tall on the barren cliff within the empathic link between himself and Carolyn.

In front of him, whitecaps rolled over a vast sea of deep blue then dissipated. Here is where one heard the distinct sounds of a man's voice bubbling to the surface. Sounds of laughter and sorrow, joy and pain, anger and fear. Too many to count, but the spectrum of emotions registered in his mind and some even on his heart.

Closing his narrowed eyes, Daniel growled under his breath. The voice in the sea _had_ to belong to Blair Thompson and no one else. But what was the man doing in _this_ intimate place of Carolyn's heart? Had she truly married him? If so, was it of her own free will, or was it a forced perversion of the sacred union? He cringed at the thought and swallowed hard. Was she lost to him? Where were Jonathan and Candy? Were they unharmed? The unanswered questions left him with new knots to wrench his already twisted gut.

Stepping off from the cliff, Captain Gregg braced himself and glided over the sea that erected itself between him and Carolyn. He expected a violent storm to rise in the sky and a sea of rage to buffet his efforts. It would be a natural consequence where two rival males vied to occupy the same space in a woman's heart where only one could reign. No storm arose and the waters remained relatively calm and placid as they had been. Pausing above the sea, he massaged his bearded jaw and contemplated this unexpected turn of events. There should have been some kind of adverse reaction. Something. Nothing occurred. What kind of man stakes a romantic claim on a woman's heart then does nothing to defend it? Puzzling.

Exercising caution, Daniel proceeded over the sea in search of the point of contact where Carolyn would enter the link.

The wide sea narrowed the further he went until it became a river. The scent of roses grew and the captain struggled against the urge to relax his defenses. He knew better than to give them leeway. Things could turn ugly at any given moment and only fools allowed themselves such a dangerous move. Captain Gregg was no fool.

The river came to a decided edge, but the waterfall he expected was not to be seen. Instead, the waters plummeted down into large cracks and fissures, disappearing altogether underground. Like a detailed project left uncompleted or construction left unfinished, the entire scenario made absolutely no sense to Daniel. A puzzle with missing pieces. A rhyme with no reason. Things like this proved frustrating for the ghost and he had to make a conscious effort to shove them to the rear of his analytical mind. Finding Carolyn was his first priority.

Over the edge of where a waterfall _should _have been, Daniel descended down to a pool whose waters were cloudy and stagnant from the lack of a fresh source. Off to one side, a plateau jutted out from a low cliff and overhung the water. Gently, he landed his feet on the ledge. This place was different, he noted, from the place where his first wife and he would meet. Not better. Not worse. Simply different.

Smooth and in a low tone, her name spilled from his lips like a good bourbon aged in a charred oak barrel and it carried on the breeze into the eyes and ears of her heart's treasure chest.

All at once, by an act of her will, Carolyn was transported into the innermost recesses of her own heart. Onto the same tier as the Captain, she appeared.

Carolyn gasped.

There he stood in his best navel uniform. Arms open wide. His smile warm and inviting.

With tears pooling in her eyes, she fled into his awaiting embrace. Her arms found his waist and pulled him close. His tender moist lips kissed her forehead, then down to her temple, curving into her cheeks before pressing his mouth to hers. Oh, how he had missed her sweet taste. Daniel deepened the kiss and Carolyn slid her arms around his neck.

When the kiss finally broke, she looked into his eyes and smiled saying "I knew you would find me, Daniel. I knew you would," she purred.

But suddenly she paused. Stepping back, she held him at arm's length. The smile she had vanished and a sense of urgency twisted his lips.

"Daniel!" she cried. "We have to find Candy and Jonathan! They were taken, too, but ran away." She lightly pressed fingers to her mouth and turned her head to one side."Blair said that they may still be in the area, but I don't know where."

Captain Gregg cringed at hearing the other man's name. He could no longer keep his eyes from viewing her left hand.

He looked. Then he shuddered.

_Well_, _there it was after all…_ A moment later and all of his hopes for their future drained away like a sandcastle collapsing in on itself from the lapping waves of the evening tide. He hid his anguish behind a false but reassuring confident expression.

"I know about the children being taken, Carolyn," he encouraged while tracing her jawline with his thumb. "Try not to worry. We'll find them."

She smiled into his eyes. "I know that you'll find them, Daniel."

Her faith in him always warmed the seaman's heart and he supposed that it always would, no matter what became of them.

"Were you injured?" he asked. "When that man took you? Were you hurt?"

A vacant look reflected in her eyes. Carolyn brought her hands down and hugged her middle.

"I'm uninjured, Daniel."

He raised an eyebrow and ran his hands down her arms.

"Good. You should get some rest, Carolyn," he said, his voice laced with concern. He wondered what else she might be hiding. "We can start the search first thing in the morning."

A corner of her mouth turned upward. Loneliness filled her eyes and crowded the confusing places in her heart. A sudden awkwardness lingered between them with the thickness of a blind date.

"Will you, Daniel," she asked with eyes that begged him, "Stay with me tonight?"

His blue eyes softened. He raised her dipped chin with his curled finger and choked a smile.

"If that is what you wish."

"I do," she whispered. "I… I do, Daniel."

Sadness anchored his face. _She will never use those words in ceremony with me_.

Captain Gregg took a step back and placed his hands behind his back. Stoic and somber. That's what he needed to be. What he _had_ to be.

"I know where you are, Carolyn, and will meet you there, shortly."

She blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but he was already fading from her view.

"Now what do I do?" She murmured.

—

Gull Cottage was dark except for the room that Martha was staying in. Not wanting to disturb the housekeeper, Daniel materialized into the master bedroom where Ailwen's crib was kept.

Bending over the crib, he watched his daughter as she slept. With the faintest noise, baby coos fell from her little heart-shaped mouth.

When all of this was over, Daniel contemplated, he would take some extended time to be with his daughter. In his absence, did he miss any milestones? Any new teeth? Any new foods that she ventured to try? He smirked a composed grin. With having her father's appetite, the child was probably trying new foods all of the time and he would only need to see what Martha was setting in front of the girl to find out.

Captain Gregg's thoughts back-pedaled. _Once this was all over_. How would things be once all was over, he wondered? Carolyn was married. That was no longer in question. The Captain clenched his jaw. Had this Blair Thompson forced her? If so, Daniel would make certain that the man regretted it. _In spades_, Thompson would regret it!

The seaman sank his tall frame into the rocking chair near the crib. He needed this time alone. He needed time to think.

What if? The ghost twisted his hands. His palms began to sweat. What if she married Thompson of her own free will? Was what he and Carolyn had only weeks ago, over, before it ever really began? Daniel had attributed her reluctance to form a deeper relationship with him to her recent loss of her husband and her previous world. Perhaps there was more to it. Perhaps the thought of marrying a ghost, _again_, repulsed her. Maybe she wanted a flesh and blood man. Something that Daniel could never be. Real. Blood and bone. Human. Who could blame her? No, he couldn't blame her at all.

Soon, he would pop over to the hotel where she was staying. What was she expecting of him? Being married to the man, where was this Thompson? Too many questions. Not enough answers.

With a gentle hand, Captain Gregg patted his daughter's back. Carolyn was waiting. He needed to leave.

—

Carolyn poured the wine she had purchased at a nearby liquor store into the hotel's water-spotted drinking glass that came with the room. It felt cool and smooth over her lips. Was this her second or third… maybe fourth? After gulping down half of it, she set it on the nightstand next to the bed. Still dressed in her slacks and sweater outfit, she peeled back the bedspread, sat down, and taking another chug of wine she thought, W_here is Daniel_? She nibbled the cuticle on her index finger and leaned on the headboard. _How do I tell him about Blair_? _He'll understand, won't he? _

Carolyn closed heavy-lidded eyes.

—-

He stood outside of Carolyn's hotel room and tapped two knuckles quietly on the door. It took Daniel back to a time long ago when he was considered a back door man to lovely, lonely wives whose husbands were occupied with other matters. Why would a man withhold love and affection from his wife? Yes, some were shrews and some were icy, but the many he knew simply desired to be loved and cherished. A roll he had enthusiastically embraced. But, no more. He had witnessed first hand what infidelity did to marriages and the captain wanted no part in it. If somehow, the marriage survived, it would never be as strong as what it would have been had the indiscretion not taken place. Battered and scarred, the marriage could never be the same and in the shadows, the memory of the infidelity would always remain like a dangerous animal kept on a weakened chain, ready to break free with destruction in its jaws. Closing his eyes, Daniel drew a long faux breath. As given by the Creator, there was a very good reason that adultery held a place in the '_Thou shalt not…_' list. Those that had believed otherwise, in the end, paid a heavy toll.

Daniel tapped his knuckles again on the door and wondered how many families he may have broken up. The thought left him a bitter taste, with shame and regret claiming his emotions, wringing them as one would wring out a garment saturated with a sordid past. Age and his early death had taught him much about his frivolous attitude toward intimate relationships. His first wife, Carolyn Muir, had patiently taught him the rest. The marriage bed was indeed sacred and a loving spouse should not be taken for granted. Ever.

Carolyn. He placed an open palm flush on the door. Carolyn Thompson. Heat rose in his face. He hated that last name!

Several minutes had passed and she still had not answered the door. His head swung from left to right, scanning the outside corridor for any activity. Seeing none, Captain Gregg casually walked through the door and into Carolyn's room. A television in the corner displayed a black and white show with canned laughter in the background. The aroma of wine from the nightstand tickled his nostrils. A well of protectiveness bubbled up inside of him. She was asleep with arms encircling a pillow.

Once Daniel removed his jacket, he slipped off his boots and bent over her dozing petite form.

"Carolyn," he whispered, his deep voice breathing in her ear. "I'm here, now."

She stirred, softly moaning in her sleep. Captain Gregg eased onto the bed, and, leaning his frame on the headboard, he stretched his legs out beside her. Carolyn gave a shallow sigh and snuggled under her captain's arm to lay against his broad chest. A sleeping beauty that was once his. Daniel glared at the bedside lamp that flickered and shut itself off under the guidance of his power. At low volume, a tangle of voices emitted from the TV accompanied by music appropriate for a love story. He left it on as an inanimate source of company. Yes, Carolyn Thompson had been his sleeping beauty, but she was his no longer. His fingers lightly stroked her arm and he placed a kiss on the top of her blonde hair. The only promises that the evening held were that it would be a long time before the dawn broke.

—-

Neon lights brightly illuminated the sign across the road from the Holiday Inn that read Motel 6. All except for the 'L', that is. The letter must have died, for the sign actually read Mote 6. A strange name for the pink and green buildings. The two men sitting in the black sedan under the sign didn't seem to notice the oddity. They passed a large thermos back and forth, drinking coffee like it was going out of style. Maybe _their_ night would be long as well.

Rick and Marty ate donuts with their coffee looking like they may have been on the right side of the law, but that would have been farthest from the truth. The two were family members of the Mob and being law-abiding citizens was simply not in their blood. They wore suits with ties, but the jackets were heaved into the back seat and the sleeves on their shirts were unbuttoned and rolled to the elbow.

Tonight was the end of a day following the Thompson woman wherever she was going in her husband's car. It started when they were instructed to keep an eye on Blair Thompson's vehicle in case the man's wife was to make her escape. And when she did, they pursued at a discreet distance all the way back up to Maine. It was no surprise to the pair that she stopped in the area where her children were last seen. What _was_ a surprise, however, was the appearance of the tall, bearded stranger at her room that seemed to walk right through the door. At first, they blinked. Then they stared _and_ blinked. Finally, they blinked again, stared, and then eyed their coffees warily but decided that they must be under too much stress and dismissed the incident altogether.

Rick yawned and stretched his hairy forearms out in front of him. His mouth compressed into a hard line. "I'm going up to the room for some shut-eye. I'll be back in a few hours to relieve you."

Marty blew steam from his coffee and muttered a protest under his breath which went ignored by the senior member of the pair.

Scratching his unmentionables, Rick got out of the car, shut the door, and lit his last cigarette for the day as he walked up to the room.

Pulling his suit jacket from the back seat, Marty threaded his arms through the sleeves, lit his own cigarette, and slugged down another mouthful of black coffee. The cold of the night was starting to bite. There were blankets in the trunk of the car if he needed one, but Marty wouldn't be caught dead using a blanket while staking someone out for the night. Not Marty. No, sir. He'd rather get cold and look tough. Besides, those blankets were for capturing Carolyn Thompson and her kids when they were found. It will be easy-peasy to throw them on and hustle them into their car. How much trouble could one petite woman and two kids be? Right?


	20. Chapter 20

In the mirror world

Chapter 20

Was she a young teen, or had the passing years made her an old teen? Wisps of brown hair glimmered in the sunlight of a new day where the fingers of a golden dawn reached up from the horizon and pierced through the large plate glass window of the Kmart, making dust glitter.

Her deep brown eyes studied the rising sun with such intent that, had she been alive, the blinding rays would have caused her to squint and turn away. But Lily's time on the Earth as a human had ended long ago from a parasitic twin within her body that gradually drained her young growing life. She loved her sister, though, and never blamed her or felt alone. Circumstances simply had not been on their side. Her years as a spirit ran on like a faucet that someone had forgotten to shut off and since Lily died as a young teen, then she must be something like an old, young teen. That must be it, she thought. An old young teen.

She turned her adolescent figure that lacked a woman's curves, around, smoothed her plain dress for the tenth time, then floated her way to the rear of the store. The oddity protruding from her side kept people and other kids away with their wide eyes and gaping mouths. Now, after her death, she finally could lay claim to two friends who paid little attention to her abnormal condition. Candy and Jonathan not only paid little attention to her abnormality, but they also had no fear at the truth that she was a ghost. Another oddity that most humans ran from, sometimes screaming at the top of their lungs. These two carried on as if being friends with an abnormal teen spirit girl was an everyday occurrence. She credited this fact to the knowledge that the pair had become accustomed to specters from their close association with one Captain Daniel Gregg who was also a spirit. One who was over twice her age and had a tendency to be rather pleased with himself, she thought and was known to be temperamental when annoyed.

Candy had requested that Lily wake her and her brother if they should sleep past dawn. Out of an old reflex, Lily yawned and stretched her arms at seeing the pair snoozing on the sofa in the employee lounge. A gentle wave of her hand and the ceiling fixture glowed dimly from what was probably no more than a burned-out bulb. She huffed out a faux breath, and in mild frustration called to her friends in a loud sing-song voice.

"Okay, you two. Time to greet the new day! Now, wake up!"

They made no answer, but Jonathan managed to pull the scraggily blanket up over his head. Candy's eyes became dime slots before they lazily slid closed. An invitation, as cozy as the warm lounge, tugged persistently on their eyelids, lulling the two back into dreamland.

Her eyes scrunched, Lily's lips drew a thin line across her pale mouth. If her friends were going to sleep like the dead, she could make enough noise to wake the dead.

Hovering weightless in the air, she made a beeline for the housewares department and summoned an army of pots and pans. Wooden spoons in a bin, stood at attention then accompanied the cookware. In an impressive formation, they followed the ghost girl back into the lounge where Candy and Jonathan were still sawing logs. In midair, the makeshift alleycat band waited patiently for their conductor's cue to sound the morning's revelry.

Lily grinned and spouted a wry chuckle. She raised her hands in the air and in true musical style, the girl thrust them down, bringing the first notes of spoons beating on pans to life.

Candy screamed and jumped. Jonathan jumped and fell to the floor. His keister gave a promise to be sore for the rest of the day. Lily laughed. The clamor of the pots and pans hit a resounding crescendo then fell lifeless to the floor.

"Splendid!" Lily crowed. "I see that you two are awake at last!"

A frown creased Jonathan's scowling face. Blinking twice, Candy flashed a quirky smile at her spectral friend. There would be no returning to sleep, now.

Mission accomplished for the ghost girl.

—

_Soft and squishy. _With that thought, a coy smirk teased Carolyn's lips as she tightened her hold over that which her slender arms possessed. No, not possessed. _Craved. _Wait. Soft? Squishy? Eyebrows merging into one, Carolyn grimaced. _Since when is Daniel soft and squishy? _Never. The muscles in his broad chest were always rock-hard, well-defined, and entirely masculine. Yes. Masculine. Eyelids fluttering open, she released her stranglehold to view her inanimate partner. A pillow. Soft. Fluffy. Squishy. That would certainly explain the soft and squishy, but where was Daniel?

Ribbons of an aroma curled their way through the stale air of the hotel room, finding a ready port in Carolyn's nostrils. Lungs expanding, she inhaled, deeply.

Robust. Strong. And enticingly bitter.

Coffee was calling and she answered, eagerly. Never mind the tangle of sheets around her legs. Coffee was beckoning from a scuffed round table by the window and all at once it was warm in her hands. She inhaled the seducing smell again, then touched the cup to her lips. Heaven on earth. Another sip. Soon she would feel as if she were a thoroughbred in the starting gate at the Kentucky Derby.

_Daniel must have gone out for coffee. But where is he, now?_

Four slender fingers glided over a paisley panel that matched the room's bedspread and Carolyn peered over the steam of her coffee, out the window, in search of one wayward sea captain ghost.

A twinge of memory blanketed her thoughts and clouded her vision. The children.

_We _**_have_**_ to find Candy and Jonathan today. We must_, she told herself, yet the goosebumps ran over her skin anyway. She closed her eyes and rubbed a brutal hand over her sleeve, willing for her mind to turn away from thoughts unwanted suggesting otherwise.

Pulses of sunlight, few and intermittent, bled between shrouds of darkening clouds persistent to find that elusive silver lining. Her hands on auto-pilot, Carolyn raised the coffee cup until it was parallel to her caffeine-thirsty mouth, but before the drink entered, knuckles gently tapped on the door twice.

Squinting, she drew an eye to the peephole and looked out. The fine Roman nose, those haunting blue eyes, the whiskey-brown mustache and beard that framed inviting lips. _Daniel._

The door couldn't open fast enough for Carolyn and with one hand she practically drug the unsuspecting seaman into the room and into her yearning arms. Like a love-starved juvenile girl, she hugged him snug to her body and he gave her a little growl. His arms, warm and tightly-muscled, folded around her petite torso. Daniel rested his chin against her forehead. A bag crinkled in his hand and he said, "I brought you some breakfast. When I was here, earlier, I had not realized that they had given me the wrong order, so now I have returned with your Egg Mc…, Mc something or other."

"You remembered," Carolyn purred and smiled a cat-like grin.

Did he really walk to the restaurant and back for her, twice? Not flown? Not invisibly pilfered items when no one was watching? No mysterious bags floating through mid-air? No. He had walked just like anyone else might have. To look at this magnificent man, one would not easily realize that his heart no longer kept a beat.

She slipped her hands down into the back pockets of his Levis and Daniel gave a little jump.

"Carolyn?" Captain Gregg released his hold, took a step back, and cleared his throat. "How did you," he asked, a line of worry creasing his brow, "escape from your captor?"

A tremble spidered across her shoulders and down her arms where she now clutched her hands together as if to pray. Anxious tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, Daniel," she said in a quavering voice before brushing a tear from her cheek. "I have so much to tell you. So much that needs to be said. But I want to find the kids first." Another tear fell.

He pulled her back into his arms and for a moment, he could almost imagine that none of the ugliness had ever occurred. No abduction. No kidnapped children. No marrying this other… man. He could stop time. Yes, he could, but that wouldn't change the things that had already taken place. It would only delay the inevitable. The undesirable.

His words came through as a low throaty whisper. "We'll find them, my dear," as he spoke into her hair. "I promise you."

Carolyn leaned deeper into his embrace, nodded, then chuckled against his throat saying, "I can always count on you, Daniel. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You don't have to, Carolyn," he said, cradling her face in his hands. "I'll always be here for you and the children." He tilted her face up to his and brushed his bearded lips over her forehead. "Go, now, and do what you do to get ready and I'll scout around the area to see if anything turns up."

She gave him a half-smile. The kind she kept handy when doubts assailed her. The kind that not many could see behind. The false kind that she hated wearing.

Captain Gregg vanished from the room and reappeared outside in the shadows of ancient oak trees whose dry leaves shook in the Autumn wind much like an old man's angry fist shakes at wasted years of ignorant youth.

His mouth drew taunt and he flexed his fingers. Daniel's biceps tightened, the memory of holding Carolyn was etched indelibly into his arms and in his agony, he roared with veins rising from his neck and temple. After scrubbing his face with a hand, he groaned and faded up into the cloud-draped skies.

—

_Dunkin' Donuts. Hmm. That looks like a good place._

Old and young crowded the narrow but long bar at the donut shop. Cups of hot coffee plunked on the counter partnered with 2-3 circle cakes for every person seated. A lady in a pink striped dress pressed nibble fingers over a cash register when a stampede of orders assaulted her ears while another lady danced a new-fangled step in front of an audience of the cake-like products that everyone seemed interested in tasting. The place was busy. Very busy. No one should notice if some of the sweet circles vanished, would they?

Lily remained invisible. She was determined to snatch some of these breakfast circles for Candy and Jonathan, whom she left inside of an old abandoned foundry on the outskirts of town. The place was huge and mostly void of everything except dirt and sand. They were chilled from the bite of the morning's cool temps and Lily helped them build a fire to stay warm while she went looking for something that could pass for breakfast food. This 'Dunkin' Donuts' place was popular enough, so that must mean the food was not only right, but it was good as well. It sure smelled that way to Lily as she floated through the shop and inhaled a sumptuous faux breath.

These donuts, she noticed, laid on large trays under the counter, behind the counter, in the back, and anywhere a horizontal surface was found, the donuts occupied a place. All kinds of shapes and flavors and Lily couldn't decide which ones to choose. Mischief blossoming in her brown eyes, Lily dipped a finger into a bowl of chocolate icing then slid it over her tongue. _This_ icing was a must. With an indiscriminate finger, she tasted all of the different flavors, fillings, and icings. A sweet-tart lemon flavor was puckering her cheeks when Lily spotted something that she found rather weird. _Why is there so much pink in this place? _She spun a half turn and shrugged her shoulders.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spied an opportunity too good to resist. _Perfect!_

A woman of sizable weight and strength, in a white-aproned pink dress, hefted a heavy sack of flour over her shoulder, proceeding to carefully empty the contents into a large floor stand mixer that was operating on a low speed.

"Sorry about this ma'am, but I need your help," Lily softly murmured.

She pointed a devilish finger in the woman's direction. A little nudge and…, the big mixer took-off in a surprise race around its bowl! Flour puffed into a cloud in the woman's face and she screeched. Batter pelted the walls and anything else that was in trajectory. Cartons of eggs tipped over on a work table and quickly rolled in droves like crowds receiving the announcement of a blue light special at the Kmart. They crashed to the floor in a yellowed mess causing the woman to slip, and landing on her backside, she yelled for help from a white-floured face. Other women in pink dresses came to her aid and with a flock of questions flying, the group sounded much like cackling hens fresh from their coop.

In all of the chaos, Miss Lily nonchalantly packed four boxes full of as many donuts as she could. A gleam in her eye and a quirky grin on her face, she snuck out the back door with her boxes following behind. No one noticed a thing.

—

Captain Gregg soared over the city invisible to the parades of people, all in a hurry to arrive at their morning destinations. Eyes as discerning as a hawk in search of a meal, the seaman scanned the city streets, inside buildings, and through moving public transit to locate Carolyn's children. Disgust peppered his voice when he spouted, "Blast! Where can they be?"

Just as he turned his face back to Carolyn's hotel, something strange caught his eye in an ally. Dining boxes, pink, and white marched behind a translucent figure whose long brown hair swung from side to side. _Could it be her?_

Wing beating, a small flock of pigeons fluttered skyward as the Captain darted into the alley. With a wave of his hand, the boxes halted and Lily whipped herself around to investigate.

"I don't suppose," Daniel said with satisfaction, "that you were planning to eat these by yourself, were you?"

"Where have you been?!" she snapped back at him in a snit. "I've been _trying_ to find you?! I know where Candy and Jonathan are."

The eyebrows of Captain Gregg narrowed into a 'V' and he balled his fists.

"Take me there!" he bellowed gruffly. "Now!"

The nose of the ghost girl lifted into the air. In a calm manner, she smoothed her words. "Grab some boxes and follow me, then."

—-

In the sedan, at the Motel 6 parking lot, two men in wrinkled shirts and loose ties drank coffee from a thermos and yawned.

Bags under their eyes, they watched across the road to the Holiday Inn where Carolyn Thompson was staying.

The driver, Rick, cast a long and strained glance at his watch.

"Soon," he remarked, his gaze turning back to the Holiday Inn. "She'll come out soon, and we'll follow her when she looks for her kids." The driver stuffed into his mouth an oversize bite of a donut and with a hamster cheek he said, "When she finds them, we'll jump out and bag all of them!"

His partner, Marty, guffawed. "We sure will!"

—

Boxes of donuts rushed into a broken window of the abandoned foundry where Candy and Jonathan, slack-jawed, stood to their feet. Their breakfast landed on a weathered and slightly warped bench to their right. Saliva collected in anticipation of the sweet breakfast treats, but before they could open the boxes, a familiar face materialized and spoke, "You don't know how glad I am to see the two of you," Captain Gregg warmly smiled and said. He squatted down and opened his arms to them.

"Captain Gregg!" They shouted, running headlong into his embrace.

Slamming into the seaman, Daniel was nearly knocked off of his feet. They wrapped arms around each other and the Captain found himself blinking back a betraying wetness collecting his eyes.

Releasing the pair, he held them at arm's length. Studying them from head to toe he asked, "Are you both alright? Have you been harmed in any way?"

Jonathan smiled, but Candy shrugged and tittered, "I think we're okay, just really hungry!"

Lowering his head, Captain Gregg snickered. "By all means, then, feel free to eat your breakfast."

Dunkin' Donut boxes opened on their own. Lily materialized and in great enthusiasm, she described the different flavors of each breakfast circle and how she managed to obtain the bounty of which she now boasted.

"Stay with them, Miss Lily," Daniel sternly instructed. He turned to the children. "Your mother has been located and has a car. I will bring her here to you."

"You found Mom?!" Candy whipped a chocolate-smudged mouth his way. "Where is she, Captain?!"

"Not far," he managed to say with an amused grin. "I'll guide her here. In the meantime, you both should eat."

Candy and Jonathan nodded their sticky chins to him.

Lily stood at mock attention, saluted the Captain, and in a deep voice said, "You can count on me to stay with them, sir."

The ghost captain sneered at her in return, rolled his eyes, and vanished from sight.

—-

"There she goes," Rick observed and remarked, drinking the last swig of his coffee.

From the Motel 6, the two watched Carolyn drive away in Blair's car. She headed up the road and Rick, the driver, started his car, jerked in gear, and sped out to follow.

"Looks like she's got that sailor guy with her. That could be a problem."

His partner, Marty, a break-your-nose kind of guy, loaded bullets into the barrel of his 38 special that fit comfortably into his knife-scarred hand. Resolve growing in his steely gray eyes, the thug twitched his lips and snorted, "I see no problem here."

—-

Rick shot another glance to his rear-view mirror. He huffed a sharp breath and stiffened his shoulders. _It's him, alright_.

Reaching up to the dashboard, Rick groped and found the cigarettes that he purchased the night before. He shook the box once, then twice and two of the smokes jumped up from the pack and he pinched one between his lips. The coils of the car lighter glowed red hot and pressing it to his cigarette, smoke puffed from his mouth like a chimney.

The cigarette dangling from his lips, Rick turned to his partner Marty. The man was shy one card from being a full deck, but he could handle a gun or a knife with unmatched expertise, so Rick didn't complain. Marty was re-sheathing one of his blades when Rick addressed him.

"We've got a tail, Marty."

The weapons man paused, looked behind them, and said, "You gotta be kiddin' me. Who would be tailing _us_?

"Only one person would do that, Marty."

Twisting around to see for himself, Marty's eyes opened wider.

"You don't mean…?"

"Yeah, I _do_ mean! It's the big boss and his boys!"

—

Carolyn was exceeding the speed limit by a wide margin when they had finally arrived at the old foundry. Braking tires sliding through a mound of drifting sand, the car left its telltale signs behind advertising her lead-footed journey.

Feet sinking, she fought against the mounds of casting sand, and stumbled to the brick-encased open doorway, shouting her children's names as if the reality of there appearance were still in question. The woman wasn't a mother hen in search of her missing chicks. She was a lioness bent on retrieve and defense of her cubs.

The passenger door on Blair's car swung open with a heavy shove. One long blue jean leg followed the other until Captain Gregg stood outside. He crouched down low, and, concealing the tightening features of his face, he scooped up a handful of sand, and allowed it to sift freely through his open fingers. His narrowed eyes darted from one side to the other. Swiping hands, one against the other, he took in the view of the aged, non-functioning gate entrance that he and Carolyn had just passed through. They had been followed. The Captain was certain of it, however, the black sedan was no longer in sight. It had sped away once Carolyn made the turn into the foundry.

Trash rolled along the foundry's empty streets as tumbleweeds would roll through a ghost town. A steel-lined wood cart lay half-buried in the sand near the doorway to an adjacent building. Rust licked the bare metal and endless rounds of salt watered winds splintered and cracked the parched wood like an old woman's wrinkled face. Silent brick chimneys reached for the sky and long-handled tools that at one time lined the foundry walls looked like enormous insect exoskeletons drowning in dry holds of sand.

The foundry and grounds were unwelcoming, to say the least. Captain Gregg had known haunted houses that were more inviting than this place. The foundry complex was too isolated, too large, too empty, and,… too eerily quiet even for a former recluse such as himself. A perfect place to hide someone or something. A car, for instance, parked in the right place, could easily be overlooked by a passing eye. Something was afoot and Daniel Gregg was too old and wise not to trust his gut.

Eyes peeled, he marched into the building where he had last left Candy, Jonathan, and the young specter, Lily. Looking up to the high ceilings, the Captain eyed the many sets of tall multi-paned windows speckled with holes from vandals' rocks as if they played games of tic-tac-toe.

Out of the corner of one eye, Daniel saw Carolyn. Happy sobs gushed from the reunion between her and her children. But walls were known to have ears, so with trained fingers, he brushed back a stray pomade curl from his forehead and patrolled the perimeter of the long derelict area.

A leather shoe squeaked.

Daniel snapped his head around in time to see 5 well-dressed men charge into the room and face him head-on. Four held up guns, assembling in a loose horizontal line and the last comfortably stood with hands in his pockets and a cheeky grin perched on his face like an eager vulture sighting its prey. Probably the leader, Daniel thought with a scowl. He placed himself in the room's middle, between his family and the thugs.

"Time's up, old sailor," The boss said with a smugness that further angered the seaman. "And, I want my three packages back!"

The men aimed their guns.

Daniel crossed arms over his chest to make an 'X'.

The guns fired.

Daniel swept both arms out in front of him.

A raging wind to match his mood, Captain Gregg created a wall to meet the impending projectiles. Strong as steel, and more powerful than the backwash of a jet engine, bullets flew in different directions and the gun wielders clumsily fell to the floor like bowling pins from a well-aimed strike. The boss, himself, never flinched.

Half turning his face, but keeping his eyes to the front, Daniel barked at Lily, "Get Carolyn and the children out of here at once!"

Frowning, Lily squelched back a sarcastic retort. She screwed-up her eyes. The ghost girl was already engaged in a battle. Two men had run in from the first doorway. A blanket held high in their gloved hands, they threw it over Carolyn and her children. Muffled cries and wild kicking commenced. Invisible, Lily was pulling one way, and the men were pulling the other way looking utterly baffled for an adversary that couldn't be seen.

On the front line and eyes red with fire, Captain Gregg raised commanding hands into the air. One above the other, open palms and flat, he spun them around each other horizontally. Gaining the appropriate speed, the seaman all-at-once flipped his hands vertically and in that instant, a funnel cloud rose from the ground all around him and his height became elongated so that he looked as tall as the Jolly Green Giant. Velocity increasing, the funnel grew in size and strength, drawing into itself the very men who had fired the guns. Spinning and spinning, arms and legs flailing, the men rose within the ferocious whirlwind, then it spit them out like rotted teeth. Sickly moaning and groaning, they lay on the ground, trying to regain a sense of equilibrium, but the end result turned into vulgar and repeated retching.

Pride filling his eyes, the man who was their leader continued to stand tall, untouched, and unbothered by the seaman's display of supernatural power. Unimpressed, he yawned his impertinence and glanced down at his watch, to imply that he had better things to do. His impetuous mouth broke into a toothy sinister smile, saying, "You still have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?"

Balling hands into angry fists, Daniel scowled his words through gritted teeth. "Then stop playing games and simply tell me who you are!" Slowly, he began his approach to this haughty low-life of a man.

Riotous laughter rose from the boss, filled the air and with a duel gravel voice he spat, "Look closer!"

Understanding lit Captain Gregg's face and he stopped dead in his tracks.

From within this bossman, a mist slithered up and when it took form, an image of a different man appeared. Another spirit. A cigar was happily clenched in his teeth. He flicked off the ash ever-so casually and laughingly he said to Captain Gregg, "Name's Al. Al Capone, but you can call me… Scarface!"

—


	21. Chapter 21

In the mirror world.

Chapter 21

A mobster. Not just any mobster, but the infamous Al Capone. Scarface. His spirit, big as death, hovered directly above its human host who appeared no worse for wear as if it were an everyday occurrence to share your body with the spirit of a power-hungry killer mob boss.

Another chuckle and dark eyes, greedy for its prize, skipped over Captain Gregg's shoulder, capturing the sight of a struggling Carolyn who was still thrashing about under a wool blanket.

Indignation ignited a firestorm of jealous anger, burning under Daniel's flesh as it feasted on his protective nature that ran thick in his veins, guiding his every thought and action for the woman and her children.

Fury burning in his gut, the seaman stepped into the gangster's line of sight, effectively blocking Carolyn from the snake's view and, with a threatening edge to his voice, he spat, "Stay away from the woman and her children!"

A laugh, jolly yet malicious in its intent, erupted from Capone. "Whoa there, sailor man," he scowled and drew out the last two words, turning his attention to the captain. "You got **brass**! I like that!" Unreservedly, he floated over to within a few feet of Daniel whose fingers were curling into iron-hard fists.

"It's like dis," the gangster said, clenching down on his cigar. "That pretty package over there," inclining his head toward Carolyn, "belongs to me and my family. She's married to one of my boys, ya know. A beautiful ceremony, it was, and the bride was glowing with happiness."

Carolyn shuddered. She heard what was just said about her and could hardly believe her ears. _Glowing with happiness?_ The words bit through her heart with the intensity of a thousand bullets rattling from a machine gun. She wasn't merely annoyed, no. Her feet kicked wildly. She was furious.

A light filled Carolyn's vision after shoving her knee into someone's crouch. The man collapsed on the floor into a fetal position and the blanket slipped off from one side. Messy locks of blonde hair dangled over her forehead and, giving a hard puff to move them, she yelled, "It's a lie, Daniel! I was forced into that marriage!"

Disgust rolled through Captain Gregg. A deeper frown creased his face, and he leaned forward to within inches of Capone's face. The man stank of whiskey, loose women, and treachery.

Daniel sneered low in his throat and his eyes blazed under a furrowed brow. "She's not going anywhere with you. Not now. Not ever."

Drawing himself up, Capone scoffed. Snapping his sausage fingers, he snarled out, "Then I got someone else that you should meet." He used the cigar out of his mouth like a pointer and shouted past Captain Gregg.

"Hey, Butch! I got a job for you!"

Turning his muscle-thick neck to one side, the Captain slid narrowed eyes to the back of the foundry, past mounds of drifting sand dotted with molten iron scraps, and back to where Carolyn, her children, Lily, and two mobsters were in a tug-of-war.

The commotion came to an abrupt end when one of the mobsters, Marty, with bulging eyes, suddenly stiffened his whole entire body like a long-dead corpse. An apparition, of sizable bulk, rose and spread as a suffocating smoke from within the human host.

Fully formed, the spirit thug reminded Daniel of the giants from fairy tale stories or Goliath from the Bible. That was it, he thought, pushing up the sleeves of his turtleneck sweater. Goliath. But then didn't that make himself David? His chest expanded, taking in a large faux breath. If he were to be David against Goliath the Philistine giant, so be it.

At nearly 9 feet in height, the brute towered over Daniel who was considered tall at 6 foot 3 inches but appeared dwarf by comparison. The spirit was shirtless where a thin nest of dirty hair stuck by grimy sweat to his chest. The multitude of scars evidenced on his torso told the tale of a lifestyle that embraced violence such as one that embraces a beloved hobby. The man looked like a walking advertisement for a surgeon's needle and thread.

His head, flanked by cauliflower ears, was also much scarred and grew no hair. One scar disfigured his left eye. The crooked nose spoke of being broken, probably many times over. Saliva oozed out from the corner of a contorted smile where certain teeth had long departed. Within a misshapen mouth, other rotting teeth leaned in and out. In conclusion, this spirit aptly called Butch was indeed exactly that. Butch was a butcher. It was something that Daniel would keep in mind.

In a blinding flash, Butch came running toward Captain Gregg after torpedoing a large antique hunting knife in his direction. Blending into a single seamless motion, Daniel half-spun his barrel chest to one side and threw his head backward where the blade grazed his beard just under his chin before lodging itself into an aged wood column behind him.

_Impossible! _He thought, running his calloused fingertips over the slim line under his chin that was now absent of hair. _A weapon that can be wielded in both the physical _**_and_**_ spiritual realm? _

Before the seaman could expound on this enigma, the brute flew through the air, arms extended, ready to grapple its prey. Without thinking, Daniel ducked, and tucking his shoulder in, he rolled over the floor and away from his adversary. The butcher landed face-first on the dirt floor but quickly recovered to a standing position. The giant lunged toward the captain in another attempted bear-hug hold. Daniel ducked, spun and rolled between the thug's legs, then back into a fighting stance with fists raised. Eyes locked the two circled one another, both awaiting the right opportunity to strike.

Butcher ginned an ugly yellow smile. Laughter, poisoned by malice, seethed from the deformed mouth.

"Let's see what you got, little man! I have ten times your strength!"

Daniel was no fool and refused the spirit's baiting.

All at once, a small leather boot thunked against the butcher's head. Picking up the boot, he scratched the back of his skull, examined the footwear, and glanced behind him where Lily floated with arms crossed blowing raspberries at him.

It was all the distraction Daniel needed.

Jerking the embedded knife free from the column, he lunged forward and drove his fist into an uppercut straight into the diaphragm of his adversary. The giant fell a step backward and bending over at the waist, he hugged his abdomen tight. Instantly, Daniel leaped onto the back of the spirit's shoulders and forcing the head back, he sliced the blade completely through the neck. What remained of Butch the butcher turned to dust and fell to the dirt and sand floor.

Captain Gregg slew the giant and took his head off just like David slew Goliath and took _his_ head as well. Hands braced on his knees and huffing faux breaths, Daniel lifted his bowed head and spied the surroundings. No trace of Al Capone's spirit was seen. The mobster was gone, at least for now.

Cheers of triumph sang through the air from Carolyn, her children, and Lily.

Terror widening Rick's shifty eyes, he grabbed a dazed Marty by the scruff of his jacket and hurriedly hauled him from the foundry out to where their waiting car had been hidden from sight.

From the corner of his eye, Daniel could see that he was about to be ambushed… by those, he considered his family.

"I knew you could take him, Captain Gregg!" An excited Jonathan said while mimicking Daniel's moves from the fight. He smiled and tousled the boy's hair.

"Yeah!" Candy grinned and said, sweeping in for a hug. She giggled when she spotted Lily flying in loop de loops above the captain's head.

Smoothing back her mussed hair, Carolyn drifted into her seaman's awaiting arms where there would be no hurry to leave. His one free arm curled around her shoulders, pulling her closer. He leaned over, kissed the top of her head, and breathed a heavy sigh. She growled for him in return and he smirked his appreciation.

"Are you keeping it, Daniel?" Carolyn suddenly asked.

Captain Gregg tipped his head to one side and looked her in the eyes.

"Keeping what?"

Carolyn pointed her finger at the object in his other hand. "That," she spoke in a deadpan voice.

He released her from his tender embrace. "This?" he asked, having been oblivious to the butcher's hunting knife that he had gripped in his hand.

She nodded and took a step back as if the blade might suddenly come alive.

With both hands, he studied the antique knife that appeared enormous in his grip. The captain held it up to view through the incoming rays of sunshine beaming through the foundry's smoke and dirt-soiled windows. Crude strands of leather, now dark and sticky from untold years of sweat, body oils and grime, had been wrapped tightly around the knife's lengthy hilt. Eyeballing the blade itself, he spied tiny nicks displaying themselves in a group along the edge like bad teeth on an otherwise well-bred stallion. Daniel grimaced at the obvious neglect of what was once was a finely honed weapon. One, he once more noted, could be wielded in the physical realm and in the spiritual.

An errant hint of Gregg pride sparked in Daniel's eyes and Carolyn thought certain she saw his chest swell. Arms crossing over her bosom, she moved her weight to one leg and waited none-too-patiently for his response.

Captain Gregg opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Pausing, he rubbed the bearded area covering his chin before forming the next words from his mouth. Wise ghost.

"My Dearest," he stated as if engaging in a delicate balancing act. "I believe that it would prove most advantageous for me to retain this knife for myself." Before she could bring forth an objection, he raised his index finger and added, "However, I feel inclined to completely reworked and refashion the weapon for my own personal use, thereby rendering it unrecognizable from its current configuration." And with that being said, he gallantly smiled into her green eyes.

Carolyn blinked and her mouth formed an oval, but whatever she was going to say became DOA on her tongue. One corner of her lips turned down and she cocked her head slightly to one side. _Are those beads of sweat on Daniel's forehead?_ She thought to her herself.

"Hey!" Jonathan called out as he walked a mighty strange walk over to the Captain and a snickering Carolyn. "Can we go now? I have to use a bathroom."

A hand slipped over Daniel's mouth to cover his amusement, but humor glimmered in his blue eyes. He felt a light touch on the inside area of his elbow and turned to see Carolyn's fingers had found their familiar place. This was where she belonged. Beside him. Always. Tucking the blade under his arm, he laid his hand on hers and caressed her face with his gaze.

"Where to, my dear?"

"Home." Closing her eyes, Carolyn leaned her head on his arm, and together their feet found the rhythm of a pleasant pace.

"Let's go home, Daniel."

Her words strangled his voice and he mumbled out, "Of course. The bungalow."

She squeezed his arm. "No, not the bungalow. Home, Gull Cottage, home."

Contentment unfurled the Captain's canvas, billowing out his sails for a comfortable journey back to Schooner Bay.

"As you wish, dear lady."

In front of them, Jonathan still walked an awkward step and Candy started to skip until she remembered that teenagers don't skip. Lily was floating above them doing what surely resembled the backstroke.

Into the trunk of Blair's sedan, the children tossed their belongings and then plopped down in the back seat. Lily sat between like good friends would do, however, Jonathan opted to hug the door for a quick escape once they reached a gas station.

Carolyn suggested that Daniel drive until he brought up the fact that he could lose his temporary empathic connection with her at any time and hence loose his corporeal presence which proved true just later that evening as he frustratingly tried to draw her into an embrace. "Blast!" he was heard to shout.

Instead, the Captain was able to hold his daughter and listen to her scold him in a language that even his ghostly powers were unable to translate. She appeared to be relaying to him her discontent over how long he had been gone although Daniel was certain that she was not yet able to count the days he had been absent and must surely be in error.

And Martha? Well, Martha was just being herself when she hugged everyone at least three times, cried for joy, and was determined to engorge them with whatever kind of goodies she could whip up.

At the end of the day, tummies were full, clothes were washed, crisp fresh linens were placed on warm inviting beds, and a handsome heroic ghost was preparing to stand watch over the family that resided in his home.

—

In a cozy chair next to the crackling fireplace, Carolyn lifted her knees to her chest, tucked her plush robe around her feet, and sipped a mug of hot cocoa with little marshmallows that bobbed about on the surface. _Ah, chocolate! _She breathed in the aroma and let it seep into the depths of her soul. Let other women have their flowers. Carolyn had and always would embrace her little chocolate fixes.

She was explaining to Daniel what in the world mobsters had to do with her and the children going missing, but the seaman seemed to be growing more vexed with each explanation given.

"So you see," Carolyn expounded while curling both hands around the mug for extra warmth, "When _your_ Carolyn married Blair, she must not have known that he had ties to the mob."

"And when she made the discovery," The Captain said while driving a fist into his open palm, "She filed for an annulment and afterward met me." He paced in front of the blazing fire, shaking his head, then hooding his eyes he remarked in an even tone, "She never said anything about it to me. As a matter of fact, my wife avoided the subject of her brief marriage to the man altogether." Daniel turned and flames from the fireplace reflected their dance in his blues eyes. "I was under the impression that the marriage between my wife and Thompson was too painful to discuss, so I never pursued the issue. Even in my most private thoughts, I would have never guessed the syndicate to be involved."

Carolyn raised the hot cocoa to her lips, took a sip, then ran a delicate fingertip along the cup's edge. The fire spat forth with snaps and pops. It was the only thing heard between the great gaps of silence. "I suppose," she softly started to say while stretching out one leg from her foot falling asleep, "That when I and the children appeared out of nowhere, they believed that I was her and well…" Carolyn sucked in a sharp breath. "Well, it was just a terrible mistake."

"One that you and the children paid for."

She puffed her cheeks and heaved out a sigh. "I want to put all of this behind me, Daniel."

Tugging on his pant legs, Captain Gregg folded himself into a seat on the sofa. "What will you do now, Carolyn?" He asked after resting elbows on his knees and tenting his fingers.

A puzzle froze her expression. "What do you mean, _what will I do now?"_

_"_Exactly that," the seaman spoke arching an eyebrow. "You are married to Blair Thompson, are you not?" The words erupted sharper than intended and he dropped his face to the floor. "What I mean to ask is, do you intend to stay married to the man?"

The longer Carolyn was silent, the more foreboding ate away at the Captain's hopes for some kind of reconciliation between them.

She stretched both legs, placed her slippered feet on the floor, and plopped her hot cocoa on a nearby small three-legged table where she had placed a book earlier.

Looking at him from under long lashes, she quirked a corner of her mouth and questioned, "Is _that_ what you're worried about? If I'm going to stay married to Blair?"

More silence loomed in the room like a heavy grey cloud sagging under the weight of an unanswered question. In her reply, there would either be a downpour from a ghostly broken heart, or joy from sunshine breaking through, and either way, the wait was killing him, so to speak.

Carolyn stood to her feet, walked to the sofa, and sat down next to her sea captain. She tried to take his hand but it passed harmlessly through making Daniel scrunch his eyes shut in grief.

Pausing to compose herself, she took a deep breath and gazed into his pleading blue eyes. "I don't love Blair Thompson."

For Captain Gregg, part relief was better than no relief, but being the adventurous sort that he was, pressing his luck did not seem out-of-order, and besides, not knowing more was also killing him, again.

"What about…" His hand created hurried circles in the air. "You know. Did he…?"

Eyes wide and brows lifted she responded, "Did he what?"

"Blast!" Daniel spat rising to his feet. His blue eyes flashed to an icy slate gray and his brows knitted together. "The man forced you to marry him! Did her also force you to…?" Again with more hand circles in the air. "On the wedding night, did he force you to…?"

Her jaw dropping, Carolyn leaped to her feet. "You want to know if I slept with Blair?!"

"Blast!" he roared, "I want to know if the man forced himself on you!"

"Who!? Blair!?"

"Yes! Thompson!"

"No! Blair would never force me!" Carolyn threw her hands out, palms up.

"The man kidnapped you and made you marry him, the blackguard!" Running two angry hands through his hair, Captain Gregg stamped over to the fireplace and with a loud _whoosh_, flames exploded up the chimney, leaving a new scorch mark on the old brick facing.

Breathing out another heavy sigh, Carolyn laced her fingers together as if to pray and brought them to her lips. She watched as the fire calmed down and hoped that the seaman was calming down as well. Leaning his right hand on the mantle, Daniel hung his head, scoured his face with his left hand, and stared into the flames. The ghost was being tortured in his heart and mind over her disappearance and subsequent marriage to Blair.

"Blast!" she quietly murmured, chiding herself for not having considered what this whole mess was doing to the man she loved. Her heart sank and her chest ached. How could she have been so blind?

"Oh, Daniel."

He turned her way and their eyes met. Moisture veiled her vision and he longed to kiss away her tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, a drop splashing on her cheek, "I should have spoken to you about that long before now."

Regret carved a deep path into his ghostly conscience, making him wince. "It is I, dear lady, who apologizes. I have allowed my imagination and temper to get the better of me." He bowed before her. "Forgive me."

Carolyn smiled at him reassuringly saying, "Why don't we sit back down and try this again, Daniel."

He smiled at her in that special way she liked. The one Daniel knew gave her tingles. Any abrasiveness that he had earlier felt, melted away. Taking a seat next to her, he slid one arm over the back of the sofa and watched as her expression changed from peaceable to resigned.

"Daniel," she moistened her lips and spoke, "It was never Blair's idea for us to be married."

The corners of his mouth curved down and the Captain dipped his chin in quiet understanding.

Shrugging her shoulders, Carolyn continued saying, "Blair doesn't love me any more than I love him, which I don't."

Daniel arched an eyebrow but held his tongue. _How could any man not fall in love with this woman?_

She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "The mob boss." All at once, her eyes went cold with a faraway look and her face grew as dark as an incoming storm. "The mob boss forced us to marry by holding Candy and Jonathan hostage."

His eyebrows formed a fierce line. "I see," Daniel ground out through clenched teeth. Lightning split the night-darkened sky, instantly flooding the rooms of Gull Cottage in a flash of white. Thunder, subdued yet impassioned growled through the foundations of the home like a lion bearing a wound from a battle with a rival male.

She could see it in his eyes. All of the anger, the desperation, the utter helplessness to prevent what had happened. And in truth, if she could see more, it haunted him with all of the intensity of those early days and weeks following the loss of his wife and her children.

Her throat felt tight and she lifted trembling fingers to the hollow of her neck as if she might be able to loosen an invisible scarf.

"Do you want to know what Blair and I did on our wedding night, Daniel?"

Eyes wide, his brows reached for the sky and his lips parted but he did not utter a word. Her voice hesitated as Carolyn tried to read his features, but she could not predict in him whether there were calm seas or if a squall was looming on the horizon.

His mustache twitched.

She bit her bottom lip.

His forehead wrinkled.

She opened her mouth, hissing out the word like a snake.

"S-s-scrabble."

Daniel flinched but recovered nicely. He blinked and straightened his spine.

"What?"

"I said, scrabble." Carolyn cleared her throat and added, "Yahtzee, too. We drank champagne. I ate a bag of M&M's. Maybe two… or three."

Daniel's face looked about as blank as a clean chalkboard.

"You and Thompson played games, drank champagne and ate confectionery chocolates?"

Arms around her middle, Carolyn gave herself a hug. Innocence twinkled in her coy green eyes.

"Yes, we did, Daniel."

The seaman's ear having that familiar sensation, summoned his fingers to work their ministration.

"And that was all?"

Inside of her slippers, Carolyn's toes curled. "Yes? And if I didn't know you better," her voice carried a challenging tone, "I would guess that you almost sound disappointed."

Daniel's jaw tightened as if in a vise. "Certainly not!" He bolted to his feet, glaring at her down the length of his nose. "_That_ is absurd!"

With all the elegance of a newly christened queen, she rose from her seat, retied her robe, and rested hands on her hips saying, "I should hope not."

But at a moment's turn, something else beckoned Carolyn. Hands dropping to her side, her jaw grew slack. Flames, frolicking one over another within the hearth, held her vision hostage. Blinded by the memory, her sight filled with the vivid recollection of when she first awoke on this world. Shrouded in grief, this world's Daniel Gregg patiently listened to her, comforted her, and soothed her with his understanding.

Snatching her hot cocoa, Carolyn threw a slug down her throat and frowning, found that it had grown lukewarm. "There's one more thing that we did that night, Daniel," she remarked picking the marshmallows from her cup and popped them into her mouth.

"Oh?"

"Yes." She marched into the kitchen and poured the remaining beverage down the sink. "I listened, Daniel."

The seaman followed her into the kitchen and took up a place near the stove. "Listened? And what does that mean, pray tell?"

Carolyn rinsed her hands, dried them, and turning around, she folded her arms and leaned against the counter.

"I listened to what Blair had to say that night. He's had no one to confide in since all of his friends are in the mob, so I listened to him go on for hours."

"About what?"

She ambled over to the stove next to her seaman, smiled up at him, and grabbed the tea kettle that was resting on top of a quiet burner.

"Blair is head over heels in love with a young woman that he met 6 months ago at an accounting convention in Las Vegas."

With an index finger and his thumb, Captain Gregg stroked his mustache, scratched an imaginary itch on his nose, and stole a glance in Carolyn's direction while she was retreating back to the sink to fill the kettle.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Daniel." She pierced him with a glare and propped her right hand on her hip bone. "I thought you were a romantic."

One could almost hear the air deflating out of the ghost's somewhat fragile ego, but he rallied, and raising himself to his highest stature he insisted, "I am, but not where Blake Thompson is concerned!"

Carolyn meandered back over to the stove and striking a wood match on the iron top, she lit the fire and puffed a breath to put the match out.

"You know," she said placing the tea kettle back on the burner, "Blair and this girl, Amy, can't be together because he's not able to extricate himself from the mob."

Captain Gregg expanded his chest, crossed his arms over it, and widened his stance.

"You're up to something."

She radiated head-to-toe smiles.

"I want _us _to help them, Daniel."

Heat shot through him. _Has she gone mad!?_

"You can't be serious, Carolyn." Annoyance clipped his words. "Are you suggesting we help the man who abducted you?"

Carolyn exhaled an audible breath. "Blair," she stated while walking over to the shelf and taking down a fresh coffee mug, "can act impulsively and though he thought to protect me, unintentionally he put us both in harm's way." She set the mug down on the table where Martha's chocolate cake called to her a velvety siren song. Thinking better of it, she grabbed the mug and set it on the work island while saying to herself, _I don't need chocolate cake. I don't need chocolate cake… _

_"_I can't really hold it against the man, Daniel," she sighed. Taking an envelope of hot cocoa, Carolyn emptied it into the mug. "I just think that it would be nice if we can help him get out of the mob so he can marry Amy."

The tea kettle whistled, shooting streams of scalding vapor into the air. A pot holder hung from a hook and Carolyn grabbed it, scrunching it into her palm. On the ball of her foot, she pivoted, then stopped in her tracks as the kettle hovered on its own above the burner. The burner flame extinguished, she saw Captain Gregg's index finger pointing directly to the kettle, which was now in motion and making a beeline to her waiting mug.

Arms falling to his side, Daniel leaned himself against the stove and crossed his ankles.

"I believe that you were wanting more hot chocolate?"

With a light touch, she tossed the potholder to the sink. Over her shoulder, she flashed him a demure smile and felt the temptation to bat her eyes.

"Thank you."

The kettle tipped and water poured from the spout into Carolyn's mug. Back to the stove, Daniel crossed one arm over his torso and the elbow of his other laid on top while he tugged his left ear.

"I won't be able to talk you out of playing matchmaker, will I?"

Steam rose from Carolyn's mug like threads of silk and she blew air across from puckered lips that captured the seaman's attention.

"It's more like a fairy godmother, really."

A hand rose to the Captain's mouth as he attempted to cover a stray snicker.

Then that would make your Blair Thompson a Blairella, would it not?"

She let go of a sudden snort. "He's not _my_ Blair is he, now?"

He loomed closer. Daniel's tone held a slight edge of seriousness.

"Actually, the man _is_ yours until you file for an annulment." Hands hid behind his back, one fist grapple with the other. Disgust rolled through Daniel, again, but he bit back his usual unbridled tongue and fished out his more amiable side from under a pile of frustration. "Perhaps, it would be advisable to start there first, before proceeding with the glass slippers and pumpkin coach."

Taking a sip of her chocolate, Carolyn clipped him a nod.

"You make a good point. I'll start there."


End file.
